


Power

by Illithyia



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 170,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithyia/pseuds/Illithyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a tendency to fear - or despise - those we see as different. Beca Mitchell is different. They know this, and are after those who are also different. Hiding among us, on the run, she is under constant threat, and has been her whole life. Encountering the unexpected, Beca's life takes a whole new turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cease and Desist

The crackling of a radio made itself present as it echoed through the old abandoned factory, reverbing sounds hitting the surrounding tin walls and roof, collectively zoning in like a radar back at its recipient. Fumbling for the device to silence the static, a frantic voice of a male, suddenly burst through the system and could be heard faintly through the factory simultaneously, "Help! I am need assistance; I've loca-" the radio abruptly cutting out.

Pulling the side radio closer to his mouth Paul called out, "James!?... Come in James, talk to me buddy"

Paul moved towards a large opening in the tin wall, of where his voice would seem to have been coming from, leading to a back alley. Keeping his gun raised and fixed in front of him, Paul carefully stepped out of the opening and into the back alley taking in his surroundings. Checking both high and low he cleared and moved forward, a cross alley connected not far up ahead, to where he could only see legs protruding from the behind the wall. Cautiously, Paul kept moving forward slowly, now reaching the sight of a slumped body, he lowered his gun.

"James!", Paul's voice strained to keep quite as he went to shout. Leaning down he felt for a pulse, relieved to have found a faint one. He had only been knocked out. Reaching for his radio, Paul was shocked and confused to find it was no longer there. Raising his gun on high alert to the sound of movement behind him he rotated quickly, but to find no one in the vicinity of the area. Both to the left and right were clear in the alley. His eyes frantically searched for any movement, but to no avail.

"Reveal yourself!"

Not a sound could be heard.

"Come in willingly" his voice of authority cracking at the eerie sound of quietness.

Remembering that James should have a radio he turned back, only to find brick wall and the concrete ground. No trace of a body even being there was evident, not even the gun, which had been at James's side. A shaky breath now left his mouth, his hands too, shaking slightly at the situation he was now in. Checking his surrounding area, he was once again met with nothing. Nervous and disturbed he opened his mouth, with stronger authority, "Now you listen to me!".

Hearing footsteps in the background was the least of Paul's problems, before he could even turn to the sounds source, he had now left the ground, being airlessly thrown into the near wall of where James once lay. Of where he now lay. Barely conscious, Paul shifted his aching body to now look above him, his eyesight completely blurry due to the hard knock his head just received. They moved slowly becoming closer towards him now, as his vision started to clear a little he was met with a face of a young woman who was staring right into his eyes. The girls eyes were burning with furry, confidence and… power as she now leant down, her face now inches from his own.

"No you listen. Listen to my question's and then you answer" that was laced with authority, it was strict and in all honesty quite frightening.

Paul stayed quite as his eyes grew bigger at the realization, of whom she was. Although she had a hood covering most of her face there was no denying whom he was face-to-face with. The woman was inches from his face but as she stepped back a few paces, the backdrop was no longer a brick wall behind the girl, but the top of a roof and the late afternoon sky above them.

Paul could barely keep his heart rate under check,  _I must've blacked out… What the fuck is going on?!_  He couldn't help but feel restricted, confirming this was the failed attempt of moving his arms. He couldn't. He was stuck, paralyzed.  _Has she injected me with something?_

"You're name probably isn't even Paul, is it?" she had stated, like already knowing the answer, not waiting for the reply, "Are there more of you? Are you apart of the organization? ... Now think carefully on these questions...'Paul' because I'll know if your lying" her eyes quickly snapped bellow his feet then back up to connect with his eyes.

Curious as to what the girl had been looking at, he moved his head slightly to find the familiar alleyway he was once in, not five minutes ago, now metres bellow his dangling feet. His breath hitched at the sight, his heart rate now pounding erratically.

"Paul?... Focus" she drawled, but still with a sense of urgency.

"I-I was hired…"

"Don't lie to me! Why are you after me? Who is your leader? " she moved forward quicker then his eyes could pick up as she stood on the edge of the building.

He knew his purpose, he was instilled with the training for this, perhaps not exactly this situation but he knew and accepted what may follow, he had to, as was his mission.

Taking a deep breath he stated firmly, "We will always be able to find you and eventually capture you. There is no escape, no crevice you can hide in. You can continue to run, but as you can see… Beca…. we will always catch up to you"

She had heard enough. Summoning him forward, slowly, he was now tippy-toeing on the edge of the building of where Beca stood.

Extending her arm out she reached for his collar, her arm froze in place as a gunshot hit the brick wall inches from Paul's and subsequently, Beca's head.

"CEASE AND DESIST B-"

Before he could even finish her name, she grabbed Paul's collar, throwing him behind her onto the roof as she took his place without hesitating.

The agent looked on in astonishment as her figure disappeared rapidly between the gaps of the roofs. Rushing to the edge past his fallen agent, he aimed his gun bellow to find no trace. Turning abruptly in pursuit to find Paul pretty shaken, continuing to walk past him "Get the fuck up Paul, I want you at the station. Now! and here take this!" he tossed an earpiece to the agent struggling to get up.

Now broadcasting into his own earpiece "This is Stevens, code aurora. She has a white hoodie on and black pants, moving through the alleyway out the back of the factory, on Johnstons Street. Confirm?"

"Confirmed sighting on said street, she's using the crowd though" another agent replied.

Stevens quickly using a fire escape made his way to the ground, joining the pursuit.

"Keep casual team. Original plan is still in effect. Paul is on route to the station"

"Good. She'll box herself in the fool!"

_Ugh fucking amateurs! Why the fuck did I get assigned with this team?_  Stevens scolded mentally.

"Now listen to me team, to underestimate this woman, you are the fool.  **Do not** allow her to have the upper hand from your stupidity, because it will end with your life"

Silence,  _a sign of understanding_  Stevens hoped. Now rounding the corner he could spot his team in various areas, pacing towards the target amongst the crowd.

"Route changed. Repeat she has just walked into the Arcadia Mall located just off Johnston Street. In pursuit"

Stevens clamored over heads to get a confirmed view of the hooded woman moving into the mall.

"Get me an agent on the security camera's asap. Holster your weapons. Stay natural, keep alert"

Finally reaching the entrance of the walk in mall, Stevens made his way forward, his jacket covering his holstered firearm, leaving the clasp unlocked. Coming to a large round water fountain piece, Stevens stopped to survey the area.

Currently on the first level, there were escalators in front of the fountain, a food court to the right of Stevens, and was surrounded by clothing stores, amongst others. His gaze coming around to the left, over the light blue fountain, his eyes now stopped and locked on a white hooded woman staring right back at him. Not a move between either people. Stevens face stern, towards his target basically mocking him. People moving around them, a crowd made there way past and enveloped the girl as they went by. Stevens began to follow the crowd, his intuition confirmed, as he looked back to find the girl no longer standing by the fountain. The group moved towards the escalators, heading up.

"Suspect is on level 2, she's on the escalators using a group as cover, near the mall's main entrance" Stevens observed the group closely as he stepped onto the escalator, "Where is my agent on the camera's?!" he hissed.

The group above him now stepped off and he could not spot the girl anywhere as they disbanded.

"Sir, Miller was posted there on entry. We haven't heard from him as yet"

_Dammit!_ His thoughts exploding at the possibilities of where she had disappeared to as he reached the second floor.  _There is no time for that_ , his best bet now was to inspect the cameras. Stevens walked with haste to the security room, having taken mental note of its location from the mall map downstairs.

Rounding the corner of an office type area, the security room door was left ajar. Un-holstering his gun he nudge the door open, the room was found to be clear, except for Miller knocked unconscious handcuffed to the metal supporting of the built in desk. Moving forward, Stevens sighted that the agents' gun had been left on the desk panel of the CCTV camera set up, along with the office phone off the hook.

"Sir we are flanking the girl! Repeat. She is making her way out of the mall, we are closing in on her!"

Something didn't make sense… surveying the office Stevens now noticed a bullet hole in left wall of where he stood. His mind going into overload,  _How was no one alerted by the shot?_

His eyes now locked onto the CCTV system display, now spotting his team on one of the camera feeds of the mall exit, closing in on the girl in the white hood. Stevens thoughts on the matter ceased as a faint inaudible voice resonated bellow from the phone. His hand reached for the phone, bringing it close.

"Mam? Mam are you still there? We have sent Police to your location"

_SHIT!_  Someone most definitely and purposefully had been alerted by the to alert his team they instead interrupted him.

"Sir we believe she has a weapon, permission to use force!" more of a statement then a question.

Stevens eyes snapped to the camera feed, seeing the agent pulling for his gun.

"Negative! That is a negative! Abort mission we have been compromised!"

Before the team could respond, police forces had now flooded the area, swarming around his team and screaming at the agent who had his gun half drawn.

Stevens eyes bulged, as the girl's white hood fell running for protection, she wasn't even the right target. It had all been a ploy, a distraction, and his team had fallen right into it.

He called it in, "This is Stevens of code aurora. Need a clean up team on Arcadia Mall ASAP"

Cleaning the phone of his prints, Stevens then moved to the back exit of the office space on level 2. Moving through the area he dashed down the stairs leading out to a back alley, knowing full well of where the girl was going. He raced to the destination, bumping people here and there, leaping over objects in his path.

_One more block. Better warn him._

"PAUL! This is Steven's she is on route to you. Do not let her slip past you! You have to use the dose, conceal yourself and jump her. If need be, you have permission to wound her. Do you copy?!"

* * *

Paul had made it to the station a while back, surveying the area constantly he sat himself on a bench of the platform she would be using if she was to come here. The train schedule lined up with the current time, if she was to escape by train this was the only one leaving for a while. Still shaken up a bit from the event he tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths he readied his gun, keeping it holstered with the syringe secured loosely around his wrist under the sleeve of the jacket.

His earpiece crackled catching words here and there, being underground it disrupted the frequency. It sounded urgent, "She's o-nn route…. to you-u.

U-use… the-e dose…..shhhhhhhh Permiss- -ion to wounn-nd… Co-opy?"

Adrenaline started pumping through Paul, his shaking increased, "Copy Sir!".

At full and high alert Paul continued to sit at the bench. This position was of no use, she could easily slip past him. Giving himself an internal pep talk, Paul eventually made his way off the bench and began naturally walking down the platform, surveying everything and everybody. Paul's heartbeat skipped a little as he eyed a white hooded girl making her way down the stairs on the far end of the platform. It was her, he knew it. Casually making his way back around, to the other end, he readied the syringe along with double-checking his gun holster was unclasped. She now stood at the edge of the platform, just like many others, she appeared to be waiting for the train. Casual walking turned into slightly cautious, as he was getting closer. This time he had the upper hand, she doesn't seem to have spotted him.  _Oh shit,_ breaking his pattern, she began to turn around, quickly he stepped right to now stand in front of a vending machine, acting as if interested. He watched her reflection, with hitched breath, from the glass of the vending machine. She seemed to just be casually looking around, it stopped however towards the far right, eyeing something behind a brick wall, due to the obstruction Paul could not see. Waiting for a short moment, she now moved behind the brick wall, hastily Paul backed away from the machine and followed. Carefully approaching the wall, Paul made the bold decision to continue forward. She was on one of the public payphones, however he couldn't hear what was being said.

_I need to get closer._

"Sir, if you can hear me I have the target in sight, platform 4 near the payphones. I-I'm going in" barely a whisper as he made the call. Paul took one deep breath and walked towards the girl, the syringe at the ready he began to raise his arm with the intent of plunging the item into her neck. It happened all to quickly though as the plan backfired. The white hooded girl spun around, grabbing the syringe from under his wrist and enveloping him into a hug, he felt the needle slide into his neck with the content being emptied. Feeling dizzy Paul could barely keep his eyes open, but they bulged as they connected with the steely blue that were filled with angst, such a look shook him to the core. She stepped away as he was now sitting against a bench that he had been sat on. Sleep threatened to overcome him but not before he heard the reverberations of an incoming train. His head slumped against his chest but fought the urge to shut his eyes, watching as the train now pulled to its stop. She left the now empty syringe in his lap and turned as the doors opened, making her way on and stood off to the side, still visible through the windows.

* * *

Stevens powered through the station and down the stairs of platform 4, adrenaline at its peak. Reaching the bottom his eyes bulged at the sight of the stationed train, moving quickly down the platform in a frantic search for the target or agent, he instead locked eyes through the window of the carriage, with the hooded woman, the correct one this time. The doors had closed before he had a chance to react, time felt slower as he didn't tear his eyes away, nor did she. His eyes were filled with anger and bore into hers, no words needed to be said, for the gaze spoke for itself, asserting a devilish smirk. Her only response was directing her eyes to the right of where he stood, and then back to his, as she then disengaged the staring war, moving up further on the carriage, disappearing as the train now left the station.

Casting his eyes to where she had, he now found his agent past out on a bench. His teeth clenched, whipping his head around to the tunnel of where his target had escaped.

* * *

Beca exhaled deeply as the beginnings of an electrical whisper of the train departing filled her ears, her eyes did not deter from Stevens she asserted her strength through the gaze.

He had been after her for a long time and was persistent in this chase, but Beca was once again prevalent. Beca had enough of his sight, deciding to move up the carriage, the darkness of the tunnel quickly swallowed the afternoon light and view. Finding an empty seat she sat down feeling the weight of the day descend down with her, exhaling once again as she stared out the window.

_Where to now?_

In all truth, it was exhausting for Beca. Nowhere was home, anywhere was the next place of origin. How is she meant to live with this constant threat hovering over her every move? It was suffocating to say the least. She would never show it but Beca knew the depths of the words spoken at her by 'Paul'.

There was no crevice to hide in.

This was an endless chase on loop that is her life.

_Where does it end?_  Beca sat there pensive, not moving an inch but keeping her wits about her surroundings. There isn't one moment she isn't constantly looking over her shoulder, even sleep seemed to be a rare commodity, how could she when at any moment these people could burst in and kill her, or worse be taken in to be experimented on. That was her guess anyway, with what she was able to do it only made logical sense they would want to know how. Not to mention the numerous amount of times they have had the chance to kill her, but haven't. Even in the tightest of situations where she had escaped, warning shots, like earlier are more common.

It was always tiring but Beca had to put that at the back of her mind. For allowing these thoughts to consume her, would be her own undoing. With that said, it of course has taken its toll on Beca over the years, more mentally then physically. But like this organization that was after her, she was persistent, and was not about to go down without a fight.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, answering quickly, "I'm alright"

" _Good, are you on your way back?"_

"Yes, I will be there soon. We need to leave"

" _Yeah I thought as much. I will have us packed and ready by the time you get here"_

Silence ensued for a brief moment.

" _Where are we going to go?"_

"I'm not sure yet, just… be ready"

" _I will. Be safe"_

"You too"

With that Beca hung up the phone. It was a secure line that had been set up, which for now, she found reliable. Reliable, trustworthy, such words to be applied to anything or anyone for Beca hardly exist in her life. Only the other person on the end of that line, did she truly trust.

The time on her phone reads: 5:42pm.


	2. Homeless

She strolled along the windy streets with her hoodie pulled up, taking the fresh late night air into her lungs. Passing under each orb of the streetlights, she turned the corner of the populated block. Neon lights shined and loud music blared from the clubs she walked by. The lines were long, people were talking loudly, stumbling about on the road and streets as friends hopelessly tried to help them. Beca's eyes shot around the area, taking in all the scenes. Not a care for anything, they were all having fun and Beca often craved to trade places with them. To go out on the weekends with friends she'd met while attending university, after they had all completed their long semester full of exams. Feeling the beats and rhythms of the songs and dance all night, whilst drinking heavily.

A girl at her age should be experiencing times like this. Normal is a flawed word, but Beca knew what she had instead experienced in her 22 years of life, was far from the norms of society.

Beca was near the end of the street, until someone had drunkenly stumbled right into her.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, fucking loser!" the blonde slurred in her speech as she swayed back and forth.

Beca had stopped walking and directed her unimpressed gaze at the girl.

"You going to do something about it?!" her arms spread wide, like an invite for Beca to hit her.

Beca couldn't help but scoff at this orange-faced girl, who was quickly accompanied by two others girls that now stood behind her.

"What the fuck are you laughing at,  _freak_!"

"Yeah! Freak!" her friends joined in.

That struck a cord with Beca, her fist subconsciously clenched.

_This girl isn't worth it. She's highly intoxicated. Walk away._

Beca did just that. She turned and paced over to other sidewalk across the street.

"Yeah that's what I thought freak!" echoed out behind her.

Beca kept her gaze forward, allowing the breeze to calm and cool her down. She could've very easily made that girl eat the pavement, but what would that have proven? Such an action would only prove the organization right, that she was a threat to everyone, and this is most definitely not what Beca wanted.

Beca may be young but she is smarter then her years. She had to be, especially in the ever changing and constant dangerous environment that was her life.

Turning down an alleyway she climbed the steps to an upstairs loft, coming around the corner and into the open window. For convenient security reasons, and due to an old faulty rundown hotel, the door had been blocked by fallen debris. It wasn't much but this had been their home for two and a half months now. With two make shift beds and a fireplace, which was currently lit and providing light, this was definitely one of the nicest set ups they have been able to live in for a while now.

"Hey! Geez you were starting to worry me there it's nearly 10pm. How are you?" Jesse came out of the small bathroom, holding bits and pieces, mostly first aid items.

Beca just shrugged, "I took the long routes and… I'm breathing"

"That's always a good thing, never to be taken granted for"

Beca nodded, "How about you? We ready to go?"

Jesse moved over to the beds, where he had been packing their backpacks, "Yes I was just grabbing a couple more things"

"Okay we leave in 10 minutes"

Beca walked over to the doorway of the bathroom, sighing, "Do we have any bottles of water left?" she side glanced back at Jesse.

"Yeah" he reached over to the side table, "Here, not enough for a shower though I'm sorry" underarming the 2L bottle Beca caught it with ease and stepped into the bathroom leaving the door open for the fade light of the fire to accompany her.

Walking over to the sink she peered up, meeting her own gaze in the cracked mirror. Removing her hood she slipped the clothing over her head, placing it on the bench beside her. Leaving her in a black tank top and skinny jeans she eyed the white hood noting how filthy and torn the material was after today. Uncapping the bottle she leant over the sink, gradually pouring the bottle over her face. The bottle was half gone as she did her best to wash the grime of the day, off her face and arms.

Using her arms as support she leant over the basin, exhaling deeply as today's event rushed through her mind. Raising her head once more she looked into her own reflection, although fairly dark she was still able to notice how tired she appeared. Beca was able to push the limits with sleep, going past the safety norms of sleep deprivation, but like everything it would eventually catch up to her.

Grabbing her white hooded jumper she trudged out of the bathroom. Stopping by the fireplace she threw the jumper into the flames. She continued walking over to her bed, dropping down to sit across from Jesse, who was sitting on his own bed.

"I'll get some more water on the way to…. where ever it is we are going" Jesse spoke.

Only the crackle of the fire could be heard.

"Becs?"

Her eyes were distant as they peered out the window, she stood and walked over to keep watch down in the alley.

"What happened today… did you-?"

"No" Beca shook her head, "Not today… They must've trailed me I was in town picking up some food. I was being watched, I knew it, so I left the store and sent you the warning message. After that I ambushed them at an old factory in, where we were originally going to set up camp. Anyway… I took care of it"

Jesse stood but didn't move from beside the bed, "You're okay?"

Beca had the slightest of smirks, "I'm okay Jesse"

* * *

 

Beca had run into Jesse at the age of 16. She was in Florida at the time, scoping out the area as a possible place to live in. It was beautiful, the sun was constantly shining, and the vibes from the people here were up beat and friendly.

Having chosen to rent a room at a hotel with what little money she had collected, Beca went to the store to get groceries. Whilst shopping she spotted a brunette haired boy who looked a little younger than her, trying to subtly steal some food. Her eyes didn't deter from the act as he placed some fruits into his backpack. Beca continued to move around the section making herself busy, but watched the boy. His attire was dirty, his hair rough, it looked like he didn't have a home either. Beca knew he was going to draw attention soon from management with his suspicious demeanor. This definitely seemed to be his first time shoplifting. The boy slung the bag over his arm making his way towards the exit, but stopped. Beca moved around the fruit carts towards him, he appeared to be frozen, scared and maybe second-guessing his choice. From the corner of her eye Beca's attention was drawn to see two managers discussing something, clearly watching the boy.

Beca knew in her gut that he was in trouble, but she was taught to keep her head down and keep moving, to not attract any attention to herself.

A woman from management started to make her way over to him, her demeanor of authority and a glare was fixated on the boy.

_To hell with that._ Beca thought as she paced over to the young boy. "There you are Jesse! I've been looking for you everywhere, did you get the frui- … hey! We've discussed this, we put them in a basket not your bag, silly. Here"

He of course looked shocked and utterly confused. Beca locked eyes with him, throwing her gaze over her shoulder, he followed and saw the management lady had been walking over to them. She had now stopped however, but continued to watch them intently. His eyes locked back into hers briefly, and then slowly opened up his backpack, Beca helping him as they stored the items into the basket.

"C'mon", Beca urged as she walked to the register.

He was hesitant but only for a brief second as he then rushed to her side.

Not a word was uttered between them as the woman behind the counter scanned and weighed the various items, "That comes to $24.60 please"

Beca wordlessly handed over the money as she then picked up the bags.

"Here is your change have a great day"

"Thanks" Beca replied as the coins slipped into her hand. Walking with the boy they rounded the corner, as he came to a stop. She pushed him on however, "Not here", surprising her, he obeyed as they continued to walk out of the mall.

Crossing the road Beca went and sat on a bench, as the boy stood in front of her. He was looking anywhere but at Beca.

"Was that your first time?"

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he suddenly snapped.

Beca was taken back by this, "Why-"

"H-How do you know my name?!" he ordered.

Beca was baffled even more so. It was her gut feeling at the time when she called him that, it was as if on natural reflex to use that name. Even more weird was how accurate it felt when she called him that name, and she'd happened to be correct.

"I-I don't know. You didn't answer my question" trying to move on from the subject.

Jesse scoffed, "You didn't really answer mine…"

He received nothing more than a waiting glare from Beca.

He sighed, "In there?... Yeah"

Beca just nodded, "Need to be a lot more subtle than that, also you should check beforehand for possible escape routes, should you need to disappear"

Jesse laughed at the comment, however Beca didn't get the joke raising her eyebrow.

"Where are your parents?"

His short round of laughter ceased, the smile on his face plummeted.

"Look… thanks for your help but uh, I'm fucking out of here" he turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Beca stood from the bench, walking over to Jesse, "Here".

She held out a bag with the fruit he had picked out.

He didn't move however, hesitant on the gesture.

"Take it" Beca flatly stated.

Jesse reached out and took the bag, "Thank you", he then continued on his way down the boardwalk.

Beca watched him for a moment, contemplating whether to offer a room, but that wouldn't be a smart decision on her part, she doesn't even know this kid. But for some reason Beca could not fathom, a deep guilty feeling sat in her stomach for not asking.

The sun was setting and Beca made her way back to the hotel.

She had eaten, taken a shower and settled in her new temporary room. But Beca didn't feel tired, instead she felt like going for a walk. Grabbing her jacket she headed out the door and roamed the streets. The fresh air was enticing as were the many restaurants she passed, their aroma's alluring. Turning the corner Beca made her way over to a petrol station, thirsty for a drink. The buzzer went as Beca entered, counting 5 others in various aisles, she made her way to the fridges at the back. Trying to decide on a drink Beca was interrupted as she heard the man behind the counter call out to someone, "Hey! I can see what you are doing on the monitor! You better be paying for those!"

Beca scanned the area and in the next aisle her eyes locked onto Jesse.

_Dammit kid._

However before the employee could round the corner of the counter, or before Jesse could even react, the door opened revealing two police officers accompanied by a man in a very formal black suit.

"What seems to be the problem?" an officer asked as they approached the counter. The man drabbled on about the situation, however Beca wasn't listening her senses were on high alert. Something wasn't sitting right with Beca, as to what was unfolding. Beca noticed a small glance and nod by the man in the suit to someone in the aisle next to Jesse. A man wearing a black hoodie and pants gave a nod in response back to the man. Beca saw the needle from under his wrist, heading straight towards Jesse's neck. Something overcame Beca's instincts of what she had been taught, moving forward into the aisle with quick speed she pushed the man aside.

"Run!" Beca told him, choosing at the last second not use her powers or his name so the officers weren't made aware. However Beca made the decision that if need be, was willing to clear the doorway of the officers so he could flee, but there was no need. Without a moments warning, Jesse was seen to be running towards the door, vanishing as he rounded the aisle. He had disappeared. Baffled sounds and murmurs could be heard throughout the small store, at the sight they had just witnessed, Beca even more so. It stunned her to the core, the realization of what he was, much like everybody else.

However, before Beca could move she slowly felt a gun pressed to the back of her head, "Don't you fucking move" a cold voice came from behind her. Beca stayed frozen in her spot, not moving her mind raced, her heartbeat was to a new high. This was it, Beca had been caught and at any moment the lights will fade away.

"Stevens! Use the syringe. Everybody please stay calm, this is a matter for the police, so if you could all please, move out towards the exit. My associates here will take your names and accounts of the situation"

Beca hadn't seen this man before who had spoken, he was very authoritative with speech and posture. Beca watched on as the people complied, filing out the doorway as the other officer attended them outside. Beca wasn't sure what was going on outside, only that these people were ushered out by the police officers and looked to have been escorted into a large vehicle.

The current moment was snapped back into place as the man behind her spoke.

"I- uh... Master Cerberus, the needle must've been knocked from my hand when she pushed me"

The man in the suit, now known as 'Cerberus' at the front sighed at the remark, "Then fucking find it" he walked towards Beca gun drawn right at her head, to hold her in place while Stevens looked.

"Where did he go?" Stevens asked.

"I do not know, keep alert. Call it in we need a squad in the area"

"Y-Yes Master" Stevens spotted the needle which had slid towards the back of the next aisle making his way towards that first before calling it in.

This 'Master Cerberus' had now taken a very keen interest in Beca, her eyes tried to look anywhere but him, however she couldn't help gaze into his eyes from the way he was looking at her so intently, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Beca's heart was racing.

"It couldn't be…" he spoke. He began to move towards her, slowing as he now stopped in front of her.

His face broke out into a devilish smile "You are good. Last I heard of your whereabouts was over in Missouri" he began to laugh loudly, a mocking and evil one that sent chills down Beca's spine.

"Now it really can begin. I'll enjoy watching you suffer" he spat.

Stevens had found the needle and was back in the aisle walking towards Beca, "Uh this is Stevens, need a squad-" he began to call it in. Beca's ears could no longer hear his words as Cerberus began to laugh once more.

However it was abruptly cut short, the man was suddenly hurled backwards, tripping on a mat on his way towards the counter, with a resonating crack his head connected with it harshly, his body going limp on the ground.

Beca went wide-eyed at the sight, as Jesse was now visible and in shock.

Thinking quickly, Beca turned her body to the side and ducked, sweeping her leg back it connected with Stevens as he buckled and fell back. Beca flicked her arms as she crouched, at some heavy items, sending them flying towards the couple of security cameras in the store, breaking them instantly.

Beca then turned to the fallen agent, who was a little dazed locking eyes with her, she didn't even give him time to blink as she knocked him out with a swift punch to the head. His radio crackled "Stevens? A team will be at your position in ETA 4 minutes…"

Beca raised from her spot to still, not having moved, see Jesse eyes glued to the body. Time was against them now, Beca hastily made her way over beside the boy, putting an arm softly on his shoulder to gain his attention, which failed. He was shaking, Beca felt a rush of worry go through her for the boy, and she spoke as calmly as possible, "Jesse?"

No answer.

"Jesse!... Look we need to move!" Beca spoke with urgency now.

Still nothing.

Jesse's eye's slowly shifted from the body into Beca's steely blue.

"You listen to me. This was not your fault and I will help you through this, but right now we need to get the fuck out of here!"

He was still shaking but nodded at her words, "Wha- What's your name?"

Grabbing his hand, she spoke "It's Beca". Beca then moved quickly through the back of the store and down the alleyway, with a silent Jesse in tow.

She had been with him ever since. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's side. Beca thought she was alone in this world after losing her mother but then there was Jesse, who had never met another before who possessed a special ability. Jesse's was that he could literally disappear and become invisible, Beca later told him that she was able to manipulate objects with her mind, in other words she possessed the power of telekinesis. Both had discussed their powers in length, Jesse hearing rumors that there were others like him but never truly believed them, additionally there could be those that possess more than one power. Jesse had thought he possessed super strength, however punching a brick wall quickly proved him wrong.

Beca told him how, her mother had powers like them, but when she was 12, she had to quickly teleport her away when for her own protection. "Someone very dangerous had found us and we had no escape", she explained. Beca hadn't seen her mother since, not even sure if she was alive or dead. As for her father Beca only stated that he died when she was very young and could barely remember him, any further questions on her family by Jesse were often avoided.

Jesse told her his story of how he discovered his powers and why he was homeless. Jesse attended school and went through the bullying, barely scraping by each day, it got to a point where he would cower into the bathrooms so as the other boys couldn't find and beat him up. One day they had caught him after school on his way home, ambushing him they started to get physical pushing him like a rag doll between them, that's when Jesse suddenly became invisible. Not realizing it straight away of course, he watched, as the boys were completely dumbfounded searching the area for where he was. He was standing right in front of them. It scared the hell out of Jesse, running home to tell his parents. He phased back however on his way home and they didn't believe him, until a few weeks later. His parents were extremely religious and overbearing on Jesse, yelling at him frequently for his poor attendance, they weren't listening to his reason, he just wanted to disappear, and he did. They thought him to be a creation of the devil, unable to allow him to stay, Jesse was shunned from his family and banished from their household immediately. Jesse was only 11. Roaming the streets for 5 years, until he bumped into Beca, who had now saved his ass twice.

But for Beca, it was Jesse who really saved her, from the real danger of being caught. Although an accident, it cost a life, and for Jesse it really fucked with him for a long time. Beca could relate on the premise that the incident was the first time she had seen someone killed. Together they worked through it. It only seemed right to protect each other's back, they were in this together now and have been for 6 years.

 

* * *

"Are you okay Jesse?" Beca now asked.

Jesse nodded with his dumb smirk in place, "Yeah, B."

There was mutual silence for a moment between the two. It frightened Beca but there really isn't anything she wouldn't do for Jesse, he was like a brother to her. Six years they have been together now, running from one place to the next, especially after the incident in Florida. They assumed they had become high priority targets since.

But how much so, they really had no idea.

Beca sighed, "You ready to go?"

Jesse silently stood from the bed with that dumb smirk in place, stamping out the small fire, he made his way to the open window leading out to the alley.

Beca nodded at the gesture, pushing herself away from the wall, she walked over to her backpack and retrieved another jacket, this one leather and dark brown matching her own hair. Slipping it on and zipping it up she picked up her bag slinging the item over her shoulder, before following Jesse out the window and onto somewhere new.


	3. They're Here

The door cracked open to reveal a formally dressed woman, "Sir? They will see you now"

Stevens gave a quick nod, standing from his desk he walked down the long hallways into the briefing room. Seating himself, he readied his mind for the scolding he was about to receive from the superiors. Suddenly an intercom in the middle of the room projected a woman's voice, "Daniel Stevens, after reading your report on the case, we found it appropriate to forward this on"

Stevens felt his mouth dry up at the prospect of who he could be talking to, inducing his worry was the television screen coming to life, there was no image yet, only the word 'Connecting' was displayed.

The woman continued, "Be brief, Stevens. Do not waste his time any further than you already have"

The com then disconnected. The screen connected, no face could be seen only a dark shadow of someone's head. Still this made Stevens breathing quicken.

"Daniel"

"Master Abaddon" Daniel lowered his head in salute.

"You failed…" the voice was dark, overpowering and nerve racking to any recipient.

"Yes Sir. I failed you"

"You were deceived"

"We were. The team I was assigned walked right into a trap. It was left to myself and Paul, to prevent her from getting on the train, however she escaped"

Silence ensued the line. The image did not move on screen.

Stevens was ready for the punishment the master saw fit to hand down.

"I would like to hear Paul's part in this"

The door to the conference room swung open to reveal a shaken Paul, backed by two security guards. Nudging him into the room Paul took a seat at the table, the door closed behind him.

"Paul I presume? Speak up boy!"

"Y-Yes, Master Abaddon"

"I've read through the report of the situation, yourself and James had trailed the target but like the idiots you are she spotted you. Correct?"

"Ye-"

"It was then that she led you into a secluded area. You were separated from James, and continued to search for the target. All of this and you didn't call in a report to Stevens or the rest of the team for that matter?"

"N-"

"She cornered you at this factory, I'm assuming she asked who you were. Did you disclose any information to her?"

"No, Sir"

"No, no you just let her escape"

Silent for a moment, Paul was baffled on how to answer. Side gazing at Stevens he refused to connect eyes, only staring forward at the screen.

"Paul it was then you were informed by Stevens, your commanding superior beside you, to plant yourself at the train station. You did, and she actually went to use that escape route, but  _once again Paul_ she spotted you, lured you and used your own syringe against you. Is this all accurate Paul? And don't look to Stevens again because he won't be of any help"

Paul was wringing his own hands, trying to do something with the nerves that were at a climax. "I- Master Ab-"

"Paul" he now drawled, "I grow tired of this conversation, much like this never ending chase. Paul under these circumstances you are fired. Put your gun and any other weapons you have on the table now, along with your credentials"

Paul obeyed as he stayed seated and placed the items on the table, "Sir, I apologize for being a disappointment. I allowed her to get away twice a-and I should've known better"

"Paul before you go, do you have any idea of where she may be heading?"

"N-no, I do not"

"Hmm that is indeed a shame. Stevens if you would terminate Paul's working contract with us now"

Paul began to turn his head to look towards the agent, only to find his own gun pointed right at his head. Stevens face was stoic as he pulled the trigger without hesitation. The loud crack and bang of the gun's echo resonated through the room, followed by the chair crashing into the ground along with the body that previously sat on it.

Stevens placed the gun back on the table in front of him.

"I like you Daniel, but your incompetence is most irritating. It's forced me to add another card into play. Find her!"

"Yes, Abaddon"

"Clean this mess up!" the screen went back to blank.

Stevens stood from the chair as he gazed down at the mess. Releasing an overdue sigh, he made his way out of the office a small reception desk to the side that hosted the woman from earlier, who bought him to the room.

"Termination of an employee. Clean it up!" he simply stated as he walked past the desk.

Daniel was in overdrive, especially with this 'new card in play',  _what did that mean?_ It didn't matter, he would find this girl and by all costs bring her and the other little twerp, Jesse, in. Storming back to his office, he had a few calls to make, back onto the chase. Stevens could feel it coursing through his veins, this was his task, his mission, his target to hunt. No one and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

It was a scorching hot day in Brooklyn, Beca and Jesse roamed the streets with their backpacks slung over their backs. They had since the incident, moved through various cities, searching for an area to stay. It has been 5 months without any incidents and Jesse had even found a small job whilst they stayed here, under an alias of course.

Stopping in front of a small pizzeria, Jesse swung around to address Beca.

"Whelp, I'm off. I'll meet you back at home. Be safe shorty"

"Yeah right back at you. Any problems you know the drill"

Giving a firm nod he threw his work cap on and made his way into the pizzeria.

Beca watched him walk in. She didn't feel 100% comfortable leaving him alone, but she knew he could take care of himself now. Over the years they have known eachother, Beca had taught him well in defense and survival. Besides they needed what little income they could get. Beca continued on down the sidewalk, she had thought of working with Jesse, but quickly dismissed the idea. It would be to easy for Prism if the both of them were working together, if one of them was caught it gave the other the chance to be warned and get as far away as possible.

Beca continued to walk a few blocks, entering a bar, she had been able to find a job of her own, using an alias of course.

"Ah! Anna! Good, you start your shift soon, we have some high-class guests coming in tonight! So everyone needs to be at their best!"

Walking in past the bar she continued on down into the employee area, "Yes Rob" she simply stated back to her manager. He went back to ordering the other staff around for tonight's event.

'High-class guests' usually consist of the corrupt or dodgy business people. Beca gave no heed however, they would just act sleazy with women who attended the nightclub upstairs and Beca kindly rejecting their own advances on her, though often wanted to land a punch into their face. Beca could take care of herself however, and with a long shift at the bar both downstairs and in the upstairs club it usually goes quickly.

* * *

The time read 1:30am. It had been very busy at the bar, the crowd was jumping and the booze was constantly flowing. Beca's shift was nearly over, she started to clean up her section a little for the next person who would take over. Stepping out the back, Beca washed up, got changed, grabbed her bag, pay and made her way out of the staff exit. Coming out to the back alley, the cool air hitting her face, she pulled her hoodie up and walked. Not far however as she heard a muffled scream Beca rounded the corner to see a girl surrounded by 5 other men. She was pinned up against the wall by two, who appeared to be right in her face, as the other three were watching and going through the items in her purse.

Beca was disgusted, speaking with authority, "Let her go, now!"

All attention was drawn to her, the men took an aggressive stance.

The girl coward to the ground after being let go by the two men, who now walked towards Beca.

"All of you need to leave now, before you get yourselves hurt" Beca stated.

An eruption of chuckles was her reply, the two men continued to walk closer, the others also became closer but seemed to let the other two handle the situation.

"I don't handle it well, when people demand me to do things"

"Yeah, what the fuck are you going to do about it!?"

Immediately, Beca unslung her bag, dropping it to the ground. Her stance stayed natural, whilst the others tensed at the action.

One of the two men suddenly lunged forward, with his fist aimed at Beca's head. Foreseeing this Beca ducked with quick reflexes and took a step back. Simply staring at him, he looked a little baffled.

Swinging again, Beca dodged his arm and reflected the other, bringing her own quick fist that connected with his face, she then with enough force pushed the man in the chest, sending him toppling backwards to the ground. So simplistic with her movements she looked on stoically.

He was on the ground in pain but pushed himself up. The other man now ran at her, as did Beca. Sliding under his swinging arm, she grabbed his leg and bought him down to the ground, punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose. The man howled out in pain. The one who first attacked her now came at her again, going for a tackle, she used his hunched back to flip over. By the time he realized she was no longer in front of him and had turned, Beca rounded a fierce high kick, connecting with his face as he turned. Falling to the ground he now stayed there.

The other three now surrounded Beca. Glancing around her, she readied herself for the oncoming attack. They now rushed in. Beca flipped over a pair and connected their heads harshly in mid air, pushing them into a wall. The other two turned and came swinging. Beca deflected the blows, landing her own punches to their mid sections and faces. They stumbled but regained footing, however one of the men stayed frozen in place, uncertainty etched across his expression. The other did not deter so easily, pulling a knife he lunged it forward. Beca sidestepped but grabbed the out stretched arm, pulling and twisting the arm. The man dropped the knife and cried out in pain as Beca had dislocated his arm.

4 men down, 1 left. Beca began walking towards the frozen man but suddenly he reached into his jacket. Before he had the chance to produce the firearm, Beca had used her power to fling the man to the left. He hit the wall hard, the gun sliding away.

He was unconscious but an uneasy feeling sat in her stomach, turning around her eyes widened slightly, the attacker with the broken nose now had the gun as he laid on the concrete pointing it up at Beca. Beca flicked the gun out of his hand and walked towards him, as she did this she pushed the man backwards, using her power. He still laid on the ground but was sliding back with a menacing Beca eagerly following. Reaching a wall he was bought up to stand against it.

Beca now inches from him stopped walking. None of them could really see Beca's face as she had her hood on.

"If you do this to another woman, or anybody for that matter, ever again, I will personally find you and make your life hell. Do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes…" he stumbled, "Wha-what the fuck are you?!"

Beca did not meet his eyes until that question and she could tell it struck fear into him. However she chose not to answer, instead Beca bought his head forward and side armed him in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly, he fell to the ground.

Beca now turned to see the offending men scattered over the alleyway, some unconscious, some barely conscious and moaning in pain. The woman was still curled up over near the far wall and Beca walked/stepped over some bodies to reach her. The woman quickly stood up but stayed glued to the wall, as if for protection.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head frantically, "Uh..m, t-thanks...thank you"

"Here" Beca reached down to pick up the girl's purse however she coward even further, "P-Please don't hurt me!" she yelped.

Beca was confused, "I-I'm not… here your purse"

The woman took it but began to side step away from her, "W-what are you?!"

Beca's face fell a little at the remark, she'd obviously seen what had just taken place.

The woman than ran from the alleyway and disappeared.

Beca was slightly annoyed to say the least at how the woman had treated her. If anything it just confirmed Beca's thoughts that the world would find people like herself and Jesse to be nothing but intimidating, scary and only out to hurt people. That's why Prism was after her right?

Otherwise known as Prism's Industries, an overpowering and expanding organization that specializes in the field of sciences. This of course was a cover, there was much more going on behind the doors of this 'Prism' than people are aware of.

This is all Beca knew and could find out. It's 'special employee's, also called 'Prism's Elite', were extremely loyal, so loyal it seemed as though there was fear being used. Beca could never gather information on the leader or CEO of this organization but whenever Beca would ask this question, she could feel her victim's tense, like a new brick wall barrier suddenly came crashing down in front of her.

This scared Beca a little, but she would never show it, never speak of it out loud.

She was strong both physically and mentally, and although she hoped the situation would never come, if she was caught, she received this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would come face-to-face with this 'leader'. This person would be an exception for Beca, to fully unleash herself and not hold back.

Beca felt uneasy, like she was being watched back in the alley. Ironic because really, she always is.

Beca exhaled as she picked up her bag and had quickly fled the scene, now 3 blocks away from the alleyway. Sirens could be heard and seen as they quickly wizzed towards the other direction past Beca, as she was walking along the street. It wasn't safe to stay here anymore. Beca needed to get Jesse and leave now. Beca scolded herself,  _That blonde woman saw everything, they will think her crazy until the higher authorities catch wind of her story and then they will storm down on this place quickly._

Hands in her pockets she moved towards the hotel they were staying at. Jesse would've finished his shift hours ago. Beca only prayed that he was responsible and went straight home.

Jesse had a tendency like a boy to roam the area or go to a club, Beca couldn't blame him of course. If anything it was a slight sigh of relief for Beca to see his efforts of trying to… well… live a little.

Turning the corner the hotel was in sight high above the other smaller buildings surrounding it. Beca immediately stepped back and firmly pushed herself against the wall. Her eyes were briefly greeted with suits standing outside the entrance and a squadron walking upstairs. They were with Prism, she knew it. _That's impossible. How in the hell did they catch on to this so quickly, how the fuck did they know where we were staying?!_ It struck Beca to her core, sending her mind into overload.  _Jesse!_ Beca peered around the corner, to find a few were posted to keep guard of the entrance. The sudden feeling of a hand on Beca's shoulder threw her senses, stepping back she grabbed the arm and swung the recipient into the wall. Her eyes connected with his and her adrenaline slowed, whilst exhaling with relief. She released her hold on him.

"Hey. Sorry. I was out walking around after work needed to get some fresh air, there was this dickhead of a guy at work toda- wait… why are you hiding"

Before Beca could even answer he knew of the severe look she had given him before, it was one of urgency and she look more than overly relieved when she realized it was him.

"It's them isn't it? They're here?!"

Beca gave a brief nod and a quick flick of her head in the direction of the hotel just around the corner.

Jesse's eyes grew wide. He was at a loss for words. This was most definitely fucking urgent.

"U-ugh.. w-wa.. What about our stuff? I can go get them!"

Beca grabbed his arm before he could move, "No Jesse it's too heated in there, even for you. It is not worth the risk. Where is your bag?"

"It's back in the hotel, after work I dropped my stuff off" he answered.

"Shit. Not only is all our money there then but your phone as well" Beca annoyingly pointed out. It wasn't his fault but he should always have his phone on him.

Jesse was silent, mentally cursing at himself.

Beca and Jesse were always careful and had an escape plan at the ready. But this really did throw Beca, never before have they been this quick and precise on knowing the exact location of their living arrangements.

"I've got some cash on me from work. How about you?" she asked.

"A little bit" he answered

Beca took one last glance of the hotel, as did Jesse who went wide-eyed at the sight of so many agents. Beca then took out her phone and dropped it down a near sewer grate.  _No need for that now,_ she thought.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Beca announced

Beca walked past Jesse and made her way across the street, Jesse swiftly following behind. With both hoodies drawn they moved through the various back alleys and streets.

"Stop" Beca grabbed Jesse hand and swung them both back.

A black SUV made it's way past with huge beams of flashlights searching the area. It illuminated the alley as it went past. They stayed glued to the wall as they watched it fade away and the car continued on down the road.

Taking a short moment to breathe they began their journey once again, zipping across to the other side of the road into another alley way. Keeping at a light to heavy jog at times, Beca raised her eyes to see the sky begin to lighten. Sunlight would be upon them soon.

Jesse came to a stop. Taking a deep breath they had been going non-stop since the hotel.

"W-Where are we even going?"

Beca walked up beside him and came to a halt, "There is a train yard not far. We can hitch a ride in one of the carts. We haven't got far to go"

"Can we cut through over there?"

Beca looked to where Jesse had pointed, finding a street, which did happen to be an easier and quicker route, however it was more out and in the open. People were around also, going for a morning run.

"We need to keep a light jog. Blend in like we are going for a morning exercise"

Jesse scoffed, "We've been doing a 'light jog' for ages. I think I can manage it"

"Good. But I think we should take separate routes, they're looking for us both together I'll take the next street. Once you get to the train yard search for an opening in the fence line and wait for me. I'm going to leave this backpack, nothing in it but my work clothes, which I will not be needing"

"Nor do I ever want to wear this stupid uniform again" she then added through a mumble.

"Okay. I'll wait for 10 minutes once I'm there. If you aren't there by then I'm turning around to look for you," Jesse replied.

"I'll be right behind you. Be safe. Now go"

"You too"

Jesse took off on a light jog as he went across the street. Beca waited 5 minutes then did the same and continued down the road. Beca kept on high alert as she passed others, making a left down the next street. Beca was suddenly, bumped into by the black hooded person that went past her. Beca glanced back at the figure and continued to walk, but stopped. Turning on her feet she ran at the hooded figure. Whoever they were, they must've heard the fast approaching footsteps as they took off down a small clearance of a different street. He was quite fast, but Beca was right on his heels. Using her power she tripped his feet and he came crashing to the ground. Beca slowed and took breath, walking over to the hooded person now lying on the ground.

"W-why are you chasing me?!"

Although Beca could not see his face, his voice was definitely of a young male.

"Maybe because you pickpocketed me, now give me my wallet."

Beca stood still and waited as he pushed himself off the ground back to his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's best that you leave here. Now."

His voice was shaky but tried with conviction to be authoritative. _He could be just sticking up for himself, but doubtful._ Beca didn't like it. She took in her surroundings, now realizing how desolate the street really was.


	4. Tested

Beca stood frozen, only to feel her whole body begin to tense at the situation. Her eyes stayed glued to the boy in front, peripheral vision could find no movement in the deserted cul de sac street, and it was just Beca and this stranger.

"I know that you took my wallet, that is the last of my money and I need it" Beca stated, she decided to go with the truth, this boy was young, maybe around the same age as her. He reminded her a little of Jesse in the sense that he is just probably trying to survive.

"If you want it, come and get it!"

Beca expected him to run after his bold statement, but he stood still only clenching his fists.

 _He doesn't seem like an agent or anyone of Prism_ , but Beca couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this, like it was a trap.

Beca went to take a step forward only to find he now ran towards a gap in between the houses. Beca followed suit, carefully she followed him down the gap and caught up, she grabbed him by the collar, only to feel the sensation of her own jacket being pulled from behind her. Beca ducked, turn and swung but nothing was there. Finding opportunity at the distraction the boy had ran at Beca and pushed her to the ground, jumping over her body back out into the street. Beca got herself up to follow but was tripped and again she now lay on the concrete.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Beca could find no rational explanation for her trip. Only that someone had tripped her, but no one apart from this kid is around, who was standing out in the street and was watching the scene unfold.

_Enough is enough I don't have time for this._

Beca once again pushed herself up and walked towards him, pushing her hand forward she propelled the boy backwards a fair distance into the ground. He got up quickly though and went to run but Beca now pulled him back, right to where he now crashed in front of her. Beca stared down at him "Just give me my damn wallet!"

Beca's footing was suddenly unstable, the ground shook harshly underneath her and was thrown backwards. Beca's mind was at a loss, it was no earthquake as the houses surrounding the street remained still. Beca got herself up and ran for cover towards a house. Planting herself behind a wall she peered back to the street to find the boy slowly getting back to his feet once again.

Suddenly a punch was delivered to Beca's midsection and was pushed back against the wall. Her eyes snapped back to find the perpetrator, a wall.

Beca ran back out to the street only to find that a fiery red head had now helped up the boy and was standing next to him, taking a mutual stance towards Beca.

"Enough" the red headed girl spoke.

Beca scoffed.

"We know who you are-"

Beca didn't even let her finish the sentence as she flicked her hands and pushed them both back, sending them flying.

However the red head was able to regain her composure quickly and Beca was suddenly swept off her own feet as she spun, as if in a tornado, she was in the air for a moment before thrown onto one of the house lawns.

Beca was in shock, but tried not to show it on her face.  _They've recruited people just like me?!_ Beca wasn't quite sure what to think, instead she opted to jump up and run at the girl, as she did this she flung objects like, mailboxes, fire hydrants which she ripped out of the ground even a burnt out car at the red head.

However the red head deflected the items by controlling the air she changed their course, which is what Beca was guessing. But she was not quick enough for the car, throwing herself to the side the car missed her by centimetres. She was again though, quick in recovering and back on her feet. Beca was still running nevertheless and swung at the red head, she swerved the blow and pushed Beca back. But Beca did not budge, and went to hit the girl again only to be deflected. The red head was now trying to do the same thing but could not land a hit to Beca as she deflected them also.

The boy stood there in awe as he watched the two girls. It was like an intense sparring match, there was so much deflecting of blows when one rarely landed the recipient would behave as if nothing happened. They moved all over the street.

Beca never tore her eyes away from the red head nor did she. They both kept their eyes locked as they traded blows back and forth. Beca placed her leg behind red's and was able to topple her to the ground where Beca followed to pin her, fist raised.

"I know you are with them! Just let me leave and I will not hurt you" Beca told her.

"We aren't with them!" she argued back.

The red head had her legs grip Beca's mid section and was now able to roll them and flip her to the ground, she was now pinned.

"Would you just listen to me!"

Beca didn't give her a chance, instead she used her power and flung the girl back. She was able to land on her feet though and Beca now rose to her own.

The red head gave her a questioning look, knowing Beca's intentions. Beca was not deterred, she again raised her hand and cast the girl backwards into a house wall. The same thing happened to Beca however, as a huge gust of wind lifted her off her feet and into the opposite house wall.

Beca's eyes were shut on impact but only for a moment. She slowly raised her head to find the boy still standing in the street and a red head on the other side of the street doing the exact same thing she was. Beca gradually rose to stand but used the wall as help, slumping against it to take breath. She had hit the wall hard and Beca knew she had taken some damage. Her arms were suddenly pulled back and constricted to wall.

She hissed slightly from the pain but did quickly to compose herself.

"Wha- the"

Beca now saw that pair of arms was protruding out of the wall, holding her own.

The boy and the red head now stood in front of Beca.

"Well that got a bit out of hand" the boy spoke.

Beca stayed silent, her face stoic.

"And for that we apologize" the red head added, "Beca we don't mean you any harm, we aren't Prism. This was… well a test we weren't completely sure if you were like us… possessed an ability. We want-… we needed to be sure. Yes we know your name, long story, most importantly we know about Prism, which we will explain it all to you soon"

Still silent.

"How rude of me, my name is Chloe Beale and this is...

"I-I'm Benji... Benji Platt" the boy smiled.

"That's great" Beca plainly replied.

Her arms were released and the woman who was holding them now phased through the wall beside Beca.

"And I'm Aubrey Posen", the blonde woman boldly stated as she now stood beside Chloe.

Beca bought her arms in to relieve the pain, gazing back at the wall the blonde had just come through.

"So you're the bitch who was tripping me, for a so called 'test' you got pretty physical" Beca said.

"I wanted to get you angry, see what you're really capable of, still I think you were holding back" Aubrey simply replied.

"She's right though, you weren't supposed to hit her Aubrey" Chloe added.

The blonde only shrugged.

Unexpectedly the blonde was pushed into the wall beside Beca, by whom they couldn't see. Beca knew better and she let a small smirk surface. The blonde was only pinned against the wall for a moment before she phased through. Aubrey quickly reappeared and grabbed at the air but nothing.

"I think it's her friend" Chloe stated.

 _Now how in the fuck does she know that?_ Beca's face stayed stoic.

"Call them off" Aubrey firmly ordered.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Beca simply stated. Whose face didn't change, not until the blonde and the other two had been swept to the side as a cord that had been sneakily wrapped around their feet pulled them to the ground, Beca couldn't contain her smile.

"Very funny" the blonde annoyingly said.

They unwrapped their feet from the cord.

"That's enough! Show yourself we mean you no harm," Aubrey stated firmly to anyone around them.

They stood and remained silent for an answer.

Chloe became frustrated with no answer in return, as did Aubrey.

Their answer was that Aubrey was pushed into Chloe and as they stumbled back, Chloe had tripped on something and they both crashed into the ground. Chloe however was quick as she created a wind vortex in the area she believed him to be. But nothing.

Beca stepped away from the wall and went to disappear down a back alley, not until Aubrey now phased through the house wall to stand in front of Beca.

_She's quick._

"Get out of my way" Beca stated firmly.

"Why don't you make me?" Aubrey replied.

Beca watched on as the blonde was abruptly pushed into the into the opposite house wall beside her of the gap they had been standing in. Aubrey phased through.

Chloe had appeared out of no where and grabbed at the air, her guess landing on the mark as she felt her hand come into contact with a jumper. Pulling him back she swept at where his legs would be, correct guess as she felt him buckle.

Beca however stepped forward and with her ability picked Chloe up off the ground and threw her backwards, back out onto the street.

"Jesse run!" she whispered.

Aubrey quickly phased back through out onto the street to check Chloe, who appeared to be okay.

Beca turned in time to see Aubrey nod towards the boy Benji. Some sort of sign that Beca wasn't sure what meant but immediately felt uneasy.

Benji opened his mouth and a high pitch " **KA!** " resonated throughout. Beca cupped her ears, and fell to the ground, she looked to see that Jesse was now visible and doing the same.

Benji finally stopped.

They all slowly stood, and Chloe addressed the group.

"Now it's very likely that we've been exposed. We're leaving the area also due to Prism's presence. You should join us both of you, as I said we are not Prism, we have abilities just like you, who just want to live. We will tell you anything you want to know but right now we should really get out of this area"

"We can offer you food, water a place to stay, we aren't from here but we have been searching for others like ourselves" Benji told.

Jesse looked to Beca but her eyes never left Chloe's.

"Does she speak for you? What's your name?" Aubrey asked Jesse.

"It's Jesse," he plainly told her.

"Oh uh… and here" Benji took Beca's wallet out his pocket and passed it to her, she accepted and put the item back in her jeans pocket.

"After all that you expect us to just… come with you?" Beca mocked.

"You have nothing to lose and everything to gain by coming with us. That I can guarantee" Chloe spoke up.

Jesse scoffed, "Could lose our lives" he mumbled under his breath

Aubrey chose to ignore his comment, "She's right, we are just trying to save and help others like us. We don't expect you to trust us, we don't trust you. Trust comes later, right now it's about whether you want to make a change for the better, to take our offer and join us... be with people who all have a similar component in their lives and in the long run... retrieve some answers to the questions you have been asking"

Beca was at a crossroad for her decision.  _They seem true in their intent, they possess special abilities like Jesse and I but that doesn't naturally mean we all bond together like a family… does it? Jesse and I have. What if they really do have a stable place with food and water… what if… what if… what if._ Beca's mind was full of them.

"Okay….. We'll come with you" Beca finally said.

"Finally let's get a move on!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Jesse was confused of how Beca would just so easily join these people they didn't know, however he did would join Beca no matter what. She was his family. Even still this was different, and was not overly fond of changing what they had done for so many years, just Beca and him, to now go with these people. From what he had seen and heard they had tested Beca, to see what her powers were, which didn't sit so easily with Jesse. He wasn't on board with this idea yet but he trusted Beca and her decisions.

"Oh… Great!" Chloe obviously seemed surprised, due to the fact she thought it would've taken a lot more to them on board, "Let's get moving then we have a ride over in the next street"

Aubrey took lead with Benji, Beca and Jesse at the back of the group with Chloe in the middle as they walked through a back exit of a backyard, which led to another.

"Keep a close eye on them" Aubrey quietly told Benji, he nodded in compliance.

Chloe looked back to see Beca and Jesse still following, she smiled and face forward continued to walk.

Beca briefly smiled then, keeping her face forward she subtly under her breath told Jesse, "Keep a close eye on them"

Jesse gave a firm nod in response.

* * *

Seating themselves in a black SUV, they had been on the road for a few hours now. Aubrey drove with Chloe seated in the front with Benji, Jesse and Beca in the back. It had been mostly silent in the car, with the radio on but turned low they were all left in their own thoughts, and staring out at the passing scenery.

"You're able to bend elements?" Beca's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

Chloe didn't turn but connected eyes with Beca through the review mirror.

"The basic elements, yes" Chloe answered.

"Wow, is it difficult?" Jesse spoke up, genuinely intrigued.

"It was, but I've been able to teach myself how to control it" Chloe replied.

"That's a very powerful ability," he added.

Chloe just nodded returning her eyes to the road in front, "Having the ability to be invisible must come in handy though, which you proved back there"

"It does have its perks" Jesse proudly proclaimed, "It's helped me in tough situations"

"Child's play with that stupid cord wrapped around our feet earlier" Aubrey's voice cut through.

"It was smart though, don't be angry because you didn't catch it" Beca stated.

Aubrey pursed her lips and continued her thoughts on the road ahead.

Beca just shook her head as she continued to look out the window.

"So Benji was it? I'm Jesse. What were you able to do back there?"

He nodded, "I'm able to emit a highly enhanced scream at a high amplitude"

"A.K.A Sonic Scream" Aubrey added.

"Very cool" Jesse responded, "It disrupted my ability before, which is clearly why you used it. How'd you know that would work?" he queried.

"I wasn't 100% sure it would work, more like 99.9%. It disrupts anyone really, ability or not" Benji simply told, "To be honest I'm still trying to get a handle on the different levels of sounds I can reach"

Jesse nodded in response, "And you Aubrey?"

She flickered her eyes to him in the review mirror but went back to the road, "I possess the power of intangibility. I can move through solid matter"

"Interesting, what does that feel like?" Jesse questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?... I- I don't know how to explain it, what does it feel like when you turn invisible or when your friend there is able to throw objects all over the place?" Aubrey stated.

Beca glanced her eyes to the review mirror to find Chloe's.

"You're telekinetic Beca? You have some amazing strength, I barely missed that car before"

"Yeah uh… sorry about that. I got a bit pissed off receiving mysterious blows by Miss. Intangible over here" Beca replied.

"That's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for, you were doing what you had to do to survive. With that said, Aubrey threw gasoline on what should've been a small contained fire, so to speak"

Aubrey let out a long exhale, "As I said I wanted to see what she was capable of, and I still think we are yet to find out"

After a long moment of silence Beca changed the subject, "Where did you get this car? Did you steal it?"

The SUV looked to be an extremely expensive model, the interior was leather, plush, elegant, had a sunroof even the windows were tinted.

"I… earned it" Aubrey's tone, was that of a full explanation, clearly she would not be elaborating on the subject, "now why don't you all get some rest, we have a long drive in front of us"

Beca and Jesse exchange glances.

"How long?" Jesse hesitantly asked.

"Long", Aubrey stated.

Jesse sighed and slumped back in the seat beside Beca, head back towards the ceiling.

Beca was still staring out at the scenery;  _What the hell have I gotten us into._


	5. Long Road

Taking longer routes just to be safe, they had been on the road all day and throughout the night. Aubrey had driven the most but needed a break, so Chloe had taken over a few hours ago. Jesse and Benji had been chatting quietly here and there about their abilities and experience, but had since fallen asleep, as was Aubrey in the front passenger seat.

Beca had short rounds of sleep through the trip, but remained mostly awake the whole time. Her eyes were distant as they stared out into the passing images.

"Can't sleep? Or don't want to?" Chloe softly spoke.

Beca took her time in responding, "Bit of both" she finally replied.

Chloe nodded.

"Do you think we can pull over soon? I would like to stretch my legs" Beca asked.

"We stopped not to long ago" Chloe replied.

"3 and a half hours ago, classes as not to long ago?" Beca inquired. Even then Beca and Jesse only walked around the car and chatted for a bit as the others went to get food and drinks. Beca wasn't sure as to why but it seemed like they really wanted the pair to just stay with the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so used to these long trips I suppose I don't really realize it. Sure we'll pull over soon, could do with a top up on petrol anyway" Chloe responded.

A minute of silence ensued. Chloe decided to engage in more conversation.

"Is he your actual brother?"

Beca's eyes connected with Chloe's in the review mirror to find that she directed them towards the sleeping man next to her.

"Biologically, no. In every other sense, yes. We look out for each other," Beca answered.

"How long have you been together?"

Beca exhaled, "A while. Where are we?"

"Just outside of Cortland" Chloe replied.

Chloe pulled the car into a petrol garage. Beca's hand was on the handle was ready to be released from this hellbox of a car.

"Wait" Chloe had turned off the car and had spun around in her chair to look at Beca.

Beca locked eyes with the girl and gave her a questioning glare.

"We should wake the others to see if they want anything" Chloe replied.

"We'll get a small mixture of things for everyone, let them sleep" Beca stated.

"I would like a bag of chips, any kind is fine, a lemonade an-" Benji was suddenly awake but was cut off by another who was also now awake.

"They have a dinner here. I'm going to go get some actual food," Aubrey affirmed.

"I'm all for that idea!" Jesse yawned but was quickly awake for the prospect of some hot food.

Aubrey turned to face Beca and Jesse in the back, and then looked towards Chloe.

"They can't come inside with us. Better if they stay in the car" Aubrey informed.

Jesse's face was contorted in confusion.

Beca scoffed, "I don't think so".

"Doesn't really matter what you think" Aubrey snapped, "It's for the best"

Before Beca could speak, Chloe did.

"Aubrey it'll be fine, we are out in the middle of nowhere right now, they need to eat and stretch their legs"

"Would someone like to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Jesse spoke up.

Chloe and Aubrey exchanged glances.

"I'm going to top up, I'll meet you all inside" Aubrey took the keys from Chloe and hopped out of the car.

"How about over some food hmm? I'm starving!" Chloe escaped for now, opening the door she stepped a couple of paces forward and turned to wait for the group.

Benji turned to them both to say something but his breath seemed to hitch in his throat, instead he smiled and got out of the car walking towards Chloe.

Jesse just glared at Beca, "This is weird!"

Beca snickered, "When has anything in our lives not been weird" exhaling she cracked the door open, "We'll get some answers inside" Beca then stepped out with Jesse doing the same.

Beca walked towards Benji and Chloe, Jesse turned to the blonde.

"Need a hand at all?" Jesse asked.

Her eyes never left the petrol metre counter, "No I'm capable of pumping gas into a tank" Aubrey flatly replied.

Jesse just gave a nod, and turned to join the others.

Chloe opened the door to the dinner, walking in they sat down at a large table at the back. On Beca's view there was a woman behind the counter and three patrons seated along it, receiving glares from them all as they walked past. The time above the counter read 11:42pm.

Seating themselves down, Beca sat beside Jesse with Chloe and Benji opposite them.

"Hi, what can I get for you all?" her badge name read Wendy.

"Coffee" the group asked in unison, Chloe adding "Thank you"

The woman turned and went back to the counter to retrieve the beverages.

They sat in silence, glares passed around the table wondering who would talk first.

"You have to excuse Aubrey" Chloe started, "She comes across as… authoritative, and it's hard to see, more so for the both of you because we have only just met, but she cares for our safety a great deal"

Silence and a nod from Jesse was the answer on that matter.

"I just realized, we completely forgot to ask back in Brooklyn but where are your belongings? Do you have any clothes? Oh geez you don't have any phones on you do you!?" Benji asked them in a rush.

"Here you are" Wendy returned and placed the mugs of coffee in front of everyone. "Are you ready to order some food yet?" she sweetly asked.

"No thank you, we have one more person joining us yet" Chloe replied.

The woman nodded, "I'll return soon then" and walked away.

"No we don't. We've got some cash on us, and the clothes we have on. That's it" Jesse answered.

"You were in quite a rush when we ran into you" Benji stated, looking towards Beca.

Beca sat in silence, taking swigs of coffee.

"We were leaving the area, needed to. Prism found us. That's why all of our belongings are gone," Jesse informed them.

The dinner door swung open to where Aubrey now walked in, making her way towards the group she sat down at the head of the table.

"What did I miss?" Aubrey asked

"All of their belongings were taken by Prism" Benji concluded.

"That's a bit careless. Didn't you have an escape plan?" Aubrey stated more than asked.

"Of course we did… look to be honest we aren't sure how they were able to find us so quickly" Jesse added

Aubrey looked slightly confused, "I don't know how you have both been able to fly under the radar so long as you have."

"Under the radar? We've been constantly chased throughout our lives. Haven't you?" Beca finally spoke, laced with a little bit of agitation towards the blonde.

"That's… not what I meant" Aubrey started, "Of course we are targets of Prism also… but the both of you… are different. You are on the very top of their list"

"We aren't sure as to why yet" Chloe added, "But you should also ask how was it that we were able to find you so quickly"

"It's basically the same answer right?" Beca asked.

Benji nodded, "Your faces have been placed subtly, for now, into the hands of numerous authorities that are under control of Prism. Aubrey said what she did not out of spite but in surprise, the both of you… Rebeca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson are wanted criminals. We had only heard of whispers, rumors and sightings of the two of you to go off but we got… lucky and were able to track you down before them. We drove all the way out to find you immediately, lucky we did, sounds like Prism nearly got to you first"

Letting that sink in for Beca and Jesse, Wendy returned and took their orders of food. Beca's mind was now completely occupied with the information just shared rather than the food order, and mumbled to have the same as whatever Jesse picked.

"Look even if you weren't at the top of Prism's list, we would still give you this offer to return with us back to our home… but the circumstances are different, something about the both of you or maybe just one of you is different. The point is Prism has directed all sights towards you two, and we plan to find out why" Aubrey informed.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Jesse asked.

"How about we don't discuss that right now at a dinner" Aubrey flatly replied.

Again it was awkwardly silent.

"Have you both picked up on any information about Prism? I mean how did you even find out about them?" Benji suddenly asked.

Beca could see the distant face Jesse was now showing from the last question. Beca decided to answer.

"I haven't been able to pick up much information at all. I've… we've run into Prism multiple times, but whenever I ask them why they are after me or more importantly who their CEO or leader is, they become extremely resilient. Prism's Elite they call themselves and they are exceptionally loyal"

"Interesting" Benji started, "Agreed on Prism's Elite though, those bastards are tough. What about your first run in with them?" he excitedly finished.

However someone was not amused and not for the idea of talking about that right now, she cleared her throat and all eyes were on her, "Foods here!" Chloe announced.

Plates were distributed and everyone began to dig in to the hot prepared meal, well almost everybody.

Beca was yet to touch her food, she sat with her arms folded.

"I'll be back" Beca abruptly stood from the table and pushed her chair in.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey demanded.

Beca exhaled, not answering she let her actions speak for themselves as she walked through the swinging door into the women's bathroom.

Walking to the sinks Beca turned on the tap and cupping her hands under the water she applied it to her face. Refreshing for a quick instant, Beca was still a little overwhelmed by the information. A 'little' was also an understatement. She rubbed her eyes of sleep, her mind was clouded by drowsiness and the overload of the past couple of days. The door to the bathroom swung open.

"You okay" Chloe asked, she stayed near the door, arms folded.

"Far from it" Beca replied.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we haven't had easy lives. Living with these abilities can be a curse to some and just a greedy tool for others. It really only matters what you do with it" Chloe told.

Beca was intrigued, "And what do you think should be done with it?"

"Have you asked yourself that?" Chloe was dodging but at the same time was interested in Beca's answer.

Beca exhaled deeply, ignoring the fact the red head didn't answer her question, "I-I just want to live, live without fear and help people not just our own but in general"

"Really? Why? Says that you are wanted for charges of arson, multiple murder-" Chloe was being direct, and Beca had enough, cutting off the red head.

"That is a lie!" Beca was angry and as a response all of the toilet doors had now slammed shut.

Chloe walked up to Beca and placed her hand on the brunette's arm.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm sorry I pushed to far then. I'm sure those are false Beca, it's Prism. I want to help people too. I thought this, what I am and what I am capable of doing, was a curse. To an extent it is but we need to all stick together, we are stronger that way and can help each other through this" she genuinely told.

The doors had slowly swung back to there original state. Beca had been looking down at the sink but had now shifted her eyes to meet Chloe's.

"I didn't mean to do that just then, it-it's just… that is a blatant lie and to have that pinned to my name… hurts"

Chloe nodded, "I understand".

Beca smirk slightly "So just because we all have powers means we should sit around a camp fire and sing coombiya?" she joked.

Chloe giggled, "Well why not?"

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Not the campfire part silly. But as for being a family, we are already down each other's throats like a dysfunctional one. We have a better chance when we are all together, I don't know about you but I hate the feeling of being alone" she sincerely expressed.

Beca understood, "Yeah… me too".

"Good. Well there are others out there like us, who are probably feeling that way. We can help them together"

Chloe had a point.

Beca just smiled and nodded.

"If ever you want to talk, I'm here for you Beca" after a short moment of the two staring at each other, Chloe let her arm drop and backed away towards the bathroom exit.

"Thanks… Chloe" Beca simply stated.

Her eyebrows raised at her name, "You said my name… see?! Progress already" she joked.

Beca snickered.

"We should go back out, your food is getting cold," Chloe then stated.

Beca agreed and allowed Chloe to usher her back.

Jesse smiled as Beca sat back down, she shot him a reassuring one back.

Chloe sat across from her and also received a genuine one from her.

 _Maybe… just maybe this will work out._ Beca thought to herself.

* * *

After they finished eating, Chloe paid and they returned to the car.

Aubrey insisted she drive again, much to Chloe's dismay. They were continuing down the highway.

Everyone had been quiet, back to his or her own thoughts once again.

"How?" Beca asked breaking through the silence.

"What?" Aubrey confusingly answered.

"How are we going to find those like us?" she added.

"We keep our ears to the ground mostly. With some recon work of our own on Prism sources" Aubrey answered.

"What have you found out?" Beca inquired.

Benji took the reins of the conversation, "Well we were able to find you from a tip Aubrey was able to secure"

"I was doing some recon work and snuck into one of their many bases. I wasn't able to get far but overheard a conversation between Prism workers. They kept using the word Aurora, obviously a code word and that they had been assigned to Brooklyn immediately. Sounded rather important. Once they left the office I grabbed some files through the wall and left" Aubrey pronounced.

"The files contained both of your photo's from CCTV cameras, some were clear but others very pixilated. But you were both stamped as 'Highly Classified', 'Extremely Dangerous' & of 'High Value'" Benji explained.

"Where are these documents? Let me see" Jesse expressed.

"They're back at base, but I do have these" Benji reached into his pocket and produced two photos.

Beca's photo showed her moving through a crowd outside the mall she had escaped Prism's Elite from, which was months ago. It had been zoomed in and was still pixilated but was still a good shot of her face.

Beca looked over to find Jesse looking down at a younger picture of himself. Beca couldn't recall where they were at that time but it showed Jesse stealing from a store.

She gave Jesse an unimpressed look as his eyes finally met her own. Beca had no knowledge of this event, clearly he had kept it from her. His look was apologetic.

"It must be hard to get a photo of you Jesse, they had a few more on Beca but most were pixilated that one there is the best after I cleaned it up a bit. I'm not a genius but I know my way around a computer" Benji declared.

"I'm the same, I've hooked up a few phones in the past to be secure for Beca and I" Jesse spoke up.

"Huh! Well you and I are going to get along splendidly! I've done the same for the girls and myself with our phones. I could show you some things on the computer when we get back to base!" Benji replied with excitement.

Jesse smile was wide, "Sure dude. Sounds splendid" he joked but in a friendly way.

"Benji is just being modest, he's probably the smartest one among us" Chloe announced, which came across slightly like a snap, Beca wasn't sure if she was the only one who caught it though.

"I don't doubt it for a second" Jesse genuinely replied, "What did you do before Benji? Before it all changed for you"

"Well… I went to Barden College. I studied all over the place really… I did a little bit of IT, Law, Drama, Arts, Science amongst others. I was there for a couple of years, I was doing joint and double degrees and spent my summers there also-"

"How old are you?" Jesse was astounded.

"I'm 20" Benji answered then continued "This was a couple of years ago; I was in a science lab conducting my own small experiment on the reaction of chlorine, bromine and iodine with aluminum. I was studying their reaction with each other, in which a spectacular exothermic redox reaction occurs-"

Beca slowly shifted her eyes from the window to Benji, with raised eyebrows.

"It's quite fun and very interesting. See from the reaction, a flame and coloured smoke is created forming the solid aluminum halides-"

"Benji" Aubrey drawled, as she cut him off.

"Uh right well, anyway it was towards the end of the semester where exams were finishing up. The guys from a frat house burst in to the science lab I was in and were of course drunk, wanting to tie me to the flagpole out the front of the college. Well I was a frequent target of theirs but never had the nerve to stand up to them. They had dragged me outside and… I screamed. They dropped me to the ground and I created a moderately large mess, the surrounding class windows blew out. They were all lying on the ground in pain holding their ears. After I stopped… I ran. Funny you would think the bullying would stop after high school, I advanced through my classes quickly and went to college. Thought it would be different" Benji stated staring down into his lap.

"Hey I know exactly what you went through kid, it sucks. Funny enough that's how I discovered my own ability" Jesse comforted.

"You were bullied? I saw you more like one of the popular guys or something like that," Benji intriguingly asked.

Jesse scoffed, "No one wanted to be friends with a kid whose parents were religious nuts"

"My parents were researchers into the field of genetics so imagine my surprise when they wanted me to become their science rat" Benji sighed, "I wasn't on my own long though, only about a year and a half and Aubrey found me"

"Wow I'm sorry man" Jesse answered, "How about you girls? What's your story Aubrey?"

Aubrey stayed silent eyes on the road she flicked them to the review mirror to lock with Jesse's "I think that's enough talking for a while. I need to concentrate," she directly declared.

Jesse was unimpressed.

"How about you Chloe?" Jesse then asked.

She was silent though and Beca shot her eyes to the red head.

"I'm going to get some sleep" was her only reply. Her eyes went to the review mirror to connect with Beca's. It was a brief moment as Chloe then shifted her body to the side and closed her eyes.

Beca was over the story telling as well, and if one of them were to ask for hers she would probably show the same tactic of diversion. Beca was honestly a little surprised by the red head not wanting to answer the question though, expecting her to easily share her story like Benji.

 _Obviously her story is not an easy one to share, much like the blonde's so it seems._ Beca thought to herself.

Her mindset changed however as her eyes began to flutter close and fatigue was now hanging heavily over her. Beca shifted her head against the headrest to the passing view outside the window.

 _Who knows how much further they had to go to where ever it is they are going_. Beca had grown tired of asking the question and receiving vague answers. Beca's intuition told her that they had a long road ahead, a broad feeling that applied to the whole situation in general.

All thoughts had now ceased however, as her eyes grew increasingly heavy until finally the darkness of sleep overcame her.


	6. Sanctuary

Beca felt the warm presence of the sunlight against her face. Her eyes cracked open but annoyingly moaned, blinking them shut as the brightness pierced through.  _How long have I been asleep?_  She thought as she blinked her eyes again, yawning she quickly regained memory of the situation and what had woken her up. Shifting her head she found the red heads arm on her own.

"Hey" she quietly spoke, "we're here," Chloe told her.

_Where's here?_

Beca tore her eyes away from Chloe's, finding that there was no one else in the car but the two of them.

"Where are the others?" Beca croakily asked.

"Inside, we arrived 5 minutes ago. Told them to go ahead, I would wake you" Chloe answered.

"Oh" Beca now shifted her body to sit up and Chloe lifted her arm off Beca's to return back at her side. Beca opened the door and looked around.

They appeared to be out in a wooded area, like a farmhouse, the acreage seemed never ending and was backed onto a huge lake. It was warming, hearty and isolated. It gave the impression of a new world.

They were parked right outside the huge two-story home and Beca walked around to the front passenger seat to meet Chloe now out of the car.

"Pretty nice huh?" Chloe nudged.

Beca couldn't speak, it was as if it were a dream, only hoping that this place was real.

"Is this real?" Beca asked all joking aside.

Chloe giggled, "Of course silly" Chloe took a step closer towards the brunette to grab her attention from the scenery.

The sound of her giggle made Beca's heart rate jump, the sound was intoxicating, "It's beautiful" Beca replied quietly with Chloe so close.

Chloe's smile was vibrant, "You haven't seen anything yet! I'll give you the full tour of the grounds later, as for now let's go inside and join the others"

Beca nodded and followed behind the red head as she led them up the stairs on to the porch and into the home. Walking past a wide living area with a built in fireplace, couches, a radio and a medium size TV, they continued into the large kitchen area. This is where Benji and Jesse were, sitting at the dinner table which could sit 8 people, Aubrey was sitting on the island bench. Seeing Beca and Chloe round the corner Aubrey hopped off the bench.

"Finally! Thought she may have slipped into a coma" Aubrey gestured towards Beca. "Let's go," she announced.

Benji stood from the chair as did Jesse and they followed Aubrey around the corner opening up a door to a downstairs basement. Beca squinted her eyes, as she couldn't see much due to the room barely lit. Walking down the stairs Beca saw Aubrey disappear into the darkness, only for the room to be illuminated seconds later. Beca eyes adjusted to the brightness to survey the area.

The rooms ceiling was lined with white luminescent lighting, the walls were thick, with no windows. There was another room Beca could see which showed to be a training room with dummies, boxing bags and other various equipment.

Drawing her eyes back to the current room, a huge round table was present in the middle of the area, which Beca though was convenient. Of which pieces of paper looked to contain writing and other items were scattered all over it, much like the walls, one which caught Beca's attention was a giant world map which appeared to have coloured dots dispersed over it. One the other side of the room was a rather large computer set up against the wall that also had various pages on the walls. Another section of the wall headed "Prism" with sub headings of other agents along with their photos and the "Master" title, which was left blank.

Beca's eyes locked on a photo with the name Stevens sticky taped underneath.

"Welcome to our inner sanctum" Aubrey started, "Why don't we all take a seat?" Aubrey gestured to the table and they all picked a seat.

Beca sat beside Jesse whilst the others sat in random spots in front or to the side of them.

"As you can see this is where we have set up camp." Aubrey spoke.

"Where are we?" Beca asked.

"Oswego." Benji answered.

Beca wasn't quite sure where that was.

"Are we safe here?" Beca intrigued.

"No. But where is safe when one of the worlds biggest and most powerful organisations is after you?" Aubrey stated.

_Wow way to down the mood._

"That's…. true. But in this location, we are yet to have any problems. As long as we cover our tracks before returning, of course." Chloe added.

"And with you two here, it has bought some extremely intense heat to our home." Aubrey finished.

"How long have you been here for? And whose place is this?" Jesse enquired.

Aubrey exhaled, "Look we will get into all of that later but as of right now, we have a mission we would like you to accompany us on in a couple of days. We're heading out to another base, hoping to find out more information. We believe a few high ranking officers will be there… and with someone's disappearing act this makes the task a lot easier. I get what I can on missions but with the army of cameras it's hard to keep a low profile"

Beca's eyes gazed at Jesse, she could feel him tensing up beside her.

"So you just want to use Jesse to get some, what could potentially be, crap information," Beca stated more than asked.

"Utilizing would be the better term and I doubt it will be 'crap'. This is a high ranking base and mission with some very high class people, I strongly believe that the information we gather will be very interesting." Aubrey answered.

"You've had training right? You'll be fine." Chloe stated.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly at how finalized this mission seemed to be.

"Look I thought we were going to find others like us?" Beca changed onto a more important subject.

"We will and in the past… I have" Aubrey spoke, "I've run into a couple of our kind before and… well.. I lost them. It doesn't matter how, only that Prism took them and I have never seen them again. People like us disappear when Prism is involved. I'm not sure if their intentions are to experiment on us… exterminate us, but whatever the reason we need to stop them"

"You aren't sure what they are doing with us?" Beca asked.

"No, that information has been sealed shut, classified and is off the books" Benji jumped in, "I've searched and gone through their databases before when I gave Aubrey a trojan to plant on one of their computers. I'll be giving you one Jesse on this mission"

"How about we ask if he wants to do this mission first?!" Beca snapped.

All eyes and conversation now waited on the two of them.

Jesse turned to his sister and gave a reassuring smile, "Beca it's okay, I want to help… I want to do it."

Beca was unconvinced.

"I didn't have any doubt" Aubrey announced, "Don't know if you are ready for it though kid."

'What? Then why put me on a mission?" Jesse confusingly asked.

"There is no one else that can do what you can do sitting in this room. If there were I would be sending them. You're the one who can slip by completely without being detected" Aubrey's irritated tone came across clear.

Jesse was just as angry, "Well with your shine of confidence I don't know how I could ever fail!" he sarcastically replied.

"Have you trained him?" Aubrey now asked Beca.

"I'm not a pet! What is your problem?" Jesse's tone had raised.

"Oh calm yourself would you! Have you had any self-defense training? Martial arts? Anything?"

"Beca has taught me a few things." Jesse nodded his tone still agitated.

"Hmm… might need a few more days until I train you up. Can't risk you going in and disappearing permanently." Aubrey replied.

Jesse's fist had clenched but now stayed silent, his actions would speak louder when they would train later.

"I don't know Aubrey, he might be good. Says you've taken a life before Jesse" Chloe's tone was unwavering in being laced with direct as she slid the file across the table, followed by Beca's. "You wanted to see your files, this is what we have." she finished.

Jesse's fist unclenched and hesitantly flipped through the pages.

Beca's eyes were glued to Chloe's, the red head's face completely impassive and blank, she tore her eyes away down to her file.

There was a rough sketch of her face and a file describing her.

**Extremely dangerous, accomplice to murder, wanted alive, high priority target.**

These words stuck out among the rest, along with;  **has been recorded of having the ability of telekinesis.**

Beca's eyes left her page and scanned across to Jesse's. His page was similar to hers;  **extremely dangerous, wanted for murder of a Prism Master, wanted alive, high priority target; recorded of having the ability of invisibility.**

Jesse shut the folder and slid it forward, not saying a word he was pensive.

"Hmm well we have something in common Jesse" Aubrey announced, "We'll begin training later along with the more specifics of this mission, right now you can go explore, pick a room, whatever. I have some more work to conduct on this mission." Aubrey then sorted through the pages in front of her and began writing.

Chloe stood as did the other three and headed back upstairs.

"C'mon man I'll show you, your room." Benji led Jesse upstairs.

Beca watched him for a moment with worry then walked outside onto the patio Chloe followed.

* * *

Beca leaned on the railing surrounding the patio, Chloe continued to walk down the stairs onto the ground now standing bellow Beca.

"Let's take a walk, I'll show you the grounds" Chloe asked.

Beca pushed herself off the railing and followed the red head. They walked around the house towards the back.

"How did you find this place?" Beca asked.

"I didn't, it's Aubreys' place. Her family used to own it many years ago, for the same reason of escaping the world"

"I can just imagine her parents now" Beca joked, "And where is her family?"

"I don't know… she doesn't speak of them, even to me. She didn't get along with them though and only used her for her gifts. That's all I know"

They continued to walk past the array of tall trees, the sun filtering through the leaves, the sounds of birds and other creatures could be heard around them, nature was lush all around them and Beca couldn't help but intake a deep inhale of the fresh air. Somehow it was all nourishing. Looking around there was an outside BBQ, seating area, a bonfire pit, a rather large boat house or perhaps a car shed and a few quad bikes but what caught Beca's attention for the pier leading out to the lake.

"Have you ridden one before?" Chloe asked as she saw the brunette looking around, referring to the quad bikes.

"Uh.. no. I don't even know how to drive really" Beca answered.

Beca wanted to walk out to the pier but instead opted to take a seat at the outdoor table watching out over the lake. Chloe followed suit and sat beside her.

"Well I'll have to show you sometime" Chloe excitedly told her.

Beca smirked at the offer. Then a thought came into her mind and was interested to hear the answer, "Aubrey knew of others? Did you meet them?"

"No I didn't. She was with others who had abilities like us. She was with them for a while but they got caught, Aubrey was the only one who was able to get away. They swarmed in and took the others. She had searched for them… everywhere. She went across states and tried to gather intel but… nothing. That's when she came across Benji, she'd heard of the incident and tracked him down, she pretty good in doing that" Chloe informed her.

"And what about you?" Beca asked softly.

"I… found them. By accident…" Chloe simply stated.

"Go on.." Beca nudged.

"Well I-" Chloe scoffed, "I pickpocketed Benji, however much to my annoyance it wasn't money I took, it was information they had gathered on abilities and the science organization Prism. Anyway they found me I told them and well showed them what I could do, they invited me here and I've been with them for nearly 2 years now"

Beca just nodded.

"How'd you and… Jesse end up together?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't want to go into to much detail, "I saw him trying to steal and so did some management. He looked… lost, so I went up to him and told him I would pay for the items. I got him out of trouble" she took a short break, contemplating whether or not to say the words going through her mind, she decided to be honest.

"Think it was him who got me out of trouble though. I was by myself for 4 years before we met. I hated being alone that whole time, no one to talk to, no one who understood what I was going through, the constant threat of trying to survive, and I'm not just talking about Prism, the fact of securing food, water and shelter. That was a mission it itself." Beca talked.

Chloe was immersed as she looked to the girl beside her.

"That's why I want to help people, especially our own kind" Beca finished.

"'Especially our own kind'? You want to help people in general don't you?' Chloe enquired.

"Of course, why else would we be given such gifts if not to help people?"

Chloe looked out at the lake, "Not all of our kind is as optimistic as you Beca"

 _I think you are…_ this was on the tip of Beca's tongue also on her mind was the question of her parents, however Beca felt she would dodge the question herself if asked, not to mention it was a bit too personal. Instead Beca's eyes caught the sight of blood towards the back of Chloe's neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail but still strands were in the way. Beca reached out her hand and carefully swept them away.

Chloe's eyes snapped to the brunette, "What are you doing?" she quickly requested.

"You've got dried blood at the back of you neck. You've been cut." Beca told.

Chloe bought her hand up to the back of her neck and grazed her hand along only to find Beca's still there. Beca smiled and pulled her hand away.

"I didn't even realize. Probably from our battle." Chloe jokingly nudged.

"You should get that cleaned up." Beca insisted.

Chloe smiled and connected eyes with Beca.

"I will. We should get back. I'm sure you want to get freshened up. You can borrow some of my clothes for now." Chloe pushed herself out of the chair and waited for Beca.

She did the same and walked beside Chloe back into the house and upstairs. The corridor seemed to go on forever as they walked down, turning to the right another hallway was in front of them, only a couple of steps though and Chloe had now stopped at a door, opening it.

"Here's your room" Chloe gestured for Beca to go in and she did, it was fairly big with a queen bed, a wardrobe, wall length mirror and a couch, it was quite elegant with rich tones surrounding.

"The bathroom's just to your left, towels are already in there. I'll just go get you some clothes."

"Thanks."

Chloe smiled and left.

Beca heard her footsteps carry on down the same hallway as she was in. Tearing her mind away from the red head she walked over to the bed to take off her jacket, slowly. Now that she was alone she grimaced slightly at the pain towards her left rib. Although her 'test encounter' with these new people was a couple of days ago, she had landed badly when she was swept into a house wall. She kept the pain to herself however, it was nothing she couldn't handle, and she's endured worse. Slipping her shirt over her head she threw the clothing item on the bed and walked over to the mirror to inspect her wound.

 _Nothing broken…_ she hissed as she tried to carefully prod the extremely bruised area with her hand,  _just seriously bruised._ Her hand then traced over other little scratches some new others old from past conflicts. Suddenly her eyes caught those of another in the reflection. The mirror was adjacent to the door leading out into the hallway where Chloe had been standing, for how long Beca had no idea. Not many are able to sneak up on Beca it slightly annoyed her that she was able to do so.

Now that Chloe had been caught she walked in her face wore an expression of worry.

Beca tried to hide the wounds, turning her body so as Chloe couldn't see.

"Oh my gosh, Beca, are you okay?!" Chloe worriedly asked, placing the pile of clothes she had bought on the bed. Chloe reached out to Beca's ribs.

"I'm-it's fine!" Beca tried to brush her off.

Chloe stopped and stood stubbornly in front of the brunette. Beca sighed she tried to step past Chloe into the bathroom but the red head caught her arm and stopped her. The injury now faced Chloe and her hand slowly touched the wound.

Beca didn't hiss and for a moment her breathing hitched a little at the cold yet warm touch, but her face did slightly contort in pain and Chloe caught this.

"How long have you had this?" she asked.

Beca's eyes tried to divert from the red's, "Couple of days" she shrugged.

"From?" Chloe contended.

"I got swept into a house wall" Beca flatly replied.

"Funny same thing happened to me" Chloe sarcastically responded

"Must've been one of those days," Beca mocked.

Chloe gave her an annoyed look, "Ha Ha. Now go have a shower and I'll get some ice for when you get out"

"You don't have to do that," Beca told as she walked past Chloe to grab the clothes, then into the bathroom.

Chloe just gave her a pointed glare but still stood there, turning to walk out of the room, her head gazed back to find Beca's eyes on her, but then she shut the bathroom door.

Chloe faintly smiled then walked out of the room going downstairs to get the first aid kit.

* * *

Benji had shown him to his room where Jesse now lay on the bed exhausted. But could get no rest yet, Benji had set up a phone for Jesse and was showing him his work, Jesse had some input on the device also as he sat up. They toyed with the phone for a while and content with their minor fixes Benji handed him the mobile.

"Thanks Benji"

"No problems at all Jesse! I'll go and let you get some rest" Benji stood and made his way towards the door.

"Hey wait. What's up with Aubrey? Is this her house?" Jesse asked.

Benji stopped and took a step back towards Jesse, "She's… complicated. Like all woman am I right?!" he joked.

Jesse smirked, "I wouldn't really know man"

"Aren't you and Beca together?" Benji was confused.

"No man nothing like that, I love her like a sister, she's always been there for me and I will always be there to look out for her"

Benji nodded. It was silent for a moment and Benji got the courage to ask.

"Did…. Did you really kill a Master of Prism?" Benji nervously asked.

Jesse's face dropped, "I… Benji- I" Jesse stood from the bed and walked towards his friend, "I'll explain myself to you all when I'm ready, I just don't like to talk about it… it was an accident I wish I could forget"

Benji was sympathetic, "I believe you Jesse, I do"

Jesse nodded.

"I'll be downstairs at the computers if you need me" Benji advised.

"Thanks" Jesse gave a slight smirk.

Benji then left the room and headed downstairs.

Jesse let out the long breath he had been holding in and decided to go down to the kitchen to grab a water. Walking past the door he bumped into someone.

"Oh sor- Chloe. My bad, on that. Do you know where Beca is?" Jesse asked.

Chloe's smile seemed a little forced, "She's taking a shower at the moment" Chloe then continued to walk past him and go towards the stairs, Jesse awkwardly followed.

 _Did she hear what I said before?_ Jesse thought,  _maybe why she is a bit quite._

"I'm uh just going to the kitchen to get a drink of water" Jesse tried to start conversation or something as they descended down the staircase together.

"Okay, you know where it is" she plainly replied.

_Was that a question?_

"Yeah I do.. oh you- you have some blood on the back of your neck" Jesse pointed to the spot.

They reached end of the stairs and Chloe turned her head to Jesse who would be going to opposite direction as her, "Thanks I got it" a faint smile and she headed down the hallway.

 _Her eyes…_   _there's something about those eyes._ Jesse thoughts were nagging, but drew it simply up to how crystal blue they were, pushing it to the back of his mind he went to the kitchen.

* * *

Rubbing the fog away from the mirror Beca could now see her reflection. It was one of the most refreshing showers she's had in a long time, partly due to the fact, that she could somewhat relax. Drying herself off she slid her bra, underwear and blue jeans on that Chloe had given her. Opening the door the fog followed to escape, Beca towel dried her hair and went over to the pulled drapes. Pulling them to the side there was a silhouette sheet hung behind so as no one could see in but allowed the day's light to filter through.

**Knock Knock.**

Beca turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway whose eyes zapped up to meet Beca's.

_Where was she just looking… … I don't have a top on._

Beca subconsciously bought the towel up to cover herself slightly.

"Feel better?" Chloe asked as she walked towards her.

"Yeah thanks" Beca smiled.

"Good well…" Chloe placed the first aid kit on the bed, opening it up, "let me have another look" Chloe took the towel from Beca and dropped it to the ground, again Chloe lightly ran her hands over Beca's ribcage.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, yes from pain but also at the confusion of why she felt her heartbeat begin to quicken from her touch, from which her breathing had slowed.

"Having any trouble breathing?" Chloe then asked as she stepped away back to the first aid kit on the edge of the bed.

_Not anymore._

"No" Beca replied.

Chloe turned and Beca was now under a serious scrutinizing gaze as she took a step back towards Beca.

Beca gave up, "A little but really it's fi-" she again insisted but cut herself off.

Beca suddenly felt a jolt of coldness rush through her midsection, the overwhelming action to jump back was instead Beca propelling Chloe backwards onto the bed with her ability.

Chloe immediately sat up and held her arms out questioningly, Beca noticed one of her hands holding the ice pack she just tried to sneakily apply to the bruised area, "Seriously?" she annoyingly asked.

Beca tried to contain the smirk on her face at the red heads reaction.

"It was cold," the brunette simply stated. Beca then couldn't contain her snicker and neither could Chloe now as they broke out in laughter.

Chloe scooted over to sit on the edge, the laughter died down now and she gestured for the girl to come stand in front of her. Beca did and turned to the side, Chloe carefully applied the ice pack again onto the area.

Beca didn't look down as she fought the sharp pain. Chloe's eyes were frozen on Beca,

"I'm sorry about this" she confessed.

Beca scoffed "It's okay". Taking her mind away from the pain, Beca focused on the specific items in the kit controlling a small cloth, anti-septic and a square band-aid, they stayed in mid air beside her. Controlling the items she dipped some of the anti-septic onto the cloth and now placed it in her hand.

"Tilt your head to the left" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and put her head to the left, exposing the back of her neck for Beca. Pushing a couple of loose strands of hair away she applied the cloth and wiped the wound, it was a fairly deep cut but didn't require stitches. It was now clean, returning the items they hovered through the air back into the first aid kit. She grabbed the band-aid still beside her and peeled it back placing it delicately to cover the wound.

"Thanks, Beca"

"Anytime… well actually let's keep our battles to a minimum? Would hate to beat you again" Beca smirked.

Chloe scoffed, "Pretty sure that was a tie actually, but in the case of resulting injuries you definitely win out"

Beca just smirked and things got quiet, too quiet.

Chloe cleared her throat after the random yet deep minute stare between them, "Okay, you should get some rest! I have some work to do downstairs" Chloe stood and placed the ice in Beca's hand, she closed the first aid kit and made her way quickly towards the door.

"I'm not tired though," Beca stated, realizing she still didn't have a shirt on she raised her hand to the bathroom to retrieve the item, which floated with ease towards her. Beca slowly fed her arms through the sleeves, Chloe took a step forward to help but Beca quickly dismissed her, "I've got it".

Chloe returned to the door entrance, "Okay, but please Beca, your body needs to heal. Just lay down for a while at least," she pleaded.

"Fine" Beca finally answered. Carefully she sat on the bed and laid back, her head against the soft pillow, placing the ice pack on the area once again.

Chloe smiled at her win, "Oh I almost forgot take these, it will help with the pain." she once again stepped forward towards Beca but was dismissed.

"No, I don't need it." she affirmed.

"Beca you do, you won't be able to sleep properly-"

"I said no." Beca cut her off.

Chloe's face dropped slightly at how stubborn the brunette was, realizing it was probably due to something more. She gave a brief nod, and took a step back towards the door to leave but turned to address her once more, "Beca, I don't blame you for not trusting me yet, but you can and soon enough you will. Sleep well." with that she closed the door behind her.

Beca's face was stoic at her words, contemplating the prospect once again.

_Why do I feel like I am already able to trust this girl, I haven't even known her a week?!_

Beca slowly bought her clenched hand up to her eye level. Opening her hand laid the small pills she had subtly taken before the red head walked out the door. Exhaling she decided to place the pills in her mouth and swallow. Pulling the blinds closed with her telekinesis, the sun's rays were blocked out and the room became dark. Her mind and breaths slowly evened out, coming to its rest. Beca's eyes fluttered closed and allowed sleep to overcome her.


	7. Careful

" _Beca?!"_

" _Mum!... Mum? What's going on?"_

" _Beca I need you to be brave for me okay baby? Remember what we discussed? What I have taught you?"_

" _Y-yes.."_

" _Good baby. You are strong Beca, stronger than you know. Keep moving and stay smart. I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to provide you with the life you deserve. I will always be with you. I love you Beca"_

" _I love you too…. Mum?... Mum?!"_

" **Beca?"**

Registering the sound of her name in addition to the hallway lights filtering in from the open door, Beca immediately sat up in the bed. Her eyes snapped to the door to find Chloe standing there.

"Sorry… I knocked. It sounded like you were having a bad dream" Chloe stepped into the room, deciding not to turn on any lights just yet as Beca had only awaken.

Beca ignored the question as a small jolt of pain made itself known through her ribs.

Beca looked down at her shirt where the injury was, Chloe's eyes followed as she took a seat on the bed close to Beca.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked, grabbing the now melted ice pack.

"Better" Beca nodded.

"Let me see"

Beca hesitated for a moment but rolled her shirt up on the side. Chloe reached out, but retracted before touching, instead she gave a nod.

"Swelling has gone down. Here" Chloe held out the water pack, but before Beca reached out she watched as the red head's hands turned an icy tone. She insisted now and Beca reached out and took the item, which was now iced once more.

Beca smirked, "Neat trick. What's the time?"

Chloe gave a sly smirk and the lights in the room suddenly turned on.

"It's around 9:30 pm, we're about to have some dinner if you would like to join us" Chloe now stood from the bed.

Beca pushed herself to the side of the bed and stood also, "Ok thanks, what's on the menu?"

The lights turned off as soon as Chloe walk out of the doorway. They began their walk down the hallway.

"I've cooked us some chicken and vegetables," Chloe answered.

"You cook huh?"

"Well I try my best, it's nothing special… just something basic" Chloe apprehensively replied.

"I'm sure it will be great" she genuinely encouraged.

Descending down the stairs and into the kitchen, Beca smiled as her eyes locked with Jesse's, both acknowledging each other. Benji sat with Jesse and Aubrey was at the head of the table. Chloe gestured to take a seat, and took the ice pack subtly from Beca and went over to the fridge to put it away. Beca took a seat and Chloe sat across from her at the table. The food had already been served and was plated in front of them.

Aubrey showed a tight lip smirk, "First dinner for us all together, please… enjoy" she then took a sip of her wine.

Everyone dug in. All were hungry and Beca surprised herself at how hungry she really was, as half of her meal was nearly gone. Looking up she noticed Chloe was watching her.

"This is very good!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe's face lit into a smile.

They all agreed and said their thanks.

Beca then picked up on Aubrey pouring herself another glass of wine, she was caught out by the blonde as their eyes now met.

"How rude of me. Would anyone like some wine?" her eyes glanced by Jesse's "or perhaps something stronger?" Aubrey asked.

The glance went unnoticed by all, especially Jesse who kept his face stoic but underneath was once again annoyed by the blonde's antics.

"No… thanks" Jesse strongly replied.

The others also shook their heads and kindly turned down the offer.

"Hope you are both happy with your accommodations" Aubrey then asked.

Jesse and Beca just nodded.

"Is this your home?" Jesse then interestingly asked.

Aubrey took a long sip of her wine and traced the rim of the glass once back on the table.

"No, it's our home" she answered but Jesse still didn't look content with that answer.

"Okay so how did you come across this home then?" Jesse investigated.

Aubrey sighed, "If it's that important that you know, then yes this is my house but in no way was it a home beforehand. This house has been handed down through my family. I hadn't been here in a long time until I found Benji and Chloe, it was the only isolated place left I could think of trying to live in peace… perhaps permanently," she answered.

"It really is a great home," Jesse genuinely told the girl.

"Yes well, I'm glad you like the place" she answered.

"Is anyone hungry for more" Chloe chirped as she stood from the table.

Everyone politely declined and she started to collect everyone's plates, Beca insisted she help but Chloe quickly dismissed her.

"Oh before I forget, here is your new phone Beca" Benji slid the item across the table which stopped short but with Beca's ability the item continued into her open hand, "Jesse and I were tinkering with them earlier, all our numbers are in there"

"Thanks Benji" Beca acknowledged.

"No problem also reminds me! Jesse I want to show you some of the computer software I have downstairs, also we have our own mini earpieces for missions, makes the communication a lot easier" Benji fired his thoughts away, the only other noise was Chloe washing up the dishes. "We can have a look at it tomorrow?" he then asked.

"Definitely-" Jesse started.

"Not" Aubrey finished, "There will be plenty of time for that later, you have training tomorrow. Up at 7am we will begin, everyone else should also do some training; go for a jog around the grounds, use the equipment downstairs, do… something. Haven't ran into any clairvoyants or those who have premonitions, so until then we need to be ready for any situation that could be thrown at us on a mission" she exclaimed.

Jesse's smile deflated, as did Benji's which was stern clearly having gone through this routine himself.

Chloe returned from the kitchen however that opposed, "They can't train in the clothes they have at the moment. We'll need to go into town"

"Fine-" Aubrey started.

"Great! How far out are we from town? What about money?" Jesse returned the interruption.

"You aren't going" Aubrey stipulated.

 _Of course we can't._  Beca rolled her eyes.

"Wh- Why not?!" Jesse argued.

"Have you not been listening?! Both of you are wanted criminals, we can't take this risk that you could be recognized in town," the blonde snapped.

"We can keep our hoodies up..." Jesse scrambled, eagerly he looked to Beca for help.

"We can keep hidden" Beca spoke up.

"I'm sorry we can't take that risk. Anything you want or need, write it down on the list and one of us will go tomorrow morning" Chloe informed.

Jesse huffed but Beca gave him a gaze that told him to reel his emotions in.

"Right well now that is sorted. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me" with that Aubrey quickly sunk and disappeared through the floor.

"I'm going for a walk" Jesse's tone clearly projected his annoyance, as the chair quickly slid back.

"I'll join you" Beca said, pushing her own chair out.

They could both see the quick yet subtle glance shared by Chloe and Benji at the idea.

Beca's eyes locked with Chloe's trying to reassure her that it would be fine, with a small smirk, it was in return mirrored back. Walking away from the table with Jesse, Beca mentally pushed their chairs back in. Out the door the fresh brisk air of the night crashed onto them, and the moonlight shinned brightly above. Hands in his pockets Jesse's feet scuffed along the ground as they made their way towards the back of the house. Beca decided to take them further through the wooded area off to the right for a while and found a fallen log, taking a seat she could see through the trees, the lake not to far in front of them. Jesse didn't sit but paced in the area in front of Beca.

"Jesse-"

"Beca I-I'm sorry I don't mean to lose my temper back there. But… I don't know, I feel as though I'm under a microscope by these people. Having to constantly defend myself," Jesse snapped.

"I understand Jesse, I feel the same, and really I do. But they've invited us into their home, they're just trying to understand and know us, just like we are as well. But I really do believe that their intentions are true. Sure things are rough we haven't gotten to know each other enough yet, but this could be a great opportunity for us Jesse, to help people and those like us"

He calmed a little but continued his fast pacing.

"I get that Becs. But I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right, they aren't telling us everything"

"Tensions are high between you and the blonde I get it and I think she has quite the sizeable stick up the ass myself, but everyone has secrets Jesse, we should know this better than anyone. Time Jesse. We need to give this time. This could lead to some answers Jesse, about Prism!"

"It's not just Aubrey, B. It's Chloe as well, both of them.. I-I don't know how to explain it but.. ugh" Jesse sighed he couldn't grasp what he wanted to say, but his mind did agree with Beca's statement, "Y-You're right I do want to find out information about Prism, but … in all truth aren't you just a little scared?"

 _Reasonable question,_  Beca thought. Her eyes bore into the ground before her. Jesse stopped and stood in front of her now, waiting for her response.

"Jesse, this is a huge change from what we normally do I understand your… apprehension on this whole idea of coming here and living with these people. But we can't continue to run the rest of our lives, to live in fear of being caught at any moment, which we clearly and severely underestimated how high we are in the Prism food chain. Eventually we would run out of places to hide. We-… I want answers. With or without this group now, I plan to unveil their secrets. I plan to confront the person who has put a hit on me my whole life" Beca's tone turned serious and laced with authority. Her words spoke intense truths of what she felt.

He exhaled deeply at her words his arms crossed he looked out onto the lake, "I.. I do too. I trust you Beca and I'm with you not matter what and you know that! But you can't already trust these people they could be working for Prism for all we know! This could be one huge trap"

Beca shook her head slightly, "Jesse I don't trust them, not yet. I trust, that you trust me when I say that being here is a good thing" she paused, looking up at the stars, "It has to be, the only other alternative would be the cowards way out, to run, hide and live in fear... I'm not doing that anymore… and the fact that we're in this together should be of comfort, Jesse"

A long pause drew out between them.

"You should get some rest. Seems like we have a long day tomorrow" Beca spoke softly.

Jesse turned and began to walk off.

"Jesse!"

He turned and locked eyes with her.

"Give it time. You'll show them what you can do tomorrow"

He gave a brief nod.

"Goodnight Jesse"

He turned "Goodnight Beca" and made his back towards the house.

A few crunching of branches along the ground on which his footsteps broke, soon faded away. Only the rustling over the trees above and surrounding her could be heard, other creatures far and distant made themselves present also. The moonlight sat above and filtered through the leaves, creating new shadows and dark patches, the ripples of the water could be seen as the light shimmered across it. The wind was slight and cool, which carried the smell of nature, with it.

The tranquility of it washed over Beca, she closed her eyes and breathed it in. She centered herself, calming her mind, processing the day and the conversation just had. Her breathing was conducted deeply, in and out. Her body remained still and already felt a calmer effect taking over. Mental silence, only filled with the sounds and her surroundings it created blissful images, creating her own world.

_A past memory, a happy one, now danced its way into her mind, as Beca's mother appeared to be smiling brightly in front of her. Beca was blowing out the candles on her cake, the smile now reflected on her own face. The image was if a shimmer as it transitioned back into the blank canvas of her imagination._

_Beca's mind now replayed earlier as the red head now filled her mind. A smile subconsciously appeared on Beca's face at the memory of them laughing earlier as Beca accidently threw her backwards on to the bed. She was now touching Beca's wound but instead of feeling pain she only felt enlightenment, the red head's piercing crystal blues bore into her own and although calm, Beca could feel her heart rate pick up slightly at the thought._

Beca was yet to notice but the person consuming her thoughts was only a few metres away. Using the tree as support, Chloe leaned against it and couldn't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her.  _Does she even realize?_ Chloe was stunned to see that various items of the woods now hovered around the brunette sitting contently on the log, of which was also in mid air. It was an incredible sight as Beca bathed in the moonlight, a small yet cute smile plastered on her face. Chloe was entranced, captivated,  _I wonder what she is thinking about?,_  and just couldn't bring herself to slip away before Beca had noticed her presence.

 _Why can't you leave my thoughts?!_ Beca tried to suppress it but the red head would just not leave her mind.  _Something's not right_ , Beca's eyes snapped open and turned her head to the left to find she was no longer alone, the fiery red hair glistened even more so from the moons light. Beca was a bit taken back, once again confused as to how she had snuck up on her,  _and how long has she been standing there?!_ Beca's concentration broke and the log began its fast descent to the ground.

Before Beca could react, Chloe stepped out from the tree and controlling the air around the log slowed its speed to rest on the ground. It wasn't a completely easy landing however and Beca's ribs felt the bump impact. The brunette couldn't help but hiss from the sudden ache. All the other items came crashing down around them also.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to surprise or interrupt you!" Chloe rushed forwards to help the brunette.

Beca stood from the log and declined Chloe's help as she began walking back towards the house.

"Beca let me help." Chloe followed beside her.

"Chloe! W-What are you doing out here?" Beca stopped and turned confronting her. Honestly a little embarrassed, but Beca didn't let it show.

"I… I just came to check on you. Jesse came inside and stormed upstairs, thought I would see if you're okay," she answered.

Beca exhaled, "Yeah I'm fine. Jesse just isn't used to this, neither am I but he's finding the transition a little harder"

Chloe nodded, "I understand. Give it time"

Beca smiled and shook her head, "Yeah that's what I said."

"Great minds think alike then," she chirped with smile.

Beca's mind disconnected from the conversation now, zoning in on the moonlight still irradiating Chloe's skin, especially her eyes which appeared to be glowing blue from the light.

It became silent between them, Chloe began to blush under the brunettes stare. Tearing her eyes away from Beca's she decided to break the silence, "Wasn't hard to find you by the way. That was amazing, did you know you were doing that?"

Beca turned and walked towards the house again, Chloe followed.

"I-uh not really…. I feel connected to more than just myself though, like subconsciously I think I know. But I have other thoughts that were... consuming"

"Oh? Like what?" she intrigued.

Beca kept her eyes forward, "Happy thoughts… beautiful thoughts… from the past"  _Mostly true…_

Chloe nodded, "Sounds relaxing".

"It can be, sometimes it can take awhile to access old… happy memories. Sometimes only the worst stand out"

"I can relate," Chloe sympathized, "We'll have to make some new one's then… happy one's, I mean of course"

There goes Beca's heart rate once again,  _What does she mean by that?_

Instead she conveyed a smile but kept her eyes forward which now fell upon the huge home, lights showing from inside out the windows most of which were covered by mesh so as you couldn't see in.

"Seems like an impossible task these days" Beca finally answered.

"That's true, but not impossible. We're an example of defying the word impossible"

Beca just nodded and as if reading her negative thoughts Chloe bought her to a halt and continued, "Someone once told me; learn to value yourself… its true meaning, is fight for your happiness. Are you willing to fight for it?"

Beca's breath hitched their connection seemed more intense in this moment, Beca managed to pull off a careless smile though, "Yeah I'm willing to fight".

Beca's eyes stayed glued to those in front, tempting to glance down at her lips.

Chloe nodded, "Good. Now" she took a small step forward towards Beca "You've probably irritated your ribs again" she reached out onto Beca's ribs to investigate. Proving her correct Beca quickly pushed her hands away. Little to Chloe's knowledge it was not just because of the pain but to reduce her racing heart rate from the red heads touch.

"It's best you go lay down" Chloe stepped back and they continued around the house and back up the stairs.

"I've been lying down all afternoon and most of the night" Beca annoyingly answered.

"You'll need your strength tomorrow, I gather you are stubborn and probably won't tell the others of you injuries, so Aubrey will expect you to be doing some training"

Beca scoffed as they walked into the kitchen, "That's funny, I gather you like to spy on people, seeing as you have snuck up on me twice now… well as far as I know, which is how you found out about my injury" she corrected.

Chloe just gave a pointed glare, she then walked towards the freezer and pulled the ice pack back out.

Beca grabbed herself a glass of water; leaving the kitchen she sat herself on the couch in the next huge living room. Chloe followed and sat beside her.

Beca leaned back on the couch and Chloe handed her the ice pack. She begrudgingly reached out and placed the item back on her ribs.

"Here" Chloe held out a pill and picked up the glass of water Beca had bought in and placed on the coffee table, "It helped the first time right?" her face was faintly smug.

 _She knows I took them…_ Beca just smirked as she took the pill and swallowed it down with a mouthful of water.

Chloe took the cup from Beca and placed it back on the table.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" she smiles.

Beca gets comfortable lying back on the couch, resting her head on some pillows.

"I can turn on the television if you like?" Chloe offered.

"No, that's okay. It's nice and quiet"

"I can g-?"

"No, stay" Beca quickly replied before Chloe could finish.

Chloe then stood from the couch. Beca raised her head slightly in confusion her eyes followed the girl as she walked over to the adjacent couch, placing pillows at the end so she too could lay down. Both smiled as they looked at each other.

"When did you realize you had your abilities?" Beca asked.

"When I was only little, but that was only minor things, I thought I was going crazy. Air was the first element that I really knew how to use like small bursts of wind. But fire was another I developed early on which scared me. I found I could manipulate the flames of fire. It was extremely difficult to control my gifts but I managed and am still learning" she truthfully answered, "And you?"

"I knew about my gifts early on also. I was taught to keep them hidden, suppressed, to not tell anyone. It was difficult but my…" Beca was hesitant to continue, but all that faded as Chloe's soft caring eyes were locked into her own, "my mother taught me and was the only one who knew of my gifts"

"Your father didn't know?"

Beca's face was stoic.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry" Chloe quickly told, realizing she just crossed the line.

"N-no it's okay" Beca was once again confused with herself,  _Do I really want to talk about this? With a stranger… but she's not... she isn't to me…_ A battle raged on in Beca's mind, and quickly she shut it down by talking "I can't really remember him all that well… he died when I was younger. My mother rarely spoke of him. But I could see the fear in her eyes when we would move, which was constant. She was always scared but tried her best to be brave for me. I-I thought it was because of him. That maybe he was still alive and after us. But it wasn't until I asked her why I had to keep who I am and what I can do a secret that she told me how frightened people were likely to become of me. Part of the human condition I suppose, but people have the tendency to fear or despise that of which they do not understand and see as different. That was her fear for me"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" Chloe quietly yet hesitantly asked.

Beca didn't answer right away, her eyes were distant as she stared at the table in front of her.

"I ask that same question myself everyday. I wish I knew," she finally answered.

"Did she teach you how to fight?" Chloe could see the distant look in Beca's eyes and hated seeing it, therefore tried to change the subject to bring her back.

"Yes"

"A great teacher then, your skill is impressive! Even without using your powers. But you should not allow yourself to suppress it, as she wanted. You are capable of so much more. Haven't you tested or pushed your limits?"

Beca's eyes now locked on Chloe's, her eyebrows drew in at the red heads comments, "No…. what I can do now is more than enough…"

"Why?" Both simultaneously asked.

Beca stayed silent and waited for Chloe's answer.

"What you can do now is astounding, that car you threw at me must've been heavy, yet you showed no fatigue" Chloe agreed, "It's just… I think your special Beca, and you're hiding your talent away"

Beca felt her breathing quicken at Chloe's kindhearted words, but couldn't help feel conflicted with the fluttering feelings created by those words and yet annoyance at Chloe's insistence on the matter.

"Enough on that matter I think. How about I ask you a question?"

Chloe shifted a little, readying herself, "Okay sure"

"I told you about my parents. What were yours like?"

Chloe's face grew stern, her eyes deterred from Beca's. Just from that alone Beca knew,  _she isn't going to tell me._

Chloe forced a smile and began to sit up on the couch, "It's extremely late, we should get some sleep" she stood and walked over to Beca.

Beca didn't move and kept her eyes to the spot Chloe just vacated across from her.

"I'll stay here a while" Beca stated.

Chloe could tell Beca was let down and annoyed but still couldn't change her mind on evading the conversation.

"Okay… well goodnight Beca"

"Night"

Chloe turned and made her way upstairs.

Beca eyed the light switch, wanting it to be dark she made it so, only the fade light could be seen from the kitchen area.

_Why is it so easy to talk to her? Telling her briefly of my childhood, even my father. I feel as though I can let down my walls, but she can't reciprocate._

Broken from her thoughts she heard footsteps approaching, she remained still but her eyes glued to the entranceway. Beca couldn't help but think,  _Has she come back?_

"You are placing too much trust in her already Beca" Jesse told her as he stood in the entranceway.

Beca could only see his shadow supplied by the kitchen light. To pretend she was asleep would be useless he knows her better than that, but Beca chose not to respond.

Jesse exhaled, "Just… be careful" he removed himself from the room and ascended upstairs.

Beca's eyes rested on the table in front,  _He's right._


	8. Training?

Her eyes wearily began to open as Beca came to. It felt like a short nap, which it probably was. Something had stirred her awake though... one again the sound pierced her ears.

"Ahhh!" a painful yell could be heard resonating from downstairs.

_Jesse!_

Beca threw the blanket off her and ran towards the basement.

Pushed to the back of her mind was the curiosity of where the blanket had come from. That wasn't important right now though as Beca descended the stairs at a rapid rate, her eyes taking in the scene before her.

"Ha! What you did before was good but you left your right side exposed for such a takedown. Now, push me off!"

Aubrey had pinned Jesse to the training mat on the ground, and was locked into an arm bar. Jesse's face contorted in pain but tried to flip the girl, to no avail as she tightened her grip.

Beca's breathing began to slow, her mind had assumed the worst from his pained scream that had awoken her. Beca strode forward towards the pair, eyes fixated on Aubrey who was causing him pain and not letting in. She halted however as she saw Benji from the corner of her eye sitting at the computer he waved, she smiled back.

"How long have they been going?" Beca quietly asked.

"About an hour and a half" he also replied quietly. He then turned back around to the computers.

Beca's eyes returned to the sparring pair, and still had the strong urge to throw the girl into the concrete wall behind her.

_C'mon Jesse!_

Jesse now looked up towards Beca and receiving a strong encouraging look from his sister, he was able roll his body and counter the arm bar as his legs were able to grapple the blondes midsection. He rolled on top of her now and went to punch but Aubrey was able to block the blows, and to knee him in the back. Jesse rolled off and got to his feet as did an eager Aubrey. Both were showing smirks as Aubrey ran forward and began to throw blows, which Jesse was deflecting until Aubrey feigned left and connected a blow to his midsection joined by a kick to the side of his calf.

Jesse's leg was fine but pretended that it gave out, as he crouched, he predicted Aubrey's kick now coming straight for his face. Jesse grabbed the leg and swung her to the ground, she was again pinned.

Aubrey was panting, as was Jesse, "Not too bad" she admitted.

Jesse smirked at the small compliment. It got quiet between the two.

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat.

Jesse then remembered of her presence, so did Aubrey however using the distraction to her advantage she landed a punch to his midsection once again and flipped him into an arm bar.

Aubrey smiled brightly at her victory, "Tsk tsk, always be ready and don't drop your guard!" The grip was tight so Jesse tapped and nodded as they both stood from the mat.

"There is some food upstairs if you want to eat, but be quick about it. You should warm up and jog around the grounds, we'll train later" Aubrey informed Beca.

Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes and just nodded.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Out" she stated, returning her attention to Jesse, "Now again!" she ran at him. Which he didn't see coming as he was thrown backwards.

Beca sighed and walked back over to Benji. Overhearing the conversation and sensing Beca's question he turned and answered.

"She's gone shopping. She should be back soon" he sealed it with a smile then turned back around to his work.

"Thanks" Beca decided to head back upstairs. Then again up to her room. She didn't feel hungry. Spotting her door it had been left ajar, approaching it cautiously she pushed it backwards, stepping into the room she found her washed jacket lying out and jeans. Beca smirked guessing that it was Chloe, and got changed into her clothes, they were all she had right now apart from what she had slept in until Chloe gets back.

Walking over to the drawn curtains she opened hem fully to the mornings light. The image that greeted her was refreshing, as she peered over the calm lake. Opening the window wide Beca breathed in deeply, gazing back to the door she checked no one was there. It was clear, Beca ordered her door closed then swung her legs over the other side of the window and jumped down. Using her power she was able to slow her descent and landed easily on the ground.

Beca had been able to do this with her power many times in the past, it was a natural reaction that she didn't need to train her powers for. It had saved her ass many times, but dared not to try anything higher than two, at most three storey buildings. Jumping off that rooftop a few months back was the highest she's jumped and was able land safely. It sat in the pit of her stomach and left her mind open to what she really could achieve with her power, but her mother had taught her against the notion. To an extent it frightened Beca what more she may be able to do, now is enough.

Caught in her own thoughts, Beca had been jogging, past the lake and up through the woods now. Her ribs still ached slightly but Beca completely ignored it as she jumped, climbed and continued to jog through the terrain. She never stopped, never ceasing. It all caught up to her however as she finally reached the fence of the property. Beca didn't hesitate as she jumped over and continued, turning onto the road she planned to turn back at the end of the street. She had pulled her hood up and was on a mission of her own, until…

**BEEEP...BEEP!**

A car was slowly rolling up to Beca. Her heart race was pumping but peered from under her hood to see the familiar black SUV, she stopped. The tinted window rolled down to an even more familiar red head with her eyebrow raised in a not to pleased way. She gestured for Beca to get in. Beca took a moments breath and opened the door to slide in. The car stayed stationed on the side of the road.

"Trying to escape from us already?" she asked.

"I was jogging" Beca replied.

"Nice day for a jog" Chloe started.

"Yeah" Beca breathed.

"You couldn't stay on the property? Where were you going?" she was annoyed Beca could tell.

"Property wasn't big enough... and .. I don't know. I was caught up in he jog I suppose. Besides I had my hoodie drawn" Beca then realised she still had it on she slipped the item, back off her head.

Chloe drove them forward now, as she answered "Yeah nothing inconspicuous about a girl running in the boiling hot sun with her hoodie on" she joked.

Beca scoffed, the heat has definitely caught up to her now as she slipped the jacket off entirely, her tank top was damp from sweat. The air conditioning was relishing as Beca leaned her head back to allow the cool air access to her neck. Her eyes opened slightly then bulged as they were nearly going off road.

"Uh Chloe?!"

Chloe's eyes quickly snapped back to the road and bought them back on course.

Beca's eyebrows drew together,  _Was she just staring at me?"_

"You okay?"

"Yea- Yeah. I was just looking for my water bottle, here" Chloe held out the item but kept her eyes on the road.

"Oh- thanks" Beca eagerly swallowed half the bottle.

"I hope you took it moderately easy for your ribs" Chloe spoke, her words laced with concern and frustration on Beca's stubbornness for her ribs.

"They're much better today" Beca half told the truth.

They came to a stop at a steel fence, Chloe's foot on the brake she pulled the gear into park and took off her seatbelt.

"Oh.. uh" Beca swung the fence open.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, "Thank you". They continued along down the path, Beca' closing the gate as they went by. The trees were thick along the fairly long dirt road but soon enough the house came into view. Pulling the car to park in front of the house.

Unclipping her seat belt Beca inched forward towards Chloe, her face drawing in closer. Chloe's breathing had completely slowed staring intently at Beca.

"Wha-"

Beca's hand snaked around and checked the back of her neck, craning her head to look.

"It's healing nicely" Beca whispered.

Again Chloe's breathing had slowed, from the brunette's words. It felt as though an electric spark burst throughout her body.

Before Chloe could utter a word, Beca grabbed her jacket and jumped out of the car. Chloe took a moment but hopped out to see Beca waiting at the boot.

"Open her up. I'll help you" Beca told.

Chloe smiled and popped the boot. Grabbing numerous bags they made their way up to the house.

* * *

"Can't we take a break?" Jesse breathed heavily.

"No we can't. Prism won't take any breaks when they capture and torture you" Aubrey folded her arms, annoyed at him for 'calling time out' and slumped against the wall.

"We've been at this for hours"

"And you're still less than mediocre. Now get up! We're going again"

Jesse pushed himself off the wall, "I'm sick of you talking down to me, like you are miss high and mighty around here! Pushing me when I'm tired is not going to help!"

She stood her ground as he confronted and came to a stop inches in front of her.

"Sometimes we produce the best results when we are pushed" she stated firmly.

"That's great. I'm sure you're parents bought you up like that, but that is no reason to act like a dictator around here"

"You, are out of line" Aubrey's words were low but solid, clearly he had struck a nerve.

"Screw off" Jesse turned to walk away.

Aubrey ran through the connecting wall through Benji's computer equipment, rounding in front of Jesse. Beginning a chain of punches, Jesse began to deflect as they made there way back onto the mat. Jesse ducked and rolled missing a punch seconds from his face, he returned to his feet to deliver quick jabs. Aubrey deflected them and kneed his midsection, Jesse hunched and she flipped over his back. His back to her, Jesse saw the oncoming attack and blocked her arm that swung from the left, ducking he swept his feet under hers and she buckled. Crashing to the ground he pinned her there with raised fist.

Benji ignored the commotion and went back to his work.

All that could be heard was heavy breathing.

"See?" Aubrey breathed.

Jesse didn't move from his position, his expression still coming down from the adrenaline. He pulled himself away to stand and held out a hand for Aubrey, which she took.

"I care about you Jesse, about all of us here. That's why I push your limits. I may come across as a bitch but if anything happened to you… any of you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Aubrey revealed.

Jesse was completely taken back by her words, they were full of genuine concern and truth. She was starting to let him in. For his past words he felt guilt overcome him, wanting to apologize, he was not allowed the chance.

"Now… go get something to drink and eat. Freshen up. You deserve it." Aubrey began to unwrap her hands of the protective tape and made her way over to the round table to sit down.

Jesse also unwrapped his hands of the tape and began walking towards the stairs, he wanted to say more to the woman as he turned around to see her busy with papers. He wasn't quite sure what to say, and didn't want to interrupt, instead he turned back and walked upstairs.

Her eyes snapping up to see him disappear as he did so.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Beca asked as she placed the last bag down on kitchen table.

Chloe was busy storing the food items away, "Yes. Thanks for that"

Beca sat herself at the table and took another huge gulp of water from Chloe's water bottle. Beca couldn't help but observe Chloe as she stretched her body high to reach the top pantry cupboards.

Chloe turned to collect more of the items sitting on the bench and caught Beca's eyes quickly adverting to the tabletop she was sitting at.

"You going to help me out here?" Chloe asked as she held some cans of food in both hands.

The fridge doors opened and all of the items lain out on the bench raised, being placed perfectly on the shelves inside. The fridge doors then sealed shut.

Chloe had an unimpressed face, "Techniqually that's cheating"

Beca just smirked in response.

Both eyes then cast upon Jesse as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked disheveled and had clearly been through some rigorous training. He quickly dropped himself down into a chair beside Beca at the table, he sighed heavily at the feeling of finally resting.

He looked in desperate need of water, Beca held out the water bottle in offer.

"Oh here let me get you one!" Chloe chirped, opening the fridge she got a nice cold water bottle from the fridge, tossing it to Jesse.

"Thank you!" Jesse caught the item and eagerly down half of its contents.

"No rest breaks huh?" Beca enquired.

"Not until now" he panted from a long mouthful of water.

Beca didn't look impressed, and Jesse caught this.

"For good reason though. I've learnt a fair bit already"

Beca fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at his sudden turn of playing defence for the blonde, Beca just gave a nod.

"She has a few tricks up her sleeve, but she has skills I'll give her that. I think you are up next"

Chloe rounded from the kitchen bench, "Beca will be training with me actually. But don't worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve also" she stated proudly with a smirk.

"I bet" Beca answered intently.

"Great well think I'm going to get changed into some proper training clothes" Jesse announced, standing from his chair.

Beca stood from the table and handed him a couple of large bags containing new clothes, before returning back to her seat.

"Thanks" he told them both and made his way upstairs.

"You should probably do the same Beca" Chloe urged.

Beca just shrugged, "These are already dirty. No use getting changed now if we are about to train. Besides I don't need training this isn't necessary"

Chloe had finished storing the last of the items away and rounded the corner to stand in front of the table Beca was seated at.

Sliding the reel across the table "Alright, let's tape up then!" Chloe announced, disregarding her last words on the training.

Beca's eyebrows drew in as she looked down at the tape, then directed the questioning stare up at Chloe.

"To protect our hands when we spar. I'm not going easy on you," she declared.

Beca picked up the tape and began to wrap her hands. Chloe rounded the table now sitting beside Beca, "Here", she delicately took Beca's hand into her own and secured the hand tightly with tape, then repeated for the other hand.

Beca reached out and did the same for Chloe, which by the look on the red heads face she did not expect, but allowed the brunette to wrap her own hands. Flexing her hands for a test Chloe approved.

"Not bad" she smirked, "Let's go" she stood from the chair, as did Beca, following the red head outside around the right side of the house.

Chloe came to a halt and turned around, swinging an arm straight for Beca's head. Catching the arm Beca held it in place inches from her face, giving Chloe an unimpressed expression.

"What happened to 'ready'?'"

The red head smirked and whipped her leg back to connect with Beca's sending her crashing into the ground, Chloe outstretched Beca's left arm on the grass as she held her down.

"Ready?"

_Smart ass._

Beca's right arm was free as were her legs. Attacking with her right arm, Chloe blocked, using this distraction Beca rolled out of the hold and stood on her feet, holding her fists up in position and ready to go.

"No use of powers. Not yet" she called.

Beca nodded in response.

Both taking cautious steps towards each other, Chloe lunged and attacked first.

Combinations of strikes were flying towards Beca's head and midsection, however she was successfully able to deflect and block them. The red head didn't give up though as she continued to advance on Beca who was moving backwards to avoid her strikes.

Beca found an opening and lunged forwards, she turned her head just in time to dodge a swinging fist to her face, she planted her right foot down on Chloe's, locking her in on the spot. Deflecting another blow from Chloe, Beca then punched the girls' midsection and pushed the girl backwards.

Chloe stumbled but regained footing quickly.

They once again were circling each other, both waiting to see who would strike.

"Try and strike me Beca!" Chloe urged and challenged.

_She asked for it._

Beca without warning moved rapidly towards Chloe, bringing her whole left side into a punch towards her midsection. Chloe barely deflected it in time and in order to do so left her right side free for impact, which Beca advanced on as she received a blow. Composing herself as another high swinging arm went for her head, Chloe leaped back to dodge the hit.

Chloe stepped back once more and dropped her arms as she shot Beca a smile.

_What is she thinking…._

Beca kept her arms raised and ready.

Chloe then abruptly turned and ran towards the further back of the house. Beca immediately followed.

Beca was suddenly tripped from a huge concave dip that was now in the ground that Chloe had created. Beca half expected something like this and turned the trip into a roll coming out to Chloe rounding a kick towards her head. Beca caught her calf with both hands stopping it instantly, and with great strength threw Chloe backwards.

Chloe was wide eyed at the girls' strength as her back hit the ground.

Beca smirked as she stood and walked towards Chloe who was still lying on the ground.

"What happened to no powers?" Beca held out her arms in question.

"Changed my mind", Chloe was now smirking.

Beca's eyes went wide as a huge ball of water from the lake just near them, now smashed into her. Beca fell backwards from the sudden impact, she held her breath just in time so as no water invaded her lungs.

Chloe was sitting up smirking at the sight of a saturated Beca lying in front of her, trying to hold back her laughter.

Beca sat up also, locking eyes with a smug Chloe.

"You looked like you needed a bath" Chloe joked.

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Oh… well let me repay the favour"

Chloe's face dropped, as she was lifted off the ground and into the lake behind her.

Beca was now laughing, as Chloe's head resurfaced with a scowling expression shooting directly at the brunette.

Chloe wiped away the water from her eyes, floating in the cool water.

Beca stood herself up, which was quickly accompanied by a gale force wind that pushed her into the lake also.

Chloe was now the one laughing.

Beca surfaced and couldn't help the wide smirk appearing on her face.

"Well if this classes as 'training' we should do this more often" Beca swam closer towards Chloe.

"Yes… well this wasn't the way it was meant to go" Chloe tried to be serious.

"Yes… well someone said that we wouldn't use powers, so I don't really think you had a plan"

"Maybe… maybe this was the plan"

_Whatever that means…_

"You were able to muster some strength back there, I think you used your powers first" Chloe added.

Beca scoffed, "Now, now don't be a sore loser. You put me in a tough spot, it was the adrenaline"

An investigative stare was her response. The water surrounding Beca now began to turn and she felt like she was in a whirlpool, and was starting to feel ill.

"Admit it!" Chloe urged.

"Stop it! You're only proving the sore loser title correct!" Beca yelled, she wasn't even sure where she was calling out to as she kept spinning.

Finally the spinning was slowed and Beca held a hand to her head from the dizziness.

"That was mature" Beca splashed, adding a smirk to the notion.

Everything was a little clearer now as Beca realized how close she was to Chloe.

Chloe smiled, no words were spoken. Wrapped in the moment Chloe concentrated and looked to her left in between Beca and herself, a small orb shaped ball of water was floating. Beca too was watching it, Chloe's arm was outstretched underneath the orb, her hand controlling the element.

"Please don't hit me with that" Beca sarcastically asked.

Chloe scoffed, but she then concentrated focusing on the water. Splitting the water orb in two they danced and swirled around one another in the air. The liquid was clear as the afternoon sun reflected through, shimmers of the light bouncing onto their faces.

Beca was utterly entranced, by the display yes, but also from the red head just across from her. Her face was a light pensive expression as she manipulated the water.

Beca had subconsciously been moving ever so slightly forward to where she was just centimeters away from Chloe. Chloe had now realized this also as her eyes snapped into Beca's. It all got very quiet, nothing existed outside of them in Beca's mind.

Suddenly the water clashed back together into one orb and burst into tiny raindrops showering them from above.

"That was amazing… you're amazing." it was barely a whisper as Beca spoke.

"Thanks." she breathed.

Beca swallowed the lump forming in her throat, trying her hardest to keep her eyes from dropping down to her soft pink lips.

Chloe should move away, in fact those words were screaming in her mind. But she couldn't, she was frozen in the moment.

Beca couldn't deny the spark of connection she felt coursing through her veins in this moment, it was strong.

_My god she is so beautiful…_

"Be-" Chloe began to say her name, her voice was soft and husky and even though she didn't finish saying her name it sent shivers down Beca's spine. Reality came crashing down that their moment had now come to an end.

"Ahem! What happened to training?" Aubrey called out as she had phased through the back wall of the house and was storming down to the waterfront.

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat, and pushed herself away in the water, swimming to shore. Beca begrudgingly did the same.

"We were training Aubrey, it just happened to end up in the lake" Beca answered.

Aubrey's eyebrow was raised and a not to pleased expression to accompany it.

They both stood before Aubrey now.

"Schedule has been moved up, we're going in… tomorrow. Dry off, go get changed and meet me in the basement in 10 minutes!" Aubrey ordered as she turned and gave a quick wide-eyed questioning gaze to Chloe as she did so.

Chloe looked back to Beca and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not bad.." she nodded in assessment of the training they did, "You're good Beca, no denying that. But there is always more we can both learn… I know I did" Chloe was unwrapping her hands of the wet tape as she turned and made her way back up to the house.

Beca stood still for a moment, taking in her said words. Throwing her eye line over her shoulder out to the lake, recalling the moment that happened all of 5 minutes ago, yet felt like a dream. Directing her eyes forward Chloe was already gone, Beca picked up the pace and headed inside.


	9. Briefings

Numerous pages of documents were scattered over the desk, computer screens and monitors lined the wall of the small laboratory. Storming back and forth around the room, his mind was in deep concentration and thought.

His pacing came to a halt and his fist slammed down harshly upon the desk, pages fell onto the floor from the impact.

"Give me something dammit!" Stevens ordered.

The men standing in the room had gone through countless footage CCTV cameras from around the country.

"Sir w-we are trying. But nor her or the boy have resurfaced since the tip off in Brooklyn" the man nervously told.

" **You**  are not trying hard enough! What of the component?!" Stevens huffed.

"Still within the testing stages. Human trials is not advisable as of yet, we are working around the clock on the substance" another man in a lab coat read out the report from his clipboard.

"Xaphan?" Stevens asked.

"Nothing new from him yet sir, but he is making considerable advances. We are working closely with him and stay in contact as much as possible" a man answered.

"Good! Keep me in the loop on that project daily!" Stevens ordered, receiving a quick nod from the scientist.

It all became quiet, the scientists within the room waiting for any further questions.

"Do you have any more to report?!... No? Then get back to work!" Stevens demanded as he stepped towards the quivering scientist.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" he rushed off as the electronic doors whooshed open and he disappeared.

Stevens sighed pinching the crook of his nose, "Beca Mitchell does not just disappear! And neither does that brat boy! FIND THEM! Or it will be your heads that Master Abaddon will sever from your bodies!" he stormed out of the room heading upstairs of the large corporate building.

His earpiece now rung, bringing his hand up he tapped the answer button, "Yes?"

"Sir the agent you requested to see is waiting outside your office" the woman receptionist replied.

"Only one?" he enquired, his pace quickened to the elevator and pressed for his office floor.

"Yes sir. Still waiting on contact from the others"

Stevens was annoyed as he let out a sigh, "Very well. I'm on my way up now" he looked out at the tremendous view through the clear glass bellow as the elevator whirled up the side of the large city skyscraper.

"Very good sir-"

He hung up his earpiece before he could hear any more of her drabble.

Coming to a soft halt he eagerly stepped out and made his way down the corridor to his large office. Turning the corner the agent in question was standing and walked towards him. Both came to halt, Stevens holding out his hand for firm shake.

"Allen, nice of you to show much less reply" Stevens asserted.

Allen gave a small smirk, "Yes well I got your message, or should I say order? Didn't seem necessary to reply".

"Hmm, shall we?" Stevens opened his office door and both walked inside. The office room was extravagant and of a high business setting. Huge glass paneling was the divider between the office and 145 floors bellow to the ground.

Rounding his desk Stevens sat down, Allen directly across from him on the other side.

Allen saw the picture of the targets; Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson lined the wall off to the side, along with a huge America map connected to different locations with different colours of string.

"Hmm seems we both have an equally unhealthy obsession placed in finding these certain people" Allen then turned his head from the pictures back to Stevens.

"That's putting it lightly"

"I heard about the fuck up with that scramble of a team you had to deal with. I'm surprised you didn't call me sooner sir"

"Yes that won't be happening again, not if I can help it! We trained together both you and I. I know that you are more than capable on bringing this colossal hunt to its' close"

"I'm flattered, but seeing as I heard of 'Pauls' departure, which is just terribly sad" he sarcastically began, "Who else is on this team of yours?" he enquired.

"You'll find out soon enough… I hope. It appears as though all of you may be turning up without your RSVP's to the party" Stevens inwardly smirked.

He quickly became serious as Stevens leaned in on his desk, closer towards Allen.

"You and I have a lot of work to do together" Stevens slid a new earpiece along the desk towards the agent, which he picked up and inwardly smirked.

"I am more than ready" his words were laced with conviction as he stood from the chair.

Stevens noted that Allen was dressed in business attire but was accompanied by his Prism Elite gear, with a bulletproof vest and the known baton/staff he was known to carry hanging from the side of his belt.

"Still carrying your favourite weapon I see Allen" Stevens stated.

"There is nothing I would rather use", Allen told. Turning he made his way towards the door, "oh and sir?" opening the door he directed his eyes back to Stevens, "I request that you and the others on team refer to me as Bumper".

* * *

"Okay we're all here" Beca told as she sat down at the round table with the others.

"Thank you I can see that" Aubrey hissed.

"Our target location is a base near Tupper Lake. The base itself is huge and is mostly underground. From intel gathered, there will be some high ranking scientists and agents, most likely Prism Elite, in the complex. It's heavily guarded with cameras on every wall. So Jesse this is where you come in. We'll drive close but park at a reasonable distance, Benji will be on his remote laptop and will be handling the communications between us all, along with trying to hack the bases security systems. Jesse and I will be going through on the east wing of the building, and I want Chloe and Beca on the south wing. There is a rotation of guards on post who walk around the walls, which should be of no issue. I'll get Jesse and I past this. And Jesse, I will go through and open up the door for you. From there you should be able to find a security room not far from the entrance, you will plant a smaller bug there for Benji. This will allow, Benji to guide you from the schematics uploaded, on where you will be heading to plant the Trojan on their main systems"

Jesse nodded and masking his nervousness, which Beca could pick up on, he however showed a face of determinism.

"And what do we do?" Beca asked.

"Well we are the back up plan. If all goes south and Jesse needs our help I can get through to him from the east. If you are able, you can flank them from the south. But let's hope that won't happen, because we'll be fighting a fair few of Prisms Elite if you trigger the alarms Jesse, and we can't risk you both being caught" Aubrey answered.

"Why are we going in tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey side glanced at Benji.

"I-I'm not 100% sure… but I was able to hack into one of their own communication systems towards that base, they were speaking in code who I was listening to, but they were talking of a 'Project Frost'… something of great importance which is happening at this base, tomorrow." Benji announced.

Beca had her arms folded, comprehending the whole mission.

"We need that Trojan planted and that is all. If you see or hear anything else you call it in when you can and return to me in the security room, which I will stay posted at for our exit. We can devise another plan if need be to go back in" Aubrey added.

Beca remained pensive.

"I can understand that standing by and being only a 'emergency response team' is not… one of the best feelings, and I apologise because I would've liked to train with you more Jesse. But this mission  **needs** a person with your abilities" Aubrey spoke to both Beca and Jesse.

Beca turned to Jesse, her gaze questioned him.

"I can do this Beca" Jesse stated.

Her gaze still stayed glued to him until two earpieces slid across the table towards them.

"These are yours!  **Do not**  lose them, this is the only way we can communicate on missions" Aubrey stated firmly.

"This is all very risky Aubrey" Chloe stated.

"When is it never? I'm not overly fond of the plan but this base could unlock some key questions for us. We need to try" Aubrey affirmed.

"When do we leave?" Beca spoke up.

"The base is 4 hours out. We leave at 6 tomorrow afternoon and no later. This gives us most of the day to go over a few things Jesse, and brush up on some techniques," Aubrey answered.

To which Beca scoffed, "This is insane. This is a high operational scientific base of Prism, which is what you are telling us! And you talk as if we have done this numerous of times. We haven't. You're basically asking for Jesse to go in blind while we stand around. So yeah I'm a 'little' hesitant on this mission" Beca snapped.

Chloe gave her a sympathetic look, trying to calm her.

"Well you may want to sit around the rest of you life, running and hiding from Prism-" Aubrey started.

"I don't" Beca authoritatively declared, "I just would've like some more time"

 _For Jesse's sake._ She couldn't help but worry for him.

"I've already acknowledged that!" Aubrey's tone raised, her feelings were in correlation with Beca's, she took a deep breath and continued, "Jesse. Do you or do you not want to do this? The ball is in your court".

"I do and I will be!" Jesse shot an annoying look towards Beca, hurt that she seems to have no faith in him. Beca's face softened at the scowl.

"Why don't we train some more now?" Jesse asked as he stood from the chair.

Aubrey also stood, "How about we all eat something first hmm?" stepping out from the table she made her way over to Jesse and urged him to follow up the stairs which he did, along with Benji who was more than eager for some food.

Beca however, remained seated her arms folded, and in a contemplative state. Her mind was going over the mission details.

Chloe remained seated also, her eyes focused on Beca.

"You don't want to go tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"I do.. I-…. this is my first mission. His first mission and for his first mission he is expected to go into a heavily guarded fortress and plant this 'Trojan'. With the ability of invisibility or not, it's asking a lot of him" Beca shifted her eyes to meet Chloe's.

Chloe stood from the chair and seated herself closer to Beca, "It is asking a lot I know, but Aubrey is confident in this mission-"

"Are you?" Beca cut in.

Chloe took a moment to collect her words, "I- I think he will be fine. We'll be able to communicate with him the entire time and Benji will guide him through"

Her words softened Beca but still found a portion of herself unconvinced.

Beca exhaled,  _just be honest._

"I would be alone if it weren't for him. Six years we've looked out for each other. If anything happened to that kid…" Beca trailed off, as the thought alone was horrible, "I-…"

Chloe could see the anger and coldness in the thought of losing him. She could relate those feelings to an extent.

"I understand" Chloe nodded with conviction, "That won't happen"

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's.

There was more behind that statement, the look in Chloe's eyes told her that, but felt reassured.

Beca nodded and stood from the chair moving past Chloe to the wall of photos and names of Prisms Elite. Her eyes locking onto a picture of 'Stevens' was the label. He was the third tier down in the set up.

"You know him?" Chloe asked now standing beside her.

Beca again crossed her arms, "I wouldn't say I know him. More like he has been the leader of my chase for years. He's ruthless, and will stop at nothing to drag me in to Prism. What do you have on him?"

"Not much… He's smart, is a leader of some kind, perhaps just on your case. Not sure where he is stationed. What… what makes you say he's ruthless?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I just know" Beca stated, "I haven't seen some of these other people before"

"Aubrey made this, it's mostly her who has run in to these people. Have anyone to add?" Chloe asked.

"Not really. Daniel Stevens… is his name. He's the main leader of a sort for Prism. The other agents I've run in to are just the pawn pieces. How many missions have you been on?" Beca asked.

"Not many… only around 3 or so but I have confidence in us. We can do this. I'll be right there with you" Chloe tried to steal Beca's eyes from staring at the wall but to no avail.

"That… helps" Beca smirked.

"Good… I'll have your back and you'll have mine, right?"

Beca slowly nodded and looked to Chloe, "Of course. From the display I saw this afternoon you will most definitely need my help" she smirked inwardly.

Chloe raised her eyebrow challengingly, "Someone's disillusioned! It was more of a tie to be fair"

Beca scoffed which only fueled Chloe's annoyance as she took a step closer, right in front of Beca. This most definitely shut Beca up as her breath hitched at how close she was, but did well at not showing it.

"When we get back from this mission. All of us safe and sound. I will prove you wrong Beca Mitchell" Chloe's words were hushed, strong and could be borderline sultry.

Beca swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I'll look forward to our rematch then" her tone laced with confidence.

Chloe then realized how close she was to Beca, her eyes deceived her wishes and zipped down to the brunette's lip but in a flash returned to her eyes. Chloe composed herself quickly, with a small tight lipped smile expression she took a few steps back towards the staircase.

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and have something to eat?" Chloe offered.

Beca took one last look at the wall and followed the red head upstairs.

* * *

Jesse had taken the meal Aubrey had made and decided to sit outside around the back of the house. It was such a calming scene, something he wanted to be surrounded by right now. He wasn't very hungry though, the stress of tomorrows mission was consuming enough. Placing the plate of food on the table in front of him, he opted to look out over the lake.

"You should eat" Aubrey's voice told him as she walked up to the table and sat herself down beside him.

"Yeah… well… I'm not hungry" Jesse sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you it will all be fine?" Aubrey sounded like an annoyed mother.

Jesse, wasn't really surprised at her remark instead he scoffed, "We have something in common… when you confronted me about my wanted document. You've killed before?"

"Now why would I talk to you about that when you won't share your story?"

He sat and waited.

Aubrey exhaled and looked out over the lake, "Yes I have," she stated firmly.

"On purpose?"

Aubrey lightly smirked at his choice of words, sounding like a little innocent boy "Yes Jesse, on purpose"

"Why?" he hesitantly asked.

"I-… he was an Prism Elite operative. The group I was with before… he…. tortured some of them…" Aubrey's eyes snapped into Jesse's with a look that told of her anger, "He was going to torture me. I killed him"

_They're torturing us?_

As if she could read his mind, "It was his sick personal game before taking us in… to wherever he was going taking us"

"I'm sorry for those you have lost Aubrey" Jesse genuinely told her.

Aubrey showed her thanks through the slight sight of a smile.

"I-… I didn't mean to kill-" Jesse started, wanting to explain.

"I know" Aubrey cut in, "It was an accident, I can tell" she went on to explain.

"How?"

"When you have actually killed someone Jesse, no matter what the reason… it's a different feeling, different set of baggage. I can tell yours is of a traumatic experience, by the way you behave about it. Not to mention taking down a 'Master' of Prism? No offence but I could only see it as an accident"

"I had used my power to escape, only to find that Beca was still being held. I-I couldn't just leave her there Aubrey, not after she just saved me. I went back in and… I pushed him with all my might. He fell backwards and his head collided with a counter"

"Bad luck for him, perhaps even karma? You may say that it makes us no better than them but we do it for the defense of our lives. They will never cease, they will never stop. Not until they have whatever it is they want from us. Sever the head of the serpents and those who follow them would be lost" Aubrey was strong in delivering her words.

Jesse nodded as he took in her words. A questioned gnawed at him to ask.

"Was killing that man not a traumatic experience for you?"

Aubrey paused for a moment.

"I knew what I was doing…" her words were soft but direct.

"Would you kill again?"

"I…. no. I would like to think not" Aubrey was distant now as her eyes stared out over the lake.

Jesse placed a comforting hand over hers that was on the table.

"You're a strong woman Aubrey Posen" Jesse stated as he joined her in looking out over the lake.

Aubrey actually found herself humbled by the mans words, "As are you Jesse"

Jesse's face lit up into a smirk, "I hope you are not calling me a strong  _woman_ …"

Aubrey found her face lighting up into a smile also, a rare feeling.

"Of course not… just the woman part"

Jesse snickered. It was on the tip of his tongue to title the moment rare for Aubrey to be joking, but thought it may ruin the moment of which he was enjoying with her.

They had met an understanding and in that moment Aubrey allowed herself to open up just as he had. She tilted her head to the side and placed it on his shoulder.

Jesse was in shock at the gesture and dare not move. Likewise Aubrey was in shock with her own actions but the sensation felt good, it felt right. For so long she had to be the rock and listen out to others, and now she allowed herself this moment to rest her head on another and tell him her story. Well not all of it, but it was start.

"You're strong Jesse and capable of great things" her words were soft.

"Thank you" Jesse whispered.

Aubrey showed a content smile.

They sat like that for who knows how long as the moon rose above them to illuminate the area.

Aubrey was the one that finally budged after a while realizing Jesse needs his sleep. Walking up to the house and back inside, they found that the others must've gone to bed already. Jesse walked Aubrey to her door.

Stepping inside her room she turned around, "Early in the morning I want you up early and outside in the woods, we'll be training out there, okay?" Aubrey asked.

Jesse just smirked at the blonde, "Goodnight Aubrey, sleep well." he turned and began walking down the hallway to his room but not before he heard;

"Goodnight Jesse." Aubrey softly spoke, her door then closing.

His smirk was frozen in place.


	10. Prepare Yourselves

She breathed in and out deeply, taking her time in surveying and listening to her surroundings. Listening was the key. The trees above her were quietly rustling from its branches and leaves dancing as the soft wind would blow by. Creatures of the wooded area and animals could be heard. Taking a careful step forward she made her way, one foot at a time, with senses on high alert for any disturbance in the peacefulness. Leaves and branches scattered the ground she was walking on, which would only make the task that much harder.

Her head shot to look behind her, hearing a faint out of place noise. She went to investigate. Carefully she walked over, kneeling down to examine a small snapped branch on the ground.

_Someone has stepped on this._

Standing up slowly she smirked,  _it's a distraction._

She scanned the area quickly, wiping her hand through the air behind her.

Taking a step forward, she held her breath.

_Where are you…_

A distinct noise behind her and she twisted her body to react, grabbing at the air and finding contact with a body, using a hip swing she bought him down to the ground.

Jesse was now visible, "Damn it!" he spat in annoyance. Aubrey's irritated expression was still in place as she pushed herself off him to stand, offering him a hand he accepted and stood also.

"Don't rush Jesse! Take your time" Aubrey told him.

"I've been stalking you around for near 40 minutes!" Jesse scoffed.

"40 minutes? 40 minutes and you would throw your life away just to 'get it over and done with?'" Aubrey asked.

"I'll be under time limit tonight! It's not like I can wait. I need to get in and get out"

"Alive preferably!" Aubrey shot back, she inhaled deeply to collect herself, "You're right you will be under time tonight, but it's the concept of… taking the area in surveying the guards, what are their patrol patterns for instance. Take a moment to listen to their conversations if they are having one, that could be possible intel right there which could help you on mission"

Jesse nodded in agreement, her words struck true "Like a ninja?" he smirked.

Aubrey scoffed, "Like a ghost"

"Aubrey? Forgive me but, you know more about these missions, the way you set them up and are precise then you let on. You say you've done a few but… what did you do before all of this? I mean… your childhood?" Jesse was hesitant on asking, but couldn't control his curiosity.

Aubrey took a moment finally answering, "That has… no importance towards this mission, nor is it any of your concern"

"You're important to me- uh well I mean-"

Aubrey had a raised eyebrow during his stumbling and stuttering of trying to get through the sentence.

"What I meant is… you are always concerned about me, well the whole group. I'm-"

"Jesse" Aubrey stopped him right there, "Look we talked yesterday about some of our past. I haven't done that in a long time, but don't take it the wrong way that I'm just going to open up and tell you everything about me. Especially not now. Get your head in the place it needs to be for this mission"

Jesse just gave a firm nod in defeat.

"Okay… well.. Again! We still have time. Be aware of your surroundings at  **all**  times! 10 minutes"

Jesse remained still in his spot whilst Aubrey walked off into the woods. Giving her 10 minutes, he became invisible and tried to follow the trail, to find and sneak up on the blonde once again.

* * *

Beca took another sip of her coffee, not having slept much through the night the liquid was nourishing. How many cups she had now she wasn't quite sure. Seated at the kitchen table her eyes bore down into the wood. She couldn't help but worry still. She'd asked Aubrey earlier if she could help with the training and was told no, it was better that he train with Aubrey in case he wouldn't take it seriously.

Beca smirked inwardly for when Aubrey and her would finally train.

_Not that training with Chloe is bad… not bad at all._

But Beca wouldn't take it so easy on the blonde. Broken from her thoughts, Chloe had seated herself across from Beca.

"You're still sitting here?" the red head asked stunned. She had walked past hours ago and let Beca be whilst she went out for a jog.

Beca just smirked, "No I'm walking the dog" she sarcastically replied.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Funny… How many coffees is that now?"

"Not sure"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't really sleep"

Chloe wore a puzzled expression, "Why's that?"

"I… just don't. Too many things to think about"

Chloe just nodded in understanding, "Well we still have a couple of hours before we need to leave, we could train?"

"Thought our rematch was for when we return?" she smirked.

"It is. This would be a different form of training" Chloe smirked back.

There goes Beca's heartbeat again, "That would be?"

"C'mon we'll go sit outside" Chloe stood from the chair and walked outside.

Beca put her cup of coffee on the table, and followed Chloe outside, finding the red head sitting on the ground.

She patted the grass in front of her for Beca to sit. Beca walked over and sat cross-legged in front of Chloe.

"Okay now close your eyes" Chloe told her.

Beca's eyebrows drew in, this received an annoyed expression from Chloe.

"Go on" she pressed.

Beca sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Relax yourself. Relax your mind. Breathe in deeply, in through your nose and out through your mouth"

Beca did as instructed, "This is silly"

"Shh!"

She peeked to see Chloe had her eyes closed also.

"You better not be peeking"

"I would never" Beca smirked.

Chloe peeked and saw this. Her smirk was enough to produce butterflies in Chloe's stomach. Quickly closing her eyes and composing herself, she continued on.

"I want you to create your own world, where you feel safe. Nothing can touch you or hurt you here. You feel no pain. This is your escape"

Beca's mind was simplistic with this, thinking of the serene and tranquil area of where she currently was, with the beautiful person she was with.

They sat like that for a while, Chloe allowed Beca the time to create the world within her mind and experiment, to work on her breathing.

Chloe decided to peek to make sure the brunette hadn't run off. Instead she found herself high above the ground floating.

_Shit. Okay Chloe keep calm. Remember what happened the last time you surprised her, everything came crashing down…_

"Uh.. okay Beca. Keep breathing in and out, stay calm but I want you to concentrate-"

"On what" Beca whispered, which Chloe had to strain to hear from how high she was.

"J-just release the tension you feel. Relax your shoulders and bring them  **down!** "

_Her voice sounds distant, where the hell is she?_

"Uh- Chloe where are you?" Beca decided to ask, keeping her eyes closed.

"Well… I'm-" Chloe realized that she was starting to ascend higher, she needed to stop this in case someone from distance might be able to see her, "Beca I need you to keep calm and just slowly open your eyes!"

_She sounds even further away. Is this a trick? Maybe she's trying to flank me._

Beca thinking that Chloe was going to try and sneak up on her.

Slowly she opened her eyes to find the red head now longer sitting in front of her. Beca's eyebrows drew in and looked around in confusion.

Chloe could feel herself starting to descend slowly, however the pace was abruptly changed to free falling.

"Beca!"

Beca looked up to the panicked voice, seeing the red head falling, she stepped forward and concentrated with her mind to slow the falling pace just in time as the red head landed in her outstretched arms.

Chloe stared intently into the eyes just centimeters away, she realized her arms had locked around the brunette's neck, she must've done so when she was caught as a safety measure to hold on.

Beca was at a loss for words at the sight in front of her.

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat, "You can put me down now"

It took a moment to register her words and Beca let the red head plant her feet on the ground. Missing her contact instantly.

'Thanks" she took a step back.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't realize" Beca told.

"That's okay, freaked me out a little but that's okay" Chloe brushed a hand through disheveled hair from the fall.

Beca smirked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course not" she replied quickly and unconvincingly.

Beca's smirk widened.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Chloe was flustered.

Beca nodded and shifted her gaze to the ground.

"Does it ever work on your fatigue lifting heavy items? Like that car you threw at me?" Chloe asked.

Beca's eyes locked again on Chloe's.

"Not really"

Chloe nodded, "Okay walk with me"

They took a short walk around to the side of the house.

"Should be easy for you, pick up those quad bikes and place them over near the table"

Chloe gave the brunette an expecting look, "Go on" she urged.

"All of them?" There were five in total.

"If you can" Chloe nodded.

Beca focused on the items, only closing her eyes for brief moment to collect her thoughts, her eyes snapped open and the vehicles lifted off the ground. All of them. They floated in the air towards the table and were placed easily on the ground.

"That was good! Perfect accuracy in placing them down" Chloe commended, "Would you be able to stop items if I threw them at you?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at the prospect, "I think so"

"Only if you feel confident. I don't want to hurt you." Chloe genuinely told her.

To which Beca scoffed, "Give it your best shot!"

Chloe smirked and ran to give herself some space between them to perform the task. Taking a moment to gather herself, she raised her hands outwards towards the ground beside her, creating a medium sized boulder out of the earth. Of which she lifted in the air but not for long as it was hurled towards Beca.

Beca took a defensive stance and concentrated, lifting her hand she stopped the boulder, casting it easily to the side. Only to find that two more had been thrown. Raising both hands she bought them to a halt and smashed them together in mid air, shattering the boulders completely.

Chloe was stunned of the sheer power, the untapped power for that matter, that the brunette possessed.

"Incredible." Chloe muttered.

 _Yes you are._ Beca thought.

Beca stood there waiting for more.

Chloe knelt down on the ground, gathering the shattered boulders they reformed. Two of them on either side of Chloe she then stood and made the boulders into a huge one.

Beca stepped back slightly from the size.

Chloe appeared to be angry from her expression as she stood then threw the earth element at Beca.

Using both hands again Beca was able to stop the huge element mere centimeters from her hands. Dropping the item in front of her.

Stepping around the boulder Beca rushed over to see Chloe slumped to the ground.

"Chloe!" Beca knelt down beside her, "Look at me" raising the red heads chin delicately to see her eyes.

Chloe blinked a few times and her vision was a lot clearer. Seeing Beca above her cradling her once again.

"I'm okay" Chloe pushed off and sat herself on the ground.

"You looked far from okay. What happened?" Beca sat beside her.

"Sorry- I… sometimes it takes a bit out of me. I just get a little light headed is all"

"Do you want something to drink? Why don't we go inside?" Beca went to help her up but Chloe laid back into the grass.

"Thanks Beca, but it's more calming out here" Chloe stared up at the sky.

Beca chewed on her bottom lip and looked around, deciding to join the red head she laid down beside her.

"I can't get over how beautiful yo-it is out here" Beca stumbled, wide eyed at the words she nearly spoke.

Chloe had her eyes closed and breathed in the fresh air, "Yeah" she simply stated, but inside she was elate that Beca may have been calling her beautiful.

"It does have a peaceful element to it. Nearly makes you forget" she continued.

Beca shifted her head to the side to look at Chloe who still had her eyes closed.

"Forget what?"

Chloe had to think how to word it, but it was simple. She opened her eyes and shifted her head to the side to find Beca's staring intently at her, the sight made her breathing hitch a little.

"Reality, the harsh reality and truth of it all" Chloe whispered.

Beca's hand moved and entwined with Chloe's for comfort, "We're stronger together. We'll get through this Chloe, all of it…. we have to"

Chloe's expression was of a vulnerable and torn one. Beca created a spark deep within Chloe that she had never felt before. It frightened her.

"I've got your back and you've got mine… right?" Beca breathed. There was no denying to Beca of the strong and quick connection she had with this woman.

Chloe gave a small smile in agreement, it was a weak one, but anyone of her smiles seemed to give Beca some comfort.

Chloe shifted her eyes to look back out into the sky above them, which Beca did the same, their hands still entwined and not letting go.

They lay like that for a long time, letting the moment and situation prolong itself for their own benefit. It was calming and relaxing, not much needed to be said, they allowed the sounds of nature to fill their ears, whilst their eyes watched the clouds different shapes and images dance by above them.

"I don't think I've ever done this" Beca breathed.

"You've never watched the clouds" Chloe replied.

"Not like this. I didn't have the luxury of taking moments like this for myself. Not until now. I'm happy it's with you though"

Before Chloe could process her words someone else's broke through the serenity.

"Hey!"

Chloe untwined her hand from Beca's and sat up to the voice calling out. Beca did the same. Aubrey was walking towards them.

"Great to see you both 'training' once again" she had her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Chloe groaned quietly in irritation and pushed herself up to stand.

Aubrey's eyebrows drew in and saw the mess.

"Perhaps you have been…" her eyes scanned the random boulders and a huge one that she had somehow missed until now.

"I'll clean it up" Chloe told her as she moved towards the boulders.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked.

Aubrey was about to answer until she was somehow knocked back onto the ground.

Jesse was now visible above her with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Benji clapped his hands in response, now standing outside with them.

"I called out to you Jesse that the task was over" Aubrey huffed.

"Wasn't over until I caught you…. I did it!" he replied.

Aubrey gave the smallest of smiles in response, "You're improving" she pushed him to the side so as she could stand.

"Benji, heard anything further?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope" he chirped back.

They all took a moment as they watched as Chloe repair the boulders back into the ground.

"Okay, let's eat, get ready then leave a little earlier" Aubrey stated as she moved towards the house.

Everyone agreed and went inside to get ready.

* * *

They finished eating and everyone went upstairs to get changed.

Jesse had a shower and got changed, placing his jeans and black jumper on he looked himself in the mirror. Mentally prepping for the mission once again.

A small knock on his door resonated and it swung open revealing Benji.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Jesse just shrugged, "Nervous"

"That's to be expected, you're not alone in that emotion right now. But we all have confidence in you Jesse" Benji was holding something behind his back.

"You'll be wearing that hood yes?" Benji now asked.

Jesse nodded.

"Well to protect your identity should you need to become visible, I have this for you" Benji bought his hands around to show a black mask, lined with some silver detail outlining the cheek bones, which Jesse could see three red lines on the side just bellow the right eye hole.

"It's made from high quality strong Kevlar fiberglass. Kind of like a paintball ball mask but without all the extra breathing material and glasses. The tiny holes here towards the mouth provide more than adequate airflow breathing for you, it's padded inside and is light as a feather. The eye holes aren't protected you can just see straight out of them, I can place mesh there if you like but it really isn't necessary" Benji held out the mask towards Jesse for him to take.

"Try it on," he urged.

Jesse stepped forward and picked up the mask that was indeed very light. Slipping it on around his head he tightened the elastic band and clasp at the back, which held it in securely.

Benji smirked at the sight and nodded in agreement, "Cool!"

Jesse turned to look at himself in the mirror, it looked intimidating to say the least.

"I'm definitely… unrecognizable." Jesse scoffed.

"It's simplistic. Nothing to heavy that it would be deemed evil, just enough to strike fear into an enemy. Besides it's the person behind the mask that alters and creates its' perception"

Jesse turned to look back at Benji, who again smirked at the image before him.

"Did you?" Jesse gestured to the mask.

"No, Aubrey wanted me to give you that. I added some minor details to it, but the mask was in her possession. She wanted me to give it to you" Benji answered.

Jesse slipped off the mask.

"Thanks Benji. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

Benji gave a firm nod and left the room.

Jesse watched him leave then looked back to himself in the mirror, taking one last glance before down at the mask in his hands.

* * *

Beca was in her own room, pacing around the area.

_I bought us here for change. For the chance of safety, and living with people who have abilities like us. Such a place seemed only a distant dream, but here I am. However, this dream won't last if we sit around here and do nothing. They will find us, they always do. It's time to take some initiative and begin searching for answers. Everything has changed now, regardless. I only hope I can protect those around me tonight, that Jesse will be successful with this mission, that some answers will be provided to our questions. I will leave no person behind tonight, no matter what._

Beca stopped her pacing and walked towards the bed, lifting the apparel she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her favourite brown leather jacket and zipped it up.

Walking towards the mirror, she slowly raised her head to meet her eyes in the reflection. Taking a deep breath, she turned and collected the earpiece off the dresser, walking out she closed the door behind her. Making her way downstairs she stopped at Jesse's room.

"Jesse?" she tapped on the door and it swung open, no one was inside.

"Ha!" he became visible as he caught her from behind.

Beca scoffed, "I knew you were there"

"Really?" Jesse's face dropped slightly.

Beca did but decided the last thing he needed was to feel incompetent in his task.

Beca shook her head, "No not really. Pretty impressive Jesse, training is helping then?"

Jesse nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't teach you more. I showed you what I thought was necessary and I was a fool to think that we both wouldn't need more skill building in the future," Beca told him.

"No… I was the fool, we did the right thing in coming here Beca. You were right, we can't cower and run the rest of our lives from these people. They deserve to be exposed of their crimes for what they are doing to people like us. I just hope this mission uncovers something interesting!"

"Yes, me too brother" Beca answered, "I have every bit of faith in your ability and strength of heart"

Jesse smirked in response, "Ready to go sis?"

"Are you?"

Jesse swung an arm around the brunette and they walked downstairs to find the others loading up a black van.

"Where the hell did we get this?" Jesse asked as he stepped away from Beca to help with the loading.

" **We**  didn't,  **I** did" Aubrey shot back.

"Another one of your mystery cars… is there a jet or a yacht you are yet to show us?" Beca joked.

"Hilarious" Aubrey breathed as she lifted some heavy equipment in to the car, which Benji took from inside. The van was set up with computers and other various equipment that Benji sat himself at.

"Where are we meant to sit?"

"We won't be" Chloe called out who joined them from the house now, descending the stairs, "Aubrey will be driving the van with Jesse and Benji. We'll be taking the other car."

Beca's eyes snapped into Jesse's.

"Is everyone all set to hit the road?" Chloe asked of everyone.

"Yes! Let's go already!" Benji declared then closed the double doors to the back of the van.

"We'll be right behind you!" Chloe called out to Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded and hopped into the van.

"Got your earpiece?" Beca asked Jesse.

Jesse turned and showed her his right ear to which the piece was sitting in.

"I'm guessing we can talk along the way on this thing if need be" Jesse stated.

Beca nodded and they parted ways to their own designated cars.

Chloe smiled as she got in.

"Let's go." Beca expressed.

Chloe nodded, they looked forward to see the van begin to drive down the dirt road towards the fence, and followed.

Beca opened it for them and closed once they went through. Glancing back at the property she only hoped that they would soon return safely.


	11. Mission Frost: Part 1

"We're almost there," Chloe announced.

Beca was slumped in the passenger seat arms folded, staring out the window.

"Okay" half-heartedly she replied.

Chloe looked to Beca, wanting to say the right words, give her peace of mind. But she knew better then that. Instead she kept her eyes on the road and the van in front of them.

* * *

"By the way, thank you." Jesse turned to Aubrey.

Her eyes kept focused on the road, "For what?"

"The mask. Where'd you get it?"

Aubrey didn't answer.

Jesse sat there awkwardly waiting.

Taking her eyes off the road she looked at Jesse to see his waiting expression then returned back to the road.

"Doesn't really matter…" she insisted.

"Was it yours?"

"No" she was quick to reply, hoping that he would just drop it was clearly out of the question, so she continued, "It belonged to someone close to me. This will help you on mission. When you put it on, don't forget who you are, but let it empower you further. Let all of the doubt and worry you carry be no longer present, instead you are an enhanced version of the great man you are"

Jesse was taken back by her words, they were genuine, kind and sweet. A rare combination seen before him from the blonde.

"T-Thank you Aubrey." he replied.

She allowed a smirk to appear on her face and shine it towards him, "Anytime"

She returned her eyes to the road to find their turn off.

"We're here," she muttered.

Bringing the van to a halt in an off road area, Aubrey and Jesse stepped out.

The SUV parked behind them, Chloe and Beca emerged from the vehicle walking towards the back of the van.

Benji swung the doors open and sat himself back down inside.

"All of your earpieces in please!"

Everyone did, who already haven't.

" _Okay testing of the earpieces can all of you hear me?"_ Benji's voice rung through Beca head.

Beca tapped her finger to the earpiece to answer, "Yes"

All others could be heard doing the same.

" _This is an open communication line for us. Once you press the button to speak we all can hear it. I may change this when talking and leading Jesse through the complex if there is outside disruption"_

Benji stood from his seat inside the van and pushed a box to the back leaving it on the edge.

"Bullet proof vests. Can never be too safe! Go ahead" Benji told them.

Jesse grabbed one first, along with Aubrey, then Chloe.

Beca unzipped her jacket and picked up a vest out of the box. They were slim and quite light in weight as she placed it on and secured it around her body. Placing her jacket back on afterwards.

"Here Jesse" Benji held out the small blue usb type item which had a small antenna attached. Jesse took the item and held it out in his hand for Benji to explain.

"That is for the security room, you will plant that, in a central monitor tower. Should be behind the seats of the CCTV set up at the back of the room" Benji turned and grabbed another usb similar to the last but was red.

"This is the Trojan" he now handed it to Jesse he placed the blue one in his left pocket, "for the main hub of the facilities files. This one is a little trickier, but that's okay I'll be with you the entire time. It will be a huge server room from there you will need to tell me exactly what you see that way I can tell you which server to plug in"

Jesse nodded firmly and placed the red usb in his right pocket.

Benji nodded and retreated back into the van to sit down, typing in something on his computer.

" _It's time guys"_ Benji's voice told them.

"As discussed this needs to be done in stealth. If the alarms are triggered hopefully Benji may be able to block it if we get to the security room first. If the alarms are triggered however, we regroup back at the cars immediately and we get the hell out of here. Those of us that may be stuck inside, we are going to have to think on our feet, and come up with a plan. But they will have extra Elite swarming the place within minutes!" Aubrey stated.

"I'm not leaving without everyone" Beca strongly replied.

Aubrey nodded, "I admire that, but we cannot risk the chance of us all being caught. We'd only have minutes to respond after the alarm, let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Now, everyone follow me," Aubrey communicated.

They followed the blonde who went on a light jog to which everyone, except Benji of course, copied staying close together. Coming to a small hill they climbed, once reaching the top the facility was just in front of them. It was huge. Aubrey crouched down, instructing the others to do so.

"Okay this is it. We go our separate ways from here" Aubrey declared.

Beca locked eyes with Jesse, "I will see you soon" she told him, to which he gave a firm nod in response.

"Good luck" Chloe quietly muttered.

"Thanks" Jesse replied.

One last moment of exchanging looks Aubrey pushed them on, " _Benji, Jesse and I are moving towards the east wing"_

" _Beca and I are going towards the south wing"_ Chloe spoke.

" _Confirmed"_ he replied.

They kept low and moved fast with Chloe leading the way. In no time they came up to a high chain fence, much like a prison the fence seemed to be strongly enforced.

"Are they trying to keep people out, or keep them in?" Beca muttered.

"We need to wait here," Chloe whispered. They kept crouched and hidden in the foliage.

" _Beca and I are in position"_

" _Confirmed. Aubrey and Jesse what are your positions?"_

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse had just reached their destination of the east wing side. Immediately crouching from a far, they surveyed the huge fence line, which behind it had numerous guards patrolling.

" _We're here. Just observing the entrance. Seems to be a lot more of Prism's Elite here tonight"_ Aubrey reported.

She looked to Jesse, who had taken the mask from where he had tucked it into the back of his jeans and slipped it on. Placing his hood over the top.

He looked to Aubrey who seemed to be in a deep pensive expression towards him, after her moment she composed herself.

"Here" she whispered and handed him a small gun, his eyes widened at the sight,

"Wha-"

"Relax! It's just a dart gun and is silenced should you need to use it, they will be knocked out, you have 5 shots only" Aubrey explained.

He took the item and tucked it into the back of his jeans.

Jesse watched on as Aubrey pulled out her own dark purple eye mask, which had, its' own intricate design. Barely able to see it in the dark, it appeared to be lined with a black and gold silhouette of material, similar to a Venetian type mask. The nose was shaped perfectly down the center and fitted her face perfectly. She turned and he now locked eyes with the piercing greens that shone through.

It suited her amazingly, he couldn't help but let his breathing hitch at the sight.

She pulled her hair up and into a ponytail, "You ready?" she whispered.

It took him a moment to register her words, but he gave a firm nod.

"See that entrance over there with the guards" Aubrey gestured to the area and he nodded, "Wait over there until the gate opens, run inside and I will meet you over near that far concrete wall near the entrance there will be a side door"

Aubrey went to get up but he stopped her, "I just wait for the gates to open?"

"Yes" she hissed.  _"Mission is a go. I'm going in to open the front gates"._

He let go and she ran forward stealthily towards the fence phasing through it she took cover behind some crates out the front, checking that it was clear Jesse could not longer see her as she disappeared into the shadows.

 _What an incredible woman._ Jesse thought to himself. He took a moment and became invisible, standing up he moved quietly towards the gates. Passing many guards posted at the front he positioned himself just outside, ready to rush in when they opened. He waited with hitched breath, the guards walked around in front of him with handguns strapped to their sides.

" _What is your position Aubrey?"_ Benji asked.

* * *

Planting herself against a wall she watched as two guards went by. Crouching in the shadows she waited until they passed her and hastily paced further down the complex. Shifting her eyes to the security booth inside the gate she counted 3 guards patrolling and 1 manning the booth itself.

" _Advancing on the booth now"_ she reported.

She found her chance and stealthily ran to the other side of the concrete wall opposite her towards the booth. Taking a moment she then cautiously ran and slid down into a crouch behind the cover of a small barrier just behind the booth. She waited, hoping that the three guards would move on.

 _I need to find a distraction…_ Aubrey checked for anything around her feet and found a fair sized rock. Picking it up she peered over and threw the item against the far fence, ducking back down behind cover.

"What was that?"

"I dunno, go check it out!" one ordered.

Two of the guards finally began to walk over to the other side, looking out over the fence to see if they could spot anything. Only one was left standing in her way but that was no problem, using the shadows to her advantage she rolled out of cover and crept up past the guard to the side of the booth.

" _Be ready,"_ she whispered. The guard in the booth turned to talk to the others standing over near the fence.

"See anything?"

Aubrey took the chance and by phasing her hand through the booth, she pressed the button for the gates to open. She had seconds to disappear, by retracting her arm, the guards were distracted by the gate and ran back towards the security room where she would wait for Jesse.

* * *

Jesse was ready, and upon hearing the gate open he ducked through the gap and moved inside.

"Hey!"

He quickly ducked for cover behind the booth.

"What the hell is wrong with the gate?"

"I don't know it just opened. Must've malfunctioned. Closing it up now!"

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief,  _"I'm in"_

He searched around and saw the side door not far up ahead. He made his way past more guards and came to a halt outside the door. He looked around and saw Aubrey crouched and hiding in the shadows, he too crouched and became visible in front of her. Aubrey smirked and nodded, "Wait here". She phased her head through to peek around only noting two security guards. She completely phased and stood up walking over to the two unexpected guards watching the CCTV. Swinging her arm around the neck of one man and punching the other out with her free arm before he could react, who slumped to the ground. Aubrey spun the man she was holding right into her fist, he too was now knocked out on the ground. Walking over to the door she opened it for Jesse, who was still visible and walked through, closing it behind him.

 _She must've of knocked those guys out quick!_ Jesse thought as he saw the two bodies.

"Call it in," she breathed, seating herself at the desk watching the CCTV cameras.

" _We are in the security room,"_ he reported.

" _Great job!"_ Both Benji and Beca's voice replied.

" _Okay Aubrey take the blue usb off Jesse and plug it into the system" Benji instructed._

Jesse handed it over and Aubrey plugged it in to the port in front of her.

" _Done"_ Aubrey responded.

" _Just give me one sec- Okay… mapping it out-. Alright Jesse there is a door leading out of the room on your left, when you are ready go through and down the hall to the left"_

Jesse looked towards Aubrey she spun in the chair to face him, "I'll be staying in here, see if I can find anything and provide any help if need be. Besides if anyone comes to investigate I can stop them from sounding the alarm after seeing these idiots. Stay vigilant. I'll be watching" she then turned and returned her eyes to the CCTV systems.

* * *

Jesse opened the door and made his way down the hallway. Everything looked so clean, prestigious and quiet which Jesse found unnerving.

" _That's it Jesse, now take a right and head down- stop- okay take a left… keep going all the way down until you reach an elevator"_

Jesse followed the instructions to a T. Passing numerous workers and guards he found the elevator and clicked the button, turning he watched as two scientists and a guard walked towards him. Stepping to the side he stayed completely silent.

"Did you press the button?"

"No"

"Hmm strange"

The scientists exchanged words and waited, the guard stood dauntingly behind them.

**Ding**

The elevator arrived and they all stepped in, one extra unbeknownst to the others.

"They delivered the specimen today. Was dropped off earlier, they say Uvarr caught her"

The other looked frightened just from the name, "Geez well if that's correct we'll be lucky if Frost is coherent"

_Frost?... is a person?_

" _Jesse? Jesse if you can hear me you need to go to level 6"_ Benji quietly spoke through the earpiece.

"Yes well, I've got to head back to level 4 for the other tests we are running. I believe we are making progress"

"Let's just hope you're right I hear the big guys upstairs are growing restless"

The elevator stopped and one of the scientists got off. The doors closed and the elevator ascended another floor before the guard pushed the other scientist out and they left.

The doors closed, and Jesse quickly pressed for the next floor. He arrived and made his way down a long corridor.

" _Okay I'm on level 6. I was stuck in the elevator and they were talking about project Frost… I-I think it may be a person"_ Jesse reported.

" _Jesse I need you to keep going down then you will hit some security doors. We will talk about Frost shortly, that would make sense though,"_ Benji replied.

* * *

Beca heard the comment and her breathing hitched.

_There could be someone in there…_

"Hey you okay?" Chloe whispered.

Beca just hummed in response.

* * *

Jesse had followed the direction and came to a door,  _"Okay now what?"_

" _One second, okay try 4562"_

Jesse punched in the number on the pad and it glowed green in response.

The door electrically opened and Jesse stepped inside. The room was lined with servers.

" _Okay now what"_ he looked around puzzled.

" _Well tell me what you see, there aren't any cameras in that room so I can't see. Try the middle of the room?"_ Benji replied.

Jesse walked forward, his eyes scanning all the servers he passed. Reaching the middle there appeared to be a small control panel.

" _Found it. There is a panel in the middle here, I'm going to plug it in"_

" _Great! Once you do that I need you to remotely access the system input a code and bobs your uncle!"_

Jesse's eyebrows drew in at the comment, standing in front of the panel he plugged it in  _"Whose Bob?"_

" _N-Nevermind… just a saying.. doesn't matter. Okay! I'm receiving…. alright punch in these codes that I read out to you, privatedomainaccess permissiongranted"_

" _It says Feed Transmission Granted"_

" _Yes! I'm downloading files now! Great work man I knew you could do it!"_

Jesse stepped away and smirked. Everyone gave praise over the communication line.

" _The job is not over yet. We need to find out more about this 'Frost'"_ Aubrey told,  _"I'm not able to find anything at the moment"_

" _From the schematics I think there is a basement level or underground level"_ Benji informed.

Jesse nodded I'm heading to the elevator, he went to leave the room, the doors whizzed open for him. Walking down back into the elevator.

" _Uh… there is no button past ground level,"_ Jesse told them.

" _That's not good"_ Aubrey told,  _"Definitely up to something down there"_

" _Don't even think about it Aubrey, we need to let Jesse try and get down there, we can't risk the chance of you being caught, he needs to find this 'Frost'"_ Benji called out.

" _I wasn't"_ she hissed,  _"Would be easier me just going through the floor though"_

" _C'mon guys what's the plan?"_ Jesse grew tired and restless waiting in the elevator.

" _Someone's walking your way Jesse"_ Benji warned.

Jesse backed up into the elevator and watched as a scientist holding a silver tray stepped inside. The silver tray was full of surgical tools. Jesse watched as he pressed the elevator buttons, G 1 & 4\. The elevators came to life and began descending. Stepping out of the elevator the words on the wall read "SUBJECTS" He followed the scientist in what appeared to be a holding area.

" _Guys I'm in the underground Subjects area, I think"_

" _What do you see"_ Beca's strong voice rang through.

" _Nothing yet, it looks like multiple science labs slash hospital type setting"_ Jesse replied.

He came to a halt as the scientist stopped at a room. Jesse could peer through a large window divider, seeing a brunette woman strapped into a metal chair. Some type of device secured her mouth and she looked tired. The room was a little dark but there appeared to be no one else in there. The clipboard outside the room read "Frost".

He stepped back and called it in, " _Frost is a woman, they are holding her captive in some type of chair. I'm going in!"_

" _Hold on just one second Jesse!"_ Aubrey snapped.

" _Jesse I agree just hold back. How are you going to get her out of there? If she's weak she may not be able to walk and it's not like you can just carry her out of there"_ Beca pleaded.

" _She's in pain dammit. There is a scientist going in with a tray of surgical equipment. I'm not leaving here without her,"_ Jesse told them as the scientist opened the door and stepped inside. So did Jesse. He ignored the protests that were being screamed in his ear. Taking the dart gun, he held it forward and pressed the trigger. The dart flew into the man's neck and the effects took hold of him immediately rendering him unconscious, Jesse ran forwards to put the scientist slowly to the ground for less noise, upon which he became visible.

The woman's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's okay I'm here to help you, I'm going to get you out of here!" Jesse began to explain as he moved towards her.

Her movements became erratic, her frantic sounds muffled by the device across her mouth and her eyes shifting behind Jesse.

He stopped and turned, registering the gestures, but it was too late. He felt a syringe sliding into his neck from behind. Dropping the dart gun, Jesse turned and brought his hands up to grab the person. He looked like a doctor with glasses, a lab coat on, he also was dark skinned and had black hair. The man looked sinister with his expression. Jesse tried to muster strength to fight back but his body fell from the overwhelming drug effects.

The man towered over him and he felt his mask be lifted off.

"Ahhh well look who we have here" his words were menacing and dark.

Jesse blinked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Welcome, Mr. Swanson"

* * *

" _Jesse? Jesse come in!"_ Everyone was frantically calling out to him.

"Something is wrong" Beca's voice was thick with panic.


	12. Mission Frost: Part 2

He reached into his pocket and hit dial, "I need an extraction team on my position immediately, and… we have company" he stared down at Swanson who was unconscious and back at the brunette woman.

"How touching the idiot tried to save you," he told her, "Why so angry? Oh you thought you might be able to escape tonight? Yes, well that won't be happening" he moved to the side as a group of Elite picked up the boy and strapped him in to a gurney.

* * *

" _I have no idea what channel he used-"_

" _That doesn't matter Benji! All of you get out of here, I'll phase down and see if I can get to him. Someone with a lot of power basically called in a strike team of Elite's on this location"_ Aubrey declared.

" _I'll join you"_ Beca's words were strong, more of a statement then a question.

" _Beca we can't take the risk. They want one of you remember? This is what they want. If they captur-"_ Aubrey's protests were cut short.

" _They won't!"_ Beca remained unyielding.

Chloe turned to her now hoping to get some sense into the girl.

"Beca please, think about this for a second"

"I have and I made a pact. I was leaving no person behind tonight. Go back to the cars Chloe. I'll meet you-" Beca went to move forward but Chloe stopped her.

"I'm going with you!"

"I need you to bring up the car for us, I have a feeling we will be needing a quick escape"

Chloe was hesitant her eyes boring into Beca's, time was against them and a choice needed to be made.

"Dammit… okay fine. You be careful!"

Beca gave a short smile and jumped up from cover. Wasting no more time she ran in quick precision towards the entrance. However a loud and piercing alarm began to ring out from the base. Beca stopped in her tracks and changed tactics, raising her hand she concentrated on a section of the fence line, which began to bend and contort. Quickly the fence was thrown backwards into the compound and Beca made her way through.

A group of security ran towards her guns raised. Beca didn't blink as she threw them all backwards into a far wall and continued to walk over to the door Jesse had earlier used. However hearing some sort of commotion from behind her Beca quickly spun around to find that a man who was pointing a gun at her head was now in the grip of a red head, rendered unconscious from her choke hold.

"Go!" Chloe urged her.

Beca nodded her thanks and opened the door into the security room, Aubrey was nowhere to be found.

_Right she's phased through…_

" _I'm under attack down here! I don't know if I will be able to get to him…. .. I think they are wheeling him out on a gurney. Taking heavy fire!"_ Aubrey's voice was more direct than frantic but Beca knew the situation was serious.

" _I'm on my way… Benji I need your help!"_ Beca replied.

* * *

"Shit" Aubrey hissed as a bullet hit the wall near her head. She ducked down against the wall and phased through into a holding cell of some kind. It was empty and she crawled to the other side. Hoping that they weren't able to see her just yet. The shots were never ending until a man hollered out for them to stop.

"Check your surroundings! This bitch can walk through objects!" he ordered.

Aubrey pressed her head carefully against the wall and phased through to check the corridor. A man stood idle across from her, checking the room adjacent. Pulling her head back in she took a minor step back and readied herself. Rolling through the wall and towards the man she swung her leg into his and he came crashing to the ground, knocking him out.

"I saw her! She's down here!"

"Damn" Aubrey hissed as the bullets once again started to light up the corridor, specifically the door which she tucked herself in from the continuous fire.

_Breathe Aubrey…. breathe… I need to get to Jesse! Fuck! What the fuck am I going to do?!_

" _I think I'm trapped, all of you get out of here now"_ Aubrey directed over the speaker.

" _Hang in there Aubrey"_ Benji told her.

Placing her body against the wall for protection her eyes now gazed longingly at the semi-automatic rifle on the ground from the Elite she had just taken down.

_No… but it could be the only option I have._

Broken from her thoughts was the loud sound of an explosion of concrete.

* * *

" _Benji are you sure this is the right spot?"_

" _Let's hope so!"_

_I won't let them get you Jesse!_

Pouring all of her strength and concentration Beca raised her fists and slammed them into the ground beneath her. Immediately the concrete buckled and exploded below crashing into some of the men, Beca did not lose her footing, but landed into a crouch on the ground. Finding more of them in the corridor now aiming their guns at her, she sent them all flying right down the opposite end. She stood and called out for the blonde.

"Aubrey?"

"I'm here!" Aubrey walked out from a room and ran up to Beca.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the mask worn by the blonde, that however was not priority right now.

"I'm okay… how-?" Aubrey was cut off.

"Where? Where did they take him?" Beca ordered.

"Down that way, I will phase through and try and catch up to them! I'll keep in touch" Aubrey took off in quick speed and disappeared through the wall.

Beca had turned to run off in the direction in which Aubrey had pointed, but slowly looked back down the corridor. Her feet took her towards the elevator in quick steps and opened the door into one of the holding cells.

Beca locked eyes with the other brunette and raced over to free her from the locks. With no key handy Beca pried the metal straps until they snapped allowing the woman to stand, immediately she removed her mouthpiece. Taking a huge intake of breath.

"Ugh feels good to have that crap off… who do I make my thanks out to?" she sweetly replied.

"Come on we need to go, now!" Beca urged.

"Well I don't play well with others, thanks for the help though. I take it that was your friend they are taking out of here? You better hurry." the woman stepped past Beca and made her way down the hall.

_Would've appreciated some help Frost… I don't have time for this!_

"I wouldn't take the elevator if I were you… be safe Frost" Beca stated, using the code name which the woman looked quite annoyed at. Turning on her heels Beca sprinted in the other direction to go find Jesse.

" _Got anything Aubrey?"_ Beca panted, her adrenaline was spiking and the combination of worry for Jesse's safety wasn't helping.

" _Y-Yes I've got them at the South Wing I think… It's some type of car garage.. I think they are going to try and drive him out"_ Aubrey replied, the echo of gunshots could be heard the communication device.

Those sounds becoming more distinct as Beca followed them. The gunshots soon stopped however, which made her run faster till she now stood behind Aubrey who was standing in the hallway. There was someone in front of her but Beca couldn't see, Aubrey was blocking the way.

And it happened too quickly. The knife had flown through Aubrey, who phased, and imbedded itself into Beca's left bicep. Her eyes only stared at the item for a short moment, again the adrenaline was overpowering any pain. She walked and passed Aubrey who was surprised and watched as Beca continued to walk on.

Beca's eyes were locked onto the man with glasses and a doctor's coat. The only one in the hallway, to hold them off whilst the other Elite try to extract Jesse.

"Where is he?" Beca asked calmly.

The man's eyes were wide, "Well-well-well, Beca Mitchell? Astounding!" he sounded excited. He raised his hands to show that he had three knives in each ready to throw at any moment.

Beca stopped walking she couldn't understand it, but she sensed movement behind the double doors of which this man was standing.

_Jesse!_

"Jesse's in the next room Aubrey. Go. I'll handle this" Beca spoke, her eyes unwavering from the man in front of her.

Aubrey didn't debate it, instead she disappeared through the walls.

The man didn't flinch, nor did Beca.

"Yes I knew it was you. Even with that hood on, there is no denying who you are, oh how exciting! Truly!" his tone was eerily excited, but dark.

"And you are?" Beca asked.

"Oh of course how rude. My name is Xaphan"

Beca took a step closer to which in response he pressed a button.

A rear door opened and a squadron of men lined in rows of two had their guns aimed at Beca.

"Donald Xaphan. My full name, so as you know who it was that captured you" he snickered.

"Not that great are you," he stated proudly.

Beca's breathing increased, slowly she looked towards the men. It didn't take long, not long at all as all of those who had their barrels aimed at Beca now dropped their guns simultaneously.

Xaphan was shocked to say the least and walked towards the brunette flinging the knives at her.

Beca blasted the men backwards with her hand, and swept the electrical door back down to block them whilst her other hand stopped the knives travelling towards her. Beca now looked forward to find the knives mid air and close. Dropping her hand the knives too hit the ground.

Xaphan was planning to get close and syringe the girl but Beca had stopped him in his tracks.

"I…can't… move." he mumbled.

Beca walked towards him and gave him a fearful stare to which he impassively locked into.

"What are you doing to people like us? What are your plans?" Beca's words were direct and powerful.

Xaphan's lips began to twitch, until they turned into an insidious smirk.

Beca grabbed the needle and pressed it to his neck, pressuring for answers.

"You don't kill Beca?... but you want to don't you? You would very much like to kill me… ohh the power that is coursing through you is just amazing! …. When I get my hands on  **you,**  or that boy you call a brother… oh the fun we are all going to have!"

"You're wrong. You will never get your hands on me-or him!"

He snickered, "So delusional… We shall see."

_Enough of this._

Beca emptied the syringes' contents into his neck and he slowly lowered to his knees and collapsed onto the ground.

Bursting through the doors she saw Aubrey disappear outside, running towards a car that had sped off. Beca sprinted outside after her and saw the ambulance, which they must utilize for cover in extracting people to and from facilities.

Beca raised her hands and pulled the vehicle to a halt. The tires screeching against the pavement from the stuck friction.

Aubrey continued to run, taking advantage.

Beca also continued to walk forward keeping her concentration on stopping the vehicle and started to pull the vehicle backwards. She made the back doors of the ambulance erupt open. Her eyes immediately spotting Jesse, lying down unconscious and strapped to a gurney. There were two others in the back with him who began to fire upon the girls.

Aubrey phased through them easily, however Beca was unrelenting and unsure if whether it was a crazy miracle or if she did in fact deflect the bullets, she continued to walk forward without being hit.

The gun fire soon ceased with Aubrey jumping into the van and in a swift combination knocked out the two men and sent them flying out of the ambulance upon which she continued up to the drivers seat and gave him a swift punch to the jaw. Knocking him out he slumped against the steering wheel and the horn blared out loudly. Aubrey pulled the car gear into park.

Beca dropped her hands and ran towards the vehicle jumping into the back they unstrapped him from the gurney.

"He's breathing"- " _He's breathing we have Jesse! We need extraction of the south wing… Benji… Chloe? Do you copy?!"_ Aubrey repeated through the headset

Beca's heart rate began to slow, relief over flooding to have her brother back from their clutches.

"Chloe should be here soon I sent her to get the car" Beca answered.

They swung Jesse's arms, one over Aubrey's shoulder whilst the other on Beca's to carry him out of the van.

Aubrey's breath hitched, her eyes frozen on the sight "Well… let's hope she's here soon" barely a whisper.

Beca followed her gaze, raising her head to now look at the spectacle of at least two dozen or more of Prism's Elite positioned in front of them. All sights locked onto the three.

_Crap. There is too many of them…_

Beca unhooked Jesse's arm from around her shoulder and looked towards Aubrey.

"Get out of here. Please… look after him" Beca words were quiet but strong.

"No Beca…" Aubrey's words were hopeless, Beca not even listening as she stepped down out of the van.

Beca's eyes scanned over all of the Elite, whilst she used her power to close the van doors behind her.

"WALK FORWARD! TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO GET OUT OF THE VAN ALSO!" someone called out on a loudspeaker.

"You want me? Come and get me." Beca replied.

A man presented himself out from the crowd with gun different to those held by others.

"COME IN WILLINGLY!"

The roar of the engine and the screech of the tires were next heard as the vehicle took off behind her.

"STOP THEM!"

The man with the gun raised the item and shot at Beca.

Before she could react, another person had run out and blocked the attack with her body.

Beca was wide-eyed at the person in front of her. The spotlights used by the Elite bounced and shimmered off the diamond like form.

An onslaught of gunfire now rang out against them, the bullets ricocheted off her body and fell helplessly to the ground.

"Frost?" Beca asked.

"Use your power," she shouted back.

_There are to many of them…_

Before she could comprehend her thoughts of action, her eyes snapped to the Elite and taking a step around the woman she planted her foot down.

"ARGH!" Beca raised her hands inward against her chest and then threw them against the Elite. All those in front of her hands were repulsed backwards, thrown far, with guns being dropped.

Cars now swung from around the corner at full speed towards the pair with Elite aiming their guns out the windows. Beca stopped them in their speed, bringing them to a complete halt, crushing the front hood of the cars rendering their engines useless she flipped them over.

_The adrenaline…._

Beca was scaring herself and felt the drain begin to slightly seep in.

She must've been sagging in her demeanor as the woman put an arm on her shoulder to pull her up.

"Thanks" Beca breathed but quickly turned her attention to the sense of another oncoming vehicle but only to find the familiar black SUV, swinging to a halt in front of them.

"You coming?" Beca asked the woman who was now back in her normal human state.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here!" she replied.

The door had been swung open for Beca who slid into the front passenger seat. Frost took her place in the back seat.

Chloe's foot smashed down on the accelerator. Gazes between Chloe and Beca was the only gesture, the time for words between the two was not now.

The way forward quickly became blocked by another set up line of Elite.

"Turn! To the right." Beca ordered, using her power to throw the fence line off it's hinges.

Chloe swung the car at full speed to the new created exit. The car jumped down over the hill and downwards into a wooded area. Chloe maneuvered the vehicle around trees and other of nature's obstacles.

Beca's head fell back to the headrest of the seat.

Chloe's eyes picked on the alarming situation beside her, "Beca! Your arm!"

Beca shifted her eyes to find the imbedded knife still in her bicep, its pain becoming more apparent.

"Don't pull it out! You could cause more damage" Chloe panicked. She ripped the steering wheel to the right merging onto a back road.

"Try and wrap the wound" Chloe urged.

"I'm okay…" Beca breathed.

"Here"

The new voice almost shocked Beca, nearly forgetting of the presence in the backseat.

She handed a piece of her ripped top to Beca, who graciously took the cloth and wrapped it around the area of the knife.

"Thanks… thought you didn't play well with others?" Beca asked.

"I don't, but you helped me out it was only fair I do the same when I saw you in trouble. Along with the fact I didn't really know how to get out of there" she replied.

"Sorry and your name is?" Chloe urged.

"Stacie Conrad" she spat back.

"Project Frost" Beca whispered, she felt tired.

_Have I lost a lot of blood?_

"Beca keep your eyes open!" Chloe pressed, placing her hand out onto Beca's knee.

Beca hummed in response.

"Where are we going anyway?" Stacie asked.

"Where would you like to be dropped off?" Chloe quickly replied, placing her hand back onto the wheel.

"You can just let me out at the next town" Stacie spoke.

"N-no. You are coming with us, where it's safe" Beca told her.

"No offence but I don't really even know you, either of you. Thanks for the help back there bu-"

"Don't you realize that we can do more than just help, we can learn from each other of what is going on here; Prism, life, our powers all of it. You don't play well with others? Fine, but give this a chance, aren't you tired of running and being by yourself?" Beca asked.

Stacie remained silent taking her words into consideration; slumping back into her seat she gave a defeated sigh, "Fine. But if I want to leave no one better get in my way"

"I'll open the gate for you" Chloe mumbled under her breath.

Beca smirked which Chloe caught and smirked also.

"Amazing ability and strength you have Beca. Is that short for Rebeca?" Stacie enquired.

"Yeah, but its just Beca" she quietly informed.

Chloe shot her eyes to the review mirror to see Stacie in the back, which her eyes were on Beca. Chloe pursed her lips but concentrated on driving them home.

Beca just felt the overwhelming sensation of wanting to rest her eyes, but another thought popped into her mind.

"The others?!"

"They are ok. Aubrey ditched the ambulance and put Jesse into the van with Benji. They will meet us back at home" Chloe told her.

"I-I'm sorry I took so long, to get to you. I ran into trouble" Chloe started.

"It's okay Chloe, I'm just glad you were there when you were" Beca encouraged her words.

"Of course… I wasn't going to leave without you" Chloe replied, "Have you been hit anywhere else?"

Beca shifted her free arm to remove the hood from her head, "I don't think so"

Chloe was continuously checking the review mirror, they didn't appear to have been followed. Pulling over to the side of the road Chloe stopped the car.

"I need to have a look at your arm and if possible prevent any further bleeding" Chloe turned in her seat to face Beca.

"Chloe we need to keep moving. It can wait till we get to the house" Beca debated.

"Oh for fuck sake, why don't I drive and you can attend her minor wound? This girl is tough and we have bigger issues of them being able to track us down right now!" Stacie snapped.

 _Aubrey and her are going to get along just fine…_ Beca smirked at the sarcastic thought.

"You don't even know where we are going!" Chloe declared.

"You can tell me right?" Stacie's smart replies were getting on Chloe's last nerve, and if it weren't for Beca needing medical attention she would continue this debate. However Chloe stepped out of the car and passed Stacie the keys.

Beca and Chloe jumped into the back and Chloe told Stacie to keep driving and merge onto the highway.

Stacie followed her directions and the car was again in motion.

Reaching over the backseat into the boot Chloe grabbed a fair sized first aid kit.

Placing it beside her on the seat Chloe grabbed Beca's jacket zipper and undid it.

Beca watched with waited breath, slipping her uninjured arm out of its sleeve, Chloe then helped in taking off the bulletproof jacket, which she placed in the boot.

"Damn… I like this jacket" Beca stated as she examined the wound.

Chloe placed her hand securely around the wound applying pressure to the area, her eyes locking into Beca's who was staring intently at her.

"You've bled quite a bit, but haven't hit the main artery. Otherwise, there would be a whole lot more. It's a surgical knife of some kind" Chloe stated as she inspected the wound, "Okay one.. two…"

Chloe pulled the knife out of Beca's arm. Beca winced slightly but kept her composure.

Chloe immediately dropped the item into a small clear bag and into the first aid kit, helping Beca with taking her arm out of the jacket sleeve, applying a medical cloth to the wound.

Beca snickered, "What happened to 'don't pull the knife out'?"

"Well you want to try and keep your jacket, otherwise I would've had to cut a hole. Besides the knife is quite small and slim, it was somewhat deep but I don't believe it has caused much damage. How does it feel?"

"Sore, but I'll live I think" Beca smirked, to which Chloe couldn't help the smile on her face.

"You will… here" Chloe wrapped the bandage multiple times around her arm and secured it with a small pin strap to hold it in place from the first aid kit. Trying her best to clean the arm of blood with some cloth.

"Thanks" again Beca was stunned into a deep stare between herself and the red head, a connection of some kind that Beca could most definitely feel.

" _Chloe? Can you hear me?"_ Benji's voice rung through.

Chloe was quick to answer the interruption, " _Yes we're here, I have Beca. What happened to the comms?"_

" _Not sure we got disconnected there for a bit. We have Jesse, his breathing is normal along with his heart rate, still knocked out but he should be fine and we are almost back at home. About 1 hour out"_

" _We're about 2 and a half. Let us know if anything changes"_ Chloe replied.

" _Will do. Be safe"_

Chloe returned her eyes back to Beca, only to find her staring pensively out the window.

Beca could feel Chloe's eyes upon her, leaving her gaze out the window she spoke "That could've gone a completely different direction back there… I've never done anything like that… I'm just grateful that we all got out of there"

Before she could even register her actions Chloe reached her hand out and entwined her fingers with Beca's, holding her hand she wanted to reassure and give comfort to the girl.

Beca shifted her eyes into Chloe's from the contact.

"Aubrey told me what you did, that was a very brave thing to give yourself up for them… stupid but brave"

Beca gave a questioning glare.

Chloe pursed her lips, deliberating on how she wanted to process her feelings and words on the situation.

"I'm… just happy that you're with me-well us- again" Chloe spoke softly.

"Yeah, me too"

Both of them shared a connected smile.

"How much further do I continue on down this road?" Stacie frustratingly asked.

"Till I say so." Chloe answered.

The tension between the two was apparent but Beca wasn't dwelling on that fact, only replaying the events that happened.

_What I was able to do… who that man-Xaphan?, was and what he said…_

_I hope we found something, either way this mission… I believe it was worth it. We saved this woman._

Beca's eyes rested upon the driver, Stacie.

_She has abilities like us and may be able to shed some light on Prism. We can ask her back at h-….I suppose it is home… never really regarded a place as such but…_

Beca turned her eyes onto Chloe once more who was watching over her intently.

_It really does feel like a home, with those like me who I care about…_

Beca gave her a reassuring smile returned her gaze to outside the window, wanting to be back at the familiar serenity of their home.


	13. Warm Welcomes

"Okay help me with him would you?" Aubrey hissed, parking the van out front she hopped out and opened the back doors.

The sun had begun to rise and was providing the dimly lit sky with the early morning presence of the sun.

Benji quickly stood and helped grab Jesse, swing one of his arms over each of their shoulders they hauled him up the stairs and inside the house. Dragging him over to the lounge area and carefully lay him down on the couch.

"I'll go get him some water" Benji told.

"No, I'll do it. Park the van in storage and pack the stuff away. You should get to divulging what you can out of their systems. It won't take long for them to strip down that base to search for what we were really doing there" Aubrey stood from kneeling beside Jesse.

Benji nodded and went outside.

Aubrey paced over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, kneeling back down beside Jesse on the couch. Placing the glass on the table she was hesitant but brushed her hands through his hair.

_He's still breathing normally._

Aubrey let out a long sigh, a breath she had been holding in the whole way back from the mission.

"Thank heavens we are all okay…. and that you are still with me Jesse. I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared, because you scared the shit out of me! Running in there like that without thinking or listening to me!"

She shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

_So frustrating! Are both you and Beca always this stubborn?!_

"We will have a serious talk when you wake up!" the tone in her voice dropped, his face so calm as he slept off the drugs effects.

A pang of emotion really hit home for Aubrey how much she had grown feelings for the boy in front of her and she shouldn't. Like all emotions and thoughts that Aubrey banned to surface she pushed them to the very back of her mind, burying them deep down.

"You did good Jesse, apart from almost being caught by the organization, you really were brave for your first mission" a tight-lipped smile appeared on her face. Standing up from kneeling beside him she walked over to the opposite couch and dropped down onto the comfortable furniture. Taking a moments rest Aubrey finally took off her mask and placed it on the table in front.

Her eyes remained on Jesse but her thoughts were consumed of what she had seen Beca accomplish.

_Powerful indeed, and I still think that was only just skimming the surface. Huge potential for either good or bad, but she doesn't strike me as bad at all. She will have a big role to play with Prism and us…. I can feel it._

* * *

"Beca?... Beca?- Hey we are here" Chloe's soft voice awoke the brunette whose head had been resting on Chloe's shoulder.

"We need to redress your wound. Let's get you upstairs" she insisted.

Beca's eyes tore away from the captivating blue to see they were in fact back at the sanctuary.

Hopping out of the car she leaned against the vehicle. Chloe quickly rounded the car to help the brunette but Beca declined. Instead she turned her attention to Stacie who was staring and taking in the sights of the new area.

"You good?" Beca asked.

"This place is… well it's something" her tone was of a surprised one, suppressing her smile.

 _This place has a certain charm about it, a serene and calming, almost safe feel._ Beca knew this is what Stacie was experiencing whether she admitted it or not.

"Pretty nice right?" Beca prodded.

"Mm" Stacie shrugged, "What's the company like though?" her eyes turned and locked into Beca's, with an unimpressed stare just behind her from Chloe, which she ignored.

"Yes well I think she should wait out here until we speak to Au-" Chloe took a step forward, but was cut off in her sentence.

"No. She is one of us Chloe and the least we can do is invite her inside, to have a drink, something to eat and get washed up" Beca's voice was calm but direct.

Chloe was completely taken back by this and so was Stacie, whose expression turned to a grateful one.

Pushing herself off the car she made her way past the girls, who were having a heated stare off, and up the stairs. Stacie gave a sweet smirk to which Chloe rolled her eyes and followed Beca up the steps.

Holding her arm, which felt quite limp, Beca turned the corner to see Jesse lying on the couch, pacing over to him immediately.

Aubrey shifted upward in her seat to the sight of Beca rushing into the room.

"How is he?" Beca asked as she knelt down beside him.

"He's fine, no change. Just sleeping the effects of the drug off" Aubrey stated.

Beca didn't answer, her mind screaming;  _Thank god!_

Aubrey scoffed, "No… not god. You Beca. You saved us back there"

_I said that out loud?_

Chloe stood in the entranceway watching the scene.

"We were lucky that we all got out of there. It was a team effort. I'd still be there and not here if it wasn't for Chloe, and you got him out of there Aubrey. You respected my words and got him out" Beca turned to look at Aubrey "Thank you"

"Luck? You are both so stubborn there was no point in trying to debate that choice with you. But at the same time, I had a feeling you could handle it. Especially after what I saw," Aubrey replied.

_Please not now Aubrey…_

"Later" Beca quietly stated to Aubrey.

Beca then stood from beside Jesse and turned to see Chloe in the doorway whose eyes bore into Beca's with a questioning glare, but was not alone with Stacie also standing behind her.

Aubrey's eyes also picked up the new person's presence and quickly stood from the couch.

"Who the hell is this?" Aubrey demanded.

"Aubrey, this is Stac-" Beca started.

The woman made her way past Chloe into the room.

"My name is Stacie Conrad, I was invited by your friends here to come back to this place"

"Oh really?" Aubrey shot a glare towards Beca.

"Can I talk to-" Aubrey started.

"Aubrey later. Please. I need to get my arm treated and I'm sure Stacie would like to have a drink after breaking out of being held at Prism" Beca interjected.

Aubrey's eyes shot to the girl now realizing she must be the one Jesse attempted to extract.

"Benji?"

"He's downstairs. He's fine." Aubrey stated.

Beca nodded and again walked past Chloe and Stacie sitting herself down at the kitchen at the table.

Beca's mind was still reeling from the events and was not ready for the onslaught of Aubrey's questions of what she had seen Beca do. Jesse was here and alive as were they all. The bickering she would deal with later, right now she needed a moment to tend to her wound. Lifting her arm carefully onto the table it was already damp with her blood. Reaching over to unwrap the bandage, but a hand stopped her.

Chloe placed a bigger first aid kit on the table and stood beside Beca. Without a word Beca retracted her hand back and let Chloe unwrap the bandage. Pouring antiseptic onto a cloth Chloe applied pressure to the wound and cleaned as best as possible. Chloe then stitched the wound together. Beca kept the pain hidden but Chloe knew better.

Beca had been watching her intently, a smirk playing across her lips.

Chloe caught this.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing"

Chloe now smiled, "Tell me"

"You. Just, playing nurse"

"Yeah well you need to stop getting injured"

"I'll get right on that"

Chloe playfully swatted Beca's lower arm, sitting down beside the girl at the table.

"Besides, I don't mind you fixing me up like a nurse. I think you'd be a great nurse, you've got soft hands"

The processor for Beca's words was broken, which was per usual whenever she was near Chloe. Wide eyed at her own words she only hoped Chloe wouldn't read into it.

"I have soft hands?" her words were indulgent and sent a shiver down Beca's spine.

 _Dammit put those barriers up Beca!_ she scolded herself.

"Uh- yeah I suppose, is that what I said?" Beca stammered.

Chloe's hand skimmed past Beca's sending another jolt throughout.

"A nurse huh?" Chloe pondered seriously.

"Yeah well you seem to want to help people… sometimes" Beca hinted, in reference to Stacie.

Chloe shifted in her seat, her demeanor changing before Beca.

"I haven't thought about any other life. This is all I know, there is no time to dwell on those type of things, and that woman you have invited into our home could have very well been held at Prism for a purpose. We don't know anything about her" there was a determined glint in her eye, which caught Beca slightly off guard.

_Woah where the hell did that come from?_

Beca's eyebrows had drawn in and confusion was written all over her face, but before she could answer Aubrey had taken a seat at the table.

"She's right Beca. We invited you into our home and you have been here all for a few days, this in no way gives you any right to just speak for us all and invite a complete stranger in. Not before consulting with us first" Aubrey started.

"This is absurd. Next time I run into a held captive in a Prism base we have infiltrated with half the Elite coming down on us! Sure I will ask if they could just give us a minute to have a meeting on whether or not we help someone."

"Bec-" Chloe was cut off.

"You said that we were going to find and help others like us, well she's one of us! And she saved me back there" Beca continued.

"That's not the point, you bought her back here. Back into our home. She could very well be here to cause trouble or even be undercover for Prism. Can you not see how that can put us in jeopardy" Aubrey stated.

"You know what I see? Hypocrisy. This home could be a sanctuary for people like us! To try and live and learn about our gifts. We are in jeopardy everyday, especially with myself and Jesse here, which are your words. Right now the only trouble she has inadvertently caused is this ridiculous argument. I understand your concerns, but once we have given her some time to clean herself up we can all sit down and talk" Beca was strong with her words and had enough of this discussion.

Aubrey and Chloe sat silently, sharing glares between one another until falling back on Beca.

"Back there…" Aubrey started once again, "How did-"

"What was with the mask?" Beca shot back at remembering the sight.

"It's to try and protect my identity…" Aubrey stated like the answer was simple.

"A mask? They already know who we are… it could send out the wrong message to other civilians." Beca debated.

"Perhaps…. but with time we create our own message, that we are just trying to help." Aubrey conferred.

Beca simply nodded, still not sold on the idea that they hide their identities, something itching at her that they should not be afraid. But broken from her thoughts Aubrey again pressed.

"Beca we need to talk about what happened back there."

"Please can we talk about this later. I want to get washed up" Beca stood from the table sharing once last gaze with Chloe then left the room.

Making her way up the stairs Beca began to wince from the pain but also the throbbing and tingling sensation of her mind.

_What the hell… I just need to go have a shower…_

Walking into her room Beca closed the door behind her. Trudging over to the bathroom she stripped of her clothing, the knobs of the shower turning from the command of her thoughts. Careful to not get her arm wet she stepped under the cool running water. She bought her hands into view staring at them pensively. Left over blood trickled down her arm and down the white porcelain tub, her knuckles were slightly bruised but she felt no pain irradiating from them.

_Perhaps because of my arm?_

Dropping her head down into the cascading water she let the water consume, blocking her ears and closing her eyes.

_My head still feels like I have a migraine._

_The strength I possessed back there, it was, intense._

_I feel somewhat drained yet, it's as if a spark of incredible energy has exploded throughout. I've experienced adrenaline before but… not like that._

Opening her eyes the taps rotated back, the water ceased. Stepping out of the shower she dried off and got changed. Peering at herself in the mirror she stared into her own eyes, as if an attempt to see something but could only find confusion perhaps exhaustion.

Walking back out into her room she got changed into some fresh clothes and sat on her bed. Again she closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to recall Xaphan's words and more specifically the way he said 'you'. Controlling her breathing to a relaxed state she disappeared into her mind. She knew, the feeling that sat in her stomach when he had put emphasis on that word and the look in his eyes.

_It's me they want…_

Her emotions were mixed with relief and frightened.

_They still want Jesse, want all of us I'm sure but-… what is it about me?…_

It felt like hours in her meditative state but was only mere minutes before disconnecting from a presence outside her door.

Not moving from her spot on the bed she ordered the door open and found Stacie about to knock.

Her eyes snapped into Beca's.

"Hi" Stacie hesitantly spoke.

Beca remained silent but gestured for her to come in. She appeared to have had a shower just like herself and was in some of her clothing.

Stacie complied and stepped inside the room, noticing the look from Beca.

"I needed some spare clothes, didn't think you would mind. We can all share right?" Stacie smirked.

"That's fine" Beca quietly replied.

"Look… I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me back there. I don't know what would've happened-" Stacie trailed off not really wanting to dwell on the thought "I heard you defending me down there…. why? You don't even know me and it seems like I am causing some trouble between you all.."

"I know that you have gifts just like me, like all of us here. This… this is the last place that you should feel unwelcome and for that I apologize. Because I see this as a place of opportunity, a rare opportunity for us to coincide and live together. For our past actions to be… not forgotten but maybe rectified, to make amends and grow. I myself have only been living here for a short while. I and my brother Jesse were invited to live here"

"The guy passed out downstairs?"

Beca nodded.

"He tried to save me. I owe him my thanks also when he awakens. Your words they… well… I hope your plan for this place turns out positive. I'm sure there are many others like us out there who are scared and I- I let that get the better of me.

'To start a new, and make amends?' do you really think that is possible?" Stacie enquired.

Beca smirked as a certain someone's saying flashed through her mind for a response, "We are, if anything, the display of what is possible. We all have an action that tags with regret sometimes, and I don't need to know what you have done, not if you don't want me to. But if you believe in your heart that you are good, that you can and will strive forward for a better outcome then that's all I need to know"

"I do however, ask that you talk to us, when you are ready and comfortable with what you know about Prism and how it is you got there" Beca lastly stated.

Stacie remained silent but the worry was clear in her eyes.

"And what if that contradicts with yours words before….."

Beca gave a questioning glare towards the girl. Standing from the bed she walked towards her.

"How about we have something to eat?" Beca gave a short smile.

Stacie's reluctance quickly disappeared at the mention of food, she was starving.

Beca caught this and ushered her out the door and downstairs. Checking Jesse from the doorway first he was still out with Aubrey still sitting on the couch opposite. Aubrey's eyes snapped into Beca's but Beca quickly turned and walked into the kitchen.

Stacie sat down at the kitchen table.

Checking the fridge Beca stood there, her eyes scanning over the array of ingredients.

"I uh- I can't really cook. We've got some chicken-" Beca started.

"That's okay I will honestly have anything even a sandwich" Stacie informed.

_Easy enough._

Taking out the chicken, some bread and other ingredients she bought it over to the table to help themselves.

Stacie was quick to fix herself something up.

"Did they not give you anything to eat or drink?" Beca asked.

Beca had bought over a jug of water and some cups which Stacie had rapidly taken 3 cups full already.

Swallowing a mouthful Stacie shook her head to signify 'no'.

Aubrey walked into the area, along with Chloe and they both sat beside each other at the table. Aubrey eyes the food then back at Beca, her gaze full of just 'oh help yourself…'

"My name is Aubrey Posen and this is Chloe Beale. The man on the couch is Jesse Swanson, you are yet to meet Benji Platt and of course you know Beca Mitchell sitting across from you here" Aubrey's introductions were less than warming.

"Stacie Conrad-"

"Project Frost?" Benji's sweet voice now entered the kitchen and sat at the table near Beca.

Stacie cringed from the title. Beca remembering her stating that she did not like to be called that.

"I'm Benji, great to meet you. Oh great I'm starving!" Benji grabbed himself some bread and other bits for his sandwich.

"How long were you held for?" Aubrey questioned.

"I-I'm not really sure. I think I was brought to that base sometime overnight. I was constantly in and out of consciousness," Stacie answered.

"You were transferred from somewhere else?" Chloe asked.

"Yes"

"Why were they holding you? What were they doing?" Aubrey was persistent, her words direct and unrelenting.

Stacie's gaze locked into Beca's, like a plea for help. Beca could tell she was uncomfortable, trying to reassure her with a small smile.

Chloe's lips had pursed from the sight, it made her sick to the stomach. Again she fought the foreign emotions swirling around. Clearing her throat to gain their attention.

"We brought you into our home. A place we try and keep safe, and as such we expect answers," Chloe told.

Stacie took a moment than began, "Like your friend in there, I was knocked out with a drug. Almost immediately I passed out and when I awoke…. I was in some type of restraint. I couldn't move. The room was barely lit and I think it may have been in some type of prison… at least that's what it felt like. I remember people talking quietly over an intercom and then gas was in the room, I was again knocked out. I recall the bumpy roads and being in a vehicle. I woke up to a new type of room still restrained and that doctor was in the room… he- he was telling me that he would be running tests on me. But didn't get the chance, your fr- uh Jesse tried to intervene. He knocked out the assistant which alerted the other guy and he hid in the back shadows. I tried to warn him but it was to late"

"Your ability?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie pursed her lips, annoyance etched on her face by the array of questions.

"I'm able to turn my body into a crystalized diamond form"

Everyone but Beca and Stacie appeared very confused by the statement, waiting for further explanation. Stacie decided that actions speak louder than words.

Her skin now turned into the diamond form, sparkling from the suns light peeking in from the kitchen sink window. Her hair, clothes, even her eyes were now in crystal form. She sat like this comfortably taking in everyone's expressions.

"Incredible" Benji's words were soft as he was still gawking at the sight.

"They wanted to know how I am able to do this? I assume that's the case and I strongly assume that goal is the same for all of our kind. But to what extent?" Stacie spoke.

"That is what we are trying to figure out. What do you know about Prism?" Beca's voice now made itself known.

"Prism? The science or something organization?... they're behind this?" Stacie sounded shocked.

Chloe's eyes narrowed skeptically, "You didn't know it was them? That entire time? … Who'd you think it was?"

Stacie returned to normal form, her eyes now locking furiously into Chloe's.

"No I did not. It's not like they gave me a fucking brochure and an introduction when I was kidnapped and awoke in a holding cell"

"Yes let's talk about that. How did they get you Stacie?" Chloe's voice was edged and stern.

Beca was looking at the red head trying to comprehend why she was behaving in such a way, but Chloe was completely immersed in her investigative gaze on Stacie.

"I-… I" again she looked to Beca and received a reassuring smile and nod to continue. Beca's words previous on coming downstairs had lifted a small amount of weight off Stacie's shoulder and somehow felt at ease around the brunette.

Stacie took a moment and decided to talk.

"I was out clubbing. I was there for a few hours I think. Just dancing and having some drinks. I began to feel sick, thinking I just had too much to drink, I went to the bathroom but ended up outside. I just thought I needed some fresh air. Everything was just completely disoriented to me and it's clear now that someone must've spiked my drink. I can't remember their face but someone came up to me and took me down an alleyway"

_Are you okay? Here let me help you, come with me and we'll get you some water._

_N-Noo… let me go._

"I protested against them but felt weak and… and then everything went dark" Stacie recalled the event.

"You were out clubbing by yourself?" Aubrey was unconvinced.

"I don't play well with others. I don't have friends… never really have. I've been alone most of my life bouncing from one job to the next and traveling"

"Family?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie scoffed, but answered, "I wouldn't know. Never met them. I was in the foster care system, most, if not all of my childhood."

"Have you met any others with powers before us?" Benji excitedly asked.

"Yes. I thought I was alone down there but there was someone else-"

"I thought I checked all the holding areas when I was down there… I didn't see anyone else" Beca was concerned and disappointed in herself that she may have left someone behind.

"You were not the first to try and help me. In fact I thought it might have been them trying to break out again when I saw that assistant go to the ground. Her name is Amy"

Beca was listening but her attention quickly turned to an abrupt noise that filled her ears and alerted her senses.


	14. Torn

"Jesse" Beca stood from the chair and went over to the next room, finding Jesse sitting up and drinking from the cup of water that had been left on the coffee table for him by Aubrey.

"Hey" he croakily replied, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours" Beca sat beside him as the others filled into the room.

Aubrey walked over, a smile broke out in relief that he was awake but composed herself, arms folded and an unimpressed expression as her eyes gazed into Jesse.

He looked up and could tell she was mad, but his eyes quickly picked up on the new presence in the room.

_It's her, the woman I tried to save._

"Hey, it's you. You got out of there!"

"Thanks to you and your friends here" Stacie replied, "My name is Stacie by the way"

"Lovely to meet you" Jesse held out his hand is gesture but Stacie seemed more than hesitant to accept, as if second guessing herself, which confused Jesse. However after her moment she calmed herself, her hand slowly reached out and accepted the handshake.

"Look we all need to talk, and in doing so we should go downstairs" Aubrey declared, an almost annoyance in her voice.

Chloe gazed at Aubrey with a questioning glare about taking the new girl to where all their information is stored but Aubrey passively turned and disappeared through the floor.

Stacie was wide eyed. Beca shot her a look as if to say 'uh yeah she can do that'.

Beca then assessed Jesse first and he told her he felt fine.

Picking themselves up they all walked downstairs and took a seat around the table.

They allowed Jesse to catch up on information regarding Stacie, she even showed her powers once again which he was mesmerized by. But then the questions fell upon him.

"Jesse. We had a plan, correct?" Aubrey started.

He stayed silent and allowed the scolding to begin for his actions.

"You ran in there without any thought towards our words and pleads about waiting. In doing so you jeopardized the lives of everybody in this room!"

"Aub-" Beca wanted to defend her brother but Aubrey would have none of it.

"No Beca! I want to hear what he has to say"

All eyes fell on him, and out of all of them the most blazing were Chloe's, there was no denying how angry she appeared to be. Whether it was towards him or the apparent tension between her and the new girl, he didn't know.

"You are right. I- I allowed my emotions to get the best of me down there. I saw the horrible utensils they were bringing in to the room and- and how much in pain Stacie appeared to be in. The very last thing I would ever want to do is put any of your lives in danger that is why I took the notion upon myself in trying to help her. I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Chloe spat.

Even Aubrey looked a little stunned by Chloe's words but composed herself rapidly, turning her attention back to Jesse.

"Jesse, please you must see your errors here. We warned you of how important and how much interest Prism takes in both you and Beca. Of which Beca completely disregarded also. I took it upon myself in trying to get to you before they extracted you to another location" Aubrey spoke but stopped with Jesse's expression confused, realizing he was of course unaware of the chaos that unfolded while he was out.

"The doctor that syringed you, he called in a huge reinforcement of Elite on our location. The alarm rung out and the choices that were available were slim to none. However much to my debate, Beca stormed into the facility and well, saved both of us. Furthermore what I saw her accomplish was nothing short of amazing"

All eyes were on Beca, of which Beca hated and wished Aubrey would shut her mouth.

Beca sighed and pushed to try and move on with the discussion, "Jesse they are right. However in saying that, can we all take into account that this was his and my first mission ever? And this was a big ask, of Jesse to go in there. Apart from that, Jesse I believe you did well, this was no easy task and before you went on search for 'Frost' you completed the tasks in stealth"

A small smile formed on Jesse's face in thanks.

"Wait you all knew I was there?" Stacie spoke up.

Beca mentally sighed of relief that conversation did in fact change and move on from herself.

Chloe huffed, "No we did not. We had picked up radio chatter and talk from around the area of a 'Project Frost'"

Benji continued "We had no idea what that entailed, but it was circling around this facility and was mentioned numerous of times. Jesse went in to plant a Trojan in their systems and afterwards followed some men who were conversing about well…you"

"Right" Stacie said.

Beca stood from the chair and all eyes were glued to her.

Walking over to a desk she grabbed a piece of paper and a marker, then made her way over to the wall.

"This 'doctor' who was in the room and syringed you Jesse his name is Xaphan, Donald Xaphan"

Writing down his name she stuck it to the wall with some tape.

"I don't know where he falls amongst all of this but my gut tells me that he is a leader or at least someone that is taking a high overview on the testing or experiments they are conducting on us"

Jesse's blood ran hotter at the recollection of the man standing above him before he passed out. That was the first time he had been caught like that, and of course it really alarmed Jesse of how close he was to becoming one of their captives.

"He knew about me, he knew my name" Jesse spoke.

"Likewise" Beca agreed, "I tried to get answers out of him about what they could be doing to us, but of course, he was reluctant to provide any insight"

The words hung on the tip of Beca's tongue about what else she had heard him say, moreover the very plausible fact that Beca was their main target. But the last thing she would want is for everything to be thrown into chaos, for them to look at her differently like a vulnerable child.

_No, now is not the time for that. They already know how high priority we are to Prism, just leave it at that Beca._

"He's sadistic" Stacie voice was quiet but laced with hate.

"I told you that you were not the first ones to try and help me out of there. Amy is her name. She was also held captive down there but tried to break free one night. Even though we all have abilities here, it still seems crazy to say but... she- I think she is a shape shifter"

"Go on" Beca urged as she walked towards the table and sat back down.

"I barely remember the incident, I was still drugged. But I recall a lot of noise and commotion coming from outside the door, which was quickly smashed down. I couldn't believe my eyes but a bear that suddenly phased into a woman ran over and helped me out of my restraints. She asked if I could walk and I shook my head, she told me her name was Amy and that we'd be getting out of there. I heard loud alarms ringing and- I think I was riding on her back when she shifted back into a bear. Which was massive by the way! We didn't get far I think, it was hard to keep my eyes open, she was shot and something dropped down on us, maybe a net. I heard her wince in pain and I think I too was shot with something because I passed out. I don't know what happened to her" Stacie informed.

"Incredible. I believe I may know" Benji spoke up and all eyes turned to him.

"You found something?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes but barely much at all I'm afraid. It-… I think that each couple of days that go by, they are formatting their work off these servers"

Benji let everyone think about that for a moment.

"I-I don't know about you all but the very fact that they are really keeping this lid on tightly and the information stored is either being constantly moved or deleted it's- well it's worrisome" Benji spoke his thoughts.

Aubrey nodded, clearly she was in deep deliberation on his words, "What have you got Benji?"

"Project Primitive. I highly believe this is Amy. The files descriptions were half blocked but I was able to get some of it unblocked. It talks of a woman, aged 21 years, recorded to be brought up in a hippy manner with her parents. Now on her own and living independently. Current Status: Is in facility holding centre - Relocated after her attempts to break out" Benji read out the piece of paper he printed off.

"Hippy manner?" Aubrey asked.

"Must've moved around a lot as a child, you know? Always moving from one town to the next. Very probable she lived in a camp out in the woods which they would set up?" Benji guessed.

"Any idea how we can find her now?" Beca asked.

"I'll keep sorting through the data. But as for now she could be anywhere in one of their many facilities, we didn't even know they had a holding cell there until you went in Jesse" Benji answered.

"We have to assume that most if not all of these facilities, have this type of holding area" Beca spoke.

Chloe had been very quiet and Beca realized that a file had been slid across the table towards her from Benji, which she was reading through.

Benji cleared his throat, "There was some of your information stored on there too" he turned to Stacie, "Stacie Conrad, 23 years of age: 'Project Frost' reported of being able to turn her human form into a diamond/crystalized form. And uh-"

"What?" Stacie hesitantly asked.

"Well that's it at the moment she rest is blocked out." he answered.

"Anything more you care to tell us Stacie? Because if you have any wishes to live on this premises along side us, you need to tell us everything!" Chloe's voice rung strong.

"And what right do you have to demand that of her?" Beca's voice even more so.

Chloe was surprised but didn't back down.

"I have every right! You want to fall asleep under the same roof with a person you barely know?! She could be dangerous… here to cause trouble!" Chloe debated.

"Really again with this? Do you even hear yourself?" Beca had to calm herself.

_This is ludicrous, I barely even know you for fuck sake!_

Beca thought as she stared at Chloe then Aubrey.

"Give this time" Beca's voice was quiet now, she didn't wish to argue especially with Chloe, "I will take responsibility. Because in time, I believe this place could be a home and safe haven for others like us out there. You gave Jesse and I a chance, you told us you wanted to help others, then let this happen. Let her stay and prove herself, just like Jesse and I are. There are more of us that are alone out there, and maybe, maybe that doesn't have to be the case anymore"

_I still can't believe she is acting this way. Why? She is so sweet and caring then the next she is cold and distant. Why is she torn?_

Chloe had her arms folded, her face remained passive but her eyes gave it away for Beca. She could see them lighten but only slightly.

"Fine. But it's on you Beca if she endangers or causes problems" Chloe pushed out her chair and headed upstairs.

Beca sighed and went back to looking at the map of Prism's Elite, writing more down for Xaphan.

"Is there relationship strained? Is she jealous of me or something?" Stacie whispered to Jesse who was beside her.

"What relationship? They aren't together…" he whispered back.

Benji took this as the meeting was over and returned to his computer set up in the far corner.

"Seriously?... that's interesting" Stacie smirked.

Jesse's eyebrows were furrowed at the questions but his eyes soon landed on Aubrey who was staring at him.

"You should go have something to eat. I will talk to you later on and we can get back to training" Aubrey's words were final towards Jesse as she walked over to Beca.

Jesse huffed and made his way upstairs, not looking forward to that conversation.

Stacie's smirk stayed in place as she thought to herself,  _Wow is everyone sexually frustrated here?!_

Beca saw Aubrey out of the corner of her eye walking towards her. Quickly she turned to Stacie.

"Stacie, you should go and get some sleep, pick any room upstairs that you like" Beca informed.

"Yes it appears you have showered, meaning you have used the towels in one of the bathrooms so preferably back to that room" Aubrey added.

"Sure thing your highness" Stacie winked and left upstairs.

Aubrey's expression at those words was completely unimpressed, which made Beca smirk.

"You and I need to talk" Aubrey declared.

Beca let her eyes roam the map once again in front of her, "So talk".

Aubrey looked back at Benji and saw he was immersed in his work as usual.

"Okay… tell me, how is you punched through concrete like it was foam?"

"I-… I'm not really sure"

Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed, annoyed and confused by the answer.

"Do you feel as though you could do that now?" she asked.

Beca scoffed, "What, you want me to try?"

"No... not here. I will think of something so we can train. Did it hurt?"

Beca had thought about it a lot and decided to speak her mind on her conclusion. "No, it didn't. I- I believe that with my power I was able to... augment- no, enhance my strength mentally"

"Very interesting" Aubrey voiced.

_As for being able to order a whole squadron to drop their guns... well, I think I will keep that to myself for now._

"Yes wel-"

"Did you feel drained at all?" Aubrey asked.

"Not really, I don't think so anyway. With the adrenaline of it all I forgot I had a knife in my arm until Chloe said something... and uh-" With Beca's thoughts running on Chloe, she wanted to try and talk to Aubrey about the situation, "You are with me on this right? You've had a group of your own, you want to help people? What I said before, about this place becoming a sanctuary for more than just us... wouldn't that be a goal worth reaching for?"

"With a bigger group, comes bigger responsibility. To look after everyone and foresee this area as being safe and that we can't be found... it's more a dream than a goal. I want to help those like us, who are struggling, alone, impacted by Prism. But it is our lives on the line too. I completely understand the position you were in when you helped her and she helped you. I-" Aubrey sighed, "I think you did the right thing in bringing her here, and I hope you prove your words right in giving her a chance here. Mark my words I'll be watching her like a hawk though!"

After her words Aubrey turned and went over to sit with Benji.

Beca turned back to the list and read the names with their descriptions one more time:

 **Master Cerberus**  - A possible founder of the company... not much is known other than this is believed to be the man who was killed by Jesse Swanson. Which asks the question who is the new or other Master running Prism. DECEASED.

 **Kolio A.**  - A Prism Elite agent he was a sick twisted man who found pleasure in torturing those he had captured before turning them in to Prism. DECEASED.

 **Daniel Stevens**  - An extremely powerful Prism Elite (Chief? Definitely more than just an agent in ranking). Leads the front on 'Aurora' (Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson) and perhaps has a personal vendetta against them. ALIVE.

 **Donald Xaphan**  - He's deadly with a blade – more than decent aim with knives. A surgeon/doctor of sorts he is sadistic. A possible lead on experiments that take place on those with abilities. ALIVE.

 **Bumper Allen**  - A high-ranking Prism Elite agent he has worked for the company for many years. Has rounded up countless with special abilities for Prism. He is determined, dangerous and wicked, does not care for any others but himself. Is skillfully trained with his favourite weapon, a baton/staff. ALIVE.

* * *

Reading the names made Beca's mind go into overdrive, she could feel her body's temperature rising and quickly decided to head upstairs and outside.

The fresh air that immediately hit Beca was a wash of relief. It cooled her down and she inhaled it deeply. Continuing to walk she now stood in front of the lake. It was still rather early in the day, with the sun's rays glistening off the tranquil lakes water.

Beca walked out onto the end of the pier and sat down, leaning against a post that held the pier steady and in place on the left side.

Staring down at the water beneath her, she couldn't help her mind drift onto the red head. The two of them in these waters only a couple of days ago, having fun and relaxed, well so to speak, Beca's mind still wished Aubrey hadn't come along when she did. Watching on as Chloe created the beautiful sphere of water.

_What is it about her... why do I find it hard to breathe or even speak properly when she is around me? I still barely know her yet,I can't help the feeling of... being connected with her somehow. The puzzle that is Chloe Beale..._

Beca's eyes snapped to see the red hair flowing through the wooded area off to the side of the lake. Quickly she pushed herself up and ran to follow.

_I want to confront her about what happened in there!_

Beca walked through the area quietly, and again found herself able to sense the vibrations of Chloe's movements not far up ahead, which quickly stopped.

True as her senses had led her, Beca saw Chloe sitting on a log near waters edge staring out over the lake.

Beca silently watched on as the red head sent tiny rocks skimming across the lake, and with using her ability, would aim a spurt of water to hit the rocks.

_She can manipulate elements... I would think that more powerful than my abilities. Maybe Prism isn't aware that she exists, if they did... I'm sure they would be after her just like me._

A pang hit Beca at the thought.

_I will never allow them to get their hands on her... I-I can't._

Already the thought of losing Chloe made Beca feel ill.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she sent the rocks flying across the lake, making a challenge out of it for herself in aiming the water to hit the rocks mid-flight.

_Pull yourself together Chloe. What were you thinking?! You cannot feel the way you feel. That is forbidden. Keep focused... ... But, she's so beautiful and is able to crack through my barrier, I-I car- No!- I can't... I mustn't!_

The view of the lake didn't help with her thoughts on Beca, remembering their moment shared in the calm waters.

_I wanted to reach out and pull a strand of her hair back, she looked so- NO! Chloe stop this._

Chloe shook her head and turned her focus onto the rock she had bought up to eye level. With most of her concentration and frustration she sent the rock flying but it didn't make it far. Another rock was hurled towards hers with great precision and they shattered against each other. Chloe turned to find the one responsible and was a little shocked by the intrusion.

Composing herself she didn't say a word but turned her eyes back out upon the lake.

Beca walked further out and leaned against a tree that was behind Chloe who remained seated.

"It's astounding how tranquil this place is and can in turn, calm you." Beca spoke softly.

"Sometimes" Chloe softly replied back.

Beca sighed with defeat, "I'll leave yo-"

"No" the word was out of Chloe's mouth before she could stop it, "Please stay"

 _Dammit Chloe!_ she scolded herself.

Beca walked towards Chloe and sat beside her. Chloe didn't dare look and kept her eyes out at the lake, continuing to skip rocks along the surface.

"Why are you so skeptical?" Beca suddenly asked.

The question made Chloe's eyebrows furrow.

"I- I only wish you would talk to me Chloe. What is tearing at you?" Beca continued.

Chloe eyes went wide but composed herself, "I... I do want to talk to you Beca, more than anything I want-..." Chloe sighed as her mind reeled in her words and the necessary filter kicked in, "It's not easy for me to trust people either, especially those with powers believe it or not"

"You aren't like that with me..."

Chloe allowed her eyes to lock into Beca's, again she felt that deadly spark and connection she felt in that heated moment in the lake days before. It scared her, like Beca was able to completely see through her, and she didn't like it.

"Yes, well... you're an exception" Chloe lightly smiled and tore her gaze back

out at the lake.

"Well then..." Beca was hesitant but decided to reach out and take Chloe's hand, entwining their hands together, "Would you talk to me, please? Let me help you?"

Chloe felt a spark rush up her arm from the contact, and Beca was right she was torn. Immediately Chloe retracted her hand and stood up. Beca was quick as she did the same.

"Please Beca let it go. I just want us to be safe and I don't trust her!" Chloe began to walk away, along the lake.

Beca was on her heels, "You can't just gain trust within moments! You yourself just said you have a hard time trusting people, well so do I but just like you did me and Jesse why won't you give her a chance?"

"Why do you defend her?!"

"It appears someone here has to!"

"She isn't telling us the whole truth Beca! She's hiding something"

Beca halted, "Just like you are?"

Chloe also stopped and turned, walking right up to Beca.

Chloe was so angry yet the close distance she had brought herself into with Beca left her slightly speechless and out of breath.

_Do not look at her lips._

Beca too felt the connection, that spark between them of how close they were. Chloe looked livid from her words, yet her expression lightened at their close proximity, and Beca found her mesmerizing.

"Why won't you let me in?" Beca simply whispered.


	15. Puzzle Pieces

**Prism Facility  
** **Location: Tupper Lake  
** **Approximately an hour and a half following infiltration of the facility.**

People ran all over the place, carrying new pieces of equipment that passed people carrying damaged equipment.

Stevens stood outside of the facility. Surveying the area of where the group had escaped.

Cars had been crushed and the area was like a diminutive war zone.

_The way the front of these hoods were crushed... she did this, quite remarkable…_

_Not to mention the smashed in concrete._

He knelt down and ran his hands along the extensive tire marks.

_She must've held the van in place, when they tried to extract Swanson…_

_Seems that her power is growing..._

Bumper stood close and was talking to some men about the incident. He too surveyed the area in extreme detail.

"What a fucking mess!" Stevens hissed as he stood. He had toured inside the facility and outside. He had gotten the call early this morning and immediately they flew out to investigate.

"Get Xaphan out here now!" Stevens yelled to elites and others working for Prism passing by.

"Sir?"

Stevens turned to find Bumper with Xaphan.

"Hah. Well that was fucking quick. Good work" he told Bumper, "As for you!"

"Great to see you as well Stevens" Xaphan smiled.

"I don't see how you could be smiling Xaphan, you allowed a team to infiltrate this facility, plant a Trojan and take Project Frost!" Stevens listed, his voice stern.

"Not without trying to stop them of course! Oh she is just amazing sir!" Xaphan was thrilled that he had finally met this Aurora in person, her name was known throughout the industry.

"You had Swanson too I heard. No wonder this place is a fucking mess! They must've solely sent him in first. Stumbling across 'Frost' then what?"

"He knocked out my assistant sir, but I hid in the shadows near the door. Took him down with my syringe before the bitch could warn him... however they were quick to intervene, it was a blonde before Miss Mitchell made her glorious entry" his smirk still frozen in place as Xaphan recalled the events.

"A blonde?!" Bumper interjected, "Aubrey?" Bumper's words were barely a whisper, his anger fast rising "She's with them! She must be using them to break into our facilities!"

"Bumper keep focused. With our without them, it's extremely likely that Aurora would've been able to pull this off by herself" Stevens spoke

"Well, this hunt just got a lot more fucking interesting!" Bumper announced, turning around to those near them "I want to see what footage we have immediately! We need to be up and running as usual so hurry the fuck up!" he screamed to workers and elites before storming back inside the facility.

"Still an uptight man isn't he..." Xaphan stated more than asked.

"We all have our deep dark desires, his is perfectly tied in with mine. Can I say the same about you?" Stevens locked eyes with the man.

Xaphan removed his glasses to rub them of filth against his coat, "Sir I have more information to divulge in relation to Miss Mitchell"

Stevens expression remained passive and waited for him to continue.

"I want to discuss this with Master Abaddon also." Xaphan further implied.

"He will be informed-"

"No he will want to hear this now." Xaphan further pressed.

"Cut me off again Xaphan and I will send you to him personally, bit by bit in a FedEx box."

Xaphan simply smiled, knowing full well that would be a very poor decision to make on behalf of Stevens. Stevens knew this also but his snarl in expression was unrelenting, he may not be able to kill him, but that won't keep him safe forever.

"Very well Xaphan." Stevens hissed.

Walking back into the facility they seated themselves in a small conference room. Stevens called it in through his phone for a connection with the Master and placed it in the middle of the table on speaker.

"Stevens?" his dark and commanding voice towered through over the speaker.

"Sir, I am currently at location-"

"I would think so Stevens. Cut to the part of why you have rung me." He demanded.

"Xaphan has further information he wishes to share with you on Aurora."

No answer, instead Abaddon waited for Xaphan to talk.

"Sir, in my attempts to stop the blonde who initially tried to get past me, I had thrown a set of surgical knives towards her, which of course, she phased through. At that time I was not aware of Miss Mitchell's presence until she stepped around the blonde. A knife had embedded itself into her left bicep but paid no attention to it. I-It would appear from then on that she was able to detect Swanson's presence in the next room, sending the blonde to retrieve him. Mitchell remained behind with me. I had called in and planned a squadron of Elite to be posted at a near by door, I sprung the trap but-"

"She threw them backwards? What?" Stevens urged.

"Y-yes, well, before that though. All guns were directed at her, but before they could even fire sir... she turned her eyes onto them and within seconds all of those Elite had dropped their weapons. For the briefest of moments in which followed, the men stood there frozen. It was quite a sight if I say so myself, the power she was displaying, and not even at full potential I'm sure!"

Stevens was pensive all information stated, he sat there quietly.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Xaphan. It is you who have predicted her advancement in power developments, key for what I have planned. Do you believe she is on track?"

"I do sir. Though I would want to see more out of her." Xaphan stated.

"Hmm, I correspond to that. Maybe we will..." Abaddon's dark and sinister voice conveyed.

Something to that second statement didn't sit with Stevens. There was something he was not being informed of here, something that Abaddon had up his sleeve.

_Maybe this 'second card' supposedly in play._

"I have other important business I must attend to… Stevens?" Snapped out of his thoughts he looked to the phone, "I trust that you will speak to Xaphan after this conversation for future endeavors. Xaphan?... I'll be in touch." On his last words the phone call had disconnected.

Stevens collected his phone and taking a moment he turned to Xaphan.

"Xaphan... Abaddon wants you, more than I, to join and accompany my team, on the targets Aurora and others. You are one of the head of operations on the experiments conducted and will continue to do so. However, I do believe we can both help each other gain their desires"

"And what is it I desire sir?..."

"To have Beca Mitchell on a slab in a science lab so you can cut her open and see what makes her tick... I would love nothing more than to see that happens"

_After I have my fun with her of course..._

"Very well. A strong chance that I may see her again sooner than later? How could I pass that up!... a team you say? Bumper, you, myself... anymore to join this party?" Xaphan had cleaned his glass again and returned them to his eyes, of which were flared with excitement and malicious.

Stevens now shared in his smirk, standing from the table and placing his hands into his expensive suit pockets, "You just leave that to me Xaphan, and you just worry about that enhancement experiment we have all been waiting on so intently, hmm?"

"Yes sir, progress is on track"

"Brilliant to hear, Xaphan... brilliant to hear"

"To ensure we see Aurora again, I do believe I have an idea sir!"

"Well then, please, tell me all about it..."

* * *

 

Beca stood frozen, waiting for Chloe to say something. An internal war was raging on behind those blue eyes.

"What does it matter?" Chloe whispered.

"All of these people... especially you, matter to me" Beca's words were soft but strong.

Chloe's eyes dropped from Beca's to the ground.

_I have to give her something. Tell her truth as to why I behave the way I do._

Chloe felt her body drop to sit, the weight of the conversation bearing down on her already.

Beca did the same.

"My-..." Chloe sighed and busied her hands by digging them through the ground, "My parents, they were murdered. Murdered by someone with abilities. They killed my mother,… and my father searched for that person for years, until he too was killed in cold blood and I strongly believe by the same person..."

Beca watched Chloe intently, her demeanor was completely tense and her eyes, cold and distant.

"My father taught me when I was younger, to try and control my abilities and use them responsibly. He- he, taught me how to fight, defend myself and become strong. Wanting me to help him find the person responsible for my mothers murder when I was old enough. He would leave me in the care of my uncle when he would go out in search and one night, they got to him first"

"I joined this team in hopes that I may stop those with abilities who seek to harm others and use these powers for their own gains. I-…I'm not even sure who I am searching for.. but mark my words, when I find the person responsible for my parents deaths, I will not hold back my fury..."

Beca was afraid, not for herself but for the red head, that she would only lose herself in such an endeavor and revenge hunt.

"You cannot allow yourself to get lost in such revenge. Revenge is a straight and narrow path to becoming someone you are not. I understand you want that person to be accounted for their actions, but vengeance... Chloe look at me" Beca reached up to Chloe's chin and delicately turned her head so as their eyes could meet. It tore Beca up to see Chloe's eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"Please, please do not allow this person to distort you with rage and revenge. You are a beautiful person Chloe, inside and out. I thank you for sharing this with me and I will help you, but to seek answers first, not a life"

Chloe softly pushed Beca's hand away, from holding onto her chin. Her voice still laced with pain and anger.

"It is only just and fair that this person's life be brought to an end. I will avenge my parent's deaths, because it has already 'distorted' me Beca. I wake up thinking about it and I go to sleep thinking about it. You want to help me? Then when I find that person and it comes time for me to face them. Stay out of my way!" Chloe abruptly stood and walked away.

Beca tried to stop her but to no avail, instead she sat there and watched the woman disappear back into the woods, the vibrations of her heavy and changed steps, told Beca she was crying.

She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Chloe, to hold her tight and never let go. But Beca knew better, Chloe would have none of that right now.

_She is indeed a puzzle, a puzzle in which she just supplied with a huge missing piece that explains a lot._

_A beautiful person, that is plagued with such heavy hate and vengeance towards someone for her parent's death... such an angel does not deserve such weight upon her mind._

_Yet again all of our lives her have some hefty weights hanging on us..._

_I can only hope people out there like us are able to control themselves... I just want to reach out to them all and get to them before such hatred, fear or rage consumes them._

_It's likely that this person Chloe seeks could have suffered from the confusion of their powers, scared that they were sought after by the husband whose wife they had killed, maybe accidentally... then what? Would she still take their life... if they were remorseful, would she still take their life..._

It gnawed at Beca, from the strong display of raw angry emotion she had just seen from Chloe, pang of fright hit her when her mind provided a straight answer to the question;

_Yes, yes she would._

Chloe's eyes conveyed that strongly.

_No... no I can't lose hope in her like that. She is a good person and I will help her see that! I want to save others? Well there is one here right now that needs saving. One I care about greatly…_

Beca's thoughts were cut short as her mind felt like it was suddenly hit by a freight train. Immediately she brought her hands up to her throbbing head. Like an intense migraine.

Closing her eyes, suddenly all vibrations created by animals and other moving objects alike, rung out in Beca's mind. It took Beca a moment but she quickly sort to calm herself down, breathing in and out. Soon the vibrations slowed and were under control, it was as if tuning to the right frequency. Her eyes snapped open and again she felt herself normal and calm like the lake in front.

Eyeing a particular rock in front of her, Beca raised her hand and elevated the object off the ground, wanting to test something.

_Back at the base I was able to crush the front of those cars..._

Beca scrunched her hand into a fist, the rock became deformed and crushed, the excess falling to the ground.

With more rocks that surrounded her, they now were raised in mid air all around her, closing her eyes for a brief moment she opened them, and all of the different sized and shaped rocks created a dust cloud around the brunette from becoming instantly crushed.

_Maybe I should train... the last thing I want to do is uncover another part of what I am able to do with my abilities and hurt someone... but... what the hell is it that I can really do?..._

_Now that I think of it..._

* * *

"Hey"

Jesse quickly turned to find Stacie walking towards him. He was seated on the porch stairs out back of the house.

"Oh-uh, hi"

She took a seat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" she asked.

"Right back at you..."

She smirked.

Jesse sighed, "I think we can both relate me being nearly caught by Prism, and you having just been rescued from constant drugging... sleep is the last thing on our minds" he confessed.

"True"

It was silent for a moment, both wrapped in their own thoughts. Stacie decided the moment was now.

"I just wanted to say... thanks"

Jesse remained quiet but turned his eyes to her, but only found hers focused out over the lake.

"It's likely, that without your... hasty decision on trying to save me, I may have been left there and-... god knows what else they would've done to me"

"We would never have left you there. Not only would I not allow that but neither would Beca"

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes I can believe that. How do you know both each other? From what I hear both of you came here together?..."

"Yes..." Jesse filled her in of how they had met (sparing the whole killing Master Cerberus), but they've been on the run together since the 'nearly being caught' incident.

"Wow you've been through a lot together, you-you're both really lucky you have each other..." Stacie's words were soft and genuine.

"I'm truly thankful for her. She is like a sister to me. She's saved my ass more than once, and in addition to me, she saved all of us back there. Believe me when I say, I hope you can no longer feel alone. You have us now"

Stacie now locked eyes with Jesse and was humbled by his words.

"I want to ask though... why is it that they had your mouth restrained in some kind of metal device?" Jesse asked.

Her face fell but quickly she composed herself, "Maybe they just didn't want to hear my cries for help..."

_Maybe... that sounded pretty unconvincing though..._

"Here" Stacie changed the subject, reaching back and producing the mask he had worn during the mission.

He graciously took the item back and held it in front of him, "T-thanks. I thought I had lost it back there"

"You nearly did. Thought I would take it though in case I ran into you again, as thanks. Pretty intimidating, but I suppose that's the point" Stacie smiled.

"It was a gift to me. Thank you, really. I- I could've gotten into a lot of trouble if I lost this..." he smirked.

"Ahh I see"

"See what?" a voice asked behind them.

Both Stacie and Jesse turned to now see Aubrey standing behind them authoritatively.

Stacie smiled at Jesse then back at Aubrey as she stood.

"On second thoughts, I think I will go lay down" she announced, stepping past Aubrey and back inside, wanting to be far away from the tensions between those two, moreover Aubrey in general.

Aubrey remained standing, walking to the side railing of the steps she leaned and turned her attention on Jesse.

Jesse tried to mentally prepare himself. Instead her soft voice near shocked him.

"I want to yell at you. For your brazen stupidity of running in there against my words. Putting not only your life in danger but also all of us. However I know, I know that you're thoughts were on the right track of helping that woman. Brave, but compulsive... y-you scared me Jesse. I don't want to lose anyone on mission and I'm usually able to keep control of situations... but stubborn you, wanting to be the hero-" she stopped as he now stood and closed the gap between them. Her breathing hitched with his eyes now intently searching her own.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Both you and Beca, I'm sure you want to yell at me till next year in how I went about things." he took her hand and gently placed his lips on her knuckles.

Jesse was taken back by his own bold actions, but I suppose when you are nearly caught by one of the world's most powerful organizations, twice now, and no doubt would probably have never seen anyone he cared or loved about again, it can change a person.

Aubrey's eyes went wide at the gesture and suppressed the huge smile that threatened to surface.

"I cannot express how grateful I am to be back here with yo-you all" Jesse smiled, dropping her hand he walked around to stand beside Aubrey on the porch railing, staring out over the land and lake, "I really see this as a place I can call home Aubrey. Beca's right... nothing is impossible, difficult yes, but with enough derive we can create a place where people like ourselves can learn and no longer be alone. Her vision is crazy I will admit, but so... so inspiring and heartening in the notion"

Aubrey chuckled and shook her head.

The sound made Jesse's insides do a backflip.

She turned and locked eyes with him.

"What is it with you and Beca? Both of you so in tune with your thoughts and words. It-... I would really like that Jesse, I would but how many of us are out there?, how many are willing to accept help and learn? It's not impossible, just extremely difficult and dangerous"

Jesse once again took her hand in his, "To think that our kind will remain hidden forever is foolish. There will come a day when a huge spotlight will be shined upon our kind to the rest of the world and what we are able to do. That is frightening, the numerous aspects that could entail. I'm just thankful I have you, and all of us here sticking out for each other. Apart from Beca, I've never really had a family, and I would really like for us all to be one"

Aubrey was captivated and near speechless from his caring words, and without any further thought she leaned in and kissed his cheek, keeping close and her words soft.

"I would really like that too Jesse. You have such care and integrity for us all, and so does Beca... I'm happy I found you two. Your importance to what happens with our kind, I believe you two will have great persuasion in"

Jesse didn't know what more he had to say so instead they both shared a moment of understanding, standing there on the porch staring into each others eyes.

But as if on timer, Aubrey's face soon fell to her normal passive expression and stepped away from Jesse.

"You should get some rest Jesse" Aubrey turned and made her way inside, wanting to be far away from this person who elicited emotions to the surface.

Jesse eagerly followed and took her wrist as it swung back to stop her from walking away.

She turned, appearing confused and waited for him to explain his actions.

"Wha-" Jesse too was unsure of what he wanted to say, only knowing that he wanted to be near the blonde, it was then he had a question spring to mind as he looked around at the walls and drawers of the home, "Why aren't there any pictures of you around? This was your family home right?"

Her face remained stoic but her eyes became hardened.

"Did you not get along with your parents?" he asked.

"No" she stated firmly in reply.

"Where are-"

"They're dead, Jesse" Aubrey snapped, "Now let go of me!"

"No" he kept his hand secure but fell, as her hand simply phased away from his grip. Aubrey turned and walked up the hall, heading for the stairs.

He followed.

Storming up the stairs she ignored his persistence in following. Becoming extremely frustrated walking down the hall she turned to face him.

Jesse took this moment and closed the gap between them, cornering her by the wall.

"You are extremely frustrating do you know that?!" Aubrey hissed, half out of breath by how close he was, and in all truth turned on by the situation. She could simply phase away, through the walls or even the floor… but didn't want too.

"Funny I was going to say the same about you... What don't you want me to hear Aubrey? You want me to let you go? Well I won't and I can't, so whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me that's what you want" Jesse's voice was soft, he wanted so badly to pull her face into his and kiss those desirable lips.

Aubrey was at a loss. Desperately she tried to control her eyes from darting down to those lips of his.

_He's so incredibly caring, sexy, young, and innocent... I can't do this! I cannot allow myself to have these feelings. To speak about my past is banned, if he were to listen... I would indeed lose him then. His eyes would view me in a whole new light!..._

_... Not only that Posen, but he lives in this house with all the others here you want to keep safe, to have any further feelings could jeopardize future missions..._

Jesse couldn't control himself as he began to lean in further.

Aubrey's mind took a moment but kicked into gear, realizing where the situation was going. Placing a hand on his chest she bought him to a halt.

Her eyes were on the feeling of his hard, toned chest but darted up to meet his eyes.

"I do not want this. I care about you Jesse... but nothing more than wanting to protect us all here-"

Her words were brought to an end as his lips crashed onto hers. It was a desperate kiss but a heated one at that. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Aubrey's mind was reeling, the sensation was unreal and she only wanted to deepen the kiss further but the red signal within her brain caused it end, bringing her hands up she pushed him away harshly.

"Did you get that out of your system?... Because that will never happen again!" Aubrey stated firmly before she phased through the ground and disappeared.

Jesse tried to get his breathing under control. Although short the kiss was thrilling, heated and intense. He'd wanted to do that for a long time now, feeling completely entranced by the blonde and her head strong persona. But now he felt as though he had really fucked up any chances of trying to have a further relationship with Aubrey.

"Fuck" he hissed under his breath.

He abruptly turned and went into his room. Slumping back onto the bed he wanted sleep to overcome him, and allow his mind a break of all the events of the last few hours.

It was of no use though as he tossed and turned, he became still with the door of his room opening.

_Aubrey?_

He rolled back to find Stacie walking closer but stopped near the bed. Her hand touched his arm softly.

" **Sleep, Jesse. Go to sleep** "

Her words were overwhelming, he felt his body become drowsy and heavy-eyed.

Stacie watched as his eyes fluttered closed and finally drifted off to sleep. She did him a favour. She turned and left his room to return to her own, only wishing someone could do the same for her.

 


	16. Signs and Dreams

"Benji!" Beca found him still seated downstairs in front of his computers.

Her voice startled him, turning around he smiled, "Oh hey Beca, what can I help you with?"

"What-um... you said you were still learning right? About the pitches of volume in the sounds that you are able to make?"

He nodded.

"I'm still learning also I believe... and in my moment of learning I had the notion that we could help each other out?"

"Oh-uhh okay. But aren't you and Chloe training together?"

"Not at the moment no, and besides it's best we train and help out each other. What do you say?"

"Well I have this information to go through and-"

"Great! Let's go outside" Beca announced as she helped him off the chair and up the stairs.

They walked outside to the far right side of the house.

Beca stopped walking and turned to face Benji.

"Benji, in all honesty I want to try and discover my limits when it comes to my ability. With that thought, I realized, that you are probably wanting to do the same."

He stood and waited, not really sure what to do.

"I believe with your ability you can not just disorient others, but knock them out, create blasts of some kind and perhaps even use your sonic scream to create vibrations like ah-" Beca was trying to find the right words, this was only going off her intuition, "radar?"

"Like a radar?,.. emitting the sound waves and reading the feedback. Wow I actually hadn't really thought about that, but is... possible?" Benji sounded excited.

"Won't know till you try, give it a go? Direct your voice to the ground. Focus and if possible only create a small burst of the sonic scream"

Benji nodded and readied himself, breathing in he released the sound he found fitting for the task and hit the ground.

Beca had covered her ears but her senses became enhanced. It allowed her to see those in the house from a distance. She turned to Benji to see if he was able to do the same.

His eyes were squinted towards the house and his ear pressed against the air.

"I-I oh my gosh... I think I got it!" Benji was ecstatic, "it was faint but-"

"Again then" Beca announced.

He nodded and after a few times he felt as though he had gotten the hang of it. The sound would emit itself back into his eardrum and the difference of vibrations alerted him of animals, people moving on the property and at one point a very distant car that must've been passing on the far road out front.

_It returns to his ears, whereas I can basically see these emissions of vibrations. Incredible._

"Incredible!" he announced, as if reading her thoughts out loud.

She smiled from his enthusiasm "Great job Benji" Beca commended.

"Is this enhancing your spatial sense?"

Beca was stunned but tried not to convey it as her eyes locked into Benji's.

"Aubrey told me that you were basically able to sense movement in the next room or something, that's how you knew Jesse was there, right?" Benji continued.

Beca lightly smiled, "Yes that's true. I did not know I was able to do that, … nor a few other things until that mission" she half mumbled the last part, "But now I- I'm still trying to get a grasp on when I am able to do this, but I can sense and pick up on the vibrations of others. I see them however like an emission of light radiating from the object moving, you on the other hand hear them"

"What else were you able to do Beca?" Benji was intrigued.

"I-..." Beca wasn't sure if it was best to talk about it yet, and she could sense that someone was making his or her way towards them. "Later. But I also think that with the right amount of constant sound on a level frequency you just may be able to fly Benji"

His eyebrows drew in at her statement, but after considering the possibilities in his own mind, conducting his own working out on that notion. It again was drawn to possible.

"With the right apparel, induced scream... and start height..." he was mumbling to himself and donned a smile at the realisation. "You are much smarter than you let on Beca. Keep that to yourself though! That's kind of my role around here, I would be useless otherwise" he joked.

"Benji you are the furthest thing from useless. You are bright and talented, with or without your abilities" Beca answered, she turned her head to find the person responsible for the vibrations emitting back to Beca.

Benji too realized why Beca had been reluctant on sharing any information.

"What are you both doing?" Chloe softly asked.

"Beca was just helping me with my abilities" Benji answered.

It was quiet as Chloe just stood there and nodded, staring intently at Beca.

"I-ah, better head back inside and continue working before Aubrey bites my head off" Benji took his leave and made his way back to the house.

Beca stood waiting attentively on Chloe's words.

"I-... I want to apologize" Chloe started.

"No, I don't think you do..." Beca couldn't control her words.

Chloe stared in confusion at Beca.

"Your words rung true, dripping with hate and vengeance. Such a combination can only tear a person down into someone- someone I am sure you do not want to become Chloe"

Chloe just shook her head, her expression angry but sorrowful, "You don't get it Beca. Those were my parents!.. taken from me! That person ripped my family apart."

Beca just nodded and took a step forward, "I do get it, because Prism did the same to my family."

"And here we are, striving to bring that company down! How is my mission any different?!"

"Because you are allowing rage and vengeance to seep into you. You are out for blood, I'm out for answers- "

Beca was cut off in her words, she could tell the anger was just radiating off Chloe.

The ground began to tremble.

"You want to fight? Would that make you feel better?"

Chloe didn't answer, instead parts of the ground were ripped away between them, hovering just above the land.

Beca didn't give her the chance as she raised her hands and compressed the items forcefully, making them explode.

Chloe shielded herself and stunned by the display she started to walk towards Beca, "H-how?-"

"You are afraid, and the one person you shouldn't be afraid of is me! I will never hurt you Chloe" Beca near yelled.

Chloe looked as though she wanted to cry, the words spoken by Beca only derailed her mind further.

"Rematch!" Chloe simply spoke.

Beca didn't have time to respond. Chloe began a series of punches in which Beca defended and blocked. They moved backwards from Beca throwing her own punches and blows towards the red head. Neither of them was yet to land any hits. Constant trading of blows back and forth and Chloe's anger only seemed to rise. Beca took an opportunity and grabbed Chloe's outstretched arm and swung her around into an embrace from behind, locking the red heads hands across her midsection.

"Please calm yourself Chloe." Beca whispered.

Chloe found herself nuzzling her head further into Beca's neck. Her body and heart betraying her to the warm comfort of Beca's embrace, but quickly broke out of the lock and created an air spiral around Beca.

Lifted off the ground Beca back flipped and escaped the mini tornado created by the red head, landing back on the ground.

_I don't want to hurt her! Why am I doing this? Fuck Chloe pull yourself together._

It was apparent of the anger Chloe harboured towards the unknown person she wanted to kill, was displayed in this moment making it faintly realized. But Chloe didn't want to believe it, just like many other emotions, she wanted to push them down and bury it.

Chloe went to raise her hands and Beca did as well.

" **No** " Beca's words were authoritative and strong.

Chloe was stuck and couldn't move, only finding that her arms fell limp and her body deceived her wishes by not moving. Screaming within her mind at her body not responding.

Beca walked towards Chloe and by calming herself was able to unleash her from manipulation. Chloe found that her legs were buckling and Beca swooped down and caught her in an embrace. A tight and caring embrace. Chloe didn't sob but allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

They stayed like this for a while, Beca allowing the red head to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I am scared" she swallowed the guilty lump that had formed in her throat, "and I am sorry" Chloe whispered.

Chloe shifted, remaining in Beca's embrace she turned to look at her. Beca in turn swept the stray hairs out of Chloe's face.

"What are you scared about?"

_About my feelings for you. My deep and fast developed feelings towards you Beca Mitchell._

"T-that I'm unstable... I hate my powers sometimes Beca! I just wish I were normal. I basically just attacked you and... all you have in your eyes is care, it frightens me" Chloe tried to find the right words, moreover her eyes that they do not linger too long upon the brunette's lips.

"I frighten you?" Beca wanted to back away, hurt from her words.

"N-no, I-... what were you able to do to me then? I felt as though I was trapped..." Chloe regretted her words, the brunette decided to let her go and stand, she followed suit.

"I- that wasn't my intentions... I just wanted to stop this, to calm you down. I don't want you to feel trapped" Beca was just completely confused by this woman, she basically just stated that she sees Beca cares about her, but was yet to reciprocate any of those feelings in return.

Chloe reached out and took Beca's hand.

"I've never felt more free than when I am with you Beca, but I-..."

Beca reached her hand up to cup Chloe's face, "Why do you fight your feelings for me then?"

There it was. Beca now held up the sign and acknowledged the emotions, the connection, the undeniable spark between them.

Beca inched her face closer, ghosting her lips over Chloe's, and in that moment Beca felt the world stop. Chloe did also, wanting to wrap her hand around Beca's neck and pull her in, to disappear and lose herself in Beca's tender lips, but… she couldn't not before reality set in like a sharp stab of pain.

"No" Barely a whisper out of her mouth, and not known to Beca gave Chloe great pain in speaking the word.

Beca retracted slightly, staring into those blue orbs, which were clouded.

"This cannot happen Beca"

 _Yes it can!_  Beca screamed mentally, as her heart felt the sharp pain of rejection. Never had she felt this way about another person before.

Respecting her wishes Beca briefly closed her eyes and stepped backwards, away from Chloe.

"I care about you, but only as a friend. I will always be here for you and I hope nothing changes between us. We need our heads clear for upcoming missions and-" Chloe was just listing off the reasons, rambling, but Beca's ears felt numb.

_Nothing has changed? Everything has changed, everything is constantly changing, but never will my feelings for you cease to exist._

"I understand" Beca stated coldly, "I will always be here for you too Chloe."

Chloe could feel her own foundations within her mind begin to crumble, but had to stay strong, she had for her own personal mission.

_It will always be like this until the person responsible for my parent's deaths dies, if only she could understand this, but she never will...ever._

_I need to do this so I can move on, this is what I need to do..._

Beca decided there was nothing left to say, instead she turned around and walked back towards the house. Walking upstairs she checked on Jesse to see he was fast asleep, she faintly smiled, grateful that he was able to get some rest, and went into her own room. Closing the door behind her she sat upon her bed. Her mind constantly weighted down with everything, which felt as though another ton had been added on top of that.

_I want to help her, care for her. So clouded in hate that she cannot see past it._

She let her head fall and hit the bed, her body thankful for the break. Her eyes felt heavy and allowed them to close. Darkness overcoming her mind and senses.

* * *

_Beca opened her eyes but was in a large open field, the grass stems long and the flowers pure white that ran along most of the area._

_Am I dreaming? This is-... I don't remember this place at all..._

_Beca's eyes squinted to see a shape in the distance._

_Wait who- who are you?_

_The small woman remained still and Beca could see the faintest of smiles._

_She is so far away._

" _Yes you are dreaming"_

_Her soft tiny voice sounded as though she was right next to Beca. Answering her unspoken question._

" _Who ar-?"_

" _That does not matter Beca Mitchell. I am a friend, someone you can trust"_

" _Bu-"_

" _Please, listen. I have information on the person you seek known as Amy, her last name Meadows. She's being held captive by Prism and is in dire need of your help"_

_Images flickered in front of Beca, a name, of where Amy must be located._

" _You must hurry. Only you can save her from the torment she is enduring"_

" _Are- are you real?" Beca found herself asking, the words echoing in throughout the field._

" _Yes, I do not mean to pry it is just the way I see things, how I communicate. But you have some beautiful memories Beca. You're mother and father would be proud of you I am sure."_

" _Wait, your name, I didn't-"_

Beca was cut off as a memory flooded her mind. She watched on as her younger self a child, maybe 4 or 5, swung in between both her mother and father. They held her hands tightly and were all laughing as they swung her back and forth as they walked along the park's pathway.

" _Duckies!" younger Beca cheered, nearing a lake._

_Her father chuckled as did her mother, "Yeah baby, would you like to feed them?" her father knelt own and asked._

_She nodded eagerly and ran towards the pond. He was quick behind her and opened his hand, which had bread in it. Carefully Beca picked up the pieces and threw them out on the ponds water._

_Her father watched her intently for a moment._

" _You're my special girl." He told her. To which she only giggled, too invested in the task of feeding the ducks. His eyes watched her closely and delivered a kiss to her forehead before he stood to turn to her mother. They had walked a short distance away to talk._

" _I- I don't even remember this" her tears welled up and streamed down her face._

_Older Beca stood close, watching her younger self. She turned to her parents who looked to be conversing, their expressions stern towards one another. Beca strained to hear their words, stepping closer towards them, but a bright light overcame the picture and drew Beca out of her dream state_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she was awake. Beca could feel her damp cheeks from having cried, bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears. Looking to the clock beside her the time read 1:38am, she pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the window. Sliding the frame to allow a small breeze to filter through.

She gave herself a moment to recollect the dream, and the information provided.

_I need to go... I need to rescue her. But-... should I tell the others? Wouldn't it be best that they remain out of harms way? I think I can pull this off by myself..._


	17. Beautiful Beaches

Tossing and turning through the bed in frustration most of the night Aubrey had given up trying to sleep. Her mind was unrelenting on thinking about Jesse and the certain heated kiss they shared.

_And when he cornered me... which was kind of hot, NO! Aubrey Posen pull your head in!_

With an annoyed huff Aubrey pushed herself off the bed and pulled on a light cardigan over her tank top and pajama pants. Phasing through to the bottom level Aubrey walked over to the kitchen and poured a drink.

_It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure he was just wound up in the moment of nearly being caught/possibly killed by Prism... he seemed different, more... assertive._

A smile had snuck up onto her face but quickly she retracted it. Again she tried to shake the thoughts plaguing her mind. She opted to go downstairs and put her awake mind to use, by searching for 'Project Primitive'.

Walking through the door and downstairs Aubrey walked cautiously, finding that the lights were already on and someone must be down here already.

Her eyes locked onto the back of the brunette hair, who appeared to be looking on intently at the large map of America.

"Beca?" Aubrey softly asked.

"Yes?"

_Did she know I was already here? … oh right.. senses and all…_

"Uh- what are you doing down here?" Aubrey stood behind Beca, waiting for an answer.

"Amy Meadows" Beca simply stated.

"I couldn't sleep either, her whereabouts was nagging at me also" half the truth.

Beca now looked to Aubrey, "You don't sleep?"

"Rarely."

Her eyes told Beca that she too was haunted of past happenings. She nodded in acknowledgement of the blondes words then returned her eyes to the map.

Aubrey's mind now caught up with Beca's words, "Wait-… how do you know her name?" she pressed.

"I'm looking for somewhere." Beca stated, clearly wanting to find the place before divulging information.

"Where are you looking for?" Aubrey annoyingly asked.

"Sayre."

Aubrey folded her arm impatiently, her eyes bore into Beca's, waiting for more information before she supplied its location.

"That's where Amy Meadows is." Beca again stated simply.

"H-how?-"

"Where is it Aubrey?"

Aubrey pointed to the map in Pennsylvania, "It's about 2 hours out or more I think..."

"Is there a known facility of Prism located anywhere here?" Beca focused her eyes on the area Aubrey had pointed to. Her interest peaked that the place was even real.

"I-I think so. I will have to check- but Beca? What the hell is going on? How do you know she is there?" Aubrey had her arms folded and an investigative stare aimed right at Beca.

"I just know-"

"No, you have to do better than that Beca. Tell me!" Aubrey's voice was strong.

Beca sighed, "I was visited in my dreams..."

Aubrey took a moment to register those words, "Come again?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "I was visited in my dreams Aubrey. She told me of the pain this woman is in. That she needs my help. She was able to show me, like through Amy's eyes I think, of a sign she must've past when they took her... Sayre"

"Who visited you Beca?"

"I-I don't know her name. She was too far away in my dream. She sounded sincere... she- she's a dream walker I think" Beca looked to Aubrey now.

Stunned, contemplative and skeptic was a mixture of what Beca saw written across Aubrey's face.

"A-are you sure?"

"You've never come across anyone?-"

"No I haven't" Aubrey shot back.

They were silent for a moment and Aubrey gestured that they sit at the round table behind them. They sat beside each other as Aubrey searched for words.

"Beca... this is all...-"

"Aubrey-"

"No Beca listen! This could be a very cunning trap with your name written all over it. If she's not with Prism they could be manipulating her to reach you, and pull you in, right where they want you"

Beca shook her head, "Aubrey it's not like that, as I said she was sincere in her words-"

"She could be manipulating you. You were in a dream state"

"A very vivid one-"

'Like that means anything' look was her response.

"I understand Aubrey but we cannot sit here and do nothing while she is being tortured or experimented on... regardless, with or without you-... I plan on going to Sayre"

"Stubborn... why am I not surprised!?..." Aubrey shook her head and looked around the room upon deliberation, but it was simple.

"Well I'm not letting you go in alone"

Beca smiled softly, "Good, I need you."

"I know you'd be hopeless and just barge in there otherwise"

"You're good at this mission planning Aubrey. More than you let on"

Aubrey scoffed, "Yeah well same could be said for your powers Beca..."

Both remained silent, neither of them wanting to discuss those topics any further.

"Let's get started then shall we?" Aubrey declared.

Beca keenly nodded.

* * *

Apart from Jesse, others in the household barely slept. All had their minds on something and couldn't rest their own thoughts enough to try and get some decent sleep.

Chloe had stormed downstairs in frustration of her brain not switching off and tormenting herself. Closing her eyes the electric sensation of Beca's lips brushing over her own, was constantly replayed. Wanting nothing more for her confused mind to just rest, but it was to no avail.

Pouring a hot coffee she slumped at the table, soon joined by Benji and Stacie.

Not many words were shared but simple 'Morning' greetings. The awkward tension between Stacie and Chloe was apparent but neither of them was in the mood to start anything.

"I don't know about you girls but I hardly got any sleep last night..." Benji decided to try and start some conversation.

Both of them just nodded in response.

All of them now noticed the presence standing by the kitchen frame leading out to the hall.

"Where is Jesse?" Beca asked, her eyes not connecting with Chloe's.

"Here" he called out on his way down the stairs, his eyes connected with Stacie's.

"Good. When you are all ready we are having a meeting downstairs" Beca then turned and made her way back down.

Chloe felt even more deflated, completely losing interest in the cup of coffee in front of her. She picked herself up though and followed after Beca as did the others.

Jesse who clutched her arm, keeping his voice hushed, abruptly stopped Stacie.

"We need to discuss whatever it is you were able to do to me last night..."

His serious eyes bore into hers. Stacie nodded and he let go of her arm. They both would have to wait for that conversation later though and she quickly moved, making her way downstairs, as did he.

They all sat around the table, of which Beca and Aubrey sat beside each other at the top.

"What's this about?" Jesse asked, his eyes picking up on the map placed in the middle of the table, amongst other pieces of paper.

"Sayre, Pennsylvania, Project Primitive, Amy Meadows" Aubrey started.

"Sayre? That's where she is?" Stacie asked.

"Yes. There is a facility there owned by Prism however it's not a science department. It's an office building from the photos we were able to attain of the net-"

"Wait-... would you care to share how you came across this information?" Chloe spoke up.

Aubrey side glanced to Beca, of who everyone was now looking at.

"I had a vision" the words were out of her mouth before she could even deliberate any further.

"You... had a vision?" Jesse now asked.

"Yes, I saw through her eyes of a sign she must have past when they drove to the facility"

Aubrey had to fight the urge to narrow her eyes at the brunette beside her,  _What the fuck does she thinks she is doing?_

"You have visions?" Stacie was stunned.

"N-no-yes, not normally. Perhaps it was her reaching out to me. But I know she is in pain and needs our help"

"A shape shifter that is able to invade people's minds?" Chloe found that a bit far-fetched.

Beca now locked eyes with Chloe, her breathing hitched as she did so, "She needs our help" it was only brief with Beca now changing her attention to everyone.

"Aubrey and I have discussed this and... we plan on a rescue mission to get her out of there. You do not have to join us if you don't want to. The choice is yours, but regardless I know that I am going out there to help her"

Everyone was in quiet reflection on the decision. It didn't take long for one to speak her choice.

"I'm definitely in. She tried to save me, I owe her the favour" Stacie spoke.

Beca nodded in agreement.

"I too, am in. You'll need me on comms if you have any hope of breaking in" Benji declared.

"I'm in" Jesse gave a firm nod.

Beca now landed her eyes on Chloe who was staring intently back at her.

"What's the plan?" Chloe confirmed, a faint smile appeared in recognition of joining them.

Beca returned her gaze to the map. Aubrey took lead on the mission.

"Benji, you and I need to go over this in a bit more detail in regards of the facility. However from what Beca and I have collected, the facility is quite large and appears to be heavily guarded, no shock there. The plan is to go in in the late afternoon. Benji? You have been building a EMP right?"

"Uh-sort of. Not really operational though..."

"I could help and take a look at it with you?" Jesse offered.

"Yes please do that the both of you. The use of such a device could really come in handy for this mission, and any others in the future" Aubrey agreed.

"If you are able to get that operational the plan... although I'm not overly fond of it..." Aubrey turned her attention to Beca, thinking that she should be the one to say, seeing as it was her idea.

"I'm going to turn myself in" the statement was plain out of her mouth.

Everyone was confused.

"Oh-oh good... I was hoping the plan wouldn't be stupid at all," he scoffed, "this is-" Jesse was in a huff at the idea.

"I know but it's the best way to get into the facility and be right where Amy should be" Beca further explained.

"How do you even know that's where they will take you?" Chloe spat.

"Seeing as I will be walking up to the facility, I don't see why they wouldn't hold me at that location first"

Chloe just shook her head, stunned at the so-called 'plan'.

"The time frame you would have- it's basically slim to none. Word of your capture will be fast spread through Prism like lightening, and those who have been chasing after you will storm down on that place as soon as possible. There is no telling what they will do to you, we do know that they will knock you out, what's to say you will wake up in time?" Chloe's concern was laced throughout her words but Beca was unmoved.

"I won't let them-"

"I could stay with you, walk with you and keep you from harm if possible" Jesse offered.

Beca looked to Aubrey now, "I believe Beca can handle herself. In strong belief that she is capable of being able to pull this off, but we will do our part.

"Chloe, you will park in the car towards the entry location, whereas I will park the van closer to their electrical systems on the west side of the building. Jesse and Benji you will help me with this" Aubrey informed.

"How will we be able to communicate? They will search her and take the earpiece out when they find it" Chloe asked.

"No, they won't" Beca answered, "I'm going in free of any devices"

Chloe sat further back in her chair, trying to wrap her head around this absurdity.

"If you are both able to get the EMP device set up you will give me 30 minutes, upon which you will activate it. Once the power goes down the exit should be fairly clean" Beca informed.

"How do you plan on being able to see your way out in the dark?" Chloe pressed.

Benji knew of her sonar like ability, and his look was of a knowledgeable one on the answer. Beca was mixed as to whether she should share her developed new power.

"I'll manage"

"Beca? You'll manage? Seriously?" Jesse was even more confused.

"Aubrey you are more organized than this, more... defined on missions. You can't allow her to just go in, basically, blind." Chloe argued.

"I can't stop her either" Aubrey shot back, "She didn't have to come to us with this. But she chose to seek our help and guidance. We will help but I truly believe Beca is the key to her escape."

Chloe sat forward now her voice calm, "And what if they aren't able to get the EMP running? You'll manage?"

Beca felt the pang of hurt in her chest, but dare not let it show.

"We'll revise before then or if need be at the time, improvise" Beca's voice also kept calm.

Chloe had heard enough. There was no stopping Beca and she should know that by now. But the feelings of care, worry and fear upon what Beca has planned made her feel sick.

Jesse connected eyes with Aubrey now, and even though they were doing so throughout the meeting it was only light and on topic. Their eyes spoke of what remained unspoken and Jesse could see in her eyes that she wanted to keep it hidden, to just forget the kiss. However it had been on his mind since the moment it happened.

Aubrey cleared her throat from the prolonged stare between them, "Well you two should get started on this EMP, and we will give you till late tonight. Tomorrow we leave for Sayre. Keep me updated on your progress."

Jesse and Benji nodded and made their way over to the far end of the room where Benji's computer equipment were set up to get started.

"What about me? I can really help" Stacie insisted.

"You don't play well with others" Aubrey stated facts.

Stacie pursed her lips at the woman in annoyance, "I can help" she diverted her eyes to Beca, pleading for backup.

Beca looked to Aubrey, expressing to give her a chance.

Aubrey sighed, "We'll see. Right now you need to go through some training."

"Uh-what? Training?"

Aubrey proudly smirked towards the brunette, which she felt apprehensive by.

"To see what you are capable of, of course. Seems you have found some clothes, good. I'm starting to think we should build upon this house and add a room just for spare clothes in all sizes with all the additional company we are having" Aubrey declared, "Come with me please" she gestured for Stacie to follow her into the sparring room and begrudgingly she followed.

Beca didn't remain seated long with the red head. She pushed her chair out and walked upstairs.

Chloe wanted to follow but she had no right. Not after rejecting Beca they way she did.

_I don't deserve her care towards me…_

_I am full of hate... and I can't change that._

She sounded half committed in those thoughts but tried to rid them with going over some details written down on the pieces of paper scattered around the table. However, her eyes would often glance back to the stairs of where she had disappeared and again Beca plagued her thoughts.

* * *

Beca breathed in the fresh air outside and walk towards the lake. Taking her shoes off along the way Beca continued to walk until ankle deep. The sun shined brightly above and it was a beautiful day. The water was cool against her and she couldn't resist the urge of wanting to go further in, but hesitated. Her senses picked up on a presence heading her way, she turned to find Chloe.

Their eyes locked and Chloe was a little taken back that she was again not able to sneak up on the brunette, but she continued to walk forward.

Beca returned her eyes out onto the water, thoughts of wanting to go for a swim were diminished, and instead they were replaced with a certain red head joining her.

"Hey" Chloe started.

Beca wasn't sure where this was going to go but to avoid an argument she wanted the conversation to end already.

"Chlo-"

"I want us to talk like we used to, and I have information I want to share with you." Chloe blurted, sounding slightly nervous, and she was, especially after they last talked. Chloe wanted more than anything to try and smooth things over between them.

"Uh- okay I'm listening."

"I found it interesting and I think you will too, that when they were holding Stacie, they kept her mouth bound."

"Maybe so she wouldn't scream out for help?" Beca suggested.

_Always wanting to see the best in people, Beca.._

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the truth. In fact I think she may not be telling us the whole story about her gifts."

"H-how... wait how do you even know this?"

"I overheard her talking to Jesse earlier"

Beca smirked, "You snooped"

"Overheard" Chloe corrected.

"I will talk to her" Beca went to walk away but felt Chloe's soft hand take her own. Looking back into her eyes.

"I-... this plan Beca... are you sure?" Chloe couldn't contain her worry.

"It's the best way of getting straight to where Amy is being held." Beca stated simply, wishing that Chloe would let go, and on that note, would admit her feelings that she would finally let her in.

_The puzzle of Chloe Beale._

"Were you thinking of going for a swim?" Chloe asked, gesturing her head out to the lake.

"I was thinking about the beach…" Beca answered turning back around to look out at the calm water.

"What beach?"

"Any beach, doesn't matter. But the waves... I've always wondered what they would be like..." Beca answered.

Chloe smiled at the random/normal thought, "Why didn't you say? C'mon"

"W-wha-..."

Without a word Chloe stepped back and slipped her shirt and pants off.

Beca was speechless at the sight. Watching as the red head took her pants and shirt off, left in her bra and panties. Beca couldn't help but let her eyes roam the beautiful figure in front of her. Walking forwards she dived into the water with ease.

Beca was hesitant but quickly she stripped down and joined the red head that was smiling brightly at her.

Chloe waited for Beca to get closer and they swam further out into the clear lake.

"What are your small scars from?" Chloe asked having noticed from Beca's damaged ribs and as she just stripped down to go into the water.

"Past battles with other red heads"

Chloe giggled, "Very funny"

Beca shrugged, "I like to hear you laugh."

Chloe felt enlightened by the sweet words, "It's okay you don't have to tell me."

Beca lightly sighed, "Past conflicts and situations..."

Chloe viewed her arms, which lay on top of the water. One had a scar down the left of her elbow; and her right arm had a sizeable scar on the top of her hand near the wrist.

Beca noticed her observation and decided to elaborate, pointing to her left arm first, "This, is a story for another time. I believe it's in connection with one of Prisms 'criminal charges' against me" which Beca didn't feel like sharing right at this moment, "and as for the one on my wrist... I'm not sure I've had since I can remember, something happened when I was a lot younger I suppose."

Chloe traced her finger delicately over the scar on her wrist. The sensation sent more electrical sparks up Beca's entire arm.

"And the latest one..." Chloe seemed to state sadly, her hand tracing up to Beca's left bicep.

Beca could see the care in Chloe's eyes, and taking Chloe hand into her own she smiled.

"I quite like that one, reminds me of a caring red head nurse who patched me up" Beca smirked.

Again their connection felt strong between the too of them. Chloe was confused and frightened by it as usual and passed off a small smile in return to Beca's words.

"Yes well... that red head nurse has a reputation around here of being, perhaps a little too uptight. I think she would like to make it up to you" Chloe's smile remained but brightened.

So did Beca's, along with her heart rate climbing at those words spoken.

Retracting her arm away from Beca's arm. Beca watched on intently as Chloe concentrated her arms stretched out over the water. Slowly they dipped bellow the surface, upon which the water began to stir. Within minutes small waves turned in size with the drag of wind supplying the friction.

Beca laughed at the sight of waves in a lake but it was great, bobbing up and down between them. Diving under as more came.

"Catch one!" Chloe told her.

"Catch one?" Beca was bemused.

"You swim forward, fast, than let the wave carry you forward" Chloe informed.

The moment made Chloe's smile even more radiant, the innocence of it all and how they were conversing again. She wanted the time to be ever lasting with this woman. It was cute watching as Beca tried to ready herself for an oncoming wave, making her giggle.

Beca's eyes snapped into Chloe's.

_Her laugh, that's a signal for hope if ever I saw one…_

"Here we'll go together" Chloe spoke, gesturing to a wave coming towards them.

Beca readied herself and under the water, feeling Chloe's hand close to her own she entwined their fingers together.

_A gesture so simple as handholding... how can you make me feel this way?_

Chloe was excited and lively, with the wave about to hit them Chloe untwined their hands and surged them forward, "Swim!" she yelled.

Both using freestyle technique they swam forward through the water. Beca could feel the wave surge up and through her body, until it carried and propelled her through the water. Beca was smiling internally and externally at the experience.

Coming out of the wave, Beca looked to her right to see Chloe had reached the same length, swimming back towards her.

"Another tie between us." Chloe spoke.

"We were racing?" Beca asked.

"Sure, more fun that way" she smirked.

"It's fun with you regardless Chloe." Beca's words were sweet.

So sweet that Chloe could feel her insides melt once again from the brunette. Calming the water down the waves began to cease back into tranquility.

Beca sighed and it drew Chloe out of her trance, "What's on your mind?"

"This place, here, now... you" Beca cryptically answered.

Again Chloe's adrenaline spiked her heartbeat racing from the sweet words that left Beca's mouth.

"Beca- I... I would like for you to talk to me." Chloe inched closer in the water.

Beca was confused, evident in her expression Chloe continued.

"What makes you say, 'you'll manage?'... It's not like you... I mean, what happened back at the mission?...what happened during our rematch?"

Beca took a moment and memory flooded, "I frightened you..."

Chloe could see the hurt and distance in the brunette's eyes, "No Beca, you just, surprised me. I've never experienced that before"

Beca's eyes found Chloe's, "I-... was able to do more, with my ability"

Chloe waited on her explanation.

"The short version? I was able to enhance my strength, punch through walls and crush the hoods of the vehicles that came for us before you arrived-"

"I knew, that day when we first trained! You had such strength when you threw me back... sorry go on" Chloe insisted.

"Well when... I-" Beca breathed out " I was nearly caught down there, they had sprung a trap but before any of those Elite could shoot me... I commanded that they drop their weapons... and they did. I didn't speak but commanded it in my mind. I did both when we fought, I am sorry it was not my intention-"

"That's okay Beca. I was completely out of line back there during our rematch. I'm grateful you calmed me down." Chloe was in awe of what she was hearing from herself.

"You don't have to answer me Chloe, but I want to ask; when you acted on your anger, how did you feel afterwards?"

She didn't receive a reply from Chloe, but could see that had taken her words into reflection, so she continued.

"Chloe what you said the other day, about your gifts. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You aren't normal and I respect that thought of wanting to be, because I assure you that I and I'm sure many others have felt that way at some point. But we persevere, in fact I don't think there is anything wrong with us, it's our own crucible in which we either fly or fall short, to do something meaningful with our gifts or use them for our own desires. It's my dream and want for people out there to not ever be alone in going through those emotions."

Chloe was again in admiration from her inspiring words.

"You are a beautiful person Beca." She softly whispered, her words carried over the calm lake.

Randomly those words sent Beca's emotions alight, trying to suppress the massive smile appearing. That spark and electric current of silence between them made itself thickly apparent and Beca had to break away for her own sake and in respect of Chloe's wishes.

"Thank you for that Chloe... it's best I go see Stacie"

Chloe couldn't help but feel upset,  _She's only doing this because you pushed her away._

Questions now resurfaced in Chloe's mind also.

_Dammit Chloe there were more questions I had meant to ask! About these 'dreams', about being able to 'manage' if left in the dark at the facility..._

Mentally cursing herself, wishing things could just be simplistic, but knew she could never be afforded such luxury as Beca Mitchell.

Beca turned and quickly swam to the shore, not looking back she put her clothes back on and went in search for Stacie.

_Stop playing with my heart Beale..._


	18. Lies

"Aubrey can't we take a break?" Stacie whined.

"We've only being going for a couple of hours Stacie, stop complaining!" Aubrey told her.

They both stood in the training room and had been sparring. Aubrey had pushed Stacie to her extent and wasn't all that impressed.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Aubrey tapped her foot.

"I'm more than capable of defending myself." Stacie stated proudly.

"I sincerely doubt that. You allowed yourself to get caught and drugged by these people. I want to help you Stacie so that never happens again. Especially if you want to help on mission which is not looking likely" Aubrey slowly paced the room.

"That would be a mistake" Stacie hummed like a tune.

Aubrey had her hands on her hips, "Enough chit chat!"

Aubrey stepped forward and attempted to punch the brunette in the stomach, it landed and Stacie was livid.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well we aren't baking a cake Stacie, and we've been doing this long enough to think that you would know what I was about to do just then" Aubrey flatly replied.

Stacie side stepped forward and threw her arm out to try and punch Aubrey. Failing in her attempt. Aubrey grabbed her arm and easily threw her to the ground.

Stacie huffed in frustration.

"Don't allow your emotions to take control. It's to easy for your opponent to capitalize off-" Aubrey was cut off by Stacie who swung her leg into Aubrey's, sending the blonde crashing to the ground.

"Capitalize, were you saying?" Stacie smirked.

Aubrey was the one now livid but internally smirked at the brunette's tactic.

"Clever, for a naive girl" Aubrey spoke.

Both of them sat up on the mat, Stacie's eyes burning into Aubrey's

"How dar-"

"Stacie, granted I don't really know you all that well, but I'm sure I'm correct in stating that when you went 'clubbing by yourself' you were naive to not think some sleaze or predator wouldn't have his eye on you. You are young, attractive, you can be smart but oh so naive."

Stacie sat back at the brash yet true words Aubrey spoke.

"I want to help you Stacie. I don't want that to ever happen to you again."

Stacie's eyebrows were up towards the ceiling.

Aubrey stood and held out a hand to Stacie.

"You are surprised by my words?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie took the offered hand and stood.

"Uh- yeah. You don't exactly come across as... sensitive or helpful?" Stacie was trying to find the right words.

Aubrey internally was annoyed with herself. First Jesse saw her this way and now this woman.

_I've become to harden... for good reason, but I do want to help these people. I do._

"I see well, hopefully I can make amends for that by teaching you basic self defence"

Stacie had to suppress a laugh, simply nodding. "Sure let's go"

The brunette stepped forward and went to punch Aubrey in the stomach, but the blonde saw it coming and attempted to block the blow. Stacie, however turned her arm into diamond form, the rest of her body soon following the transformation. Aubrey in the last seconds phased her arm so as not hurt her hand whilst trying to block Stacie against the hard diamond form, thus her arm landed a hit into Aubrey.

Staggering away Aubrey was again unimpressed. Stacie just pursed her lips and shrugged.

"No. Powers." Aubrey stated angrily.

"What's the fun in that then?" she smirked, having beat the blonde.

"Learning to defend yourself when you aren't able to use your powers!" Aubrey snapped.

Stacie's form turned back into skin, her lips still pursed she sighed.  _She's right_.

Stacie nodded in acknowledgment, "Okay."

Aubrey was taken back by the agreement but quickly replied, "Good... now let's-"

"We need to talk!" Both Jesse and Beca stood idle at the door, both eyes were on Stacie but quickly turned to each other, clearly confused.

Aubrey was now pissed off, "Okay so you both need to talk to her?!"

Jesse's gaze was questioning and as was Beca's, but Beca was the first to break out of the stare and back onto Aubrey and Stacie.

"Apparently so, yes" Beca answered.

Aubrey let out a long sigh and caught Jesse's gaze for longer than necessary, tearing her eyes away she stood cross armed.

"What's this about exactly?" Aubrey investigated.

"Later, first I need to speak to Stacie." Beca gestured for Stacie to follow her out of the training room.

Stacie was hesitant but slowly followed the brunette woman out of the room and up the stairs.

Leaving Jesse alone with Aubrey, who was un-taping her hands.

"How is the EMP coming along?" she asked keeping her eyes focused on her hands.

"Good.. we are making progress, I think.." he answered, trying to not make the situation awkward.

"That's... good" Aubrey's eyes now locked into his.

It was awkward.

Aubrey was already pissed off with the training session, the interruptions, and now Jesse standing in front of her was not helping things.

"Is there something else?" she huffed.

"N-Ye-..."

Aubrey went to walk past him to continue looking at the images of the facility.

But he took her arm bringing her to a hault, "Yes" he finally managed to get out.

Aubrey's eyes stared down at his contact and immediately he noticed, retracting his hand.

"I want to- I want to apologize to you. About... uh yeah. I was out of line, perhaps I was overcome with the mission of nearly being caught... ... I realized what I could've lost" his words were genuine and above all, sweet his eye boring into hers at the last statement.

Aubrey felt flush, especially due to his eyes. They spoke volumes of how much he cared towards her and for all of her knowledge, she couldn't figure out why.

_Shit, what do I say?... oh, and now he has that cute small smile..._

Her eyes scanned the room and only Benji was over in the far corner working on the EMP.

Without any more thought Aubrey turned and took Jesse's hand, leading them back past the wall into the training room. He was confused, which quickly turned to stunned as Aubrey swung his body around and pushed him into the wall. Her body flush against his, she crashed her lips onto his own. Her hands held his face close whilst his snaked around her waist and brought them even deeper. It was passionate, hungry and heated with hands caressing each other-

"Jesse!? Dude I need your help in here please. I have just dropped a bolt and cannot find the sucker anywhere" Benji's voice rung out.

They quickly separated, with Aubrey taking a small step back, their eyes remained locked. Both of them flustered with the encounter.

Aubrey's pupils were dilated with desire but soon dimmed down to normal, "He's coming to help you now Benji." she called back.

Jesse was still stunned, taking a moment to register if what really happened, happened.

"Jesse!"

"Yeah I- " Jesse tore his eyes away from Aubrey's and walked over to find Benji on the ground searching for the bolt, of which Jesse now helped.

Aubrey was shocked with herself and once he left the room let out a huge breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

_What. The. Fuck, Aubrey Posen?!_

Mentally cursing herself, she straightened out her demeanor and walked out of the training room.

_Don't do it... ... Don't-_

Aubrey's protests were to no avail, her eyes diverted to the ground locking with Jesse's whose smile couldn't be contained. She felt her own creeping on to her face, composing herself she walked up the stairs and disappeared from his sight. She kept walking with the intent of going straight upstairs to have a cold shower.

Jesse returned his eyes back towards the ground and his smile remained in place,  _That really did just happen._

* * *

Stacie followed beside Beca as they walked around the front of the large property. The wind blowing peacefully, Beca thought the surroundings would be of comfort and not spook Stacie about the question.

"Stacie... I know I said that you don't have to tell me everything about your past. When you are ready I hope you do feel comfortable in sharing that with me but as of right now I need to know, are you hiding anything in reference to your gifts?" Beca's voice was calm and not at all intimidating.

Yet Stacie stopped walking and Beca turned to face her. Stacie bit her bottom lip with her heart rate beginning to climb, but slowly she again felt at ease around this woman. Only the vibe of worry and care was coming off Beca and Stacie felt obliged to answer truthfully.

"Yes."

Beca nodded and gestured for them to walk over into the wooded area to sit on a fallen log to talk.

"Go on." Beca encouraged.

"I-... I'm able to manipulate people..."

Beca couldn't believe it.  _First Benji with having a similar ability to her and now Stacie._

Stacie sighed trying to find the right wording, "I didn't know I was able to do that for a long time but,... it's either when I'm angry or flirting and when I am touching the person I'm able to tell those what to do. It only affects some people though I think..."

"I want to be honest with you Beca because... well, I believe I can. You won't be so easy to pass quick judgment. I'm sure you are asking how it is I found out about this ability? I knew I could change my form since, well since I can remember."

A long pause drew out and Beca could see the internal dilemma within Stacie.

Beca opted to say nothing and allow Stacie time to gather her thoughts.

"I was engaged... too young, too soon and too naive" Stacie scoffed knowing Aubrey's words echoed true, "But I loved him... well.. I thought I did. We met in college and were inseparable. He was my first." Stacie lightly smirked.

"First love?" Beca smiled.

"First, everything" Stacie winked.

_Over share._

"Oh." Beca simply stated.

"We moved out together, and were just going job by job... not really doing much. He, however, was doing some woman right after he asked me to marry him. They had been doing it for months and I walked in on them... in our own apartment." Stacie was no longer smiling but scowling, and Beca couldn't imagine the heartbreaking sight.

"Did he know about your gifts?"

"No, I kept it hidden from him... again I was naive to think I could keep that game up, but-" Stacie let out an exasperated sigh, "I ran out and he chased after me... we were out on the street. Grabbing me he begged me not to go, that he could explain and all that bullshit. I-I was so angry, so fucking heartbroken... I told him to go kill himself" Stacie's expression was pensive, "He stood frozen but I turned around and walked... didn't know where I was going, it didn't matter. I didn't get far though before I heard a car screech to a halt and people screaming at the commotion…. H-he threw himself in front of an oncoming car"

At this point Beca took Stacie's hand into her own for comfort.

Stacie held on tightly and shook her head looking at Beca, "I-I... I didn't mean fo-... but I, I did feel different when I said those words, there was something more to them. I feel so guilty."

"It was an accident Stacie, you didn't know you were able to do that. This is why I have a dream for this place to become a home for people like us. To learn about their abilities safely and to try and prevent such situations from happening."

"I am happy that you told me this and are remorseful for your actions. Because it shows you want to make amends and grow. You are a good person Stacie Conrad." Beca dropped her head to meet Stacie's who was looking at the ground, but upon her words looked into Beca's eyes.

Stacie didn't know what to say, "I knew you wouldn't be so quick to judge, but even still, you surprise me Beca... Thank you."

"Anytime you want to talk Stacie" Beca stated, who went to stand, but Stacie didn't let go of her hand.

"Have you ever been in love?" she suddenly asked.

The question rung through Beca's head, it was a huge question and what frightened her more was the quick flash of Chloe's face in connection with the word.

"No" Beca replied firmly, "What did Jesse want to talk to you about?"

"The same thing you did. He wasn't able to sleep the other night and I could hear him tossing and turning from when I was returning from the kitchen. I told him to got to sleep."

"Ah, I see"

She could see that Beca was not impressed, so she continued "I thought I would help him? I know I haven't been exactly able to get a good night's sleep myself... he deserved it"

Beca just gave a nod, "Good intentions, but you should definitely talk to him, he too deserves to know the truth. He will understand."

Stacie let go of Beca's hand and gave a small smile in response, who now stood from the log and they both returned towards the house. Both of them spotted Jesse waiting on the porch. Before they got any closer Stacie stopped Beca.

"I want to help, with rescuing Amy." Stacie stated strongly.

"I understand. I may have an idea, I'll talk to you about it later." Beca replied.

Stacie nodded and continued to walk towards the porch with Beca in tow.

"I want to speak to Beca first" he stated.

Beca was surprised with his curt tone, wondering what his problem was.

"Okay... I'll wait inside?" Stacie answered, her too wondering what was wrong.

Stacie left to go inside and Beca remained standing on the porch with Jesse.

"What?-"

"Stacie has some kind of other ability-"

Beca held up her hand to stop him, and he did.

"Yes I know. I just got through speaking to her, she will clear it all up with you too"

Jesse was stumped, "How did you know to begin with?"

"Chloe told me"

"And how?-"

Beca annoyingly sighed, "She overheard the conversation you had with her and wasn't convinced she was telling us about her full abilities"

"Speaking of, I saw you two the other day out in the lake." He lightly smirked.

"Okay..." Beca was confused and wait for more information.

"You are getting very close to her... ar-.. do you like her?" Jesse asked.

_Is it that obvious?... well he is my brother I suppose he would notice these things... but-_

"Jesse-"

"Do you like her Beca? You are, I don't know, different when you are around her. She is different when she is around you-"

"We are just friends Jesse. I don't see her as anything more than that. Nor have I ever with anyone... I suppose I just don't believe in that luxury"

_Lies... nor have I ever felt such a spark, until Chloe Beale._

Jesse's face slightly fell at her remark, thinking of Aubrey.

"It's okay if you do Beca, I just want you to be careful is all"

"It's me who should be worried for you brother." Beca smirked.

_She knows?! How?!_

"What do you mean?" he asked as if confused.

"An authoritative blonde? Didn't see that coming I must admit." Beca leaned over the porch.

"That... is just ridiculous. On to more important matters, are you able to see in the dark? You have dreams or are able to go into other people's dreams? And what else aren't you telling me?"

"Nice transition"

Jesse waited, his whole body turned towards Beca in waiting.

"I've discovered more in my abilities. I'm able to sense movement through seeing the vibrations of movements... so yes I suppose I can see in the dark. I think- well I know now that I am able to manipulate the movement of others, which came in handy back at the Frost mission. No I cannot go into other people's dreams... there is someone out there who can though and I believe she is telling me the truth, that this woman is in trouble and needs my- our help"

Jesse's jaw near dropped to the ground from the overload of information, "Uhm, wow. But first of all, this mystery woman visited you in your dreams? and yet you are quick to believe what she has shown you? If she can invade people's dreams it's most likely she can alter them. Why didn't you tell the truth back there then?"

Beca sighed, "Consider yourself Exhibit A for that answer..." His expression was less then impressed" Jesse ... she was able to show me things from my past. When I was very young... it's true that maybe she was able to see into my mind and thoughts, perhaps using them against me... but I have good intuition that is not the case. She seemed genuine, quiet... but genuine."

Jesse was still unconvinced and worried about Beca's intentions on this mission. Thinking solely that this mission was crazier than the last. But as usual he trusted his sister and prayed that her intuition was right, after all she frequently was.

After a heavy sigh he answered, "Still Beca... I hope you are correct in trusting this woman, and regardless of your powers, you need to be extra careful."

"You are right and I will be. I've been training with the help of some others."

"Maybe you should meditate more?"

Beca suppressed a laugh, "Again you are right... that could help." Meditating had been an outlet for both herself and Jesse, helping with and when situations would arise or just for their lives in general. Needing a short moment of time out to try and gain clarity. Beca found the notion silly at first, but after a few times of trying, the technique really did help bring the anxiety and other worries down.

"You should speak to Stacie. I'm going upstairs for a while" Beca stated, patting him on the back she walked inside, passing Stacie who had been waiting.

"He's all yours" Beca smiled and went upstairs. Walking into her bedroom she closed the door behind her.

Sitting down on the bed she let her body fall back to lie down. Staring up at the ceiling, her senses caught the movements of someone in the hallway. She'd hoped the person would continue walking, but her peace was soon disturbed with a knock on the door.

Beca ordered the door open with her hand and the blonde could be seen standing in the doorway. Beca sat up on the bed and wondered what Aubrey would want.

Aubrey stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"No need for that, it's just us upstairs." Beca stated.

"You and I need to talk." Aubrey got to the point, crossing her arms she stood near the dresser in front of the bed.

"Okay." Beca drawled.

"Your powers. There is more you aren't telling me, and more that I should've known had you not want to not tell everyone the facts of seeing a possible dream walker. You'll manage? What the hell was that?"

Beca again, felt like she was on repeat. She informed Aubrey of everything that happened at the facility and Aubrey stood listening attentively.

"I'm still learning, and within my own learning I'm viewing those around me and seeing the same thing." Beca finished.

"Beca..." Aubrey was trying to wrap her head around all of this information on the brunette, "You need to train around here more! To test your limits-"

"Thanks Aubrey, but I fear I won't have time for that right now. Amy needs me- needs us, to get her out of there."

"Don't just sit here then! Get up and we'll go outside an-"

"Do you like Jesse?"

Aubrey was stunned, and Beca thought the sight was priceless.

"W-well yes, he's a great friend to have for us all here" Aubrey answered.

"I'm not talking about 'us all' just you. I just want to make sure you aren't toying around with his emotions Aubrey."

That she took offence to, "I assure you the only emotion is friendship, I cannot allow myself to have any relationships past that Beca. It gets too messy and way to risky on missions, it can place the whole team in jeopardy. And to be quite honest if we are on this trail, you and Chloe-"

Beca rolled her eyes at the deliberate change of subject.

"You care for her don't you?" Aubrey's voice soft.

"Yes, she's a good friend to me" Beca answered.

"She's a good person Beca. She's guarded and has a problem with letting people in but you seem to get through to her somehow, I'm happy to see her smile, which is when she is with you. Chloe is like a sister to me. I care for her like you do Jesse... and I know she has some issues to deal with but I'm not giving up on her"

"You and I are at a strong agreement on that front Aubrey" Beca smiled at the neutral ground between them on the subject, "But the anger she has... it's raw and directive. I always believe that there is hope though"

"I know you do, and I admire that trait Beca" Aubrey settled.

Beca stood from the bed and walked towards Aubrey.

"I don't think I ever really thanked you for finding us and bringing us to your home, so thank you Aubrey. I want you to know that I really see this as a home for me... we have a lot of work to do." Beca held out her hand for a handshake between them.

Aubrey eyed her hand and smiled, her own hand reaching out to accept the handshake.

"Trust is a huge, colossal word to me, and I feel as though it is the same for you." Aubrey started, "But I think we are all heading in the right direction."

Beca smiled, "Yes, I think so too."

* * *

Aubrey returned to her room, and closing the door behind her, she walked over to the bed. Dropping down to sit by her bedside table, she pulled the photograph out of the top draw under a book. Her eyes scanned over the old photo, and already her eyes watered. Some spilled out and down her cheeks but she was quick to be rid of them, wiping them with her hand. Her features hardened and she steadied her emotions.

It was an old family photo, the last family photo she had left. She was only 11 or so when the picture was taken, it was fairly tattered around the edges from roughly being held onto for so many years. Her fingers lightly touched the image, and the younger blonde boy she stood next to with his arms crossed trying to look tough, but held his smirk, whilst the blonde had a bright smile directed towards the camera.

The boys' smile brought happiness but was quickly accompanied by pain and sadness. Hiding the photo away again her eyes glanced around the room, her thoughts turning to Jesse. It struck pain in her heart to think if he were to know the truth. Another part of her wants tell him her story, for the weight to be lifted and to no longer be alone.

_Maybe he would understand...but I care for him too much, if he were to know, he might never see me the same way again…._

Quickly she stood from the bed, no longer wanting to dwell in her thoughts. There were more pressing matters. Composing herself, she went to find Stacie and continue her training.


	19. Change of Plans

Standing in the sanctuary, they had all been going over the plan one last time.

Beca had pressured that there was no more time to waste. Jesse and Benji had pushed through in their attempts to have the EMP ready, they weren't overly confident wanting more time with the device. Benji and Jesse had some confidence in the device but knew that they may have to improvise with it out in the field. Pulling the EMP into the van they prepared other items for the mission.

Aubrey overviewed the map, going over every last bit of detail and stressing herself out as usual. Storming out and into the van Aubrey ignored the two men in back and kept to her own thoughts. It would be the three of them in this vehicle whilst Stacie, Chloe and Beca would be in the other car. Aubrey's head snapped up to look at Stacie who was waiting in the car beside them and she again went into silent deliberation.

Only now did she turn around to Jesse, "Where is Beca?"

"She is just getting ready" Jesse answered.

Before their eyes could linger for too long Aubrey whipped her head back around to looking at the map for the drive.

* * *

Beca stood in her room, placing a shirt on with her jeans, watching her own reflection. Her eyes gave away her racing heartbeat, and although she wouldn't dare tell the others, could feel the slight adrenaline already surging through her body. Pacing into the bathroom she tied her hair back into a ponytail and washed her face with water. It always seemed to have a calming effect. Sensing the other person now standing in her doorway, she moved back out into the bedroom, her eyes locking in to the bright blues.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Beca simply answered. Walking over to the wardrobe she took a black jacket out. She already missed her dark brown one, the way it fit so perfectly and had been with her for years, but this one would suffice.

_Better this one anyway for this particular mission I suppose._

Chloe could near read her thoughts when she watched Beca slip on the new jacket.

"I will get your other one fixed, I promise" Chloe stated.

Beca scoffed, "It's just a jacket. I suppose one tear only adds character to it."

Beca walked past Chloe but she was brought to a halt from her delicate hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to question, especially right before we undertake this mission but.. are you sure?" her apparent worry was laced with every word.

Beca placed her hand over the top of Chloe's where it was on her shoulder, bringing it down to a hold in a comforting grip.

"Yes. Thanks for worrying about me though Chloe." Beca smirked.

Chloe fought back the blush that threatened to surface in response to her smirk.

"Hard not to in a mission this risky, but I stand by you Beca."

Those ever-blue eyes, those perfect lips, her exquisite jawline and Beca was near lost in the sight before her, again the ever apparent spark that shot between them in the close moment.

Beca decided to go in for a soft kiss to the woman's cheek. Forcing herself to inch back.

"Thanks Chloe, I don't know if you realize, but you by my side really does a lot to calm me, so uh… thanks" Beca's words were soft and honest. With the adrenaline that surged through her she felt compelled to speak her thoughts, "And although you try to distance yourself from me, in no way lessens my affection for you."

Chloe's breathing had hitched and her words did nothing to help her already racing heartbeat. Her lips felt like a small electric spark to her cheek, which shot through to her spine, Beca's words sending the shiver further, and she craved more.

Beca bit her bottom lip over her bold decision, walking out the door she was again stopped by Chloe, who brought her body in close.

Chloe leaned in a delivered a kiss to Beca's cheek, and just as before, an electrical spark shot through them both, "For good luck..." Chloe quietly stated, pulling away to gaze into Beca's eyes.

Both of their eyes adverted to their lips. Their breathing laboured.

"Do you feel that?" Chloe asked, referring to the connection.

Beca could only nod, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

 _I don't know who much longer I can keep this facade up,_ Chloe opened her mouth to talk but another voice from the hallway called out.

"Beca.. Chloe? are you ready yet? We need to leave!" Aubrey declared.

Beca was yet to move, "Please tell me that we will continue this conversation."

Chloe was hesitant but simply nodded in agreement. She was nervous already about the pending conversation unsure of what to even say, but knew that the connection between them couldn't be ignored, because as hard as she might try, there was no denying her feelings towards Beca Mitchell.

Beca stepped away and made her way down the hallway.

Chloe inaudibly sighed, but quickly followed after her. Walking outside they were greeted with Aubrey standing by the back of the van.

"Bullet proof vest Chloe." Aubrey gestured to the box and swiftly Chloe placed the protective item around her body. Fastening the straps she stared into Beca's eyes, realizing the brunette would not be wearing one. It doubled her concerned.

Beca saw this through her eyes, but lightly smirked to calm her.

Aubrey looked between the two, noticing the exchange.

"All ready to go Beca?" Jesse asked, stepping out of the van.

"Yeah ready as I ever will be." Beca smiled and was taken back by the sudden embrace he took her in.

"Good luck, I will see you soon!" He whispered in a strong voice.

"You will." She whispered in suit.

Stepping away Beca announced, "When we get back we will all sit down and have a few drinks together, as a family." To which she received nods and smiles in agreement.

"Chloe you will be driving the van, I will be driving the SUV with Beca and Stacie." Aubrey suddenly declared.

She watched as both Chloe and Jesse looked at her in confusion with a hint of anger.

"Why?" they both asked, Chloe and Jesse looking at each other, before back at Aubrey.

"Because I said so. Now everyone get into his or her designated cars please! We are running late enough as is." Aubrey turned on her heels and hopped into the SUV, starting the ignition.

With a huff Jesse jumped back into the van to sit beside Benji.

Chloe was hesitant, she didn't want to leave Beca yet, thinking the still had a whole car trip. Both of their eyes bore into each other and spoke the words they did not, Beca offered a faint smile. Chloe's mouth opened and closed, wanting to say so much more but nothing came out. Turning around Beca got into the car.

Chloe spun around and hopped into the van, turning the ignition on she followed Aubrey down the long path.

Beca opened the fence for them and closed it once they had all left. Internally she said a silent prayer they would all again return safely to their home.

* * *

The drive was long, and Aubrey insisted that she drive the entire way despite Beca and Stacie offering to take the wheel for a while.

 _And I'm stubborn…_ Beca inwardly smirked.

"Not that I mind, but why did you switch yourself and Chloe around?" Stacie asked.

Their hadn't been much discussion, and it was boring Stacie to no end.

Aubrey was silent, she seemed to be delving over something in her mind.

Beca gazed at her intrigued for her answer, even more so when Aubrey's eyes looked to her.

She returned them back onto the road before answering, "I thought it best. To make sure both of you were on point for this mission." She stated firmly.

Stacie narrowed her eyes in question, not believing that was the full story, but though it best not to aggravate the blonde before the mission. Especially if she wanted to keep her role in it.

Aubrey was initially surprised to hear of Stacie's other ability, but had found respect that the woman was able to confide in her. Telling Aubrey briefly about how she came to find out about her ability. Surprising Stacie even further was how supportive Aubrey was about her past situation, agreeing along the line of Beca that it was an accident. Believing that Stacie was a good person overall. She again was really grateful, and in turn realized that living with these people could work.

_Well apart from the red head… anyone would think I'm her sworn enemy._ _She is definitely jealous of me near Beca._

Stacie couldn't help but smirk.

"How far out are we?" Beca asked.

"Uh- about another hour and a half. Why? You okay?" Aubrey asked with a hint of concern, thinking she may be backing out.

Beca just rolled her eyes, "I am fine" stating it firmly, "I- I have an idea."

Both women's eyebrows drew in at her words.

"What?" Aubrey first blurted.

Beca ignored Aubrey and turned to Stacie in the back. She had been mulling over the idea for most of the trip and decided it was worth a shot.

"I want you to send me to sleep."

Stacie was still confused however, "Uh- why?"

"I-… I may have another vision." She gazed to Aubrey, "it's worth trying specially if I am able to see something that may help."

"We don't know how far her powers reach! She could send you into a coma-" Whilst Aubrey's rambling continued, Beca climbed over to sit beside Stacie in the backseat.

* * *

Chloe who was driving closely behind, squinted her eyes to in fact see Beca going into the backseat. Confusion was the first emotion, but jealousy quickly followed, which swirled around her stomach, she felt sick.

Jesse was sitting in the back but also but strained to see what was happening in the SUV ahead. Unclipping his seatbelt he poked his head through the passenger and drivers seats.

"What's going on?"

Chloe just huffed, "I don't know, but sit back would you!" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes at her retort, thinking she was frustrated with not being able ride along with Beca, he could relate with Aubrey.

_That's why she switched us around._

He sat back and strapped the seatbelt back around. His gaze still remained on Chloe though.

_Wonder what the deal is with her and Beca… something is definitely between them but, something just doesn't seem right. Maybe they're both trying to neglect their feelings.._

Jesse huffed, again he could somewhat relate. Aubrey was clearly having a tough time coming to terms with the way she felt towards him.

* * *

"Beca? Beca are you listening?" Aubrey asked in annoyance.

"Bre? Is everything okay?" Chloe's voice cut through her ear, and from the tone it now clicked with Aubrey that she had forgotten to activate the tint on the windows. Mentally cursing herself.

"Yes Chloe everything is fine" she simply stated.

Beca sat next to Stacie and could see the slight apprehension on her face.

"You'll do fine. Just send me to sleep, that's all." Beca tried to calm her.

Stacie seemed to relax and nodded, "Okay."

Aubrey pressed for the windows to be tinted now, her gaze falling to and from the road and the rearview mirror to see the pair in back.

Beca held out her hand and waited, Stacie hesitated but her hand found Beca's. Softly taking it into a hold.

" **Go to sleep Beca** " Stacie's voice was thick and sultry, but her attempts appeared to be not working.

Her hand traced up Beca's cheek, " **Do not fight me Beca. Sleep!** "

Beca didn't know why but her, mind was trying to fight the intrusion. She allowed a moment within herself to take in the words, letting them slip through, submitting to Stacie's command. Feeling the desire of sleep overcome her, closing her eyes the darkness washed over.

* * *

Opening her eyes she stood from lying down on a bench in a subway.

_Strange, she thought._

_C'mon, where are you dream walker I need to ask you something!_

Beca walked around the empty subway platform, the litter and dropped papers stained the ground. All was extremely quiet and Beca was about to give up.

"Maybe I should go up _?"_ Beca made her way towards the stairs.

"Stop" the soft voice behind her commanded.

Beca turned on her heels in surprise.

"How-" the young woman seemed more so in surprise, but the poised herself, "Why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to saving Amy Meadows. I wanted to ask if you had anymore insight of her location inside the facility?"

"I'm afraid not. She is being tortured, by whom I do not know his name. Even in her dreams she is extremely weak but allowed me into her mind to see the images she could provide, which I have passed onto you."

The little woman stood at the far end of the platform and Beca was still unable to see her face clearly.

"It goes without saying that you should be careful Beca. Underestimating Prism-"

"It is them who underestimate me" Beca interjected, "But I will do my best in trying to save Amy Meadows."

"I have no doubts. The man who is torturing Amy is… evil. I have no other words to really describe his sick nature, and those are Amy's words. She is a brave woman, however, and her spirit remains unbroken, for now."

Beca nodded, "He will be brought to question. They all will."

The woman just nodded her head towards her.

"You- you should join us. There is a place for you under our roof I am sure, and I have to ask; Are there any others you know with abilities dream walker?"

The woman seemed to lightly smirk at the nickname, "Maybe one day I will visit you all. For you other question, yes. There is another I know, a very powerful woman with a caring soul but is troubled by her gifts, I am assisting in trying to help her-"

"I'm sure I will get into trouble for this, but please, send her my way if possible. I- my family and I, we can take her in, help her with whatever it is she is going through."

The woman again smirked.

_But maybe you have already done that._

"Maybe" she answered Beca's thought, "Trust me when I say I will not do so again for any others without contacting you first. She is trustworthy, and I am not sure when she will arrive however-"

Her demeanor began to weaken and slumped to the ground, Beca jogged over to help.

"Are you okay?"

Beca could finally see the young woman who appeared to be Asian in heritage.

"I must go, I have spent to much time in here, it can drain me."

Beca helped her up to stand.

"You must wake up now" she stated, taking them over to, what was originally a subway platform was now the edge of a very large building.

"My name is Lily by the way. Good luck and be safe"

Before Beca could reply, Lily had pushed her off the building.

* * *

Beca awoken with a jolt, scaring Stacie and Aubrey into a near heart attack. Aubrey did well not to swerve the car from the sudden shock.

"Are you alright? Find out anything new?" Aubrey asked first.

"Yes... I think so. And no nothing about the mission, only that she is being tortured but is unbroken in spirit thus far." Beca answered.

Aubrey had an inkling that there was more Beca had found out, but if it hadn't anything to do with the mission she would ask her later.

Stacie's concern was still apparent, reaching across to Beca's forehead, "You were burning up before… I think your temperature is coming down now."

"Thanks Stacie, see I knew you could do it." Beca praised.

While they had been talking Aubrey had parked the car.

The passenger door swung open to reveal Chloe and Jesse standing there.

Stacie went to reply but retracted her hand from Beca's forehead. Turning she hopped out of the car and rolled her eyes at the intense glare she had just received from the red head.

"We're here." Aubrey announced, walking around the car to the passenger door.

Beca ignored the heavy questionable look in both Chloe's and Jesse's eyes, moving past them she hopped out of the car, walking to the front of it.

Chloe saw that Stacie was also at the front of the car and went to follow Beca but was stopped by Aubrey.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Chloe asked impatiently.

Aubrey pulled Chloe over for a little privacy, "Yes Chloe it is, and you need to pull your head in quick smart! We are on mission damn it!" Aubrey hissed.

Chloe's eyes lightened from Aubrey's sudden words.

"You- you're right… I'm sorry. But something happened-"

"Yes it did. You are in the wrong area, and were meant to park at  _your_  designated spot" Aubrey again hissed.

Chloe bit her lip from the scolding, turning she quickly hopped back into the van.

"Get back in the van Jesse, and keep Benji safe!" Aubrey told him.

"I will" he nodded and wanting avoid her wrath, he too returned to the van. Chloe's eyes locked with Beca's as they passed and went to their spot.

Aubrey sighed and went to Beca.

"You ready? Once they are in position there is no turning back." She asked.

Beca just nodded, going over the information in her mind and again prepping herself mentally.

* * *

Chloe pulled the car up and turned around.

"Okay guys you're up… you sure you want to do this Benji?"

"I've got this, I need to be there in case anything faults with the system. You can handle the comms right?"

Chloe smiled and climbed over the chair, "Yeah, I've got it."

Jesse pushed the back doors open and turned, helping Benji out with the EMP. It had been built to a fairly large schematic, in hopes that it would take out the whole building.

They wished each other luck.

"Hurry straight back here once the comms go down" Chloe hurriedly told them.

They nodded and took off closer to the facility. It didn't take too long, finding that they were at the west wing of the building. The electrical tower was right in front of them. Flicking the machine on and ready they crouched down to wait for the signal.

"We are in place Chloe." Benji informed.

Chloe relayed the information through to Aubrey opening all comms, "Green light, the guys are in position."

* * *

Aubrey turned to Beca, "It's time."

Beca turned to Stacie, "You ready?"

Stacie keenly nodded, "Let's go get her out of that hell!"

"I will try and bring the car up as close, and as quickly as I can" Aubrey declared.

"We'll be ready" Stacie spoke.

"I have faith in you both" Aubrey smiled, although a little forced.

"Let's go." Beca stated.

Both her and Stacie took off into a light jog towards the facility's entry. Moving through the dense wooded area they took a short cut, in hopes that they would recon a little first.

It came into sight and they realized they overshot the entry a little and were closer to the east wing. Not that it mattered, Beca would just be walking out and giving herself up anyway.

"I will be ready and waiting." Stacie's words were shaky.

"Breathe Stacie, we are going to make it out of here." Beca conveyed.

Beca remained crouched and went in closer, seeing the numerous guards posted on entry. According to her senses 7 men were at the gate and various others in the near vicinity.

_Okay… okay._

Beca continued to move past, going in further to the entry but was brought to a halt. Her head whipped around to see a man walking out of the facility towards the back. She was intrigued to check it out, his commanding demeanor and anger was emitting off him. He worse heavy armor padded attire and was soon accompanied by someone Beca noticed instantly.

_Xaphan?... Shit, whatever he is here to do, it can't be good._

Beca got as close as possible, wanting to hear the conversation, but by the time she reached an earshot position only the last bits of their discussion were heard.

"Don't have too much fun Uvarr. That is a valuable asset to our plans you have over there. Bring her back soon!"

"Of course! Oh and doc?"

"Yes?"

"I think the effects are still working, you may have just made a breakthrough."

Xaphan smirked, "I need to run more tests, so come back in soon! Bring her with you!" he disappeared inside.

Uvarr inhaled the air deeply before he turned around.

Beca ducked down to avoid detection; his eyes scanned the area but moved towards a small shipping yard. Uvarr swiftly walked into a large steel factory building, closing the door behind him.

_She's in there!_

Beca turned her head back in the direction of where Stacie was, but time was against her. Beca knew that if she didn't hurry, it is very likely Amy could be further tortured.

_Not if I can help it!_

Beca's feet carried her in towards the building.


	20. Mission Primitive: Part 1

Aubrey was tapping her fingers subconsciously to a random beat, her grip on the steering wheel tightened. Her eyes constantly glancing to the digital clock on the dashboard, with each minute that tick by.

_What is taking so long?!_

"Bre? Heard anything from Stacie?" Chloe's quiet voice rung through her ear.

"No not yet."

_Not even to say that Beca has been taken in or possibly they are scouting the area a little bit first._

Beca had spoken her mind that she would want to use her senses first to survey the facility. She decided to give them a little more time.

Chloe had closed the comms to a private conversation with Aubrey.

"Bre? I want to apologize for before. I- my actions were brash to say the least. But I don't like to be kept in the dark…" Chloe stated.

Aubrey sighed, "I understand. It was in relation to the mission, I didn't get the chance to speak to Beca about it in detail but… she decided to try and sleep. In hopes of finding out anything new about Amy Meadows."

"Oh, and did she?"

"No, only that she is being tortured."

The line was silent for a moment but Aubrey suddenly heard her voice return.

"Why was she in the back with Stacie?" Chloe tried to keep her voice uninterested.

Aubrey suppressed her scoff, "Jealousy doesn't suit you Chlo, and if it were anyone else right now I wouldn't discuss this whilst currently on mission. But you and I hardly get any time to talk lately."

"Bre, my relationship with Beca is platonic. It won't go any further than that I promise."

"Bullshit, and do not try and pin this on me. If Beca is someone that makes you happy Chlo then… then why don't you try?" Aubrey hesitated, the words striking a cord with her thoughts on Jesse.

"You know why Bre. I can't get past it, and Beca doesn't understand that. I-I m damaged goods." Chloe conveyed sadly.

"I think you are using that as an excuse Chloe, because I have seen the way you look at her, how you look at each other. You would deny yourself a chance at happiness for vengeance?"

Chloe bit her lip and wiped a stray tear, "I'm so confused and at conflict with my emotions towards her Bre."

Aubrey sighed, "Let go Chloe, let it all go and see what happens. I- I think it's worth the leap."

"Maybe."

"The ones that make us happy, are never the ones we expect." Aubrey stated in a half daze, her mind thinking about Jesse.

At that comment, Chloe was speechless. Everything about that statement rung true to her situation, because she shouldn't be allowing these emotions in, to let Beca Mitchell in. But she was hopeless, such a task was hopeless, the affection she felt towards her was powerful.

Chloe's thoughts were cut short with the comms showing Stacie was ringing in.

"Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"I-.. Beca is yet to turn herself into the facility.. and…I've lost sight of her."

"What?" Chloe hissed in disarray.

"Stacie, it's Aubrey. Where did you last see her?"

"She was moving towards the east wing to further survey the area first." Stacie informed.

Surprisingly Chloe kept calm with her question, "Did you check to see if she was still by the east wing?"

"Yes, I'm still looking but am yet to find her."

"Okay, both of you keep calm. Chloe inform Benji and Jesse to stay in their positions, do not update Jesse of this as of yet. The last thing we need is a repeat of last mission." Aubrey told Chloe, whilst taking a dart gun and her mask out of the boot.

"What should I tell them?" Chloe asked.

"Patch me through to everyone." Aubrey swiftly stated.

Chloe did and told her she was connected.

"Beca is still surveying the facility. Remain in your positions and be ready for any disorders."

"Copy Aubrey." Benji answered.

Jesse placed his mask on in response, he had minor intuition Aubrey was hiding something. The mask helped settle his nerves.

Benji watched him for a moment until his eyes caught on to a woman wearing a lab coat walking out of the facility, she appeared to be tired and slumped against the wall for her break.

His eyes went wide in recognition of who she was, but found it hard to believe. Closing his eyes for a moment Benji snapped them open to still find the woman standing there.

"I-uh… I m going to check out that electrical board, see if there is anything that might deflect or disrupt the EMP." Benji stated.

"What? Dude you sure? What if we need to activate this-"

"Then you can handle it Jesse it's just a switch!" Benji snapped.

Jesse's eyes grew wider at the snap from Benji. He was near in shock, from the out of character display.

"I-… sorry. Just let me go and check this out." Benji pulled his hood up and moved around Jesse, quickly he made his way towards the building.

"Be safe!" Jesse quickly spoke, but Benji was fast, already he was up ahead near the building.

 _What the hell was that about?_  Jesse wondered.

* * *

An eerie whistling tune could be heard coming out of the shipping factories tin walls. Beca moved stealthily around the building trying to find another entry. Brought to a halt she peered in through a crack to see a blonde woman her hands tied above her head she hung from the support beams. A chair was low beneath her feet, she struggled to keep her toes touching for some support to allow relief to her arms.

_Amy! My god what have they done to you._

Her back was to Beca but the woman's demeanor was heavily slumped.

"Sorry to leave you for so long my dear"…. Uvarr's dark voice rung out, "Now… where were we?"

Amy didn't answer, instead a chuckle could be heard.

"What's so funny?" he asked in anger.

"My friend was telling me a funny story." Amy wearily replied.

"I like a story just as much as the next person, tell me!"

Beca continued her search for an entry, still able to hear their voices through the tin.

"You went to clown school?…"

Uvarr's face dropped, he stepped forward and delivered a hard punch to her stomach.

She cried out in pain.

"Yes I did. Clearly you don't know the rest of it though otherwise I don't think you would find it as humorous. I sure do though." His sinister smirk resurfacing.

"Would you like me to tell my story?" he sneered.

Amy's face had dropped back to passive, "I think that one day Uvarr, someone will give you the fair beating you deserve."

Uvarr raised his hand but was stopped by the entry door opening. A young Elite man walked in and stood beside him.

"What is it?!" he hissed.

The young man whispered something into his ear and stepped back.

"Oh I see…" Uvarr responded, walking to the edge of the room.

"Amy my feelings are hurt that you would say such things. I've rather enjoyed our time together-"

Amy snarled deeply, a growl similar to a lions.

"Tsk tsk, I thought we had spoken about that Amy. It's very rude to do that." He paced down the tin walls, "But what I even find more rude that I hate, is someone!-"

Uvarr punched through the wall and grabbed Beca by her jacket throwing her back behind him with force.

"SNEAKING AROUND WHERE THEY DO NOT BELONG!" His voice mixed with darkness yet excitement.

Beca pushed herself up off the ground.

"No, you belong in a room with me Aurora, so as I can show what true power is!" he stormed forward.

Beca raised her hands and blasted his body against the tin wall before he could reach out to her.

Turning she saw the other Elite man and before he could reach for his weapon she held him up in mid air, bringing him straight towards her fist. His body slumped to the ground.

She spun to Amy, "My name is Beca, and I'm going to get you out-"

Uvarr ran at lightening speed, grabbing Beca into a tackle he continued to run, only slamming to a halt and he threw her body against a shipping container. Her small body left a dint in the metal before slumping to the ground.

"Xaphan predicted you might come for this one. Smart man. You and your friends will not be leaving this place!"

He stormed forward to kick Beca, but she deflected the blow. Pushing herself up off the back of her hands she stood and quickly began trading blows with Uvarr. Both were unrelenting and the strength being displayed by the Elite was something Beca had never experienced before. It was as if he was gifted himself. The thought distracted Beca for a moment and he capitalized sweeping her legs out from beneath her, and before she could hit the ground kicked her body like a football sending Beca crashing to the other side of the room.

In immense pain she tried to ignore it, her eyes widening to see that she had accidentally collided with the chair that was under Amy. Lifting her hand she brought the chair back in support for the woman, bringing it higher so as she could properly stand.

Before she could concentrate on the steel restraints holding her up, Beca's attention was on Uvarr. He had stormed across the room and lifted her up, she broke the hold and sent him flying back. But he quickly recovered.

_They had planned me coming- us coming._

Beca tried to compose her worry for the others, she had her own battle to fight right now and prayed that the others would be okay.

"Can't believe you made it out of that fucking building." He hissed, a smirk twitching across his lips.

Her eyes were wide with recognition of what he talked about, of who he was.

_Son of a bitch._

"COME ON!" Uvarr sneered and gestured for her to run at him, he started in a light jog first and Beca soon followed, picking up a steel bar along the way.

* * *

Aubrey placed the dart gun in her leg strap holster, pulling the mask around her face securely she closed the boot.

"Aubrey?" Jesse's voice sounded through the device, "Benji-"

"What? Is he okay?" Aubrey interjected.

"Yeah, but… Aubrey?"

Aubrey had turned around only to be met by a swinging baton to the face, immediately she hit the ground, and before she could react she received a swift kick to the head, slumping back to the ground unconscious.

"Finally I have you, fucking bitch!" Bumper's menacing voice spat down at her.

"Aubrey?!" Jesse could hear a faint struggle but her comm went dead.

_Shit!_

"Chloe can you hear Aubrey?"

"No," her worried voice came back through. Grabbing her own mask, red with faint black decorated lace she placed it on, "I'm going-"

"No I will, you need to stay on comms!" Jesse voice.

With adrenaline surging he had already picked up the EMP device, no longer could he see Benji, he had completely disappeared from view.

"Benji? Meet back at the van something is wrong. I'm taking the EMP with me." Jesse didn't want to leave without Benji but trusted he would return.

However, no answer to his request came from the boy.

He jogged back with the heavy item, "Benji?" he tried again.

Jesse was now back at the van and Chloe helped drag the item back into the vehicle.

"I can't get through to Benji either." Jesse voiced.

"I will keep trying-"

"I know I'm going to check on Aubrey, I will be right back!" Jesse yelled before taking off in a sprint towards the cars location.

Chloe huffed at the boy taking off, quickly she sat back down, "Benji this is Chloe. Where are you? We need you to return, I-I think we have been compromised!" Jumping into the drivers seat she started up the van, "Benji?! Answer me!"

_Damn it!_

* * *

Jesse continued his sprint and along the way became invisible, in case he was being drawn into a trap. Cutting through the wooded area he saw the car in the distance. Jumping over fallen logs he pushed forward but brought himself to a halt.

A snapped twig caught his attention. It was close and off to his left. Jesse stealthily made his way towards it. Finding that an Elite solider had Aubrey over his shoulder. She wasn't moving and Jesse had to try and calm the massive surge of adrenaline and anger. Carefully he stalked the man, but was caught. He wasn't sure how, he was certain he kept quiet but Bumper had abruptly turned.

He dropped Aubrey to the ground and reached for his baton but Jesse was just as swift. Taking the weapon from Bumper and delivering a knee into his stomach, Jesse swung the baton across his face, sending him to the ground.

"You've gotten slightly better since taking out Cerberus…" Bumper sneered, "Still a coward though. Just like your bitch of a girlfriend!" he spat.

Jesse became visible, bringing Bumper up to stand, he slammed and held him firmly against a tree.

"Ask her…." he gasped for air, "She took someone I cared about away from me! I will return the debt!"

Jesse tried to punch him in the face but his hand hit the tree. Bumper had escaped the grip and spun Jesse into the tree, before he could land a blow Jesse turned and deflected. Jesse concentrated on defence whilst Bumper pressed forward, both of them exchanging blows. Jesse received one to the chest and coughed from the pressure, Bumper advanced, and Jesse took another two blows to the head.

Bumper walked over to his baton and raised it, "Let's settle that debt now!"

Jesse wasn't about to give up and rolled his body with his leg out, Bumper in time stepped away, but Jesse now stood fists raised.

Before Bumper could react, he was swept off his feet by a gust of wind and collided into a nearby tree. Knocked unconscious he fell to the ground. Jesse looked to see Chloe, their eyes only stayed connected for a brief moment with Chloe running up to Aubrey.

Jesse kneeled down and rolled her over, feeling for a pulse.

"She's breathing." He sighed in huge relief.

Chloe nodded, "Good-"

She watched Jesse look over his shoulder to the passed out Elite.

"Leave him. We need to go." Urgency laced in her voice she walked over to the blonde and they both helped her up. Dragging her over their shoulders, Chloe led the way back to the car.

"What about Beca and Stacie?" Jesse asked.

"I still have no update on Beca, I'm waiting to hear from Stacie, and there still is no word from Benji." Chloe replied.

They reached the van and Jesse stepped up helping Aubrey in.

"Okay, you wait here with the van and look after Aubrey. Someone needs to stay on comms, and if Benji comes back you won't be far." Chloe declared, "I'll take the SUV and search for the girls."

Jesse took her arm before she could leave, "Thanks."

Her eyes zoned in on his hand, "Yeah sure."

He could sense her discomfort and let go, but continued, "I hope they are okay."

Chloe turned back, "Me too." She strongly agreed.

Chloe returned to the SUV and punched the car into drive.

"Anybody? It's Stacie. Beca is in a shipping factory down on the far east wing. I can't get to her. There are Elite's surrounding the factory."

"I'm on my way." Chloe replied, and turned the vehicle towards the east wing.

* * *

Jesse had also heard Stacie and his heart rate began to climb further.

"Aubrey?... Aubrey please, I need you to wake up!" Jesse shook her and tapped her face lightly.

She was still knocked out and not responding, a rather large bruise had began to form on the side of her face. His hand drew her disheveled hair back behind her ear. Jesse could see that his knuckles were beginning to bruise also, pushing the sting to the back of his mind.

"Damn it… we need to help the others! C'mon Aubrey please open your eyes."

He still tried, and it elicited a light moan from the blonde.

He smiled and eased her up, but his attention was on who was now standing at the van doors.

"Benji?"

"Hey, what happened is she okay?-" Benji jumped into the van.

"Where have you been?!" Jesse asked.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to patch through their electrical systems, and my comm wasn't working-"

"Look all that matters is that you are okay and here now, because all hell has broken loose. We need to get to the girls! Beca found Amy but are surrounded." Jesse spoke with urgency and haste.

Benji quickly nodded, "I will help her, you start up the van and get us to where we need to go!"

Jesse jumped over the seat and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

Benji helped Aubrey, she brought her hand up to her throbbing head.

"Wha- what's going on?" she hazily asked.

"Beca has Amy but is surrounded by Elite." Benji answered.

Aubrey tried to be rid of the haze, needing to be coherent.

"Okay put me through to comms," Benji jumped up and configured the system in the back of the van, offering her his headpiece, she hastily put it in, "We all need to work together." Aubrey strongly stated.

Benji nodded and gave a thumb up to signify that she was patched through to everyone.

"I think I might have an idea…"

* * *

Uvarr was unrelenting, swinging a round kick towards Beca it connected with her chest and sent her backwards. He made to stomp on her face but his foot just missed as Beca rolled out of the way.

Raising her hand Uvarr was levitated into the air and quickly she threw him to the side. Wiping her cut lip of the blood, it was then she noticed out of the corner of her eye another shipping container.

"Those people were innocent!" Beca yelled.

Uvarr chuckled,he was shaky returning to his feet "Innocent is a very flawed word to use Bec-" but before he could react, a shipping container was sent hurling towards him.

Beca ran over to Amy and along the way crushed her restraints. The woman near fell but Beca used her ability to prevent that, rushing over to her side.

"You're going to be okay Amy. I've got you."

"She gave me hope… she told me you would come." Amy whispered, swinging an arm around the short girl for support.

"Are you able to walk?" Beca asked.

Amy faintly nodded, "I-I think so, but not very far."

"That works out perfectly then! Because you both won't be making it very far at all."

His familiar sinister voice echoed throughout the factory, both Beca and Amy turning to see the man who was accompanied by four Elite soldiers, two posted on either side.

"Stevens." Beca hissed.

"Aurora. Good to see you." Stevens sneered.

Two other men now walked in from outside, joining Stevens by his side. Xaphan and a heavily bruised Bumper holding his baton ready.

The creaking of metal took everyone's attention, the shipping container pushed away and Uvarr also joined the others. Blood trickled down his face but he appeared to not even be bothered by it, both himself and Bumper wore evil scowls.

Stevens smirk only strengthened at the sight of Uvarr, he thought to call him by his other nickname but decided it was not the best time to antagonise the lunatic.

"Well Xaphan, I'm impressed." Stevens expressed.

To which Xaphan just smirked and replied, "You haven't seen my other party tricks yet."

Beca cursed under her breath, this wasn't good, not good at all. She felt Amy's weight lighten on her side to see that she was standing by herself.

"I'm not going to be strung up again. I'll die before I allow that to happen." Amy conveyed to Beca.

Beca could tell she was serious in her statement and she couldn't blame her.

Beca took a step forward, hands raised in surrender, "I will hand myself in, no bullshit if you let this woman go."

Stevens took a step forward also, "Now what makes you think I would negotiate with you?!" he spat, "I already have you Beca! I have both of you."

"No you don't… not yet" Beca changed her stance to a defensive one which made the other Elites flinch and some raised their guns.

Stevens quirked an eyebrow at her challenge,  _helplessly outnumbered, and still she will try._

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way!"

Amy growled loudly at his remark and her body began to change.

Beca peered over her shoulder to see Amy discard and throw her clothes to the ground.

"FIRE!" Bumper ordered.

Turning her head back Beca raised her hands and stopped the bullets. However they weren't bullets at all, she had not been quick enough and one of the darts had connected into her stomach.

Still Beca kept her hands raised, not allowing anymore to get through and stop Amy.

Amy who was now a wolf stalked slowly up to stand beside Beca.

A penetrating loud scream shot through the factory, all those holding weapons dropped them to the ground to cup their ears. Some even sent into a daze. Beca stayed strong and fought through the scream, keeping her hands raised, she looked up to see Benji's head poking through a skyline. Beca took this time to take out the dart, which seemed to be having no effect on her.

Aubrey ran through the building and grabbed an Elite by his kevlar vest and threw him behind her, Jesse became visible for a brief moment as he punched the man in the face. Aubrey flipped around another two and collided their heads, following up with kicking an Elite in the chest who had tried to stop her. Jesse took this man and brought his head to the ground.

It was then Stacie jumped in and blocked a dart from hitting Aubrey with her diamond form. Grabbing the man in close she punched him square in the head, he slumped to the ground.

Bumper had turned his gun on Aubrey, but before he had a chance to fire Beca had taken the gun out of his hand and it hovered back to her. Landing in her hand he watched in anger as her hands closing grip shattered the gun.

Uvarr had begun to run forward towards the brunette and Amy reacted first, she jumped up and took his arm into her mouths tough hold. Her teeth sunk in deep drawing more blood out of the man who gasped in pain. Uvarr brought his other hand to grab Amy by the back of her neck, but before he could snap it, his body halted in movements.

Amy retreated from his grasp, and stepped back to watch Beca who stood directly in front of Uvarr.

Her eyes bore into his, she responded with her own heated glare but didn't waste time as she used both fists to punch him in the chest. Sending Uvarr flying backwards like a bowling ball he collided with a group of Elite, Aubrey had phased away just in time before she too was nearly hit.

"NOW!" Aubrey commanded, she jumped to the side, which the others followed.

A huge windstorm had been summoned, Chloe stood at the other end of the factory, her hands at her side but faced in towards everyone.

Beca hadn't even realized that Chloe must have slammed the car through the tin wall which was now gone. Quickly Beca and Amy stepped away.

Allowing Chloe to create a wind tunnel, and with a last push sent all those Elites flying out of the factory.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Chloe screamed over the gale force winds.

Beca helped Amy who had turned back into human form, picking up her clothes along the way. Amy slipped her top and pants back on before she felt Beca urge her forward towards Chloe. They kept to the sides where the wind was less forceful, but Amy's energy was heavily depleted from using her ability.

Jesse and Aubrey ran around the right side of the factory towards the van, Benji was already behind the seat and as soon as the pair jumped in back he floored the pedal.

Beca and Stacie had helped Amy past Chloe and to the SUV. Once Stacie had past her Chloe dropped her hands, the wind returning to its normal nature, turning she ran to the car.

Stacie jumped into the driver's seat, whilst Beca helped Amy into the backseat. Chloe was also assisting the near unconscious woman from the other side.

"Oh my god. Get in, get in now!" Stacie yelled. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Elite men charging towards them.

Beca pushed Amy further in, she slumped back into the seat, and Beca hastily climbed into the vehicle. Closing the door behind her, Beca's eyes were weary, her mind trying to make out the loud pop sound she had heard before closing the door.

Swallowing the large lump that had formed in her throat, her eyes turned to Chloe to see blood seeping out of her right upper arm.

"Chloe your hurt!" Beca tried to reach over, but couldn't raise her left arm.

Chloe's eyes were wide, "Oh my god, Beca!" she cried.

Beca was confused and following Chloe's eye line to her chest, she could now see blood pouring out somewhere near her heart. Her head slumped low, bringing her right hand up to the wound.

"No, no, no!" Chloe screamed.

The bullet had gone through Beca, and Chloe was lucky in that the bullet had only grazed her arm, but even still she tried to ignore the searing pain from the wound. Of which didn't matter right now because Beca had been critically hit and Chloe felt the sheer panic overcome her mind.

Beca's eyes were wide but soon turned heavy and Chloe could see this, "Beca keep your eyes open! Keep them open you hear me!"

"What's going on?!" Stacie asked, trying to keep the car on the road.

"B-Beca's been shot."


	21. Mission Primitive: Part 2

Seeing the back of the SUV as it took off Stevens approached the Elite who still was holding his weapon towards the vehicle.

"I need an immediate search and capture team ASAP on my surrounding location." Stevens spoke into his phone, before walking up to the man.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

The Elite man turned and lowered his weapon, "I tried to stop them from leaving sir."

"Is that a firearm or a sedative gun?" Stevens held out his hand, gesturing to the weapon, of which the Elite assumed he wanted to inspect.

"A firearm sir." He put the gun in his commanders grasp.

"You shot at Aurora with a gun?.. Did you hit her?" Stevens voice remained eerily calm.

"I-I…"

Without warning Stevens grabbed the man by his collar and pressed the gun upwards against his neck, pulling the trigger instantly.

"Fucking idiot." Stevens hissed, throwing the gun to the ground, falling into the already forming pool of blood around the deceased.

* * *

"What?! Is she…Oh… shhhit!" Stacie yelled, "We aren't out of this yet!"

Prism had sent out helicopters and cars in chase after them.

"We need to split up!" Aubrey's voice came through the comms, "Stacie, take the road on your left we will-"

"Aubrey, Beca's been shot" Chloe's voice was strained.

Aubrey turned her attention to Jesse whose eyes were wide.

"H-how bad is it? Is she okay?!" he urgently asked.

"It's bad, she's been shot through the chest." Chloe informed.

Aubrey placed a comforting hand on Jesse to try and calm him down. Jesse felt like he was in shock, he couldn't move.

"Is it a through and through?" Benji asked.

"Yes" Chloe shot back.

Aubrey looked to Benji, his expression was grim.

"Then it's gone through her Pectoralis major, and most likely pierced her lungs."

Amy had shifted in her seat allowing Chloe to move over and hold Beca.

Beca was wheezing, and her body was slumped against Chloe, tears were streaming down her face. Her hand was on Beca's back and upon shifting her upright could also notice the mass amount of blood from the exit wound. The dark blue eyes were hazy and near rolling into the back of her head.

"Wha- what do I do?!" Chloe asked, "She- she's losing consciousness!"

"Beca, Beca?! Look at me! Please you have to keep your eyes open!" Chloe begged.

Beca tried to focus her eyes onto the teary blues in front of her, highlighted even more so by the red mask she wore.

"I-I m not sure there is much we can do. Blood could be filling her lungs and unless we get her to surgery-" Benji tried to think clearly but was under pressure, the situation was bad, really bad.

"SHIT!" Benji swerved the car from one that had rushed out in front of him, more bullets rung out against the van, they were protected by the armor and bullet proof windows, but they couldn't last forever against the onslaught.

Aubrey couldn't get Jesse to move or respond, she turned to Benji and jumped into the front.

"We need to split up! Stacie you need to try and shake them. We'll do the same, hopefully we draw them to us. You need to get Beca back to Sanctuary-"

"Aubrey-" Benji's voice was one of apprehension, the brunette was very unlikely to make it that far.

"We need to try!" she snapped back.

"Here I'll take the wheel." Aubrey told him and they maneuvered around for the blonde to now be controlling the vehicle.

* * *

Stacie looked to her right to see the van disappear down a different road, she pressed down hard on the accelerator and kept going. Trying to control her heart rate from the stress of it all, Stacie had to gather herself and concentrate on the road. Currently two large cars and a helicopter, which could be heard in the distance, were chasing them.

Amy could only watch the pair beside her and tried to help.

"W-we need to apply pressure!" Amy moved her hand to the woman's chest, whilst trying to search the boot for anything they may be able to use.

Chloe kept one hand under Beca's back to apply pressure there, whilst the other was upon Beca's face, which grew pale by the minute.

Amy found a medium sized first aid kit, but there was hardly much they could use except large gauze pads. Randomly she found cling wrap in the back seat, taking the item she turned back to Chloe.

"Try and lift her up, we are going to try and secure this tightly around her body to try and stop the blood. "

"Wha-?" Chloe was confused.

"You got a better idea?! It's worth trying so help me!" Amy retorted back.

Chloe helped sit Beca up who cried in pain, moving her arms out of the way. Amy awkwardly slipped off Beca's jacket and they placed the gauze pads on the wounds and carefully wound the item around her small body.

Again they laid her back down against Chloe, Beca trying desperately to keep her eyes focused on the red head above her.

Amy had taken a bandage and antiseptic out of the med kit. Chloe was surprised at first but allowed Amy to apply the antiseptic onto her wound, biting back the pain from the harsh sting, she then wrapped her arm as best as possible.

She struggled to breathe, "Youu… a-are… so beautiful" she choked only coughed up blood.

"God Beca, please you can't leave me okay! We are going to get you back home, you're going to be fine!"

"Home." the wearily brunette stated in a haze, the pain was like a fire in her chest and she groaned.

Stacie abruptly turned the car, shots ricocheting off the vehicle, the tires screeching around corners and the ground became bumpy as she went off road.

"Yeah, home. Where the water is calm, and we-we can go swimming again. In the cool water, and we can ride some waves together… I'm going to teach you how to drive one of those quad bikes, like I said I would!... and then we are all going to sit down as-.. as a family for dinner…" Chloe's voice was shaky, her chest heaving with tears, trying to be strong.

Beca faintly smiled, "I'd like that" she whispered,

"Good! So I need you to fight and stay awake for me okay!" Chloe could feel that the beats of Beca's heart were becoming further apart then the last.

"No" Chloe whispered, through tears, her vision was blurry. Tears continued to roll down her face and drip from her chin onto Beca.

"We need to do something! There are two helicopters now and I can't shake them!" Stacie yelled, another had joined in the pursuit.

Amy peered out of the rear boot window and could see the bright searchlights hover closer towards them, escaping would be impossible unless they shake them.

"Let me out I will try and distract them" Amy spoke wearily, thinking she could perhaps become a bird or something and scratch the pilots eyes out.

"No Amy you are still too weak." Stacie retorted, "God, don't we have any guns or something?!... Chloe?! Chloe do something." she asked in desperation.

Chloe didn't respond, she couldn't. Her attention was wholly on Beca and trying to keep her awake. Stacie peered in the rear view mirror to see she was still holding Beca close and was talking to her.

Amy trifled through the back once again to try and find something her eyes shot to the medical box again and decided to have another look.

"Chloe." Beca rasped, hoping to break through the woman's fog.

Chloe was shaking and in anger she turned her attention out the window towards a car that was making a straight line towards them. Using the air she swept the car off the road, watching as it crashed into a building. Chloe used the wind and created a huge gust that sent the helicopters off course, she was desperately trying to calm herself from the overgrowing panic, sadness and anger in this situation.

Beca faintly heard Stacie's words through her haze, wishing that she were able to help. Thinking she could easily bring down the helicopters and stop the car chase, but she could feel herself slipping further and further away. Likewise she could see the same for Chloe, who allowed her anger to seep in, she tried to bring the woman back.

"Jesse?" Beca now asked wanting to know that he was okay before she passed.

Chloe's eyes returned to Beca, "He is fine. You are going to be as well!" Chloe urged.

"Arrgghhhh..." the pain was searing throughout Beca's chest, she had tried to stifle her moans. The sight tore into Chloe's heart.

Beca's hand reached up to Chloe's face, feeling how wet from tears it was. Realizing she still had her mask on Chloe took off the item and threw it to the floor, feeling Beca's hand and holding it close, "You need to save your strength."

Beca's lips twitched into a faint smile, but soon, it disappeared. Replaced with wide eyes and fear, she began to cough again, blood splattering out of her mouth and he body convulsing.

* * *

"Chloe how is she?"

"Bre, I'm losing her!" Chloe cried back.

Aubrey let out a heavy exhale at the words she just heard, "Benji I need you to do something."

Benji listened intently to every word Aubrey spoke, "You understand?"

He nodded.

"Now take back the wheel Benji!"

Aubrey moved and he took the wheel, they had been able to escape most that were following but still they had two cars on their tail. In the distance the two helicopters could still be heard hovering low trying to catch up.

Aubrey shuffled to the back of the van, still seeing Jesse frozen in place. Quickly she slapped him across the face and rested her hands on the sides of his cheeks, making his eyes connect with her own.

"I need you and Beca needs you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Now help me find this item I need!" Aubrey announced both of them rushing around in search.

* * *

"What?!" Stacie asked through the comms.

Benji sighed but relayed the information again to Stacie.

"O-okay" she stated.

_God I hope this works._

"Amy I need you to come up front with me." Stacie told the woman.

"Why?"

"Please just trust me, I need you up here now!" she urged.

Amy shifted and hopped over to the front passenger seat, securing the seatbelt around her.

Stacie swung the car down the backstreets; she maneuvered quickly and did well in keeping the car steady. It was then she abruptly turned into another long stretch of road. The van now came into view and Stacie aligned herself behind the vehicle.

* * *

"Keep steady Stacie! Stay at that speed!" Benji alerted.

"Okay, wait for it!" he announced to Aubrey.

Her back to the van doors she held Jesse's hand, he slipped the item into her palm.

"Please, tell her that I love her" Jesse conveyed, she truly was like a sister to him, and he should've told her that more.

"I will, but so will you when you see her okay!" Aubrey stated, trying to keep hope instilled within Jesse.

"Go now!" Benji's voice ordered.

Aubrey let herself go and phased through the car, standing in the middle of the road she glanced to see the oncoming SUV, she jumped up and phased through. Phasing through Stacie as well Aubrey now sat in the backseat with Chloe and Beca.

Chloe was in shock but sobbed, "She's not breathing."

"Move!" Aubrey shifted over to see a deathly pale Beca. Raising the item above her heart, she stabbed the syringe down, emptying its contents.

Chloe looked to her in question to which Aubrey answered, "Epinephrine."

They both looked to Beca who was yet to move, but quickly she surged forward, gasping loudly.

Her eyes wide she saw Aubrey and Chloe, who both were be seen to be hesitant and wide-eyed. Chloe even more so, who was in complete shock.

However Beca knew better. It was her body and she knew that regardless of what they had done, she didn't have long.

Her mouth was full of blood and Beca spat the contents out the window, it was then she saw the four helicopters above, following them from every angle.

Raising her hand she concentrated on two, and quickly they began to lower towards the ground. Sparks soon started to ignite off the ground from the scraping of the landing skids. Looking to the blade grip she then crushed the component, rendering the rotor blades useless.

Chloe used the air to suppress the helicopters to a stop, to try and limit the damage to the area. It was then she felt weakness seeping in from her own bullet wound and using her gifts, the anger had done a toll on her fatigue. Regardless she tried to push through but Beca placed a comforting hand on her uninjured shoulder, a gesture that she takes a moment.

Beca then did the same for the other two helicopters, and it was then she saw a sign alerting of an underpass tunnel.

"We need to-" Beca tried to speak but more blood filled her mouth, she was still unable to breathe properly. Instead she pointed and before Chloe could inform Aubrey, the blonde had already seen the gesture, calling it in to Benji.

Stacie heard the order through the comms and quickly she turned the car into a connecting street that led to the underpass.

Beca now turned her attention to the now six cars still following them. Chloe watched as the brunette raised one open hand towards the rear. Concentrating on the thought of all the cars following, she closed her fist, and in response a loud collective bang noise could be heard from the simultaneous sounds of their tyres bursting. Chloe pushed the wind back towards the cars that sent them to a skidding halt.

Turning back around to face forward Beca could see the van in front, with two other cars heading straight towards them on either side.

Raising both her hands she made a swiping gesture, which sent them both off to the sides, however the Elites in the vehicles jumped out with guns raised. Benji and Jesse made it past and continued on, and just as the SUV was coming up to the wreckage Beca looked to the Elite, ordering them to drop their weapons. Instantly they were seen to not only drop their weapons, but lie on the ground with their hands over the back over their heads.

With only a short stretch of road left, finally they had made the tunnel. It was then that Beca slowly slumped backwards into the seat.

Chloe had used the last bit of energy she had and raised the ground just near the tunnel entry, if anymore were following this would slow them down. She too now slumped in the backseat but fought against her haze that threatened to overcome her, instead she turned to Beca.

Beca felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Beca knew it was Chloe and tried to settle into her embrace.

"Beca? You did it! You saved us." Chloe whispered, brushing Beca's hair back from her face.

"We did-"

Beca's chest felt tight and again she started to cough more heavily, the blood forming thickly in her throat. It was to late, the amount of blood loss is too severe. Again she slumped to the side into Chloe's lap.

"Hurry! We need to get home!" Chloe urged.

Stacie's foot was pressed against the accelerator, pushing way beyond the speed limits. She had past Benji and Jesse, who agreed they charge forward to get Beca back.

Beca shook her head, speaking through the intense sensation of adrenaline and pain, "Stop, y-you… we-will be spotted."

Aubrey's face dropped at Beca's words, realizing that she was right. If they continued at this speed and recklessness, civilians would just call it in, thus leaving Prism a clear breadcrumb trail to their home.

"What? No-"

"She's right" Aubrey cut off Chloe, who whipped her around in shock towards the blonde.

"Chloe she is right. We will be spotted and only lead Prism back to our home." Aubrey tried to make her see reason.

"No-no…" Chloe shook her head, more tears streaming down her face and looked down at Beca, "Give her another shot of adrenaline!"

"Chloe, if I give her anymore she will die" Aubrey dejectedly told her.

Beca had more words she wished to say but couldn't. Chloe held her close and begged that Beca keep her eyes open which began to glaze over, her chest that was heaving for air was slowing and becoming shorter.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed, but her eyes closed, her head slumped into her arms. Beca's body relaxed, and the coldness already seeped in.

"Beca?... Beca?" Chloe's voice was broken as she shook the girl, soft and pleading, but the horrible heart wrenching realization set in.

Chloe held Beca close and let out a painful scream, sobbing uncontrollably.

Amy who had been watching turned her body to look forward, wiping the tears falling from her own eyes. Likewise Stacie bit her lip to try and hold back her crying for the brave woman.

Aubrey placed a comforting arm over Chloe, she had to be strong and remain that way. Her heart broke for the brunette, but buried her grief for now.

"Aubrey? H-how is she? Is-… is she?" Jesse's shaky voice came over the device.

Both Stacie and Amy's eyes were glancing at the blonde, who inhaled deeply before answering, casting her eyes out the window.

"She's holding on for now" she committedly replied.

His short relieved sigh could be heard over the comms.

Everyone's shocked eyes were on Aubrey, to which she now addressed them all.

"You shouldn't have such a burden… it's not right of me to ask. But I implore that you all do not tell Jesse. I will do so when we arrive back at home… he deserves to be told in person, not over a comm device, nor by pulling the cars over right now. His grief will be heavy and I… I need to be there for him, we all do." She spoke softly, her eyes gazing at Beca's body, of which Chloe still clung too.

They soon understood of Aubrey's intent and settled in agreement of her plan. She was doing in out of care for the man and for his safety, lest he react in anger, and did not want to return home.

The car ride was excruciatingly quiet, only hearing tears shed from the red head who began to settle a little. Aubrey could still feel Chloe shaking though and watched in agony for her as Chloe reached over for a small towel in the boot. Carefully she tried to wipe the excessive blood on Beca's pale face, running it gently over her lips.

Again Chloe had to choke back another sob, thinking and wishing she could turn back time, to confess her feelings and accept the kiss Beca had went to initiate.

Bringing her head in close to Beca's she whispered; "I… I wish… it's too late for that now, but regardless, I want to tell you that, I care for you deeply Beca. I wanted to kiss you that day and I regretted it every second afterwards that I didn't. You were right, I was fighting my feelings for you… because I was scared that I had fallen so hard and so quickly. That I didn't deserve to be loved let alone yours…. and if I admitted my feelings it would only make losing you harder, but I was so wrong because now you are gone and I am filled with bottomless remorse." she again sobbed, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Feeling the dirt road under the tyres Aubrey knew they were closing in on home, and in recognizing the familiar setting Stacie soon pulled up to their gate.

Aubrey released her arm from Chloe and stepping out of the SUV, her hand on the gate she went to pull the lever but another presence caught her attention.

"Stop! Who are you?" Aubrey asked the woman who had been walking towards her.

The woman raised her hands in surrender, "M-my name is Cynthia Rose. I was told to ask for Beca Mitchell?" She stated.

With nothing but a backpack swung over her shoulder and the clothes she was wearing, Aubrey was intrigued, moreover at mention of the late woman a tear had now escaped her eye.

"She-… she's," Aubrey tried to speak but found her strength starting to crumble, quickly she wiped the stray tear from her cheek.

Cynthia had seen this emotion many times before and quickly she stepped forward, "When?" she sadly asked.

"Little over an hour ago." Aubrey looked back to the SUV.

Dropping her bag, Cynthia ran up to the passenger door to see the dead brunette. Chloe's red tear stained eyes locked into the unknown woman's in shock.

"I can help her!" she informed urgently.

Aubrey had stepped in to pull the woman back from the door but upon hearing her words, was stilled in surprise.

Chloe looked down to Beca and back at the woman, whose eyes were pleading and screamed truth in her words "Get in." she desperately stated.

Aubrey was hesitant but told Cynthia to get in, and she did.

Spinning back around to the gate she opened it with haste, telling Stacie, "Get to the house immediately and please, keep an eye on her."

The brunette nodded and sped the car up to the house.

Aubrey slumped against the gate and waited for Benji and Jesse to arrive.

"FUCK!" Aubrey turned her fist against the gate and cried. Bringing her hand up to cup her mouth, she calmed herself from sobbing and tried to regain her composure before Benji and Jesse arrived.

* * *

"Help me get her inside!" Cynthia rushed around to the door, and Amy helped carry the small figure up the stairs and into the house.

Chloe didn't want to let go of her initially but with pleading eyes from Cynthia, she let them take her. Swiftly she followed behind and as did Stacie.

Placing her on the kitchen bench, Cynthia asked for a pair of scissors. Stacie assisted and helped in cutting the cling wrap from her tiny body, placing the soaked gauzes in a bucket.

Stacie stood beside Chloe who was visibly shaking and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chloe didn't flinch away, only cupped her mouth to hold back more sobs, watching Cynthia inspect the wound.

"Incredible…" she mumbled to herself. "She is strong" Cynthia spoke aloud.

With one hand on Beca's forehead and the other resting on top of the wound Cynthia gathered herself in full concentration and closed her eyes.

* * *

Benji had finally pulled up past the gate and once Aubrey had closed it jumped into the van.

He hurried the van to the front of the house next to the SUV.

Jesse noticed she was holding a backpack and was going to ask about it but there was a more urgent question.

"Beca?" Jesse cautiously asked.

Aubrey opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, she choked. The situation was all too familiar and knew of the immense pain he was about to feel. Within that moment of hesitation Jesse's face dropped, along with his stomach. Wordlessly he jumped out of the van and stormed into the house. Aubrey hastily followed trying to stop him but was to no avail. The door swung open and he saw those gathered around in the kitchen.

His eyes zoned in on Beca's pale form, not moving and appeared to be not breathing. Jesse's legs were wobbly but somehow they carried him towards her.

_No…_

Amy and Stacie were seen to hurry around to the other side of the kitchen island bench, helping Cynthia who had collapsed.

"Beca?" Jesse's voice was vulnerable and shaky.

Chloe buried her head into her hands, whimpering in defeat and sorrow, tears pooled into her hands,  _Please…. Please!_

Aubrey walked towards Chloe, in consolation but her eyes zoned in on Beca's finger that she could have sworn, moved.

With a loud audible gasp, everyone's eyes turned to Beca. Her eyes snapped open and sat upright from the bench, she appeared to be in deep shock. Coughing she inhaled the air sharply and shallowly before exhaling, her hands balled into fists and it was as though she had awoken from a nightmare. Inhaling it deeply she turned to those standing in the room but was quickly enveloped by Jesse in a tight embrace.


	22. Alive

Beca sat upright on the bench, her eyes still wide with shock and confusion. Her breathing began to even out, deeply Beca inhaled and exhaled. The taste of her own blood stained her mouth and Jesse stepped back for his eyes to survey her own.

He noted how the color in her eyes seemed to brighten, and her skin color wasn't so pale. Beca appeared to be frightened and confused and he too tried to calm his heart racing.

Beca looked in his eyes but was unsure of what to say.

"Beca?" he carefully asked.

Instead she gazed down at her own hands, but along the way, could now see the mass amount of dried blood that coated most of her upper body. Her mind was racing, a blur of images passing by which she tried desperately to catch up with.

"Do you know who I am?" Jesse cautiously asked.

Beca slowly nodded and her eyes glanced around the room, taking in the completely shocked faces and some wiping away tears, their expressions were filled with relief, shock and happiness. The familiar bright blues stood out and her smile was by far the most vibrant.

A faint one appeared on Beca's face before she turned to her left to see Amy and Stacie helping a woman up from the ground.

Seating her on a chair at the kitchen table, they rushed to get her water.

"I-" Beca's voice was raspy and tried to clear the back of her throat before continuing, the taste of more blood was still there, "Is she okay?"

"I am," the woman weakly, replied. "My name is Cynthia I-"

"She saved you." Stacie stated, "Y-you were dead Beca."

Beca's expression was passive and pensive. Unsure of how to process that information she stared back down at her hands, unclenching them,  _I'm alive?_

Turning her body on the bench she swung her legs to the side, her gaze falling on Cynthia, "Thank you."

Cynthia smiled and nodded.

"All of you." Beca concluded.

It was then Beca's senses caught onto Chloe sneaking away from the kitchen and quickly rushed out of the house.

"You should rest!" Jesse told her, annoyed that she pushed off the bench to stand.

Aubrey paced over to Beca and placed a hand on her shoulder. Beca stared at her confused and recognized that Aubrey was checking to see if this was real.

"Welcome back." Aubrey finally whispered, satisfied with her inspection.

With a faint smile Beca placed her hand on Aubrey's and moved around her.

Slowly Beca walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked.

Beca abruptly turned and enveloped him into a tight hug. Realizing that she was yet to hug him back.

He smiled in relief and when she stepped back she answered, "Outside for air… to be clean."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows slightly at her answer, he wanted to ask if she was okay but he himself was still coming to terms with what nearly was. That Beca had died.

Delivering a kiss to her forehead, "Love you" he told her.

Beca forced a tight lip smile, "Love you too." then walked out.

He turned back to everyone in the kitchen and helped with Cynthia and Amy, who needed food, water, a shower and some rest.

* * *

Stepping out onto the porch she inhaled the fresh natural air, the soft gentle night breeze caressing her face and body. Walking down the steps her eyes took in Benji who was cleaning the SUV.

_I didn't even see him leave… What's he?-_

Her eyes took in the mass amount of blood that had coated the seats. The bullet hole in the other passenger door, and it made her feel sick.

Benji abruptly turned, he didn't want her to see this. In fact he had raced out to try and clean the vehicle, but he had been caught.

"Beca… how do you feel?" he closed the door behind him to block her view.

"Fine." She nodded trying to be strong with her words.

He too nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks Benji." She faintly smiled, "I-… I could help?"

"No. No don't be ridiculous. I've got this." Benji answered.

Chloe had tried to help prior not wanting Beca to see this either, but realized neither did she, and Benji could only watch as she broke down at the sight of Beca's blood on her own clothes. She had taken off with new tears.

"I'm happy you are back. I have a gift I think might cheer you up. I'll show you later on." Benji smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

A genuine smile came to Beca's face at his hearty gesture, but before she could reply Aubrey walked out of the house and was coming to help Benji.

Beca took her leave before Aubrey arrived and continued around the side towards the lake. She stumbled a little in her walk but pulled herself up, and stripped down of her blood stained clothes leaving her underwear on. It was late at night and Beca couldn't care less right now, she ached for the soothing cool water against her skin.

Beca walked in and continued to do so until waist deep, then dove under. She stayed under and swam for a short while near the shore before coming back up for air. She ran her hands through her hair and body to wash off the blood. Closing her eyes she relished the feeling of being clean, and with thought of the wound, Beca's hand made its way to touch where she had been shot. Her memory flooded in and was fast, remembering the burning sensation of being shot, and then of the adrenaline Aubrey had pumped into her system. Beca gasped recalling how she had stopped the Elite and upon opening her eyes they were met with Chloe's who was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin and had been watching her. Her hair was wet, Beca noticed, and she wore fresh clothes.

Chloe wiped another tear that fell, and held up a towel that she brought out for Beca.

Slowly Beca swam back to shore and walked towards her, reaching for the towel. Chloe stood waiting but retracted the towel away from her hand, instead she tossed the item around Beca's shoulders and pulled her in close.

Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's, both of them appreciating the moment of being back together.

"I-… I thought I had lost you." Chloe painfully whispered.

Beca stepped away and wrapped the towel around her body and tied it in a knot. Looking down at her bloodied clothes she replied, "You nearly did."

Chloe followed her eye line, tensing at the sight before locking into back into Beca's eyes, slipping her hand down and entwining their fingers.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, having seen her rush out of the kitchen.

Chloe forced a smile, "Now I am… I'm sorry, I just… I needed a moment."

"I understand." A slight shiver ran down her back from the breeze.

Chloe saw this and tugged her hand towards the house, "Let's get you inside."

The house was relatively quiet now, most having returned to their rooms or was at the table eating some food to fill their empty stomachs.

Chloe helped Beca up to her room, and the brunette walked to her wardrobe. Beca looked back into Chloe's eyes and the woman realized that their hands were still connected.

"Oh I'll-"

"I want you to stay," Beca whispered, "Just…"

Chloe acknowledged and turned around to give her some privacy whilst she changed. From the degree angle of the stand-alone mirror, Chloe could see the reflective image of Beca's body. Watching as she dropped the towel and slipped on some loose pants, but forced her eyes shut out of respect.

Beca could sense the woman's racing heartbeat, and once dressed she turned, walking up to stand behind the red head. Her finger slowly traced on the shoulder Chloe's wound was.

Immediately the familiar spark rushed through her from the touch and Chloe, slowly turned to face Beca.

"You need a clean bandage." Beca stated, going to leave the room in search for the items, but Chloe stopped her.

"Beca, stop. Just…" at their close proximity Chloe was near breathless, "It's me that should be looking after you."

Beca lightly smirked.

"I was so… I was-" Chloe felt herself fighting back tears, which were soothed by Beca's soft embrace.

They stood that way for a while, with Beca rubbing circles on her back to soothe the woman.

"I'm okay, I'm still here." Beca softly conveyed.

"You- you were-… The thought of losing you…" Chloe again struggled to complete her sentence.

"Hurts." Beca acknowledged, because she would feel the exact same if she were to lose Chloe.

Chloe nodded, "Unbearable." again she started to shake, feeling cold again from the memory of only an hour or so ago watching Beca's life fade away.

Beca pulled her in close and ushered them to the bed, "You're freezing."

She slipped Chloe under the sheets and Beca did the same, lying on her side to face Chloe.

Her arm rested near Chloe's, the red head shuffled in close to be beside her.

Chloe brought her hand up and placed her hand just above Beca's wound, "Does it hurt?"

Beca had to steady her heartbeat at the woman's touch, "No."

Beca placed her hand over Chloe's and kept it close. Wanting to change the subject and relay a story, Beca spoke up.

"This scar on my arm" Beca gestured up her left arm to see the visible scar on her elbow, "I had been walking along the streets after my shift at… whatever small job it was I was working at the time… and I had been on my way back to where we were staying."

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's, listening intently on the story and felt her body become warmer.

"I was having my own tough time at this stage… I was unsure of myself, of my purpose or what it is I've been put on this earth for… anyway I was drawn out of my mind by the wailing sounds of multiple sirens of police, firefighters, ambulance the whole deal, which were racing down the street. I… didn't really think, my feet just took me forwards and followed them. The smell filled my senses first, then the sight of flames engulfing this large apartment building. It was bad… people were on the ground searching for friends and relatives, medical teams rushing around to attend to those injured, and of course the collective water from the fire trucks trying to tame the blaze."

Whilst Beca talked, her hand fiddled around with Chloe's, both of them brushing over each other's skin with their fingers.

"A woman was screaming that she was yet to find her child, and was crying for her husband and son… I got close past the barriers to the fire chief. I kept hidden but he expressed that the building was about to come down at any moment, that he had to pull his team out of there."

"You went in…" Chloe's soft voice stated more than asked.

"I went in…"

 

* * *

_I have to help… I have to try and help those people still trapped._

With ease Beca kept hidden via the shadows and using a near by building, scaled the wall using items like a rock climbing course. With her back to a broken out window, Beca pushed herself off the wall and in through the window just bellow, crashing to the hot ground and area inside.

It was chaos with fallen beams, other debris and heavy smoke. Regardless she moved forward and carefully used her ability to use the debris in stumping out some fires.

"HELP!.. HE-" coughing could be heard after the scream and Beca ran forward and up the near broken stairs which she jumped and climbed. Finding a man holding his child in his arms in a corridor. They were trapped, fire surrounding them from every angle.

Pulling her hoodie tight, Beca ran into an apartment search for another way to get to the pair. Finding a small hole in the ceiling Beca raised the TV off its stand and slammed it upward, crumbling and making the hole larger. Using a bookcase as a staircase and holding it steady she climbed up and through the hole. There was a clear way to just above where they were standing.

The man spotted the hooded figure down the hallway prior and thought he was hallucinating from the smoke intake but he could see the person again just above him through an opening in the ceiling.

"Give me your hand!" she yelled.

 _It's a woman…_ The man thought, he looked down at his son, who was pale from the smoke.

"Please you must save my son!" he begged, starting to carefully hoist him up.

"I'll be getting you both out of here!" Beca started to cough, but didn't let it bother her.

"Please get him out first, he has inhaled too much! He needs air."

Beca's arms weren't long enough to reach the infant, instead she used her power and brought the young one into her arms, and before the baffled man could speak she too raised him up to the level she was on.

"You and your son need to get out of here!" Beca ordered.

The man coughed into his sleeve but shook his head, "His mother is outside, please! I don't think I can get him out safely, but I can I get to Rob, he's my other son!"

A faint scream of a young boy could be heard, both of their attentions turned to it, but the man was the first to race through the apartments.

Beca huffed but quickly she pulled the baby close, and just missed a falling beam from hitting them. She stood and made her way towards a window.

However along the way she had found an elderly woman near passed out, and another child around the age of 6.

_Okay… think, think Beca!_

Beca looked back to the door of the apartment, and using her ability dragged some of the curtains and rugs over to block the smoke from seeping in through the door. Turning her attention to the window, the across building appeared to be under construction. Holding the baby close she peered down to see a rather large excavator.

Running back Beca and the child helped the elderly woman to stand, "What's your name?" she asked the young one.

"Jenny, t-this is my grandma."

"Okay, we are going to get out of here, but I need your help." Beca told her.

Jenny nodded.

Beca looked back to the window, and she shielded the baby in her arms, "I need you to look away okay!"

The elderly woman slowly nodded, and Jenny helped keep her upright using the wall for assistance.

Smashing out the window Beca looked down and raised her free hand towards the vehicle, the arm lifting the large bucket right up to the window.

"Okay c'mon!" Beca urged, helping the elderly woman out and using her ability to lay her down in the bucket.

"Can you be very careful and look after him for me?" Beca gestured to the baby in her arms.

Jenny nodded and Beca eased the child into her arms, "Hold on to him tightly!"

Beca lifted the girl in the air and slowly put them into the bucket, "Thank you!" the young one shouted. Beca smiled and lowered the bucket to the ground where people had already gathered to help.

A fireman looked up but couldn't see the hooded figure's face.

Beca moved back in from the window and the smoke was starting to seep in and overcome her. Running over to the kitchen she ran a cloth under the working faucet and applied it to her mouth.

_I have to find that man._

Beca carefully walked out out and skillfully made her way down to the next floor, it was then the buildings foundation began to buckle.

"HELP!" she heard the mans scream, and swung her body down to another apartment room. Racing towards him.

Only she now saw the man from earlier had what appeared to be a bullet wound to his chest. A young boy knelt over him crying and peered up with shock and sadness in his eyes. Beca moved towards him but was stopped by a large burning pillar that fell and clipped her left elbow from behind; she screamed in pain the blood pouring out from the cut instantly.

She turned only to find a fireman, holding a gun to her. Quickly she spun her body and grabbed him, throwing him into a wall. He was fast and strong, flipping his body up he ran at Beca and began a sequence of attacks. Hitting her elbow Beca flinched in pain and he capitalized throwing her backwards onto the ground.

He smirked under the large helmet and air mask, "I knew this fire would drag you out… they wanted me to bring you in alive, but…" the man shrugged, picking up his gun.

"You're with Prism?" Beca huffed, pulling herself up to stand, but began to cough heavily, her other hand applying pressure to her elbow.

"How do you feel about burning alive?" he had put the gun away and instead swung the huge axe he had tied to his back, into a connecting wall. Quickly he jumped out of the way and Beca did the same, falling further back into the apartment, which he had now successfully blocked off.

He ran off before Beca could say anything, instead her attention was on the boy and his father. Pushing herself up she raced over to try and feel for a pulse, but failed to do so.

"H-he's not waking up" the boy sobbed.

Again the building began to shake, and Beca knew it was about to come crumbling down in seconds.

"We have to go!" Beca urged and it pained her to do so, prying the child's arms away. There was nothing she could do, but hoisted the young boy over her shoulder. He was defiant but from screaming and kicking he allowed more smoke into his lungs, which made him cough and wheeze.

There was a window, and it was her last hope. They weren't that high up but still, the fall could break a human's legs or worse. Beca pushed that thought to the back of her mind and held the boy tightly.

"Please! Please Rob..." Beca coughed, "I need you to trust me!"

She could only hear him crying and coughing, but he became less tense.

Standing back from the window Beca pushed her hand forward and smashed not only the window but also the frame, allowing her to continue her run straight through. The fire was fast to follow the sudden oxygen flow and followed them out, Beca felt the intense heat on her back but had escaped by mere millimeters.

With a resounding thud of her feet connecting with the ground, she only felt the pain from her elbow, quickly she ran forward and into cover from the crumbling of the building.

"Let me go! I want my mummy!" he cried.

Beca's eyes were wide watching the building collapse, and setting the boy down he ran around the corner to where people were standing.

"I-…" she tried to call out to the boy but he was gone, "I'm sorry."

Guilt washed over her, watching the scene unfold and knowing that people have died because of her.

* * *

 

"Prism wanted me so badly that they were willing to burn down a building, close to where I was residing at the time, to draw me out." Beca whispered, she would cry but realized she was yet to have anything to drink or eat since being dead.

Chloe was in shock, again she felt lost, but at the same time that strong emotion towards Beca evermore current.

Her hand came up to rest on Beca's cheek, "I- I cannot believe it."

She tried to find words, and Beca's eyes urged her on, "What you have been through Beca…. you're one of the strongest people I have ever met" Chloe exhaled as if frustrated, "and I-I can't try and ignore it anymore…"

Beca was confused, her hand reached over and took Chloe's off her face, entwining their hands together.

"When I am with you, I feel like I'm a better person. I'm not so alone, less lonely… I feel happier." Chloe whispered.

"I know you're lonely, and you don't have to be." Beca answered in matched tone.

"I've tried to stop thinking, but it doesn't work. All I can think about is you." Chloe continued, "I've fallen for you Beca Mitchell."

Beca was quiet, taking all of it in. Maybe she was in heaven? But brought out of her thoughts was Chloe's face inching ever so closer to her own. Chloe eyes travelling down to her lips, the slowly up to her eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Beca softly asked.

Chloe had removed her hand from holding Beca's to once again cusp Beca's cheek.

"Something I should've done when we had our rematch, and I've regretted every moment since. I've been given a second chance, I'm not wasting anymore time… So j-just" Chloe searched for any resistance in Beca's eyes but found absolutely none. "Just let me…" Her hand gently held Beca's neck and pulled her closer.

Both of their hearts felt the adrenaline, their lips finally meeting in a tender and gentle rhythm. It was sensational and both reveled in the moment, never wanting it to end, their bodies reacted and moved closer if possible. Their bodies flush against one another as they moved their lips constantly against each other, but had to break for air.

She may have been brought back from death and breathing, but it wasn't until that moment did Beca feel alive again.

Instantly Chloe put a hand to her tingling mouth, the electrical current felt was like nothing she had ever experienced. Beca had felt it too and tried to see clearly once again, feeling as though she had slipped into another world.

"Say something…" Chloe hesitantly asked.

She could only hear Beca's soft breathing, watching her mouth finally open, "I knew you couldn't resist my charm." she smirked.

Chloe was quiet for a moment but chuckled at the joke, playfully swatting Beca's arm. Her giggling stopped, feeling Beca's arm wrap loosely around her waist, "I'd like for us to kiss again now."

Chloe's smirk remained in place but didn't waste time in Beca's request, connecting their lips for another slow and gentle kiss. Throwing all of her other thoughts to the wind.


	23. Survival

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Her soft voice broke his reverie, he remained seated on the porch steps and she sat beside him.

"I-… good, I think." Jesse turned and looked at Aubrey, his eyes zoning in on the sizeable bruise that had formed, bringing his hand up he touched it lightly "You should get some ice on that."

Aubrey closed her eyes at his touch; her hand came up and brought his into a hold. Slowly Aubrey lowered her head to rest on his shoulder, and Jesse wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

"How is she?" Aubrey voiced.

"Confused, frightened… she's resting. We can all talk about it later on. Just need to give her some time I think." Jesse answered.

They sat there for a while. With so many things they both wanted to ask, share and talk about, both were unsure of where to start.

"What of the others?" Aubrey asked.

"Still resting, I went to check before." Jesse replied.

They had let Cynthia gather herself after the incident, and helped her up to a room. Likewise, Amy needed rest and put her in a room near Stacie.

Stacie agreed that she would look out for them throughout the night, seeing as she didn't really sleep. Benji and Aubrey had continued to clean out the car, disposing of the bloodied clothes worn by Beca and Chloe, before also cleaning the kitchen. Benji was exhausted and headed off to bed soon after.

"I'm sorry."

Jesse stared down at her confused, her eyes will still cast out into the night.

"I-… I should've done more…" Aubrey tried to suppress the tears.

"Aubrey don't do that to yourself." He tipped her chin up to meet his gaze, "You-… you did everything in your power out there, which was nothing short of determination to help everyone, especially Beca and… me.

I froze out there but you kept collected like the strong woman you are. You threw yourself out there to help her, to try and keep me calm when I was far from it... I'm glad that I met you Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey was in a near daze from his words, "Why? Why Jesse?... It was not my intentions but I've put you both in danger since you've got here-"

"No. We've been in danger all our lives Aubrey, and it's a constant factor that renders your argument invalid. Look at what we have achieved already, step back and see that … see that you now have a family behind you, that this is a home. I know for a fact Beca would give her life… again, if it meant continuing this path we are on, and so would I… for the people we care about, for-…for the people we have grown to love."

Aubrey felt like the air had been knocked out of her, that he had just told her something she never thought she would hear. Her eyes began to water but for a completely different reason.

"Jesse-" Aubrey inched her lips up to meet his, but before they could meet she moved back. His eyes searched for an answer, "I want to tell you-… before you mention that word again- you should know everything. I-I want you to."

He gave her a moment and she shifted out of his arms, and watched Aubrey stand from the porch.

"Walk with me?"

Jesse nodded and followed beside her, walking down and along the lake into the woods. Aubrey was yet to say anything and her expression seemed distant, but he didn't push, giving her the time she needed.

"This property was an escape for myself and my family, and not in the 'tranquility term' of escape." She exhaled before continuing, "It was an escape after we had completed certain jobs, to lay low. My mother and father were the worst type of people, who lied, cheated and stole… but they were also the best at those things. After I began to develop my gifts and they saw the potential within what I was able to do, I was no longer their daughter, I was a tool. Since I can remember they taught me and used me. We would go around the country sometimes the world, breaking into banks and steal money, or take high priced items from museums for private collectors or to sell on the black market."

Aubrey stopped at the lakes edge and crossed her arms, staring out over the lake. Her expression was pensive and heavy, with Jesse standing beside her.

"We were a team. My mother, my father and… my older brother Alex. They were never really parents to me, no love, only appreciation of being able to pull off a job, which I excelled for. I wanted them to be proud of me…. but Alex was a true brother, who loved me from the second I was brought into this world. I grew tired of the stealing, the lies and the cheating. I hated the fact that I was being used, and Alex saw this. He too had enough of allowing them to extort my gifts and me. He promised me he wouldn't let me live like that anymore, that we were done."

Aubrey brushed the stray tears that rolled down her face.

"We had a big job that we were hired to do, and Alex told them that this project was our last."

* * *

"Quickly let's go!" her father's voice hissed into her ear through the comm device.

Aubrey had the gold Czech statue in her backpack and made a b-line for the connecting wall to exit. She made it through without a hitch but upon walking outside a security guard spotted her. Aubrey was wide-eyed with shock, and although she wore a black mask, felt the fear seep in. This wasn't part of the plan and she had thought her mother had taken out this security guard. Aubrey's fears subsided with the image of the familiar black mask, lined with silver and three red lines bellow the right eyehole.

Knocking the man out, he dragged his body around to a secluded area, but the attempt was to no avail. Sirens rung out through the large mansion, and the alarms had been triggered.

"We need to go!" Alex told her.

Aubrey quickly nodded and followed his lead out of the home.

"That security guard sent out the alert before you took him out. Switch to plan B; Meet us at the pick up point." Her mothers voice ordered.

"I cannot believe this!" he hissed to Aubrey. Alex went to cross a long hallway of the home but security had already begun to fill the home. Aubrey stopped him before he made the mistake of running across.

The hallway filled with torchlights, and men exchanged talk of searching everywhere.

They had cut the lights and security feeds before entering the home, but knew they would be trying to restore that soon. Time was against them.

"Wait here." Aubrey whispered, but Alex took her hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Distract them. I can get out of here just fine, so once I distract them, make a run for the bike."

Alex exhaled, clearly not liking the plan but realized there were no other choices, "I will meet you there!" he declared.

Handing him the statue she nodded, "Yes you will."

Aubrey pushed through the wall they were taking cover behind. Walking through the room she phased past the six men in the hallway. She surveyed the area first noting that these must be the only men in this part of the large mansion. Turning back to where they were she waited for one to check the room, a second man accompanying. Quietly she chocked out the man and took out the other.

She moved swiftly into the next room and phasing her arms through the wall she grabbed the man's head, colliding it into the wall. Aubrey phased through and stepped over his slumped body and jumping into the air towards the other security guard, placed her legs around his head before swinging her body around, sending the man crashing to the ground. The sound alerted the rest and it gave Alex the time to disappear.

Aubrey hid before the last two entered, guns raised they searched the room. In quick precision Aubrey slid through the wall and took out the mans legs, dropping his weapon his head hit the ground and was in a daze. Aubrey stood and ran at the other, and just before he turned to shoot had phased through his body to stand behind him, chocking him out by wrapping the man's arm backwards around his neck. Aubrey noticed the other security man regaining his footing, and ran to the left back out into the hall. He hid behind a wall and searched for his earpiece to alert the others they were in this part of the home, but it must have fallen out.

It didn't matter, Aubrey phased through the wall and found him, and standing behind him she took his head and crashed it into the wall, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I'm on my way!" Aubrey spoke through her comm.

Easily phasing through the home she bolted towards the meeting spot, just as she hit the lawn, all of the lights had returned and therefore, so had the security feeds. Whoever was manning the system spotted her running across the lawn and sent out the notification.

Aubrey didn't look back and continued to push forward, bullets and shots rung out against the ground. She didn't have to go far before Alex pulled up the motorcycle in front of her.

"Let's go!"

Without hesitation she jumped on and he revved the bike forward. Once out of danger Alex slowed the bikes speed down and spoke.

"That was sloppy, I thought Dinah was to take out that security guard?" he enquired.

"So did I… perhaps another one was posted?"

Alex didn't answer, instead mulled over the mission plan once more.

"Do you still have it?" Aubrey asked.

He nodded, "This is it Aubrey. We're handing this over and getting our cut, then we will go and make a life for ourselves."

Aubrey remained quite but a small smile appeared at the realization that they were close now. Close to leaving this life and starting another.

_Whatever that may be, it will be better then this._

Alex steered the bike through the night towards the meeting spot.

"I'm going to help you Aubrey. What we talked of the other night, that there are others out there with abilities like yourself. We can find them Aubrey, and help them." Alex stated.

"You would help me?"

Alex scoffed, "Of course. I'm your big brother Aubrey, you and me against the world right?"

Aubrey smiled brightly, "Right. Love you."

"Love you too sis."

Pulling the motorcycle into an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city, Alex switched off the bike. They remained seated and searched the area, he flicked his headlights on and off twice, receiving the gesture back from the van which now rolled up into the faint moonlight from a skylight to stop beside them.

"You're late." Their father announced, stepping out of the van, their mother accompanying him.

Alex took off his mask and slung the item around his belt. Aubrey did the same with her own.

"Yes well, we had some difficulties back there." Alex stated, standing close to Aubrey.

"You are both professionals, I'm sure you took care of it. Do you have the item?"

"Yes, Dinah, myself and your daughter are fine thanks for asking." Alex answered.

Dinah gave a pointed glare, "Haven't we all done this enough times? Do you want a medal?"

"Better yet, how about our cut?"

"Don't speak to us like that Alex, we're your parents."

"And when it's convenient we're your kids Mark." Alex retorted, "We are out now, that was the deal, you have received half of the payment, which we will take now and you will both have the rest."

Mark sighed in annoyance and nodded to Dinah, who disappeared to get the suitcase out of the van.

Aubrey felt her fathers burning gaze and didn't want to look at him, despite that her eyes connected with his.

Mark shook his head, "You're still serious about this? We could make so much more money. This is your life Aubrey! We're your family! With your gifts you could take anything you desire!"

Aubrey looked at him with disgust, "This is no life, you've only used me for your own gains. Alex is my family, I don't want to be apart of this anymore."

"We both don't" Alex spat. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the prized statue, walking forward to meet his mother.

However, Mark took the suitcase from Dinah and carried it over.

Meeting in the middle, Mark asked, "You would take your sister away from this family? You would tear this team apart?"

"Yes." Alex stated strongly, his spite for the man carried across in his tone.

Mark gave a curt nod, and held out the brief case, which Alex accepted and in return gave him the statue. Dinah quickly stepped up to take the statue Mark gave her.

Alex turned and gave a brief smile to Aubrey, to which she returned.

"Oh and Alex?"

Alex turned to his fathers voice but before he could react the loud crack of a gun sounded off in the factory. The bullet pierced his neck and immediately he dropped the brief case to clutch his neck.

Aubrey was wide-eyed, "NO!" and went to his side.

Her brother's eyes conveyed and gestured to his side.

"If you won't be with us, then nobody can have you!" her father hissed raising his gun.

Before he could fire Aubrey slipped the gun out of her brother's holster and rolling off to the side, dodging the bullets she fired.

Two shots rung out amongst the others, being directed at her both parents.

Aubrey watched them slump to the ground, both of her shots had connected with their upper bodies.

Her mother was shot in the head and was killed instantly, but Mark took his in the chest taking a little longer, gasping for breath. Soon enough his breathing stopped.

Aubrey went straight back over to Alex, who was gurgling from the blood pouring out if his mouth. She tried to apply pressure with her hands to the wound, staring into his wide-eyes.

"No-no-no! Stay! Please. PLEASE!"

He tried to smile faintly, to give her comfort in the moment and knowing that she could still live, was all that he could ask for.

"L-…iii-ve" he told her through the blood, adjoined with a pointed glare to convey his point, his body convulsed and felt the darkness overcome him.

"Alex?... ALEX!" she screamed in pain and wailed. She watched and felt his life slip away in her arms. Aubrey wept and just sat there with him in her arms, a couple of hours passing by, before she tried to compose herself.

* * *

 

Aubrey exhaled and brought both of her hands up to wipe her wet cheeks.

"I took Alex and buried him at a hidden property we had nearby, similar to this place. I left the other two."

Jesse had taken her hand and held it close for comfort.

"They were so incredibly selfish and greedy, that they would have rather my brother and I both dead then to let us go."

Jesse felt his heart break for the woman, and to see her so vulnerable in this moment, he wanted to protect her.

"You fought for your survival Aubrey. You are not your parents. We all have our defining crucible, and you didn't allow them to use you like that anymore. I am sorry to hear of Alex, I wish I could have met your brother. He sounded like a great man and has my respect for protecting you."

Aubrey turned her red tear filled eyes into his caring gaze.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. You are a strong woman Aubrey Posen and have been through your battles. If anything, tonight has shown me how precious our time is, that at any moment everything can change. I want to be the one who protects you, that you talk to like right now, and I can understand you are afraid to care about me, but I know you feel the same way as I do about you." Jesse stood close to Aubrey's body and pulled her in to his embrace.

She didn't fight it, instead after a moment in his hold, Aubrey stepped back and taking his hand she led him up to the house and into her room. Letting go of his hand she went over to the drawer and sat on the bed, staring down at the picture like she had done so nearly every night and day.

Jesse sat beside her and she slipped the photo into his grasp.

His eyes scanned the photo and saw her older brother, mother and father. A smile adorning his features at Aubrey's pose and smile.

"A simpler time." Aubrey voiced, "A naïve time."

"I was too young to think anything other than it was normal for parents to teach their children how to fight, stay hidden, be strategic. Alex was more strategic than I, whereas I could fight better. They trained us since… well, since I can remember."

"That was his mask?" Jesse enquired immediately noticing its similarity.

Aubrey just nodded, "He would agree in wanting you to have it. It was something that helped him and I thought it could do the same for you."

"It means a lot to you." Jesse stated thinking back to when he nearly lost it during the Frost mission.

"You mean a lot to me."

His eyes snapped into hers, a small smile graced her lips. Jesse's eyes glanced down at her lips and back into her eyes. Handing the photo back to her she placed it back into the drawer.

"You're right Jesse. I want to be completely honest with you, I don't know how but you have this way of… just tearing through my barrier I took so long to build. The first night we talked, and you told me of Cerberus?"

Jesse nodded in acknowledgement of their discussion.

"I didn't lie to you. There is another I killed, and you met his brother earlier-"

"Bumper." Jesse stated.

Her eyes were wide but only for a moment and she opened her mouth to ask, however Jesse continued.

"When you were knocked out by him, I ran to you as quickly as I could. I found him carrying you back towards the facility but I intervened. We fought, but he told me of you taking someone he cared about."

"His brother Kolio Allen, a sick and twisted boy. The last group I was with…he was the one that rounded us up like cattle, but before taking us in, he tortured us. He went so far as to kill some. I had been constantly drugged but I woke up, fighting through the haze I found him standing over one of the people I was with. He had them restrained on a metal slab…" Aubrey grimaced at the memory, "It was like a slaughter house. I was able to phase through my cuffs and sneak up behind him, I was weak and made some noise but before he could react I swung the scalpel I took, which he had used on us, and stabbed him in the neck."

"Some were dead and Bumper had taken others into Prism. I was the only one left and I got the hell out of there. His brother has been after me ever since."

"I-I wanted to pummel him into the ground when I was fighting him. Now I really wish I had. They will all answer for their crimes, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Bre. I will do everything in my power to protect you and the others here."

She closed her eyes and taking a moment she reopened them, finding him still sitting beside her, "Your still here?" her soft voice asked, more than half expecting the man to up and leave with disgust from her past.

"Of course I am. I'm never going to leave you Bre."

Her faint smile returned at him using the short name, "The ones who make us happy, are never the ones we expect. I surely didn't expect you Jesse, but I am beyond happy that you are here with me. I-…ugh"  _Am I crazy?_

"What is it?"

Aubrey sighed and laid back on the bed, Jesse moved his way around and lay beside her. The blonde was covering her face with her hands and slowly he moved them away, finding the familiar green staring back.

"I-… I think I love you."

Aubrey felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest, the words flowed out so easily but was on waited breath for his reply. Watching as Jesse leaned over and a dopey smile began to grow on his lips. Those lips soon travelled down and connected with her own, he held her face gently and deepened the sweet and tender kiss.

"I love you too Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey loved the sound of his voice, even more so when he said those words. It drove Aubrey to the brink of her rationality, which was quickly crumbling. Rolling her body on top of his she deepened the kiss, his arms circled around her back. Jesse couldn't control his desire either, his hands sliding under her top across her skin. Aubrey lightly moaned at his light caressing touch.

Needing to breath she pulled back to look into his eyes. Both of them breathed heavily, their pupils dilated with lust.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, are you?"

His response was holding her tightly and flipping them over for him to be on top. Jesse kissed down her jawline and down along her exposed chest. Aubrey wanted the item gone that was restricting his lips, sitting up he helped her pull it off, along with his on shirt. It was all happening so fast as their lips crashed back together, but they didn't care, only wanting each other in every way.

Aubrey went to pull at his belt buckle but his hands pulled her own back, holding them forcefully above her head. Jesse teased her lips with his own before running his hand from her chest down to her lower regions. She groaned in response and kept her hands above her head, her eyes slammed shut. His hand returned to her neck and pulled her up to meet his lips, whilst his hands undid her bra, Aubrey's hands finally undoing his buckle. Jesse pushed her back down on the bed, which he stood from to get his pants off. Walking over to the main light switch in the room he flicked it off, leaving them in the faint glow of the bedside lamp.

Aubrey watched him stalk his way back over and had taken off her own bottoms, gesturing that he hurry up. Jesse's eyes soaked in her beautiful form, but became still.

"I-I've never…" he trailed off.

"Me either, we'll go slow okay?" she soft voice told him.

Jesse nodded and smiled, quickly he was back on top of her. Slowly their eyes flicked between each other's lips and eyes, before leaning in and slowly kissing once more.

Aubrey didn't have to think, she knew, "I love you Jesse Swanson."


	24. The Family

Before the light could stream in any further, Beca had carefully moved her arm and pushed the curtain with her ability to cover the window more. Returning her arm to brushing Chloe's hair softly. They continued their loving kisses for a while last night, reveling in the feel and sensation they brought to each other. Multiple times it had turn heated between them but would bring themselves under control, agreeing it was too soon for that. Chloe not too long after nestled herself into Beca's embrace and fell into slumber.

Beca couldn't bring her eyes to rest, instead she held Chloe close throughout the night, her thoughts travelled far, ranging from the past up until this very moment. It was a storm of emotions that ran through her, but regardless, Chloe's sleeping stature and soft breathing had an overall calming effect, it grounded her.

Another smile appeared on Beca's face at the realization that Chloe had finally come to recognition with her feelings. Beca was sure that Chloe would still have some worries and fears but hoped she would help with this. She wasn't going to give up on Chloe, it frightened Beca also but, she was certain Chloe was it for her.

Only Jesse held another form of these strong feelings from Beca. He was someone she loved and cared about, but never progressed any further than that between them. It was a natural love between them, one of care and protectiveness, of a brother and sister.

Beca felt the same towards Chloe, of wanting to protect and care for her, but their relationship was on a completely different level, a different plane and stratosphere where one touch felt like a mighty spark, which grew and expanded within close proximity of each other. Once their lips had finally touched it felt like cool fire mixed with the strongest of lightening that reverberated between them. It was addictive and Chloe was her drug.

Never had Beca thought that she would find a significant other in her life, and had come to terms with that. She was lucky enough to have Jesse in her life, that they have each other. But those terms were shattered once Chloe Beale entered her life. The constant pull between them was intoxicating and at times, Beca felt as though she could go insane. Insane soon changed to heartbreak when Chloe could not return the obvious mutual feelings, but Beca still held on, still hoped. She had too, the thought of being rejected by her first love felt near life ending, physically making her feel ill.

Beca stiffened,  _My first love?!…_ but her body soon relaxed, it felt incredibly right,  _my only love._

Again it frightened Beca, but accepting the emotion was relieving in a sense.

Beca placed her lips onto Chloe's temple and carefully she used her ability to shift her slightly over on the bed so as she could get up. Changing out of her clothes into some jeans and a top Beca gave one last glance at the sleeping red head and smiled before closing the door quietly. Walking down the hallway she went to Jesse's door, wanting to talk with her brother. Opening the door she was only met with a made bed and an empty room.

_Perhaps he is already up… or…_

Beca was smirking her intuition led her further on through the hallway, and once she was at the door, her hand raised over the doorknob and carefully gestured for the door to open. Beca peered in and saw Aubrey snuggled into Jesse's embrace on the bed, she quickly went wide-eyed, and vigilantly pulled the door back shut. From the scene of discarded clothes and some flesh visible above the sheets, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Regardless Beca lightly laughed shaking her head, making her way downstairs.

Beca walked into the kitchen and poured a drink, in fact she drank the whole 2 litre bottle that was in the fridge and continued to drink water out of the tap. Not realizing how dehydrated her body was, that quenched for more after the first mouthful. She gasped in between sculling and after 10 minutes of this, finally she sat back on a chair she had summoned over at the sink. Beca surveyed the island bench in front of her and not a trace of blood or anything to recall the memory was evident, as if nothing happened. Still Beca's eyes glazed into counter top, thoughts swirling around.

"Hey."

"Shit!" Beca stood from the chair and it went skidding across the floor. Stuck within her mind she had not seen or even heard the presence of another.

"Sorry, I thought-.. doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" Stacie asked, leaning over the counter top.

Beca couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Stacie was speaking indifferently, not being condescending or treating her like a fragile glass doll. Leaning over the once blood stained counter to try and move past the memory of it.

A grateful smile appeared on Beca's lips, "I'm okay."

"Really?" Stacie asked normally.

"Really." Beca agreed.

"Good." Stacie smiled brightly, "We're not ready to lose you just yet Beca Mitchell…"

She moved around the counter and sat on a chair, "You, Aubrey, Benji and Jesse… even the red head," Stacie rolled her eyes and Beca smirked, "I really do owe you more than just my thanks. You saved me, saved me from Prism yes, but you saved me from being alone… saved me from myself.

Ugh and I'm not really good with all of this sentimental shit but, honestly? Being here with all of you? I know I said that 'I don't play well with others' which is still  _kind of_  true… but the vibe of family here… it's something I've never really had before, and now it's something I really don't want to be without."

Beca reached across and took the brunette's hand into a soft comforting hold, "And you never have to. You are most welcome Stacie Conrad, it wouldn't be a family without you."

Stacie smiled her thanks and stood from the chair, "How about I make you some food? I'm sure the others will be hungry when they wake." Walking over to the fridge she retrieved some eggs, vegetables, cheese, milk and other ingredients, placing them on the counter.

"You cook?" Beca cocked an eyebrow at the sight.

"Oh I am a woman of many talents Beca." Stacie winked and smirked deviously.

Beca laughed and stood from her chair, "I'll take your word for it." Carrying the seat back over to the table before sitting again, watching Stacie.

"How are the others?" Beca enquired.

"Amy was in pain for some of the night, she had some nightmares, but assured me that it was only something about being queen of these bunnies who called mutiny… I don't know. I used my gift after the second time she woke so as she could rest." Stacie started to chop and dice the ingredients, exploring the kitchen for other utensils and cooking materials.

Beca nodded, "Cynthia. How is she?"

"Still sleeping. I'm guessing that her gift takes a lot out of her."

"That is a very powerful gift." Beca mumbled, still trying to wrap her mind around the concept of bringing people back from the dead.

Stacie had mixed the food and began pouring the mixture into a saucepan, "How did she know about this place, where we live?"

Beca was silent for a moment and Stacie spun around, "Beca?" her voice challenged.

Beca exhaled and sat back in her chair, "Once everyone is awake, we will talk… what time is it anyway?"

"It's afternoon… around 12?" Stacie informed.

"It's 12:30 in the afternoon." Benji's voice declared seating himself in the chair across from Beca.

"Gosh it smells good! You cook Stacie?" Benji asked.

"Yup" Stacie answered, her attention on the food.

"Awesome! I am starving!" Benji smiled but seemed a little forced.

"You okay?" Beca asked.

Benji nodded, "Yeah, just still a little tired I suppose."

Beca understood, "Want some coffee?"

"Uh-no-no, it's okay I'll get it, thanks." Benji stood and sought to make his coffee.

Something didn't seem right with the boy, but drew it up to the fact that he may still be a little shocked from earlier.

It wasn't long before Aubrey and Jesse made their way down. Greeting everyone Aubrey made her way over to the fridge and poured herself a drink. Jesse sat beside Beca and she could see them both stealing glances at each other. Jesse turned to her and saw the bright knowing smirk on Beca's face.

"What?" he asked.

Beca just shrugged and suppressed a laugh.

"You cook?!" Aubrey asked not hiding the shock in her voice.

Stacie exhaled annoyingly, "Yes!"

They all chuckled. Aubrey grabbed another pan and helped speed up the process.

Beca's smile stayed in place but her attention changed to the doorway with Chloe walking in. Immediately their eyes locked and Chloe's lips twitched into a smile. The red head was frozen in the gaze for a moment until she greeted everyone and went to pour a coffee for herself.

Jesse turned in his seat and Beca was faced with a dopey arrogant smirk.

"Wha?-… shut up." Beca realized, she looked away from her brother towards the table and fiddled with her hands, but soon her eyes locked into Chloe's. Already Beca felt her mouth go dry and tried to calm her nerves as she took a seat beside Beca.

"Afternoon." Beca spoke.

A smirk tugged at her lips but placed the coffee mug up to cover them, "Afternoon." Taking a mouthful of her coffee.

The connection between them was stronger than ever and it left Beca trying to wipe the ridiculous smile off her face.

Thankfully the other two women walked in and saved Beca from further embarrassment. Cynthia helped Amy who was still a little wobbly and Beca was already up from her seat.

"We can bring you your food in bed if you like?" Beca offered, but Amy pushed forward and they pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"No thanks, I'm good. I am ready for some food!" Amy declared with excitement.

It was heartwarming to see that in true fact, the blonde's spirit seemed to be going strong.

Beca turned her attention to Cynthia, "I-…"

"Don't. You are most welcome Beca Mitchell. I know of you and it's the least I could do for allowing me to come here."

Everyone's eyes and ears were glued to the discussion.

"I'm glad you were here when you were."

"Me too. Any longer and well- my power does have its limit…"

Beca nodded, "Really though, thank you. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you-" Beca gazed around the room before looking back to Cynthia, "You brought me back to my family."

Cynthia yearned to be apart of that, but knew it was too early to ask for such a thing, instead she had a small smile and nod.

Beca could sense this in Cynthia, she turned her attention to the room, "There is no doubt we all have a lot to talk about, but-… but I think it is evident enough, from what we have all been through in the past 24 hours to state that… we are stronger together. I consider  _all_  of you my family, and- and I hope you feel the same."

Everyone in the room nodded and Jesse stood in agreement, "Family."

Chloe cleared her throat and said the word, along with Benji, "Family."

Stacie agreed and turned to Aubrey who had pursed lips but flattened and turned into a small smile, "Family."

Cynthia's face brightened at the caring and wonderful gesture from them all.

"God this is beautiful, all of your hearts are so god damn fat. Group-… family hug!" Amy announced, grabbing those closest, despite wincing slightly from her own injuries.

Others chuckled and joined in for a short hug, before pulling away and each grabbing a plate of food. Seating themselves at the table.

"This is going to be great for the gift I have later on. It was for Beca but really I think it will be great for all of us!" Benji smirked.

Everyone was digging into their food but was intrigued as to what it could be; he was unrelenting in giving any info away though.

Aubrey sat at the head of the table and Beca could feel her eyes burning into the side of her head, she knew of the question the blonde was harbouring.

Swallowing the last mouthful Beca spoke up, "Yes. I knew, well I didn't really know, but I was informed that someone would be coming here."

"How?' Aubrey asked.

"When Stacie sent me to sleep I was able to see the dream walker…" After explaining that Beca did not in fact have visions, but rather a woman named Lily had been visiting her she digressed, "She told me that you were without a home and was seeking help, I offered for you to join us here."

Aubrey looked livid but calmed slightly when Beca informed.

"Lily promised she would do this for no others without our agreement first."

Cynthia jumped in, "I was actually quite close to the area when Lily contacted me. She has been trying to help me and try to understand my gifts. I don't think I have properly introduced myself; my name is Cynthia-Rose and I have the power of resurgence."

"That's incredible." Benji stated in awe.

"It can be, but I-… I think it is too much power for one person to ever have. I don't want to play god, and don't get me wrong I'm beyond happy and relieved that I brought you back Beca but- but if word travelled about-about what I can do…. It's frightening to think of what the repercussions would be, how people would react. I want to help people but-but I can't help everyone…" Cynthia looked disappointed in herself and scared.

"You are safe here with us Cynthia. I'm sure it's not an easy thing to bear, your gift, but I assure you that you are not alone in that emotion, nor do you have to carry it by yourself… not anymore." Aubrey spoke genuinely and Beca had to look to Jesse and Chloe in reassurance of that actually coming out of the blonde's mouth.

Jesse's eyes were proud and both him and Aubrey shared a glance.

Chloe's eyes were distant but focused on Cynthia, she appeared to be compassionate towards her and Beca knew that Chloe also felt that way about her gifts.

"Thank you." Cynthia acknowledged.

"My name is Amy Meadows and I'm able shape shift into animals, which is pretty neat! I love being out in the wilds, heck just being free! And uhh… yeahp!"

"Very cool." Jesse agreed.

They went around the table, stating their names and discussed their gifts. The discussions turned to other things and they conversed and got to know each other a bit more.

"You're from Australia Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes but my mother and father wanted to change the pace and backpack around America, I was brought here at a rather young age. We just road tripped from one day to the next. I learnt my gift early on and my parents were shocked, but they let me go. I wanted to go exploring myself and they understood, being carefree and that."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Amy carefully stood from the chair, "I'm going to make a bonfire out the back and I suggest we all continue this conversation out there and relax for the night. Who is with maaaayyy?!"

Chloe was the first to stand, "I will help you build the pit."

"Relaxing sounds, great." Aubrey agreed, "I will clean up in here."

Stacie agreed to help and so did Jesse. Standing from their chairs they started to collect plates.

"Stop!" Benji's small voice rung out and all turned to him, "First I have a gift for us outside! So come and check it out first!"

They all looked to each other intrigued and followed the boy outside. Standing in a group Benji informed that he would be right back, running inside.

"Benji?" Aubrey called out, "What is going on? Ants will be in the kitchen soon if we just leave those dirty plates there."

Beca just looked to Chloe and rolled her eyes, and elicited a light giggle from the girl, which sent Beca's stomach into knots.

Benji returned moments later holding an item over his shoulder it looked like a tripod.

Which was confirmed when he set it up in front of them, a small camera on top.

Aubrey stood unimpressed with her arms folded, "Where did you find that?"

"Oh I built this one, the other one you are talking about is insi- uhh.." Benji cleared his throat not looking at Aubrey's unimpressed gaze.

"Okay everyone bunch in!" Benji stood behind the camera and made sure they were in frame.

"Really?" Aubrey asked, and Chloe didn't seem rather keen on the idea either.

"Come on Bree, a family photo." Jesse encouraged.

"Bre?" both Chloe and Beca asked at the nickname.

Aubrey cleared her throat, "You heard Benji, gather in!"

Chloe stood awkwardly at first beside Beca, but felt an arm wrap around her midsection and was brought into frame by the brunette who smiled at her. Jesse did the same with Aubrey, who was tense at the action first but Jesse's loving gaze settled her and she smiled. The others gathered in the middle, all eyes turned to the camera.

"Perfect!"

"Even though some of us are injured and bruised?" Stacie joked.

"I'm not seeing that, an awesome family is what I see. So again, perfect!" Benji declared, taking the remote he raced in and placed himself in the middle.

"Say monkeys!"

"What?" nearly all retorted and looked to Benji confused.

"It's a thing in… in school-... doesn't matter, look to the camera and smile!" He pressed the button.

From left to right; Chloe, Beca, Stacie, Amy, Benji, Cynthia, Jesse and Aubrey.

* * *

After the photo Benji disappeared back into the sanctuary to print the photo.

Aubrey and Stacie went ahead inside whilst Chloe, Beca and Amy went to build a fire pit.

"Hey Cynthia?"

The woman turned around to face Jesse, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. That-.. she is like a sister to me and you brought her back..." Jesse's eyes gazed over to Beca who was conversing with the other girls, "I-... I truly would've felt lost without her."

"You are most welcome. She is an incredibly strong and kind woman, and granted I haven't known you all long, I too would've felt the pain of her loss. Lily has told me much about her and you. She wasn't wrong about this place, all of you. It really is a family."

"Welcome to the crazy family Cynthia!" Jesse joked, "But seriously I'm in debt to you, if ever you want to talk or need anything let me know."

Cynthia nodded and with one last smile Jesse turned and went back inside to help Aubrey.

"Beca have you ever built a fire pit?!" Amy asked, watching the woman return with a shovel and look at the ground like it would magically appear.

To which Chloe smirked. Beca huffed and saw Cynthia finish a conversation with Jesse, standing there awkwardly afterwards. Passing the shovel to Amy she called out.

"Hey Cynthia!"

The woman turned and Beca gestured she join them. Cynthia smiled and helped Amy find some rocks to surround the pit.

"Hey red? Save us digging into the ground you want to show off?" Amy asked.

"I'm-well-..sure."

"Something wrong?" Cynthia voiced.

"I can control the elements yes, but fire, water and wind are my strong point, it's what I first learnt. Earth element significantly drains me, I can do it, it's not a huge task I-..I just wanted to share that." Chloe shrugged, not knowing why herself she went into such detail, just wanting to answer the question.

Chloe raised her hand over the spot and the ground shifted away into a medium sized pit.

"Great! Thanks red!" Amy announced and both her and Amy started placing large sized rocks around it.

"We'll gather some wood." Chloe announced and took Beca by the hand further into the wooded area of the property.

"Are they a couple?" Cynthia asked Amy.

"Oh for sure! I felt like I was going to be in the middle of them both jumping on each other before you came over here." She replied.

Cynthia chuckled and knelt down, conversing with the funny woman.

* * *

Beca was being tugged further in but not for too long until Chloe spun her around and backed her into a tree. Before she could say anything Chloe's lips were on her own, her hands stroked the sides of her face, whilst Beca's hands rested on her back. Pulling Chloe flush against her body they felt the urgency in the kiss and that ever-strong current between them was near unbearable.

Breaking away for much needed air, Beca's eyes were still closed from the intensity of it all.

"I am never going to get enough of that." Chloe whispered, her eyes slowly opening.

"Yeah.." Beca breathed.

Chloe pecked her lips and stayed close to Beca, "You weren't in bed when I woke. Did you get any sleep?"

"A little." Beca shrugged.

Chloe nodded.

Beca chuckled lightly, and Chloe leaned back smiling at the sweet sound, "What?"

"Nothing."

"No what is it?" Chloe asked playfully.

Beca cleared her throat and her eyes gestured for Chloe to look around. She did and was met with the sight of tiny droplets of water, twigs, stick, rocks and other items floating around them.

"Oh" Chloe giggled.

"You have no idea how much I love your laugh." Beca leaned in and captured her lips, "That didn't sound to cheesy right?"

Chloe couldn't contain her large smirk, "It was perfect, just like you."

"Oh my gosh Chlo, that was totally cheesy."

Chloe swatted her arm playfully and went to walk away, all the objects started to fall and it stopped her walking. Beca took the moment and swung her back around, Chloe instinctively put her arms around Beca's neck and felt the woman's lips on her own, once again melting into the addictive sensation.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Beca smiled against her lips.

"Yeah.." Chloe agreed.

"Come on we need to put a new wrap around your arm."

"I kind of forgot about that..." Chloe laughed, "It does needs stitches though."

Beca was unimpressed, "Should have told me when we were in bed! You could get an infection Chloe." She took the woman's hand and led her back towards the house.

"Other things were preoccupying at that time..." Chloe' smile remained, but dropped, "wait we need to get wood for the fire."

Beca huffed and lifted her spare hand to show gathered sticks she had summoned before.

"When-did, hang on we need some bigger ones."

Beca huffed and turned lifting a small log up she broke it up with her power and sent the items flying in front of them.

"Your health is more important Chlo." Beca stated and again dragged an elated Chloe behind her. Her heart swelled at the sweet gesture.

"Hey we thought the two of you got lost." Cynthia smiled at the pair.

"Or maybe you both got wood of a different kind, ahh get it?" Amy sneered to Cynthia proudly.

"Funny. Here is the wood." Beca pushed the items forward and dropped the wood beside the pit, "Chloe's arm needs a fresh bandage so we'll be back."

She followed behind Beca and went down to the laundry side of the home on the first floor, it was where some of the medical supplies were apart from the sanctuary.

Leaning against the washing machine, Chloe slid her arm out of her sleeved top, exposing her chest. Beca was busy placing her hands in gloves and applying antiseptic to a gauze pad whilst Chloe peeled off the old one. Turning around Beca's eyes dropped to the light grey coloured bra and felt her mouth go dry.

Chloe placed the old bandage in the near basin and found Beca's gaze lower than her face.

"Beca? You're catching flies." She grinned.

Beca cleared her throat and stepped forward, her gaze moved to her arm and saw the sizeable wound.

"Like what you saw?" Chloe smiled deviously, but winced at the gauze touching her arm.

Beca cleaned the wound and tried to calm her nerves for a response, for now she concentrated on the task. Once that was done she threw it in the basin and turned for the thin wire required for stitching.

"Just like you did that time when you picked me up and we were in the car?" Beca sneered.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, "I don't know what you are talking about..."

Beca raised her hand and focused on the needle, using her powers to carefully thread it through and brought the skin closer together.

"You nearly ran us off the road. Ring a bell?"

Chloe watched Beca's work intently and gazed back into the brunette's eyes after 6 stitches. Beca cut the wire with scissors and protected it further with a bandage. Chloe's eyes narrowed at Beca's victorious smirk with no answer from the red head.

"Thanks Mitchell, you patched me up nicely." Chloe fed her arm back through her sleeve.

"Why no problem Miss. Beale just doing my job." Beca joked as she cleaned up and disposed of the other items.

"Your job huh?"

"Looking after the woman I care about, I have a Masters in it." Beca winked.

Chloe's smile grew impossibly bigger, "You are too good for me Beca." She placed her hands around Beca's neck.

Beca scoffed, "Nonsense. You are an incredible person Chloe, who I care for greatly."

Chloe's expression was bright, and pulling away from Beca she made her way out of the room, "I'm going to have a shower."

Immediately the image entered Beca's mind and she felt flush and could feel her heart race. They stood their silently for a moment, Chloe had the urge to ask her to join but knew that she shouldn't, but god did she want to. The pull and heated tension was growing between them with every second their eyes burned into one another. Beca had never been with another person in such a way, the prospect made her nervous as all hell. Little did she know, Chloe was much the same, but the desire within her towards Beca was overcoming her nerves.

Beca cleared her throat and broke eye contact, "I'm-uh-I'm"

Chloe too felt the world return to her feet from the tension filled moment, "Yeah-I-I'm going… to-"

"Yeah-yeah okay." Beca tried to calm her shaky voice and watched Chloe exhale before disappearing down the hall and up the stairs.

Beca took a moment and carried on down the hallway and found Jesse and Aubrey finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. Beca went wide eyed at seeing the pair just pull away from a short lip lock and return to drying off the dishes.

Clearing her throat she watched Jesse's attention now pick up on the brunette's presence and near dropped the plate that turned into a juggling act.

"Oh-oh, I-I got it. Uh here." He passed the plate to Aubrey who had her eyebrow raised.

"Smooth Jesse." She hissed under her breath.

"Where's Stacie?" Beca asked, walking over to the fridge and taking out a water bottle.

"Outside with the others." Jesse answered.

Beca nodded.

"How are you feeling B? I mean really?" Jesse asked.

"Good, honestly. I'm okay now Jesse thanks."

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms slowly around her in an embrace, "You near gave me a heart attack Beca."

Beca had her head resting on his shoulder and locked eyes with a caring Aubrey watching them both, a small smile adorning her lips, of which Beca returned. Aubrey finished putting some items away and informed them that she would be outside, leaving them to have a moment.

"Wouldn't know what to do without you Becs." Jesse pulled back and let her go from the embrace.

"I don't plan on dying again anytime soon Jesse." Beca joked, "But seriously, you would pull through Jesse... I should tell you this more often; you're a great man Jesse and I'm proud to call you my brother. You give me strength at times, and we've been through so much, but I'm not your only family now J. We have others here to lean on. Don't forget that."

Jesse's expression was serious and he regarded all her words as such, "I won't Beca."

Beca smiled, "Good to know that when I'm gone though a certain uptight blonde will be here to pull you into line and watch out for you."

Jesse didn't bother to deflect anymore and just smiled, he turned back to the fridge and took out some beers, returning to wrap an arm around her shoulders they walked outside.

Amy had ignited the fire and already they sat around the pit on stools and conversed.

Jesse stopped walking and Beca did too, he looked down between them and broke away two beers from the pack, handing her the bottle, "I love her Beca."

Beca's hand closed around the hilt of the cold bottle but froze in place when he said that.

"You do?" she asked astonished.

He nodded; his eyes glanced over and connected with Aubrey's for a brief moment, both acknowledging another with a smile.

"And her, you?"

Again he nodded, turning his attention back to Beca "I know it may seem 'fast' to you but, we really have this connection, she trusts me and I her. And-and I suppose when our lives are basically in constant threat, me nearly being taken, you near dying, it put things in perspective of just telling her how I felt."

"I'm happy for you Jesse, really I am-… she breaks your heart though and I will end that woman."

Jesse chuckled, and they continued to walk to the fire pit, only turning back to see Chloe walking from around the front of the house.

"I know that feeling though Jesse."

He connected her gaze to the red head and smiled, "Tell her Beca. You should just tell her." he stepped away from Beca and went to sit beside Aubrey at the pit.

Beca's smile was instant at the red head's presence and Chloe felt the familiar butterflies go haywire in her stomach from the sight of the brunette's smile towards her.


	25. Share

Stevens looked down from the observation deck to Uvarr, who was being held in restraints in the room bellow. He peered through the observing glass and was truly intrigued by what he had seen the man achieve earlier.

_Is this the second card in play? They have finally found a way to… to administer abilities?_

Scientists continued running around in the room and watched his vitals whilst administering more of the liquid through the syringe into his veins. The man thrashed about and groaned in agony for a few moments before a content sinister smirk planted itself on his face.

Xaphan was in the room also, and peering up to the security camera he smiled. The man watching the camera feed on his computer in his office huffed and smirked at the doctor's work. Pushing himself out of his chair he placed his full-face mask on and walked out of his office.

"I'm sure he is proud of your work Xaphan." Stevens commended, knowing whom he was smiling to.

Xaphan heard his voice through the speakers and smiled back at the glass, "Well at least one of us is making progress Stevens."

"Cocky shit." He mumbled under his breath, "Indeed it is good work, but how goes the main project hmm? I'm sure Master Abaddon is more interested on that front."

Xaphan's eyes narrowed towards the man and retuned his attention to Uvarr, unclasping the Elite from his restraints.

Stevens walk into the room but remained on the second tier.

"How do you feel Uvarr?" Xaphan asked.

"Unstoppable." He sneered.

"That can't be accurate Uvarr, you allowed Aurora to stop you from bringing her to me." His dark voice silenced the room, the atmosphere changed and became more tense between the workers.

Stevens didn't even here him enter, turning his head he was greeted by the familiar intimidating silver tinted mask, his grey eyes and small dilated pupils staring right back at him.

"Master Abaddon" Stevens acknowledged lowering his head.

The others bellow followed suit in respect greeting towards the man above them.

His tailored suit fit him perfectly, and he had short grey and black hair that was combed back. Moving with ease towards the stairs he made his way down to the ground floor, Stevens was quick to follow.

"How many times a day have you been injecting him?" Abaddon asked, his voice deep, dark and commanding.

"Three times a day to begin with, but has been easing to twice a day." Xaphan informed.

Abaddon did not reply straight away and no expression could be sought either due to the mask.

He stepped forward and grabbed Uvarr's chin in inspection. His silver piercing eyes bore into Uvarr, and even they unsettled the dark twisted individual. Abaddon's hand snapped to clutch his neck raising him above the ground, it appeared to be a test on both of their parts.

"Good to see you've taken heed to my words Uvarr, that Aurora is to be brought to me alive. However this time you allowed her, allowed all of them, to slip through your 'unstoppable' grasp." Abaddon's eyes narrowed at the man then became wide with anger.

Uvarr gasped for air but his twisted smile remained.

"This is an unstoppable grasp!" his voiced towered, and his hand tightened.

Abaddon felt his strength start to subside and let the man drop to the floor who coughed and inhaled the air quickly.

"Bumper is out collecting some more… donators. Go and help him Stevens. Go and do something useful." Abaddon's tone was condescending and angry.

Stevens sighed and nodded, picking up Uvarr they left the room along with the other scientists.

"I grow more and more irritable. My own strength is not as it should be. I want sustainable and all reaching power Xaphan! Is the device up to standard?"

Xaphan took off his glasses and cleaned them against his coat, "I have made significant changes and enhancements to the device Master, but I implore that I will be able to do more once we have Aurora in the chair."

Abaddon inhaled deeply, "I am aware."

"Any word on whether she is alive?"

"She is."

Xaphan placed his glasses back on and his expression was of confusion, "Request bringing her in then?"

"She is strong Donald. Stronger than any of us had imagine, yet she continues to resist unleashing it all, it's selfish really…. …. I'm allowing the request of more time."

"You've been in contact with-"

"Yes, though I don't hear from them as often."

"Perhaps the setting is too much? It could change or deter-"

"Conceivably this could be the case, but I trust that they are loyal to me and this company." Abaddon strongly stated.

_If not I will deal with that situation myself._

"I want you to keep testing the device Donald. When Aurora gets here the last thing I need is her brain fried or to die like the others."

"I know sir. She is the key and there is no doubt about it. The blood sample you have provided and the return of the scalpel I threw at her during out first encounter, confirms and upholds this notion."

Abaddon gave a curt nod, he made his way back up the stairs and gestured for Xaphan to follow.

"I grow impatient with every day that passes that I don't have Aurora with me …" Abaddon started, walking down the large hallways they came into view of the other rooms, which contained others, captured, "It will be quite the sight to see her in the flesh. But I know that with this allowance of time we have built our own preparations for her arrival. It will not go in vain like the others, no."

Those being held pushed themselves to the back of their holding cell, as the men passed. Their eyes wide with fear, and the cells, were never ending.

"Everything will be ready Master Abaddon. With the information gathered and updates on her developments, your genius plan will prevail."

Abbadon's lips twitched into a content evil smirk, stopping by a cell that contained a 14-year-old boy who remained with his legs drawn up to his chest in fear "Let's try him in the device."

* * *

The warmth of the fire did nicely for the late afternoons cool breeze. Crackling and burning brightly it was an extremely calming and bonding experience for them all. Sharing drinks and conversing of where they had been or seen, stepping around the bad for now, instead brought focus on the good, no matter how small. Chloe sat beside Amy and had been talking with the blonde for a while, often glancing at Beca over the other side of the fire. Beca caught her glances and the fire only made Chloe's hair and eyes shine even more brightly. It captivated Beca and she found it hard to tear her eyes away.

"So you have been helping out others?" Cynthia asked, drawing Beca out of her Chloe-induced daze.

"Yeah, yeah we have been. Aubrey kind of takes point on those though. She's been searching for others like herself, seems to have a knack of gathering intel. Chloe and

Benji have been with her for a while now and then they bumped into us. We've all been helping out each other ever since." Beca answered taking a sip of the beer.

She's had alcohol before, working in clubs/bars, even attending some with Jesse. Beca wasn't too keen on beer, in fact the taste, made her face scrunch in slight dislike. But the occasion brought Beca to overcome that, and Jesse had been the one to initiate the celebratory drink. Aubrey had brought out some wine and glasses for those that wanted it but Beca was content with just finishing off her third beer.

"Does it snow here?" Amy asked the group.

"Yes, and it will soon. It's nearly November." Aubrey answered.

"Great! I love the snow!" Amy replied excitedly.

"We'll have to go and buy some clothes for you all. Some jumpers and such for the weather." Chloe spoke.

They sat there contently, glancing at each other then at the fire.

Benji informed that he would be right back and wanted to grab something from inside. They continued conversing until Benji returned and appeared to be holding a medium sized camera.

"Is that a camera?" Jesse asked.

The boy nodded, "It's a polaroid camera."

Aubrey sighed in annoyance, knowing from earlier that he must've found this one somewhere in the house, though she thought it broken, "You fixed it?"

"Yeah, pretty easy actually." He held up the camera towards the blonde and snapped a pic. It printed out and showed an un-amused blonde holding her glass of wine.

Jesse held out his hand for the picture and showed the others, which Aubrey rolled her eyes at the snickers.

"I'll snap some pics of you went you aren't looking-wait… that probably sounded creepy, what I meant-" Benji stumbled over his words, and those chuckled lightly.

"It's okay Benji, your intentions are good I'm sure." Stacie voiced sweetly.

"I'll pass it around later and everyone can have a go?" Benji enquired, to which everyone nodded.

"I've got an idea, so we get to know each other better. We each tell a story or something we don't yet know about each other?..." Amy suggested.

Everyone seemed to tense slightly from the idea and no answers were given to her question.

"We're a family right? If you can't feel comfortable here then where can you be?" Amy followed up.

"Right, I'll start then. My name as I said is Amy Meadows I am 21 years young, and the first time I discovered my abilities was when we were camping. I was with my family and my father wanted to try a fun-survival building week. So with a backpack containing a knife, some lint, water bottle and some other basic stuff we had to live off the land. I was around 12 at this time. After the third day of not eating much apart from berries, I was not happy. In fact my stomach was growling, and I felt the lights dim!" Amy sarcastically gestured fainting, "It was late at night and we were at a nearby camping ground, and someone was cooking up something reeeaaaaalllllyyyy good. Next thing I know I'm on all fours and stalking my way there. I remember a little girl cooking some sausages and she was by herself… I'm guessing the others were asleep in their tents. She saw me and-and she was… scared at first… I didn't move but-.. I don't know she just appeared to relax and gestured to the food asking if I wanted some. I couldn't talk though, which I found weird so I nodded and she gave me some. She was giggling at me and was patting me, that's when after my food filled haze I really took notice of my different vision and that I had fur all over my hands and –well I had paws. In fact I had claws, and she kept calling me Fluffy Bear."

Amy took a sip of her drink and continued.

"Now I was freaked out for a minute or two but then… I don't know, just a wave of acceptance washed over me. It felt right. I was actually hungrier then anything and she said something about a lake and that she would show me. Cute kid, she watched me try and learn to catch fish from this lake. Oh and you better believe I was a natural pro! Anyways took her back to the camp, in which her parents were now awake and flipped tits when they saw a bear ushering her daughter back to camp. Funny, but uh-yeah, I got the hell out of there."

"Have you flown?" Benji asked.

Amy nodded, "And each time I do it's something I will never forget. My own euphoria up there."

"Okay bitches who's next?" Amy announced.

Most turned their gazes to the ground or at each other. Aubrey sighed and spoke,

"Aubrey Posen, 23. I-…"

"Cougar." Amy whispered to Cynthia who swatted her playfully and returned their attention back to the blonde.

Jesse was proud, knowing of her story of discussion was leading, and he slipped his hand into hers for a comforting squeeze. She looked to him and faintly smiled in thanks.

"I'm no stranger to breaking into Prism facilities… or just breaking in, in general. When I was younger my parents used me and my abilities to break into places all around the country, sometimes in other places around the world. It wasn't until I was older that I realized that they loved my gift and what it brought to them… not me. I wasn't-… I-I had a brother, Alex. He sought to take me away and provide a better life for me but… but it didn't go that way. I lost them all, its just me… well it was just me." Aubrey glanced around to see sympathy, strength and respect shined towards her, especially by Jesse who rubbed her hand soothingly throughout.

"I suppose I come across as a dictator at times, but know it's because I care about you all, for your safety and-and at the same time that scares me. I've lost, as I'm sure we have all have lost someone we love. It's frightening but comforting to think we can be a family. I've never really had a family since losing my brother. I fooled myself into being content with the notion of not needing one… I was wrong." Aubrey finished and took a sip of her wine.

"I too felt that way," Benji spoke, "I'm Benji Platt, 20 years old, and I think it's great to have more of us here together. I've never experienced this. Never really had friends or a family. I buried my head into many fields of study to keep myself busy and to learn as much as possible. At the risk of sounding cheesy, I'm currently leaning that this family vibe and looking out for each other, the components of it all… is really quite phenomenal." Benji went on to talk about how he had discovered his ability, and everyone intently listened.

Stacie shared her story as well, of her fiancé and her gifts, which followed. "I'm a pretty good cook, I can also bartend and make a mean drink." She finished lightly.

Beca smiled at the boy and looked to Cynthia, only to see the tense woman fiddling nervously with her fingers. She decided now was a good a time as any.

"My name is Rebeca Mitchell, I'm 22. I've known about my abilities since I was little. My mother and father taught me how to control, moreover suppress them. My father left us when I was very little, rarely he would come around. H-he later died in a car accident, and my mother moved us around a lot. She sought to keep me safe and taught me how to defend and fight. Taught me how to survive and keep hidden. Olivia is my mother's name and she possessed the gift of being able to teleport. She would rarely use her gift though and I think it was as a precaution. Anyway there came a day where she told and warned me of Prism, and not long after that they had found us… I think it was them anyway, I was only 12. I didn't know she was able to do it, but-but she teleported me to somewhere safe, to save me from being caught. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I looked for her for many years but am yet to divulge any information."

"I might be able to help you. I can try and go through the information we have and any other sources I can find." Benji offered.

Beca nodded and lightly smirked, "Thanks Benji."

That felt tougher then Beca thought it would, but at the same time felt somewhat weightless with relief afterwards.

Chloe got up from her seat next to Amy and retrieved another glass of wine, before sitting back down close to Beca.

"I- uhm.." Chloe cleared her throat, "I'm Chloe Beale, also 22 and… well there isn't much to say… I developed my gifts early on. I'm more confident with fire, air, water, whereas earth fatigues me quickly. The others drain me as well, but I can manage them a bit better. I-my… ..my parents were killed when I was very young by someone who has gifts, and this could shed some light on why I don't trust so easily. I've got a short temper which I'm working on and-and I still want to bring the person who took their lives to their own end." Chloe finished her glass and didn't look up to see some of the wide eyes on her.

Jesse felt like it was his time but Cynthia quickly jumped in and he smiled gesturing for her to go on.

"My name is Cynthia-Rose, and I appear to be the oldest here, I'm 24."

Everyone seemed to believe this was all Cynthia was going to share, the woman sat quietly and Beca was about to commend her regardless for sharing. But Cynthia took a moment and continued.

"Didn't know my parents I was adopted and went through the system like Stacie. From an early age I always wanted to help people. Run around with the stethoscope and notepad, writing down people's symptoms. Anyway I ended up going to Barden University and studied pre-med, followed up and became a nurse, whilst studying to become a surgeon. I liked to keep myself busy and overly stressed so it seemed." Cynthia chuckled and took a sip of her beer, "I did the nursing for a while, then shadowed at the E.R and general surgeries. Switched to Neurosurgery and was assigned a little boy, Devon. He had a large tumor in his brain and I had to tell his family… his parents that their son was dying… that there was nothing we could do. He stayed at the hospital towards the end and we tried to make him as comfortable as possible. I-I found myself growing attached to the boy. His parents were busy a lot of the time and whenever I was on break I would go and talked to him, played some card games… told me how he wanted to be a dentist" Cynthia chuckled, "What kind of kid at that age wants to be a dentist you know?... … I should have kept my distance but I couldn't. I was called to his room during the late hours on night and only just made it to see him slip away…" Cynthia wiped the tear that fell from her eye, "An eight year old boy who was already so bright but his life was taken away… I don't know what compelled me, I honestly don't, but I rested my hands over his head and felt- it felt different, I felt powerful. Like some kind of intense energy or adrenaline was surging through me but felt it connect with him, or into him as well. It's hard to describe but before I knew it, the beep of the heart monitor returned."

Cynthia shifted in her seat and threw a stick into the fire, taking another moment.

"He opened his eyes and… he was alive. A few nurses stood idle and thought it a miracle, I blacked out afterwards. I awoke to be told that no trace of there ever being a tumor was present. He was completely healthy 8-year-old boy…. and it scared the absolute shit out of me, because I knew without a doubt, I had somehow brought him back. Defying the impossible. We live and we die, that's life. It gives life meaning and purpose, hence why I find the prospect of people knowing what I am able to do… terrifying."

"You are not alone." Beca spoke strongly, "May we give you strength when you feel as though you have none. We're family now…. Thanks for sharing Cynthia."

Everyone agreed to her words and Cynthia grinned and gave thanks.

Jesse clears his throat, "I'm Jesse Swanson, 21." He goes on to tell them how he was bullied and that's how he discovered his ability. His parents disowned him and cast him out which is when Beca came across him. "It was a close call when Prism found me-well-us. They knew Beca too and were going to take her in. She saved me but at the expense of herself. I couldn't allow myself to just leave her, not after everything she had done for me, when she didn't even know me." He told of the Cerberus encounter and what had happened, "See it was nothing heroic... far from it. It was an accident. It haunted me for a long time actually."

"You've never killed anyone before then?" Chloe asked.

Jesse shook his head, "If it weren't for Beca I don't know what I would've done. I felt guilty for a long time."

"It doesn't make it easier but, it did sound like he had it coming. You acted to survive and save someone, those are good intentions." Cynthia spoke and Amy was fast to agree.

That was it and all took a long mouthful of their drinks from the large release of information.

"Wow big share guys! How about some other questions now? Who is dating who here? Okay Beca go!" Amy announced.

Beca near chocked on her drink and Chloe patted her back.

"Damn really?" Stacie quietly stated and smirked.

Chloe was not too fond of that and scowled at the woman, "I think that's enough questions for the night." She huffed.

"That answers one. How about you fearless leadarrr?" Amy suggested towards Aubrey.

The blonde rolled her eyes and refilled her glass with wine.

"We're kind of-" Jesse started but stopped when Aubrey swatted his arm.

"You most definitely are." Amy chuckled at the pair.

"Goes without saying who's the dominant one." Stacie mused privately to the others.

"I'm right here Stacie, we can here you." Aubrey scolded.

They laughed and went back into other conversations. Benji took the moment between the couples and snapped a picture of them. Beca turned to Chloe who appeared to be drowning herself in the glass of alcohol, her eyes glared into the fire, clearly deep in thought.

Jesse had moved to talk to Amy briefly and Beca pounced at the chance to talk to Aubrey.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her presence, "Glass of wine?"

"Sure" Beca accepted, "That's not why I came over here."

Aubrey grinned and passed her a glass, "I'm sure it isn't."

"He's happy when he's around you Aubrey. You both are." Beca started and they glanced in his direction before she continued, "But of course being like a sister to him I state, break his heart and we are going to have problems."

Aubrey nodded, "That's fair. But what if he breaks my heart?"

"Then I'll slap him up the head myself and sort him out." Beca took a sip of the wine and smiled to Aubrey, which the blonde mirrored.

Aubrey tilted her head towards Chloe, "So, you and my best friend hmm?"

"W-well, I think so... it's complicated." Beca answered.

Aubrey scoffed, "When in our lives is anything not complicated? The same goes for you though Mitchell, and the same deal for her, but I have a feeling you wouldn't give up regardless."

Beca looked across the flame to the shining red, "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I feel as though I'm connected to her Aubrey."

Aubrey just nodded, on the tip of her tongue to ask if she was in love, well that she knew, but wondered if they were yet to tell that to one another.

"Well I think I'm going to retire for the night I'm exhausted." Aubrey announced, standing from the chair.

Benji, Stacie and Jesse were in agreement and followed the blonde, wishing everyone goodnight. Before Benji left he passed the camera onto Amy.

Beca returned to her seat beside Chloe who was still watching the fire. Beca now did the same and wondered what it is she was looking at. Concentrating on the fire it wasn't long until Beca saw within the fire something different, images of small horses galloping, which swirled around and transitioned into crashing waves, the sight entranced Beca.

Chloe was so caught up in the fire and her manipulation of it, that she only now saw Beca out of the corner of her eye who was also watching the fire intently. Chloe turned her attention to see her smiling into the fire and Beca's eyes now met her own.

Beca heard the distant swoosh and click of the camera but didn't pay any attention to it, her eyes focused on Chloe's.

Chloe gestured back to the fire and Beca's eye line followed to see a fire version of herself and Chloe inching closer together until they were kissing could just be seen in the flames.

Amy and Cynthia had been talking amongst themselves but watched the pair for a moment, Amy snapped a picture of the moment showing Cynthia the picture they smiled at the adorability of it, but it was soon ripped from her hands. Beca raised the item and it floated across into her hand, not yet looking at it, instead placed it into the corner pocket in her button up top.

Cynthia then bumped shoulders with Amy gesturing that they go, before Beca's gaze now pulled to them.

"Phew whelp! I'm going to hit the hay." Amy stood, though a little wobbly, and Cynthia helped, taking the camera from her.

"I'll get her there safely... and Chloe, I'll have a look at your wound tomorrow to make sure you haven't any signs of infection."

"Thanks Cynthia."

"See you foxy ladies in the morning!" Amy yelled on their way up.

Beca laughed and turned back to Chloe. The red head had picked up a stick and was breaking parts away, tossing them into the fire. It was then she randomly began to chuckle.

Naturally a grin broke out on Beca's face from the sound, "What?"

"They tots saw us kiss…-well-the fire version of us anyway... aaand I may be a little tipsy." Chloe bit her lip and shifted closer to Beca but slipped off the chair, her hand touched the fire.

"Chloe!" Beca quickly pulled Chloe out of the flames, right against her body and inspected her hand. It was slightly red but no burns.

"H-how?-"

"Mm I don't burn so easily." Chloe bit her lip and leaned in close, "God I want to kiss you so badly right now."

Beca laughed and continued to hold her close, "Come on let's get you to bed."

Chloe pouted, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Beca brushed her hair delicately out of the way and cupped her cheek bringing Chloe in and connecting their lips into an endearing kiss. Chloe couldn't control herself and a huge gust of wind threatened to take out the fire and tip them over. Beca grinned into the kiss at this and Chloe's arms came to rest on the back of her neck.

"I think the right question is; when do I not want to kiss you." Beca spoke against her lips.

"You are too good to me Beca." Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's once again. Without warning another gust of wind came and now tipped them over but placed them safely on the ground near the fire.

Beca pulled away and laughed.

"What?"

"That day when I accidentally sent you up in the air... you could have stopped yourself from the fall, you wanted me to catch you... didn't you?"

Chloe instantly blushed and rolled off the top of Beca to lie by her side, "Maybe..."

"Well aren't you adorable." Beca shifted to her side to look at Chloe.

"Yeah I... I trusted you would find a way to save me."

Propping herself up on her elbow, Beca looked down at Chloe, "Always."

Chloe pulled her down and again their lips met. It soon became heated and Chloe wanted and needed more, her hands found their way down and under Beca's top dancing across her taught skin. Beca fought through the haze breaking away from the kiss her hands stopped Chloe's.

Beca opened her eyes and regained breath, Chloe was confused, her eyes dark with desire.

"I-I've never-" Beca cleared her throat.

Chloe gave a small smile and brought her hand back up to rest on Beca's cheek.

"Me either…. I-I haven't really had alcohol before till tonight..." Chloe giggled but tried to be serious before continuing, "Yo-You- You're the first person I've kissed ya know." Chloe giggled.

Beca's smile brightened, "Really?"

Chloe's face dropped to offended, "Wha-.. you think I've slept arou-"

"No. Chloe, no. I meant... I was your first kiss?"

Chloe blushed and looked away for a moment and just nodded.

"You were my first too."

Chloe whipped back and saw the bright smile, which mirrored onto her face, "I want you to be my first everything Becs." Her hands fiddled with the buttons of Beca's top.

"Yeah but... how about in a room with a bed and some privacy, and not out in the open on the grass here."

Chloe pouted "You've got a lake, crackling of the fire, and the stars. I want you Beca." Chloe reached up and connected their lips, her tongue asking for entry, which Beca granted and deepened the kiss, melting into one another. But again Beca pulled herself away despite her strong urges to continue.

"You're drunk Chloe."

Chloe lay there and her expression was like that of a child who just had their candy taken away.

"I-... we aren't normal, but what other people would do is go on a date. I would like to take you out on a date I think."

"Your so chivalrous Becs." Chloe smirked whilst raising herself up to try and steal Beca's lips again, but failed when the brunette moved back with an unimpressed gaze to top it.

Beca waited for an answer.

"Mmm... Fine" Chloe moaned.

Beca leant down and pecked her lips, Chloe shuffled in closer under her arm and nestled into Beca's side. They relaxed and stared up at the stars with the faint glow and warmth of the fire beside them, crackling away. Hearing a small whimper Beca turned and found that Chloe was fast asleep. She grinned at the sight and Chloe hugged her even tighter.

Beca softly and slowly brushed her hand through Chloe's hair. She continued to look up into the sky and wished things could be simple for them. She often had these thought but it ached its way through her mind even further now. Beca just wanted those she loved to be safe and live, to be with Chloe and do this every night, for her to fall asleep peacefully next to this woman she loved.

Broken from her thoughts Beca peered over as Chloe began mumbling some words. She had a scowling and yet pouting expression that Beca tried not to laugh at how cute she looked, instead she thought that Chloe might be uncomfortable.

"Chlo? You okay?"

"Mmpf...uh… ..I-" Beca smiled widely at the incoherent words.

_Maybe I should try and move us insid-_

"I-ugh uh-luffve.. yo-mm." Chloe mumbled, faintly she smiled, still in a sleeping state and settled.

That wiped Beca's thoughts completely, her heart felt as though it just stopped. Her eyes widened in shock and thought it a cruel illusion from her mind at first, but no she had heard those words come out of Chloe's lips, although muffled through sleep she was sure of it. Beca continued to stare down at Chloe, and quickly a huge smile spread across her face in reply. In that moment Beca felt her heart swell with excitement yet extreme content. Hearing the soft sounds of Chloe breathing, finally her eyes fluttered closed and it began to lull Beca off into her own sleep.


	26. Perfect Pitch

Jesse awoke with Aubrey in his arms, instantly smiling at the innocence of her sleeping. Her disheveled and messy hair from moving around during the night draped over her face. Short breaths escaped her mouth and pushed lightly against her hair.

Smiling brightly at the sight he delivered a small kiss to her temple.

"What are you doing?" her early and husky morning voice asked. It sent his stomachs into backflips.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you… couldn't resist." He quietly told her.

"It's okay. I'm probably late." Aubrey brushed her hair back out of her face and shifted out of the bed.

"Late? For what?" Jesse asked amused.

"My morning jog. Clears my head." Aubrey stated. Standing in front of the mirror she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, pulling some clothes out a drawer she placed a tank top on and shorts.

Jesse stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." She reached back around and kissed his lips, but the innocent kiss turned heated and Jesse's hands roamed across her stomach, dancing across her tank top. Disconnecting their lips Jesse spun her to face him before crashing their lips once more. Aubrey couldn't help the small moan when she allowed his tongue entry. The whole situation did a number on the both of them and Aubrey put a hand to his bare chest pushing him back, they needed the air. They hadn't even gone jogging, yet they both stood panting, their eyes dark with desire.

Leaving the bonfire last night they had stumbled back into Aubrey's room, both of them lost in each other's passionate kissing, and of course one thing led to another.

They just wanted to have all of each other. Jesse had to pull himself away and stared in her beautiful green eyes, "I want to be with you, every day, like this. Love you."

A smile played at her lips, she would never get sick of hearing that from him, "I love you too. I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you downstairs?"

Jesse pecked her lips and stepped away, "Yeah." He agreed and using ability he snuck back to his room, changing into something appropriate.

Making his way downstairs and into the kitchen there was no movement in the house.

_Everyone's still asleep I suppo-_

He heard a noise down bellow and found the door to the sanctuary was open. Jesse's foot landed on the step and Benji appeared at the end of the staircase.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Jesse greeted back, "What's going on?"

"I'm just working on a project down here. Didn't wake you did I?"

"No not at all. You need a hand or?-"

"No-no" Benji responded quickly, "All good, thanks though."

"Uh-okay. Need anything?"

"Nah thanks though, I'll be up later on." Benji smiled then disappeared.

Jesse shrugged and went back to the kitchen finding Aubrey peering out the window. He stood beside her and followed her gaze out to the bonfire, some white smoke still apparent from the wind. But what caught their attention was the pair still sleeping soundly in each other's arms beside it still.

Aubrey's lips were pursed, "They should've put the fire out before falling asleep, that can be dangerous."

"Bree, you have a woman out there that can control fire, I think they're good." Jesse smirked.

Aubrey just huffed knowing he was right and she just being uptight, "Should we wake them?"

Jesse laughed, "Nah let them be, I'm sure they need the sleep."

Aubrey took his hand and let them outside, dropping his hand she clicked the timer on her watch, "Keep up if you can, maybe you'll get a prize." She smirked.

His eyes slightly widened in excitement and his heartbeat already kicked up a notch but before he could reply she took off and snapping out of it he followed.

* * *

Picking up on sudden vibrations in the ground Beca's eyes cracked open. Taking a moment to adjust to the piercing sunlight she peered to her left to see Aubrey jog by.

Beca huffed in annoyance by the interruption having finally caught some sleep, but before she could lean her head back to rest her eyes, looked to find Jesse jogging past them.

_He looks like a puppy chasing after her._

She snickered at the sight, watching him go by. It was then Beca remembered she wasn't alone, the woman beside her began to stir awake. Looking at the red head Beca softly laughed at her half groggy state.

"Mmm" she moaned in discontent, "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure. I only just woke up myself."

Chloe nestled in closer and brought her head up to meet Beca's eyes, but before she could ask her question they both began to laugh at each other.

"Ash?"

Beca nodded, "Suppose it's all over me too?"

Chloe nodded, her hand was resting on Beca's stomach but came up to wipe some from her cheek. Her efforts didn't do much but smudge it further across her skin, Chloe bit her lip from laughing. Beca smiled but her eyes bore further into Chloe's, both of them drawing closer until their lips met. The electrical spark was enough to wake them both up, it was ever strong and consuming.

Chloe broke away, "It's all over our clothes too…ugh and I have a pretty sizeable headache... How about we go for an early morning swim?"

"Sure." Beca smiled, and shifting herself she stood from the ground, her body cracking all over in response to sleeping on the ground all night.

_I've slept on worse…. and the company was rather comforting anyway._

Beca held out her hand and helped Chloe up who cupped her other hand to her forehead.

"The swim will help." Beca stated.

She didn't have the energy to rid herself of her clothes, they needed cleaning anyway, Chloe just kicked off her shoes and continued to walk in.

Beca did the same, about to walk in after her she remembered the photo and stopped, quickly she took it out of her pocket and placed it in between her shoes for now.

Chloe waited for her, both of them submerging into the cool water. They wiped their faces of the ash marks.

Beca watched Chloe dip under the water and tried to clean her hair of it, once back out of the water she brought her hair around on her shoulder to inspect it.

"I can feel you staring." Chloe murmured, raising her gaze to meet Beca's.

The brunette swam over and settled herself closely in front of her, "Can't help it."

Before Beca could close the gap of their lips the water swirled around her and pulled her back before a small wave crashed down on her. Beca came up for air and Chloe was giggling, immediately the sound was enough to douse her annoyance from the action.

"Thanks for that." Beca huffed.

"You still had some in your hair. I helped." She smiled.

Beca gave a pointed glare then spotted the drenched medical dressing around her arm, "We should get out. The water may cause infection."

Chloe looked down to her arm and pouted, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll get changed and go see Cynthia."

Beca swam after her and once they got to the shore, she wasn't sure why but Chloe seemed to be in a rush to get to the house. She smiled and using her gift she pulled Chloe all the way back into her arms, which encircled around her waist. Chloe gasped but eased into the woman's body.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked.

"You forgot something."

Chloe turned to bring her body forward into Beca's, the brunette grinned and tapped a finger to her lips.

Chloe chuckled and obliged the request for a small kiss, "You coming?" she asked against her lips.

"Think I'm going to swim a bit more first." Beca answered.

Chloe nodded, and pecked her lips quickly before stepping away, taking her shoes and heading back up to the house.

Beca watched her and smiled brightly, but internally her mind was at conflict;  _A date?! What the hell am I going to do?_

Beca exhaled, her body slumped, she turned around and went back into the water hoping it would help.

* * *

It was around midday before all those in the homestead were awake. Aubrey had called them all to meet in the Sanctuary, which is where they were all now seated. Aubrey had allowed them the convenience of a rest day yesterday, which was clearly needed, but it was time to ask Amy of any further information.

"Amy, the man who was torturing you. Do you know his name?" Aubrey asked.

"Uvarr. There was another, a scientist or doctor, they called him Xaphan." Amy informed.

Aubrey followed up with their information on Xaphan, pointing to the wall of rough sketches or images they had been able to obtain with names of those working with Prism. Amy only pointed to Xaphan, Uvarr, and she had seen Bumper once or twice.

Aubrey was writing up about Uvarr but Amy continued on, "I had heard of him before. When I was growing up and moving around I would meet others and talk… it was like a horror story passed around but it's actually true. There was this kid that went to, like a-um-like a catholic theatre camp for fun. Anyway he just snapped one night and apparently used a unicycle to bash in the other kids heads, along with some of the camp organizers."

"I remember hearing about that…" Beca voiced.

"He was only 12 or something and killed 14 people." Jesse added.

"Matthew 'Unicycle' Uvarr? I read an article on that years ago." Cynthia recalled.

"He works for Prism?" Chloe asked inquisitively.

"Well he was meant to spend his life in the corrections system, maybe Prism found interest in him." Jesse guessed.

"He's extremely dangerous. I've encountered him twice now, the first time he tried to outright kill me… and in the process killed many other innocent people…" Beca connected eyes with Chloe briefly, to see that she was shocked and realized he was the man who burned down a building.

"What?" she hissed.

Beca nodded, "I didn't know who he was until the other day when he revealed himself. Something isn't right about him at all-"

Stacie snickered, "That's pretty clear Beca."

"No. I mean yeah but… he is incredibly strong, agile, sly… when I was fighting him it was as though he was gifted himself."

"Maybe he is." Aubrey started, "He's someone we certainly need to watch out for."

"There is another…" Amy stated, "Another name I heard muttered between guards. It was as if they were scared to say it out loud or something. Abaddon? Does that mean anything to anyone?"

The room was quiet, all looking to each other to see if anyone knew anything, clearly not.

"No. We haven't heard that name before." Aubrey answered, "Anything else they said?"

Amy shrugged, "They referred to him as a master?"

Aubrey's face hardened, in fact everyone's in the room did apart from Cynthia and Amy.

"Then it's very likely that this, Master Abaddon could be the leader or CEO of Prism." Aubrey wrote all the information down before standing and placing the pages on the wall in their respected spots for the Prism hierarchy.

"I'll search for anything pertaining to those names. See what I can find." Benji spoke and hastily moved over to his desk area.

Aubrey gave a curt nod, "To everyone else… I think it's best we lay low, recuperate and learn. Test our abilities and endurance, with that being said, everyone would benefit from a morning jog before training."

"Training jogs? Yeah don't put me down for that." Amy strongly voiced.

Stacie smirked at the woman, knowing she was about to get under Aubrey's skin.

Aubrey crossed her arms, unimpressed, "We all need to be able to adequately defend ourselves. Just because we have gifts, doesn't mean we should just depend on them. Don't limit or rest on that fact, push yourself and have some fighting and defending capabilities."

"Okay that's fair but will their be adequate times upon which will be provided; breakfast, morning tea, lunch, afternoon tea, then of course-" Amy started listing.

Beca widely smirked along with the others.

"We can discuss that later." Aubrey crossly replied, "Today everyone we'll go outside and we can go over just some basic steps in defending. I'll meet you all out there soon!"

"I-uh don't really have any clothes…" Cynthia stated.

"Oh of course…" Aubrey forgot, "My apologies, I'll make a trip into town-"

"Is it okay if I join?" Cynthia enquired.

Aubrey ran through it in her mind and found no quarrel with it, "Sure. If you're ready we'll go now, probably need some groceries as well."

They all went off in their own directions, with Aubrey and Cynthia writing a list before they left.

Beca was up in her room, searching for her jacket. Although it had a tear she felt like wearing it today but couldn't find the item anywhere.

She sensed the presence at her door before she saw them and turned to find Chloe wearing her jacket. Once more the hole was nowhere to be found, someone had stitched the rip back together.

"Looking for something?" Chloe smiled.

Beca walked towards her, "H-how?-"

"I was talking to Amy last night and found out she can sow, I suppose being on the road she's had to fix a few tears in her clothes."

Beca scoffed, "That and the whole turning into animals."

Chloe nodded, "True. Yeah well I asked her and she must've done it last night. I found it on my bed."

Beca's hands took hold of the open flaps on the jacket and pulled Chloe close, "I admit you look amazing in my jacket. Thank you. I will have to thank Amy later also."

"I told you I would fix it… well in this case, someone else to fix it." Chloe grinned proudly.

"That you did…" Beca leaned in close seeking to quench her desire of Chloe's lips, but Chloe backed away.

"I didn't say anything about you getting it back though." Chloe sneered.

Beca narrowed her gaze and smiled, "How about we compromise? I'll let you wear it for now, in exchange for a kiss?"

Chloe bit her lip and after a moment nodded in agreement. Beca wasted no time and crossed the distance between them and leaned in to capture Chloe's lips. They didn't take notice that some of the objects in the room began to levitate. Lost in each other it wasn't till they pulled away for air did the items make a loud thud once back on the ground.

Both of them chuckled, but Beca's head whipped around to the door to find Benji running by.

"Hey Benji?"

Chloe stepped away from Beca and both of them looked to the doorframe in which Benji had jogged back to.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Chloe took in his appearance, wearing a form fitting suit her eyes zeroed in on his back and arms that had material draping low, "And what are you wearing?"

"My suit. Come up and check it out!" Benji ran back down the hallway.

Beca and Chloe followed finding Jesse, Stacie and Amy quickly in tow.

They took another staircase on the outside of the home from the large balcony that took them up to the roof.

Chloe clung to Beca once she reached the top and the brunette smirked.

"You are afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Shut up." She hissed.

They remained in from the edge of the house, whereas Benji was standing right near it. Beca's eyes widened, "Benji what are you doing?" and went to move forward but Chloe pulled her back.

"I-..this is close enough for me."

Beca placed a kiss on her cheek and eased Chloe's clutches off her arm, "I won't let anything happen to you." She held her hand and took a step forward, Chloe reluctantly followed.

"I'm going to fly!" Benji finally responded.

"This boy is crazy." Amy laughed, "But geez I love it!"

"Benji are you sure man?" Jesse asked, peering bellow to the ground.

"Y-yeah… I think so?"

"Okay wait we need to do this right." Beca stated, "I'll go downstairs and if you fall I'll be able to stop you. Chloe you stay up here and give him ample wind blast for take off."

"You're going to leave me up here?" She whispered.

Beca tried to hold back the chuckle, "You'll be okay babe. Jesse is here with you."

Chloe's face lightened at the endearing use of 'babe', but the thought of being up here still made her grimace. Jesse turned and ensured her he would keep an eye out.

Chloe forced a small smile then turned to Beca, "Hm… okay."

Beca pecked her lips, letting go of her hand she moved to stand beside Benji.

"Oh here." Benji handed over some earplugs and Beca thanked him before putting them in.

"What about people in the vicinity?" Stacie voiced.

"We are pretty far out, but I will try to keep low." Benji informed.

Most of them went wide eyed when Beca just stepped off the edge, even Chloe's legs rushed her forward to check if she was okay. Forgetting that she mentioned being able to do that.

"Well that's a neat trick! I suppose you are used to looking up to us shorty." Amy waved.

Beca scowled "Hilarious." Her eyes caught sight of Chloe's who was now adverting her gaze back up, before taking a step back, to which she chuckled at.

Stacie whistled, "Damn, wish I could do that."

Beca could hear her words and voiced, "Turn into your diamond form and I'm sure you can."

Stacie whipped her head back at the obvious realization, "Huh." Quickly she changed her form before she could hesitate stepped off the edge to land with a thump on the ground, leaving two marks in the grass where her hard form connected with.

Changing back to normal form she smiled at Beca, "Well I be damned."

Beca grinned, turning her attention back up to the roof, "Okay Benji when you are ready, let Chloe know to do her thing." She yelled.

Benji turned with a nod and Chloe acknowledged, raising her hand and giving herself a moment the wind became stronger.

He readied himself, clearing his throat one last time and screamed. Holding the scream he opened his arms, which opened like wings and stepped off the roof.

Chloe saw him go low and her hands pushed the wind upwards and towards him.

Beca raised her own hands and steadied the boy who near dropped, "Hold the pitch perfectly Benji!"

He was heavily turbulent for a while but sure enough he found the right pitch and began to fly out and over the lake. They watched in awe and cheered for their friend.

"Incredible." Stacie mumbled.

Amy on the roof began to strip down and a shocked Jesse and Chloe adverted their eyes quickly to find something else to focus on.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked surprised.

"I feel like flying myself!" Amy voiced loudly and they turned to find her as an eagle, now taking flight in the direction Benji went.

Beca and Stacie laughed and watched them go.

"Hey."

Stacie turned to Beca, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you a favour."

"I'm listening…"

Chloe carefully looked down over the edge to see the two brunette's conversing and once again felt the large wash of jealousy come over her.

"You've got nothing to worry about Chloe. You're the only one she has eyes for." Jesse spoke.

She nearly forgot he was there, and wasn't sure how to answer, or if she wanted to answer. Instead she turned and forced a small smile.

"Hey I-… I feel as though there is some tension between you and I at times. I won't hurt Aubrey if that's what it is, I would never let any harm come to her."

Chloe's face was impassive yet hardened, "Good. Don't." was her response before turning with intent on leaving.

Jesse was confused at her irritation towards him, "Yeah well same goes for hurting Beca, don't."

Chloe didn't respond, she just left the roof and returned inside.

Beca and Stacie conversed whilst watching Benji out over the water along with the eagle in tow.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked walking towards them.

_This might not go well…_

"We're just watching Benji and Amy fly around. How'd the shopping go?" Stacie informed and asked plainly.

"Wha?!-" Aubrey was cut off by Benji who flew down and landed in front of them.

"That was AWESOME!" Benji's smile was huge.

Stacie bumped shoulders with Aubrey, whispering close, "Remember what we talked about yesterday, don't be a tight arse."

Aubrey gave her an unimpressed expression, "That's great Benji but I hope you kept low."

"Of course! I have to go and put this information down. See you inside!" Benji took off towards the house.

Aubrey eyed Beca, "Was this your idea?"

"No Aubrey, it was Benji's actually. We just helped out." Beca answered mirroring her unimpressed expression.

"Is Amy still up there?" Aubrey now asked.

They looked around but couldn't see the eagle.

"Yeah, she's probably stretching her wings out for a while." Beca spoke.

Aubrey sighed, "I'm going to make some lunch I could both use your help." She turned and both the girls rolled their eyes and followed behind.

Both Beca and Stacie continued to whisper on the way up and into the house, only stopping when they sighted the red head in the kitchen catching Chloe's interest.

"Beca can I speak to you outside?" Chloe walked out of the kitchen and waited outside

Aubrey pursed her lips at Beca who turned to her first and smiled, "Sorry chef."

Stacie tried to suppress the smirk knowing the red head must have seen them being a little closely and was jealous. She mouthed to Beca 'that she would talk to Aubrey' with a wink.

Beca nodded and mouthed 'thanks'.

Stepping outside she saw Chloe walk around the side of the house, and Beca followed.

"Hey." She caught up to the red head that spun on her heels to face Beca.

"Hey… what were you and Stacie talking about?" Chloe feigned impassive but they both knew better.

"Nothing. Just talking about Benji's suit, both him and Amy flying, was pretty cool." Beca answered scratching her earlobe.

Chloe felt like Beca was hiding something, her emotion towards the brunette fought with her mind on the prospect, whether she should investigate, be angry, and the word 'hypocrite' flashing across her thoughts.

She didn't want to think about that instead she just nodded and walked close to Beca taking her hands into her own.

"Okay well-um, I wanted to spend time with you. We can eat later. Come with me." She tugged Beca and she followed before rounding the large house to where the quad bikes were.

Beca grinned and put a hand to her forehead, Chloe turned and smiled, "What?"

"I'm actually pretty nervous to ride one of these." Beca admitted.

"Seriously?! Okay hop on!" Chloe jumped on the bike, and looked to Beca.

Beca stood there for a moment, but moved and sat on the back of the quad bike. She pulled herself in close to Chloe's back and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

Chloe near forgot what it was she was meant to be doing for the sensation of the woman's touch. Turning the ignition she drove them around the property, showing and telling Beca how to steer and pull back on the throttle.

Stopping the bike after a while they switched, Chloe's arms wrapped around her waist and Beca's own hand came up to brush against Chloe's skin. With a quick inhale Chloe took hold of Beca's hand and placed it on the throttle.

"Okay, now, easy does it… pull back on the throttle."

Beca shivered from Chloe's soft and near words into her ear. She pulled her concentration towards the task and her hand drew inward on the handle, the bike surged forward and in no time they were driving around the large open space.

"See! You've got the hang of it already!" Chloe commended.

The wind in their hair, tranquility and Chloe's arms holding her tightly, it was another moment Beca wanted to still and hold forever.

* * *

Benji had taken off his suit and made some minor adjustments. His attention whipped around the computer to the sound of an incoming message. Peeking his head upstairs he could hear talking in the kitchen above him, therefore he quickly went over to the computer and pulled up the message. Reading over it carefully, he realized that time was running out. Their window of opportunity was slim and he knew what needed to be done, typing out a reply and sending the message off he let out a heavy sigh.

_I can do this… I need to do this._


	27. Ease My Mind

It was late in the afternoon once Chloe and Beca had finished riding the bikes around. Heading inside Beca stopped her at the top of their stairs.

"I have a surprise for you. Get changed into something comfortable and I'll see you at your door in 30 minutes." Beca informed.

Chloe's lips twitched into a smile, excitement already coursing through her "Okay. Oh and…" she slipped off the dark brown leather jacket and gave it back to Beca before walking away to her own room.

Beca smiled in reply and returned to her room where she found Jesse sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving to the wardrobe.

"Are you going on a date?" he snidely inquired.

"Yes."

He laughed, sensing how tense she was, "You nervous?"

"Nope." Beca's hands furiously started throwing clothes out of the wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

Again Jesse chuckled, "Yeah you seem calm."

Beca huffed in annoyance, "I have no idea what to wear."

"Just wear your jacket and jeans?"

"No do not do that." Aubrey stood at the door.

Beca turned to look at the blonde but her gaze fell onto Jesse, "You told her?"

He scratched the back of his neck in guilt, before he could talk Aubrey did, "Please, nearly everyone here knows about the date, I overheard Stacie and Amy first. Stacie suggested I help you with clothing choice."

She walked in with some clothes items in her hand, laying them out on the bed.

"A dress?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No not exactly, it's a white tank top and a skirt, you tuck the tank top in." Aubrey looked to see an unimpressed expression still on Beca's face, "Just go and try it on!" Aubrey gave her the items and hurried her into the bathroom.

Aubrey stood waiting with her arms folded for the woman, she soon felt his familiar strong arms wrap around her waist though and she sighed contently. Her own arms resting over his. She didn't know how he did it, but he always had a way of calming her.

Tilting her head back Aubrey closed her eyes to the feel of Jesse's lips on her own. An innocent sweet kiss, and turning in his arms to deepen it. Aubrey couldn't help but think this is how it should be, to help a friend out for her date and for that friend to be nervous about said date. Their lives are so much more intricate than that, nerves ran high with the constant threat Prism held over them. Moments such as these, the word 'normal' flashed through Aubrey's mind, and she wanted to savour it all, one day perhaps it can be like this. It will never be normal around here, but if Prism were to go, then that's a huge problem and weight lifted off their shoulders.

Beca changed, and stepped out of the bathroom her mouth open at the sight of the pair, "Would you two cut it out! Not in my room please."

Aubrey pecked his lips before they both turned around, their jaws were now agape.

"Damn I'm good." Aubrey proudly smiled, "Simple yet very tasteful."

"You look very lovely Beca." Jesse's lips were in his dopey side smirk.

Beca smiled at the two of them, "Thanks… thanks Aubrey." Gesturing to the clothes.

"Not a problem. Keep them, they suit you." Aubrey smiled and left the room.

Beca checked her hair in the mirror and brushed it out, whilst Jesse just watched her. To think of how far they had come, the both of them. It brought another smile to his face.

"I have never seen you like this before Beca…" he smiled brightly, "I hope she makes you happy, j-just… I don't know… just be careful okay?"

Jesse couldn't pin it but he still had some shroud of doubt or… something when it came to Chloe, maybe even more so now that she had a pull on Beca's heart. However he did see how happy she made Beca.

Beca turned confused, thinking it was him just being a caring brother figure, "I will."

"Okay well have fun." Jesse waved and went downstairs.

Beca picked up her jacket and went over to the bedside table, picking up the polaroid picture from the other night, and placed it in her pocket.

Again she felt the nerves rack her body walking down the long hallway towards Chloe's door. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths she brought her fist up to knock but the door swung open to reveal Chloe.

Beca tried to not let her jaw drop at the simple sleeveless navy blue dress she wore, more specifically the plunging neckline that accentuated her assets. Moreover the dress highlighted her eyes, along with the light pink lipstick she wore.

Chloe's eyes went wide at the sight in Beca in a skirt, and her mouth went dry. For a moment she felt like she couldn't speak, her eyes raking over Beca slowly before snapping back up to meet the dark blues.

"Y-you look incredible." Beca finally spoke.

"Thank you. And you look stunning Beca." Chloe had good intuition Beca might be taking her on a date. She only changed her outfit 10 times, wanting to look perfect for the woman.

They both smiled ridiculously at each other, before Beca's mind kicked into gear.

"Oh uh… maybe bring a jumper or something?"

Chloe was curious but turned back into her room and picked up a cardigan, walking out into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

Beca placed a soft kiss to her cheek and took her hand, leading them down the stairs and outside. The sun's light was beginning to fade, replaced with the stars and moonlight. Beca brought them to a halt in front of a quad bike.

"I-um… I know we are wearing dresses, we can walk but it might take longer." Beca asked.

"That's okay." She brought the dress up her thighs a little. Beca placed her jacket on but her eyes caught Chloe's actions and swallowed the lump in her throat from the sight of her toned legs, turning to the bike she sat down and offered her hand to the woman. Chloe smiled and accepted, sidled on the bike she held onto Beca and they took off.

It wasn't long before they were near the edge of the property and lake. Pulling the bike to a halt they had to go the rest of the way on foot. Hopping off the bike she again held out her hand for Chloe who graciously accepted.

"Where are you taking me Mitchell?" Chloe playfully investigated.

Beca just shrugged, but smirked over her shoulder, leading them into the wooded area, "Have to wait and see."

"I will say that jacket looks incredibly sexy on you." Chloe spoke with a grin.

"Flattery Chlo? I will say I like the sound of it." Beca continued to take them through, stepping over nature's objects. Chloe wasn't sure how it is she was able to see where they were going. But soon enough the faint glow of light could be seen through the trees. The density of trees began to thin however, and Chloe's breath was taken away. Beca raised her unoccupied arm towards the gap and it opened, she ushered them through the silhouette sheet that hung from the surrounding trees, keeping insects out, and walked onto a large rug. The rug was filled with pillows and other objects for comfort, in the middle was a small table they could sit at which held two plates of food and glasses of wine waiting for them. Lanterns littered the ground outside of the silhouette sheet and along the tree line.

"H-how?-" Chloe stood wide eyed and near speechless at the beautiful sight.

"I can't take all the credit, I asked Amy for some help and we created this. Stacie made the food. Speaking of it's getting cold…" Beca led them over and pulled out her seat, of which Chloe brightly smiled at the gesture and sat down. Beca took a seat beside her. Both of them were rather hungry too seeing as they spent most of the afternoon together on the quad bikes, they were yet to eat.

"This- this is amazing Beca…" Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's.

"I'm very happy you like it."

"I love-" Chloe's mind raced at the words that had been swimming around her head, it complicated things beyond what they already were and transitioned her words expertly, "it. Really it's… it's beyond something I deserve."

"What you deserve is beyond what I am able to give you, but regardless I will strive towards it." Beca stated strongly with adoration, picking up her wine glass.

Chloe was again speechless, her words so full of care and they were directed towards her, elating her entire being. She followed the gesture and picked up her wine glass.

"To us and… our first date?" Beca suggested with a light grin.

Chloe kept her composure, smiling back and clinked glasses with Beca before both taking a long sip.

Placing it back down Beca turned to the food, both of them digging in. It was a simple dish of steak and vegetables but Stacie had managed to make the dish look elegant. Not that they were really taking note on the presentation, their eyes lingered on each other throughout the meal with light touches against hands, arms or thighs.

"This is what you were talking about to Stacie earlier… wasn't it?" Chloe asked.

A smirk broke out on Beca's features, "Yeah, yeah it was. I wanted to tell you, but it would've ruined the surprise… I wanted to surprise you."

"You truly exceeded that, believe me!" Chloe smiled and rested her hand on Beca's, which lay on the tabletop.

Beca just smiled and moved her fingers to entwine with Chloe's. Again their stare held and lingered, both of them seeing the want, care and desire. Fueled by the powerful connection both of them attained it was as always, addictive to them both.

Standing from her chair she pulled back Chloe's and helped her up.

"What are we doing now?"

"Relaxing." Beca hugged her close and let them tumble down into the mass of pillows behind them. Chloe giggled from the playful fall and fell on top of Beca. Their eyes held in each other's, and Beca traced her fingers up Chloe's neck, jaw and up to her hair pulling some to tuck behind her ear.

Chloe leaned in to kiss but her eyes caught on to something sticking out of Beca's jacket. Her hand came up and pulled it out to see the polaroid photo of herself and Beca.

"How have I not seen this till now?" Chloe chuckled, inspecting the picture.

Both of them were smiling brightly at one another with the bonfire present.

"I really like this photo of us." Chloe beamed, her eyes returned to Beca's, "You've been carrying it with you?"

Beca adverted her gaze in slight embarrassment, "Yeah-I… It's the only photo I have of you and I... means a lot to me."

Beca didn't have a photo of herself apart from the other group one Benji had taken but was yet to see. Her mother had destroyed all photos, that they would only slow them down. Something distant told her that was never the whole story, but point being Beca wanted to keep this photo of herself and Chloe. It was a memory she wanted to hold onto forever.

Chloe felt lost in her words again, placing the photo back into the pocket and clearing her throat she moved on to another question.

"What made you think of this?" Chloe looked around at the scenic set up.

"When we were talking the other night at the bonfire… you mentioned how much you liked being outside, by and the fire and everything. And it's definitely more private out here than what it would be back at the house. I wanted our first date to be perfect…"

Chloe's hand rested on Beca's stomach and had been stroking random patterns across it, she seemed pensive, happy, but pensive. Beca wasn't sure what it was; her own emotion towards Chloe was so unbelievably clear but knew something was missing, it was perhaps her parents that was still interfering with Chloe's emotions.

"Chloe? I know that you might be, apprehensive still about how you feel towards me… perhaps because you-"

"I can't lose you again Beca."

Beca sighed at Chloe's admission, this is where her own direction of conversation was going regardless.

"I know-"

Chloe shifted up from Beca, "No-no I cannot lose you Beca. What we have, it scares me. I shouldn't feel this way towards you… for your safety and mine but… god, I have never felt this way before…"

Beca listened to her words, but the time for words faltered. Both of them had been leaning in closer, the ever-current pull, now leading them to connect their lips. It was urgent, heated, leaving both of them breathless and flustered when they finally pulled apart. Inches away from Beca's face, thinking how flawless she looked, she couldn't help but want this. Staring down at her lips, involuntarily licking her own, both of their eyes began to darken.

Beca gulped at the intensity of Chloe's glare, feeling the woman's hands trail up her sides, lightly tugging the jacket she wore backwards, helping her take it off, throwing it to the side.

Chloe leaned her head in close brushing her nose along Beca's jawline, placing a soft kiss there. Beca's hands came to rest on her back, her breathing already labored. The rustling of the soft night wind against the trees, and their soft yet deep breathing could be heard.

"Ease my mind… I need you, Beca." Chloe's words were a bear whisper against her skin, and it sent a jolt shiver throughout Beca. Nothing else existed outside of herself and Beca.

Chloe pulled back to look into Beca's eyes, both not needing any words.

Beca licked her own lips and surged forward connecting them to Chloe's, her hand travelled down and along Chloe's thigh. Breaking the kiss Chloe brought herself up to kneel, Beca followed suit, she spun around to show the zipper of her dress.

Slowly Beca pulled it down, exposing her back and bra. Chloe turned and reached for Beca's top, the brunette didn't resist and allowed her to slip it up and off. Chloe let her eyes roam, noting the array of scars and permanent bruising in some areas. Delicately she ran her fingers along them, and Beca's shame for her body disappeared. Beca surged forward and pinned her to the soft rug and pillows bellow. Chloe wiggled and helped Beca who pulled her dress down and off. Both of them broke apart from kissing as they stripped each other of the other items once on their bodies.

Chloe's hands tugged Beca back up to meet her lips in a hungry kiss. Both of their lips moving against on another in desperation and adoration. Chloe's nails dragged down Beca's back and the brunette groaned in pleasure. Both of their flesh moved against each other and it was intoxicating.

"You are so beautiful Chlo." Beca rasped. All the nerves she felt start to dissipate, just the sight of Chloe urged her to continue and listen for any signs to stop.

Chloe lightly moaned in response and their lips broke apart, and Beca asked, "Do you trust me?"

She only hesitated to catch her breath before answering, "I trust you."

Her hands snaked down Chloe abdomen dangerously low to where she needed her. Beca kissed her and then moved to place kisses down her jawline and neck, before planting them softly on her way further down.

Chloe leaned her head back onto the pillow and gasped loudly, her back already arched off the rug and throwing her hand in a swooping motion above them, the surrounding candlelight's were extinguished. Leaving them in the filtering moonlight above, Beca chuckled at the woman's actions and this elicited one from Chloe as well, but was short lived when it struggled into a breathless, heavy moan from Beca's touch, "Becaa…"she huskily whispered.

* * *

The others were back in the house, having just finished dinner Amy had gone out for a run in the form of a wolf whilst they took rest in a lounge room, listening to the crackle of the fireplace.

Jesse lay down on the couch with Aubrey snuggled in close on his side. Content with their position and relaxing, fiddling with each other's fingers.

Stacie indulged Cynthia in playing a game of chess whilst Benji tried to teach and help her. Often they could hear Stacie huff in annoyance and mutter something about the game being stupid clearly Cynthia was winning.

"We should all go out!" Stacie urged.

"We don't get to go out." Benji stated, their glares falling on Aubrey.

"It isn't safe and you know that. Town is a few miles away anyway." She answered.

Stacie sighed. "It's going to be like this forever isn't it? Being stuck here cooped up."

"Hey, you aren't alone here. That's the point right?" Cynthia tried to pick up their spirits.

"Are we going searching for others soon?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey hesitated, and it was because she was afraid to lose everything they had now gained. That fear started to seep through further when Jesse squeezed her hand, but she couldn't allow that to rule over her. If she did, there would be others out there that would suffer for that, which lay equal to the importance of this family now formed.

"Yes, but all of you need more training first. We will scope out some more facilities soon. After these past few weeks, their sights are heavily focused on finding us."

"Do you have a plan apart from saving people though?" Cynthia now voiced, "I mean, we can save all those we like but Prism will never stop. I'm not trying to be pessimistic, just realistic, they have eyes everywhere and we won't be able to stay hidden forever."

"I know and you are right." Aubrey shifted out of Jesse's hold and stood up, "We have a new lead, well a name; Master Abaddon… so maybe he is responsible for all of this. Have you dug up anything on him yet Benji?"

"No. Not yet."

Aubrey exhaled, "Okay well, we are going to train tomorrow and from there we will sit down and discuss where to go from here… as a family."

"In the meantime I've fixed up something for us." Benji stood from sitting on the floor, and disappearing for a short moment he returned with a large picture, framed with a small title engraved; Family Photo 2013.

Everyone smiled and grouped around the photo, all having a good look. It was then Aubrey's face scrunched in disapproval of a new different odour and gazed over to see a wolf standing there at the doorframe.

"Amy! You've probably tracked dirt into the house. Human form only whilst in this house." Aubrey scolded.

They heard a small whine from the creature before she slowly turned out of view.

Everyone sympathized and turned to Aubrey unimpressed, "Oh c'mon she was putting that on."

Amy returned with some clothes on, a smirk plastered on her face, "An animals whine will win everyone over Aubrey."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What are we looking-? Oh my gosh well just look at our sexy asses in this photo!" Amy announced.

"Hey Jesse, would you help me with this?" Benji asked.

Jesse stepped forward and helped place it on the wall. They all stood in front of it and again looked at the photo with huge grins. Well mostly everyone.

"I'm-uh… I'm going to get some sleep. I will see you all later." Benji stated wearily and waved them all before going upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Jesse whispered to Aubrey, who only shrugged wondering what could be the matter also.

The others soon bid goodnight also and made their way upstairs.

"Should I go talk to him?" Jesse asked, lying next to Aubrey in bed. But before she could answer he continued, "I'm going to go talk to him"

Placing a swift kiss on Aubrey's lips he made his way over to the door.

"I think he'll talk to you more, he looks up to you Jesse." Aubrey informed, lying on her side.

"Really?" he was surprised to hear that anyone would look up to him.

Aubrey moved from the bed to stand in front of him, "I don't want you to ever doubt yourself Jesse. You are a good man, whom I love. And those under this roof see your strength and caring soul just like I do, okay?"

He smiled adorningly at her and pulled her into his form, kissing those favourite lips of his.

"Thanks Bre."

"Go on. I want you back here so we can go to sleep." Aubrey pecked his lips then turned, throwing herself back on the bed.

Jesse chuckled and left the room, walking down to find Benji's room. Lightly tapping on the door, he opened it.

Benji sat on the bed and quickly hid the device behind the pillow before he had entered.

"Hey Benji. Just checking to see if you are okay?" Jesse stood near the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired still I suppose… it's been a long few weeks." Benji answered.

"I hear you on that."

Benji just nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

"You know you can talk to me right?... you seemed like you saw a ghost back when we were saving Amy." Jesse prodded, wondering if that had something to do with how he was behaving.

"Oh that… yeah, that wasn't one of my finest moments… the pressure of the mission just kind of got to me, especially when I heard that Beca was trapped… I tried to race back without being seen as soon as I could."

"Yes well I can relate. Just because we have these gifts… doesn't mean we aren't indestructible and we don't feel. By that sense we are no different than anyone else… events, situations, relationships… it can change us. I was fine with it just being Beca and I… I didn't think we really needed anyone else. I was wrong. You are as much my family as she is to me now."

"I'll remember that Jesse… but even families, or those we love have cracks, not everything can be so simple. Maybe for a greater purpose, or… something else we hurt those we love unintentionally." Benji was pensive staring into the bed cover.

Jesse was confused, "Do you mean your parents?"

Benji's eyes now snapped to meet his, "Yeah.."

"Again you know I can relate, but again I say that we are your family now Benji. We'd do anything to help you and you'd do the same for us."

"That's exactly right." Benji answered strongly.

Jesse stood back and nodded, "How about tomorrow we hang out and you can show me some more things on the computer?"

"That computer is very important Jesse, it can be a tricky thing that only some can handle I think." Benji told him almost cryptically.

Jesse just laughed thinking it was Benji being Benji, "I bet I can work it out! Prove it to you tomorrow." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah man?" Jesse had the handle on the door ready to close it behind him.

"It's good to know you will keep a close eye out for those you care about." Benji lightly smiled,  _even though it could be blinding people._

"Of course. Sleep well Benji!" and Jesse left walking back to his room.

Opening the door to Aubrey's room he already found her fast asleep. Smiling at her innocent and carefree form he moved in beside her. Opening his arm she had already snuggled in close, nestling into his side. Allowing his eyes to close he drifted off to sleep.


	28. Gone

Cynthia sat at the table in the kitchen sipping her hot morning coffee when Amy made her way into the room.

"Hey C.R" Amy cheerfully greeted.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at the nickname, "C.R?"

"Yeah stands for Cat Roaster." Amy chuckled at Cynthia's even more so confused expression, "What do you think it stands for? Have you never had a nickname before?"

"Oh… uh-no, I haven't."

Amy poured herself a cup of orange juice and sat at the table across from Cynthia.

"What did they call you at the hospital then?" Amy asked.

"Dr. Rose."

"Hm.." Amy's expression was contemplative, "Dr. Rose ay?"

"Yes…" Cynthia chuckled, "Anyway how are your cuts and bruises?"

Cynthia had attended to them earlier yesterday, checking whether there had been any other damage.

"Healing up well C.R" Amy donned with a huge grin.

"Good to hear. Let me know otherwise."

"Ai ai!" Amy saluted.

"You have a good attitude about it all don't you?" Cynthia asked in disbelief.

Amy still had a smile in place, leaning back into her chair, "Yeah suppose I do."

"You were kidnapped, drugged, strung up and beaten, yet anyone would think you just went to a summer fun camp."

Amy laughed, "It was far from a 'fun summer camp' C.R. But I can't just let that drag me down ya know? I mean when Beca and the others found me, I was ready to fight with everything and every last bit of me that I had left to not be stuck in that place anymore. I would be lying if I said that place didn't near break me, but here I am. Now I'm here, I'm free-… well kind of. Prism is still out there looking for us of course, but we are free right now. All of us here together we have a roof, food, water and safety, what's not to be happy about?"

Cynthia slowly nodded trying to perceive Amy's perception on it all.

"Sometimes it's not easy, but every day I'm thankful for at least something. Guess I've just grown up with trying to see the humor or the good despite shitty situations."

"That in itself is a powerful outlook to have Amy, and I admire that." Cynthia lightly smiled.

"I admire your courage C.R."

"Courage?" Cynthia asked in disbelief of the trait being applied to her.

"Took courage to follow Lily's instructions and come here. Took courage to immediately place yourself in a tough situation once you arrived, and it took courage to let us in when you told us your story. Don't sell yourself short Doc."

Cynthia smiled brightly at the woman and felt incredibly thankful for her kind words, "Thank you Amy."

"Anytime. Oh and about Lily, has she been in contact or… appeared in your dreams?"

"Yes. She wanted to know if I had arrived safely and I told her of what had transpired since my arrival."

"Cool. She helped me out a lot. When I passed out it was my own escape and she tried her best to give me hope."

"Yeah I hear you."

"Why doesn't she come here?"

"I don't know… she has never said. Maybe she's miles away in a different country or is in deep hiding trying to find others…" Cynthia fathomed.

"You think she can just jump in to anyone's dreams?"

"I- I don't know… maybe? She did say she could only use her gift for so long though before she becomes weak."

"Interesting. Gosh such in depth discussions this early in the morning and I am yet to eat!" Amy's stomach growled in response to her thoughts on food, and standing from the table made her way over to the cupboards.

"Maybe we should wait for the others first?" Cynthia asked, finding it rude to just help themselves.

"We're family right? C'mon we'll cook something up for them!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at the blonde's words and excuse just to have some food, "Very well."

"Is anyone else up? Have the two lovebirds returned?" Amy inquired.

"Not that I know of."

* * *

With the faint sunlight steaming through the leaves and light sheet canopy above, Chloe began to rise from her sleep. Opening her eyes she found that her head was resting into Beca's side with the woman's arm around her holding her close. The sight made Chloe's heart melt but then her brain had to push its' way through the fog, making her panic about her actions. That she shouldn't have- but god it felt incredibly right, again her brain was at conflict with what she was taught and brought up to believe, compared to her emotions for this woman. The emotions were winning out and it frightened her.

She didn't want to think about that right now, instead she focused in on Beca who was sleeping peacefully. Chloe smiled at the innocent sight and delicately she moved some of the brunette hair that was resting on Beca's face out of the way.

_Everything was so completely beautiful and she did all of this for me…_

It made Chloe overwhelmed with joy but again it frightened her. Never had she thought to have ever fallen so hard for another person. Not until she had fixed herself and problem and even then she hadn't thought about caring so much for another. It was truly scary whatever was in work when Chloe was near Beca. It was an all empowering pull and force that she just couldn't explain. It was a puzzle piece that felt as though it would slide and fit perfectly, however the other pieces were in protest.

_Beca Mitchell, what have you done to me…_

Leaving a soft kiss on the woman's cheekChloe was careful in removing herself from Beca's embrace. She expected the woman to stir awake from the disruption, but Beca's eyes remained closed and her breathes steady.

Eyeing her dress from last night, Chloe opted to put her underwear back on and taking an extra blanket wrapped it around her body. With one last glance at the gorgeous sleeping woman, Chloe lifted a slit within the canopy and made her way down to a clearing where it met the lake. Breathing in the fresh brisk morning air that swept along the lake, Chloe closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind.

Beca felt the warm sunlight against her face, the soft feel of the blankets which she lay on and had surrounding her, but something was absent. Rubbing her eyes of sleep she looked around to see that she was alone. Confused Beca quickly sat up and pulled the blanket with her. Scanning the area she saw no sign of Chloe, only noting that her clothes will still in midst with her own.

Standing up she changed into her underwear and wrapped the blanket around herself. Beca cleared her mind and tried to focus on any disturbances around her, and there were of course many. Wildlife moved around, along with the nice breeze of the wind through the trees.

Beca felt a pang of worry and panic set in.

_Has she gone back to the house? Did she leave me…_

The thought was enough to make Beca feel incredibly ill. Beca felt insane but her body took control and walked towards the exit slit within the canopy, moving it to the side from her command. Peering around she continued to walk, noticing small twigs and branches snapped, from someone having recently walked over them. The trail she followed led her to the lake. Immediately a bright smile made its way onto Beca's face upon seeing the red head sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin looking out over the lake.

Walking forward she sat down beside Chloe whose piercing blue eyes gazed into her own.

"Good morning." Beca softly spoke.

A small smile tugged at the side of Chloe's lips, "Morning."

Beca sighed contently, "I thought you'd left me."

Chloe hesitated, her brain trying to connect to her mouth befor her next choice of words, "Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I felt like a small walk and didn't realize how close we were to the lake."

Beca reached over and pulled Chloe's hand out from holding the blanket wrapped around her so as she could hold it. Her thumb rubbing over the soft skin.

"Did I-… was the date okay?" Beca wanted to make sure.

Chloe's hand squeezed Beca's, "It was amazing." Accentuating the adjective.

Beca smiled, "Good."

Both their eyes turned to gaze out over the lake, Chloe's head tilted to rest on Beca's shoulder.

"God I never want this to end." Chloe whispered, wanting to relive last night all over again.

"Me either." Beca responded in the same tone, as if speaking any louder would alert Prism of where they were at this point and time and destroy it all.

"Is it normal to have such a… such an all-powerful connection that you and I share?" Chloe wondered.

"We are if anything, far from normal." Beca pecked the woman's forehead, "I can't explain it either though… something about you Chlo, even when we first met-…"

"It was as if something shifted into place?"

"Yeah ever since then, whatever this connection is, it's only grown."

Chloe wiped the tear that spilled over and rolled down her cheek.

"Hey…" Beca placed a soft finger under her chin to lift her gaze into her own, "What's wrong?"

Beca could see the slight… fear? Within Chloe's eyes, and in turn it scared Beca slightly.

"Is it wrong to be selfish? To want you and this moment to last forever?"

"I guess. But I am just as guilty of wanting that too Chloe."

Chloe sighed and Beca eased in, capturing Chloe's lips with her own. The blankets once around them puddled bellow onto the ground. Their hands roaming and searching each other, pulling them closer to extinguish the tiny gap but felt as though it was an ocean between them. Tongues massaging one another, whilst Beca's hands brushed through Chloe's red locks, and Chloe's danced lightly across Beca's waistline and back.

Beca pushed Chloe down onto the ground and laid her body on top. Chloe gasped and Beca only deepened their kiss. The morning sun was warm against their skin but their skin also felt the familiar fire and electricity mixed within from each other's touches. Pulling away for air Beca smiled down and saw the familiar bright blues shining back at her. Happy that she had pulled Chloe out of her own thoughts once more to be here, right now, with her.

"Water bomb." Chloe whispered to her.

Beca's expression changed to confusion, "Huh?" she didn't focus on her words, instead her focus on Chloe's lips that were drawing her in again, but was taken by a gust of wind that sent her fly backwards slightly only to be topped with being hit with a large ball of water. Chloe giggled wildly at the sight of a wide-eyed Beca whose mouth was also open in shock.

"Chloe! The water is really fricken' cold!" Beca let out a shaky laugh and pushed herself up to stand, her stance and gaze turned predatory on Chloe. Ready for payback.

Chloe was quick though and threw the blanket at Beca when she stood to try and buy more time. Beca stopped the blanket with her ability and sent it flying around the fleeing redhead and trapped her in it tightly.

Beca jogged to where Chloe was trapped and let the blanket fall loose to the ground. Chloe squealed and tried to side step Beca but the brunette ran forward, wrapping her arms securely around Chloe's waist and tackling her into the lake. Underwater, Beca felt Chloe's hands take hold of her cheeks and guide her forward, their lips locking. The redhead's legs encircled around Beca's waist and left her lips remaining on Beca's, even when they resurfaced.

They reveled in the hold and feel of each other, inhaling the fresh morning air. The water was freezing but both girls' didn't take much notice, not yet, still all to enraptured with one another. In their own small world, even if was for just the night and morning, both of them would cherish it.

"We'll swim around… then we should probably head back to the house." Beca spoke.

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded, "Soon, right now I want to stay."

"We can do that." Beca smiled and holding Chloe with one arm around her back, brought the other to the red head's neck pulling her in for another searing kiss.

* * *

"Hey… hey." Aubrey softly spoke, whilst placing a small kiss to the man's cheek.

"Uhnn… five more minutes." Jesse mumbled.

"No it's time to get up." Aubrey persisted, but Jesse was yet to move or open his eyes.

"Why's that?" he whined.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and went to move out of the bed, hoping her would follow. Only she was quickly stopped with his arms wrapping around her midsection and pulled her back to the bed.

Aubrey squealed and laughed, mentally noting how out of character that was for her.  _Have I ever squealed?_

Jesse smiled against her shoulder and placed a kiss there before turning Aubrey around in his arms, noticing her weird expression.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I've ever-…" Aubrey shook her head, "It's silly I just didn't really notice myself just now."

Jesse quirked his head, and waited for her to explain.

Aubrey huffed, "I suppose I have fun with you is all… you kind of make everything seem-… seem okay. Do you understand?"

Jesse nodded and leaned down to place a soft kiss, "I do. You do the same for me Bree. I know I need these moments with you… keeps me sane in this completely insane world. I-I wanted to ask you Aubrey."

They both sat up against the headboard of Aubrey's bed.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked concerned, her hand resting on his knee.

"I just want to formally ask… would you be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey's face broke out into a huge smile and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Bre." Jesse looked unimpressed by her actions.

"No-no." Aubrey grabbed him and stroked her hands up and down his arms, "Of course I will be… I thought I already was is all."

"I wanted to formally ask you."

"And that is very gentlemanly of you… and very sweet." Aubrey leaned up and pecked his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He shined her a smile and pecked her lips, deepening it he took her by the waist and pushed her down the bed to lie beneath him.

She couldn't help but giggle at his actions but after making out for a few minutes Aubrey pushed him away before it went too far.

"The other's are probably awake." Aubrey informed, seeing his confused expression, "And I need a shower."

"Me too." He eagerly followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Amy, Cynthia and now Stacie had eaten their breakfast and sat around the table discussing, passing some stories around. Their eyes soon turned to see Aubrey and Jesse join them.

"Morning to you both. There is some food on the counter there if you would like." Cynthia stated.

The couple thanked them and helped themselves to the food before sitting back down at the table.

"Beca come back yet?" Jesse asked in between bites.

"Nah lover birds are still out there." Stacie informed.

"Love is in the air around here ain't it." Amy sarcastically added.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. She went on to discuss that today she would like to take everyone outside to go through some basic training in defense. The ladies were rather excited, eager to learn and show what they could do. Stacie was more than eager to get out there and see if she could beat Aubrey again.

"Who ever is gonna be paired up with me, just a warning now-" Amy threw her head to the side which cracked, "I'm not going to go easy. There will be ass kicking!"

"Hmm.." Aubrey's eyes glanced around the table and calculated the number quickly, "We have even numbers… if Beca, Chloe and Benji join us soon. Anyone seen Benji?"

"I saw him early this morning, he wasn't feeling well and went back to bed." Stacie spoke. Like usual she couldn't get much sleep and had awoken to see Benji moving around the corridor. He'd told her we wasn't feeling good and needed to rest, heading back into his room.

"I'll go up soon and take him some food." Jesse stated.

"Okay," Aubrey started, pushing the chair out and standing up, "If someone will help me clean up we can go get ready to train outside."

"But we just ate." Amy hoped to post pone it.

"No you girls have already eaten. We just ate and I will be advising you three. Jesse can go check on Benji."

"Yaaaaaay." Amy quietly and sarcastically enthused.

They all went to their tasks for the morning. Jesse picked up a plate and headed upstairs to Benji's room.

* * *

Chloe helped clean the area of food with Beca. Before they got changed and headed back to the house. Parking the quad bike around the side of the house, Beca helped Chloe off and held her hand. Both of them smiling at each other as they took the steps up and into the house.

"I need a shower." Beca voiced, her clothes rather damp from placing them back on after their lake adventure.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah me too… you know… my room has a big bathroom." She suggested.

Beca's eyes darkened, "Really? I suppose I could-"

"Ah welcome back!" Amy enthused walking down the large staircase with Stacie and Cynthia accompanying.

Both of the women's wicked gazes turned to the ground or someplace else to dial it down before looking to the women.

"Morning." Beca spoke first.

"Morning girls… looks like you're all changed for some training?" Chloe asked, also hoping to advert the questions.

"Yes. Time to train." Aubrey broke in, walking down the stairs to join them bellow, "You both go for a swim?"

Beca and Chloe's hair was still damp from the lake.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Jesus, this time of year? You must have been freezing." Stacie spoke.

"You should be careful you two. Good way to hypothermia." Cynthia added in concern.

"We were just about to go have a shower." Beca said without thinking.

Stacie smirked, "Together?"

Both Chloe and Beca felt their cheeks flush, "No." answering at the same time. Busted.

"That isn't any of our business." Cynthia stepped in and tried to save the embarrassed pair.

"No it isn't and we're wasting time." Aubrey huffed, "Come on girls outside please!"

They all shuffled around the pair and made their way outside. Aubrey remained and informed them, "I expect you both down here in 20 minutes for training." before following the other women outside.

Beca had a sly smirk and looked to Chloe, "20 minutes?"

Chloe tugged her hand and led them up the steps, "We can do that."

They chuckled and headed towards Beca's room first to get a change of clothes then disappeared into Chloe's room.

* * *

Jesse took two steps at a time and went outside to find the ladies outside, watching Stacie and Aubrey show them some defence moves. Aubrey's eyes locked with his and seeing his panicked expression she immediately she stopped talking.

"What is it?" she asked.

The other's turned to the man.

"Benji… he's gone."

* * *

The tall older brunette wiped her glasses of the dust and filth collected over the day on her lab coat and pushed off her stool. Switching the monitor of her computer off she pushed some of the scientific items on her workbench further in to avoid someone bumping into anything.

"Good work tonight." A prism co-worker acknowledged.

She smiled towards him with a nod and kept walking, using her swipe card as she came up to a security door. It flashed green and electronically opened, passing through it she made her way into the elevator and finally, after speaking with the guards for clearance, was allowed outside in the morning air. They had been working through the night, as usual and she could finally take a break. Pulling two pills out of her lab pocket she threw them into her mouth and swallowed, wanting the thunderous headache to be gone.

Going over some calculations as she stood there she hadn't noticed the figure that had begun to approach her. Letting out a heavy sigh with her mental deliberation on the figures calculated she was shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh!" She clutched her chest, thinking it a guard but turned to see it was not, "oh," His small smile shot happiness straight through her, "My boy."

"Hey mom." Benji replied with a smile.

She fought back tears at seeing him again, successfully making his way back to her. Pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning on she embraced him into a warm embrace.


	29. Long Time Coming

"What?" Aubrey asked stunned, "Wha- What do you mean? Where is he?" she asked walking towards him.

"He's gone, he's left." Jesse held the note in his hands and brought it up to read but spun around to hear the front door open and close.

"Thought you said you saw him this morning?" Cynthia inoffensively asked turning to Stacie.

Stacie shrugged, "I did. It was sometime early this morning… maybe I caught him before he was going to leave. Went back into his room and waited until I left." She guessed.

Beca and Chloe held hands as they walked towards the group. Stopping short when all eyes were glued on them.

"What's going on?" Beca hesitantly asked.

"Benji's up and left." Amy voiced.

Beca's face fell, not expecting that answer at all.

"What?"

Everyone was beyond confused more specifically Aubrey and Chloe who had known the boy the longest.

Beca saw the note, and pointed that he read it.

Jesse's eyes went back to the note and read it out loud:

"First and foremost please don't worry and please do not search for me. I left for reasons I cannot share, but have something I must do. Quickly you have all welcomed me with open arms into a family, for that I am truly thankful. Remain strong and remain vigilant. - Your brother, Benji Platt."

They all stood quiet for a long moment. Trying to register the boys' words, trying to contemplate his reasons for leaving them.

"Doesn't make any sense." Beca voiced.

Aubrey exhaled, arms folded, "He wanted to leave. That's his decision to do so." She was angry, moreover hurt by the action, but dared to not let it convey. Disappearing for a minute she returned to tell them that one of the quad bikes is missing.  _He must've rolled it to the front gate then left._

"But why?... just out of the blue he up and leaves? Why now?" Stacie spoke.

Jesse held the note out in his palm, knowing his sister would want to see it, the paper quickly floated into the brunette's hands. Jesse made his way back inside. Aubrey followed after him.

Chloe stood close and read the note over Beca's shoulder.

"He seemed like an alright guy… wonder what made him leave." Amy voiced in wonder. She hadn't known him long but he seemed sweet.

"I'm sure he'll come back when he is ready. He's a smart one." Cynthia tried to pick up their spirits. Beca gave her a small smile, hoping she was right.

Beca's first thought was to go out and find him. But where would she start? He could be miles away by now.

_There is something he needs to do… I can respect that but I wish he had let us help…_

Beca exhaled, "I should go see Jesse." She scrunched the note into her pocket.

"Go. I'll keep training the girls." Chloe pecked her cheek and took charge of the session.

Beca made her way back towards the house.

"So you're going to train us?" Stacie asked with amusement.

"Yeah I am. You'll be my sparring partner Stacie." Chloe's voice was strong, the tension in the air quickly felt between the two.

Amy looked to Cynthia who shrugged as the other two women had a small yet heated glare.

"Bring it on ginger." Stacie said whilst she placed herself to stand in front of Chloe.

"What has Aubrey taught you?"

"Alot. Powers or no?" Stacie shot a sweet smile.

"Do what you need to Stacie." Chloe shot a small fake smile back.

"And uh- we'll watch and take notes." Amy stated.

However both girls didn't answer, instead they were waiting for the other to make a move.

"Shit's about to go down." Amy whispered excitedly to Cynthia, both of them taking some big steps backward away from the pending fight.

* * *

Jesse went down into the sanctuary below the house, going through Benji's desk. Aubrey phased through the walls and he knew she was standing behind him, watching.

"What did you say to him last night?" Aubrey asked, standing behind him with arms folded.

Jesse huffed and turned, "What you think I made him leave?"

"I didn't say that." Aubrey's voice wavered in authority.

"Sure sounds like that's what you were thinking."

"No. I don't know what to think. I-… I'm confused as to why Benji would want to leave. He's never voiced having other 'things he needs to do' or anything like that of the sort. Did he say something to you?"

"N-no…"

"No?"

Jesse sighed running a hand through his hair, "I don't know. Ever since I found that note I've been going over the discussion we had, over and over in my mind…" he shook his head, thinking about it right now.

Both of their eyes turned to see Beca making her way down the stairs. She'd already heard what they had discussed.

"Anything that was… off? When you spoke to him?" Beca asked.

"Not anything where I would think he would leave… he was talking a little… I dunno differently, sure, but nothing alarming… so I thought. We were having a heart-to-heart is all."

They stood quiet once more, looking to each other still trying to figure out why.

"I was looking to see if he'd taken anything from down here." Jesse suddenly voiced

Aubrey was taken back by this, "And has he?"

"Various documents and write ups I don't even understand, along with his computer are still here. His suit and a flash drive I've seen him use, is not."

"You think he would betray us?" Aubrey asked hesitantly, the look on Jesse's face hardened.

Jesse opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite sure what to say.

"No- no he wouldn't betray us. He's family not Prism." Beca hurt at the idea of such betrayal and deceit.

"He told me that night… that even family has cracks and flaws-"

"And from that you would jump to the conclusion of him being Prism?" Beca defended the boy.

"I'm not jumping to anything. He could very well have left to do something… maybe search for his parents I don't know… but we can never be too careful."

Beca stood there her eyes glanced from Jesse to Aubrey's before they landed on the wall of those in the Prism hierarchy.

"I trust Benji." The blonde stated, "I believed him to have one of the most innocent hearts, he believed in your dream of this being a safe place for us to live. I don't believe he can be Prism it-it…" Aubrey still couldn't fathom the notion, "No he'll come back to us. Nothing changes." She turned and disappearing up the stairs.

Jesse turned back to the scattered pages and documents on Benji's large work station/desk.

"It's not your fault Jesse." Beca could tell he was blaming himself.

"I- I spoke to him that night… I thought he was okay. I should've… ah! I don't know." Jesse sat at the desk chair.

Beca walked towards him, leaning against the desk she sighed, "It wasn't your fault. I know you Jesse, you would've talked to him and gave him a pep talk." She punched his shoulder playfully, "I believe Benji left on his own terms. Like you I'm disappointed he didn't say something and let us help him… but whatever he needed to go do, it must've been important. I really don't just see him up and leaving us otherwise."

Jesse just nodded, still feeling as though he had failed his friend.

Beca tried to lighten his mood, "Besides look at all this stuff. He'll definitely want to come back here for…" she picked up one of the sheets, "The Lambda CDM model…. Whatever the hell that is." Beca laughed and Jesse came around with a chuckle of his own.

"It's the parameterization of the Big Bang cosmological model." Jesse answered to which Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"Says so on the back here." He grabbed the papers and spun them around. Again they shared a laugh.

"Let's go back upstairs and train hm?" Beca suggested.

"Think I'll stay down here for a while. See if there is anything that might indicate where he might've gone."

Beca pursed her lips but nodded, "I'll be upstairs if you want to talk."

Jesse still had guilt through him decided to stay and do some investigating, her gave a curt nod and Beca left.

* * *

"What in the hell?-" Aubrey asked to no one in particular. Walking outside she was met with large fragments of the ground all over the place. She walked around the side of the house to hear Chloe before her eyes landed on the red head.

"Come on.. you can do better then that!" she taunted, her arms out and gesturing that Stacie attack her.

Stacie huffed and took off in a full pace sprint right at the red head. Chloe had a smile on her face and stood her ground, not moving.

Aubrey looked to see Amy and Cynthia sitting against the house watching the scene unfold.

"You're going to lose here C.R." Amy stated proudly.

"It's not over yet." She replied their eyes not wavering from the women in front.

Aubrey was ready to stop this, running forward to stand in between Stacie and Chloe.

Chloe however didn't see Aubrey and raising another chunk of the ground out threw it towards Stacie. Aubrey phased through the rock just in time whilst Stacie burst right through it in her diamond form. Aubrey also had to phase through the diamond form that was unrelenting in her path towards Chloe, running right through the blonde.

Stacie raised her fist to attack Chloe but didn't see the subtle rise in the ground that made her trip to the ground. Chloe advanced with a sweeping gust of wind that sent Stacie further back, passing Aubrey.

Stacie gathered her bearings and stood, "Enough playing around. How about you show me what you can really do?" walking towards the red head Stacie changed into human form.

Chloe also began walking forward, "Thought I already had?"

Aubrey went to stand in between them but Stacie threw a punch that phased right through Aubrey's head and towards Chloe but was deflected. Chloe went for an abdomen shot through Aubrey but Stacie knocked it away, in retort she sent a forward kick. The kick landed in Chloe's side but the red head paid no heed to the slight sting, instead she dodged Aubrey's form, that was still trying to make them stop, and swept a low leg crashing into Stacie. The woman went to the ground but not before Chloe punched her in the stomach. The brunette flinched from the pain but kicked out Chloe's leg and used her own legs in grabbing the other in a scissor lock, spinning her body to effectively bring Chloe to the ground.

Aubrey had joined them on the ground trying to now pry Stacie away from Chloe, changing tactics and trying to pry Chloe away as well.

"Amy would you help me out here?!" Aubrey yelled.

Amy stood and cracked her head to the side once more, "Okay then! Look out bitches!" she jumped into the mix and tried to pull Chloe away.

Cynthia put a hand to her forehead and sighed, shaking her head at the craziness before her. She looked up to see Beca coming out of the house.

"Guys?" Beca was in awe from the sight, "Guys?!" she called out again but still no response, "What the hell is going on?!"

The four women on the ground finally stopped, freezing in their places for a brief moment before Stacie huffed and tried to get back to her feet. Amy's arms let go of Chloe's and the others now stood. Chloe brushed a bunch of her hair back and out of her face that had fallen out her ponytail. Stacie stood with arms folded whilst Aubrey brushed the dirt off her.

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out myself." Aubrey stated, turning the two women.

Both Chloe and Stacie's eyes wandered around the scenery taken sudden interest in things before stealing a glance at one another.

"Training… got a little out of hand." Stacie spoke up, as if it were no big deal.

"Are you both okay?" Beca asked her eyes taking it the sight of their dirty clothes and disheveled hair, before her eyes stayed on Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe breathed with a small nod, "Yeah, we're good."

"Something that was long overdue I think." Stacie added before turning to Chloe, "You've got alot of fight in you, not to mention your aim. I'm impressed."

Chloe's eyebrow rose slightly before speaking, "Yeah you too. That kick before was pretty impressive."

Amy had returned to stand by a confused and baffled Cynthia, "Weren't they just about ready to rip out each other's throats?" she quietly asked the blonde.

Amy shrugged, "It's a beautifully strange bonding experience."

"Can you show me that move you did with your left hand then right elbow?" Stacie enquired.

Chloe caught her breathing and gave a short smile, "Sure, if you show me that leg spin."

Aubrey had an eyebrow raised the entire time and Beca was just as confused, but beyond grateful they had sorted out whatever tension was between them.

"Okay… let's get back to some actual training!" Aubrey ordered.

Beca walked over to Chloe whilst the others got ready to begin once more.

"You okay?" she asked Chloe, her eyes roamed to see if any bad damage had been done. She wiped some dirt on her cheek away.

Chloe smiled at the sweet and caring gesture, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Beca asked with a sly smile.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah… suppose we needed to get that out of our systems." She leaned in and pecked Beca's lips. Beca wanted to deepen the kiss and her arms circled around Chloe's waist to bring her closer.

Amy wolf whistled at the pair whilst Aubrey told them to separate.

"If that's the kind of training we are going to be doing, I can team up with Beca next." Stacie shot her a wink.

Chloe immediately scowled at her.

"Kidding! Pretty sure I chipped one of my nails during our scrap, I'm not ready for round 2 just yet." Stacie smiled.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the woman whilst Beca stepped back and they walked over to join the others for training.

They went through some basics for the first hour then went on to train against one another in pairs. Once they did that they advanced to some other combinations and moves to attack and defend. A few hours had passed until they stopped to have something small to eat and returned outside.

The sun was already beginning its' decent, clear indication that the season of winter was fast approaching. The cool air against their skin was already giving them chills outside.

After another hour they agreed to have some sparring matches tomorrow and headed inside to shower and change to settle for the night.

Chloe went to her room whilst Beca parted into her own. Walking inside the brunette went over to check to see if the photo was where she had left it. The small polaroid sat on the bedside table and she picked it up with a smile.

_I'll never get tired of looking at this._

Placing it back on the table she removed her dirty top, discarding on the floor. Hearing someone outside her door she raised her hand and sealed the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Let me in!"

Beca scoffed with a confused expression and allowed the door to swing open, ordering it closed once Chloe stepped inside.

Chloe's eyes trailed along Beca's taught stomach and the black crop bra. Her throat became dry at the sight, her pace of heart increasing.

"I thought you were having a shower in your room?" Beca asked, Chloe's hungry eyes going unnoticed by the brunette.

"I changed my mind." Chloe's words were husky.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and both of them walked towards each other before they met in the middle of the room. Chloe's hands danced softly upwards along Beca's arms before resting on her cheeks, drawing her in to connect their lips. It was slow and passionate. Beca's hands traced up and under Chloe's top taking hold of it. Disengaging from the lip lock, Beca pulled Chloe's top up and off before their lips met once again. Chloe couldn't help but let a small moan slip into Beca's mouth from how heated the kiss had become. Beca reached down and took Chloe's hand into her own.

"Let's go have a shower." Beca said with a sly smirk, leading them into the bathroom.

Chloe chuckled, "This is familiar…" she said, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Aubrey had a quick shower and changed before heading downstairs to check on Jesse finding his head slumped into his arms on the desk in front.

"Jesse?" she asked, walking towards him. Brushing a hand through his hair he began to stir awake.

"Mm…" He hummed.

She gave him a short smile, "Come on, that's enough for today. It's late." Helping him up from the chair.

Jesse yawned and put his arm around Aubrey's shoulders, "Mm you smell nice."

"I just had a shower." She informed, walking to up the stairs.

"And you didn't invite me." He teased which made her chuckle.

* * *

He sat back on his plush leather office seat, eyes glued to the large computer screen in front. Watching the video for the umpteenth time since he had received it from his associate.

The clear birds eye image taken via a close rooftop showed Beca Mitchell in an alleyway below fighting 5 men.

_Three of the men now surrounded Beca. Glancing around her, she readied herself for the oncoming attack. They suddenly rushed in. Beca flipped over a pair and connected their heads harshly in mid air, pushing them into a wall. The other two turned and came swinging. Beca deflected the blows, landing her own punches to their mid sections and faces. They stumbled but regained footing, however one of the men stayed frozen in place, uncertainty etched across his expression. The other did not deter so easily, pulling a knife he lunged it forward. Beca sidestepped but grabbed the out stretched arm, pulling and twisting the arm. The man dropped the knife and cried out in pain as Beca had dislocated his arm._

He sneered at that part. It was impressive watching her no doubt, but always knew she was capable of more. This was just child's play. He was unimpressed that she had let the men live.  _Weak. With such power she should have disposed of them. Only the powerful should live._

Abaddon switched off the computer and stood from the chair, walking over to peer out the large one-side paneling glass of his office.

_Beca… soon enough you and I will finally meet._

Picking up his mask and securing to his face he made his way out of the office. Pressing for the elevator he stepped inside and clicked for the lower sub-levels underground. Stepping out he strode past those working who bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Pressing his wrist to the door, which was his own skeleton key, the doors whirled open and he stepped into Xaphan's large office.

"Master." Xaphan acknowledged.

"Donald." He replied curtly.

"I think I may have just had another break through. Oh, and good news on the 'Seismic Devices'."

"Brilliant. Tell me."

* * *

Stevens was asked to join Abaddon in Xaphan's office and quickly made his way there.

"Master." He immediately acknowledged walking into the room.

"Daniel. Take a seat." Abaddon gestured.

He walked forward to sit at an office chair.

"No. Not there." Abaddon stopped him.

Daniel looked up, confusion over his expression.

"Over there." He gestured to a metal chair near where Xaphan stood.

Daniel reluctantly nodded and walked over to the chair, sitting down on the cool metal.

"I want to give you something Stevens." Abaddon spoke.

Xaphan had a large syringe in his hand ready to administer the contents into Stevens.

"What is that sir?" Stevens asked.

"I'm glad you asked!"

Without warning Xaphan stepped forward and injected the needle into the man's neck.

Abaddon watched on as the metal chairs restraints snapped across Stevens legs and arms automatically locking him into the metal chair. Stevens wailed in agony as his body thrashed about in the chair. His eyes snapped shut and he continued to scream as the serum worked through his veins and DNA. Changing and altering him.

Soon enough Stevens body slumped back into the chair.

Abaddon walked over to stand beside him, "How do you feel?"

Stevens eyes snapped open, and they were a shinning red and purple hue, glowing and staring right into Abaddon's through the mask, "Fantastic… Master." He breathed.

Abaddon smiled to Xaphan who was proud with his work.

The metal restraints slide back into place and Stevens stood from the chair.

"I want you to do something for me Xaphan. Are you ready to kill?" Abaddon inquired.

Stevens anger filled gaze scanned around the room and landed on Xaphan, he took a step towards him but stopped at Abaddon's command.

"You have great strength now Stevens. Here." Abaddon handed him a dark crimson mask that black marks outlined a man's facial features.

Stevens put it on and waited for further orders.

"I want you to be my shadow Stevens. Where I go, you go for now. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I have plans for you Stevens, for many of our Prism Elites." Abaddon had a smirk donning under his mask, his eyes turned to Xaphan, "We're going to be unstoppable."


	30. Asto

Benji had been going through the figures his mother had provided him once they sat down at her workstation. The workstation was also his now and they shared the space given. The space itself was rather large, allowing room for 5 other workstations for researchers and scientists. It was late in the afternoon and no one had really moved all day, stuck on the tasks they were there to do.

"Hey." His mother cooed, trying to draw her son out of his fixed gaze on the numerous piles of sheets.

"There… there is so much… god how? H-how? These designs and…" Benji was shocked at what Prism had been up to, he tried to keep his voice low.

His mother sighed and picked her glasses up off the table and placed them back on, "I'm doing all I can."

Benji's eyes glanced to his mother, "I-I know."

"Christy!" A guard called out.

Benji's mother turned and stood to the voice, "Yes?"

"Your assistance is needed when you're ready please." He sternly called back.

"Sure." She smiled briefly back at her son before she followed him out of the room.

Benji watched her leave before his eyes glanced back over the documents, he was in shock and awe from the descriptions provided.

_Focus Benji… focus._

His thoughts soon turned to the others back in Oswego. Shaking his head he stood from the chair, holding the documents before he went over to one of the other unoccupied workstations. Sitting down he plugged his flash drive into the computer.

* * *

A week had passed since Benji's disappearance and Jesse still couldn't help but sit at his work area. He had placed the scattered pages into their own piles pertaining to certain information and cleaned the area downstairs. Aubrey had helped and both of them brainstormed where he may have gone, what he would be doing. The couple searched his room and found that he left his phone on the bedside table. Turning it on they found nothing useful on the device.

They continued training with everyone, including Jesse before he would spend the afternoons trying to crack Benji's computer. The thing was locked up tight and Jesse couldn't figure out the password. It had unlimited tries, surprising him.

_He wanted someone to be given the chance to get into it._

Jesse sighed in defeat as the electronic beep signaled another failed attempt at an inputted password.

Meanwhile upstairs the girls sat around in the lounge area, a fire burning in the fireplace to keep the cold winter at bay. It had started snowing just today and luckily Aubrey and Chloe had made a trip into town buying some more suitable winter clothes for everyone.

They sat around on the various couches and chairs in the large room, discussing the events of the day and the pending sparring match between Aubrey and Beca, which everyone was keenly interested in seeing the outcome.

Beca just grinned at Aubrey who gave her a playful challenging glare. Beca turned her attention back to the red head that was lying into her side, her arm draped over her stomach to snuggle in close. Beca had lightly brushed her hand through her red locks and down her arms, a content smile staining Chloe's lips from the feeling.

Jesse had since joined them at sat on the other couch with Aubrey whose hands immediately intertwined sharing a quick but caring smile before they kissed.

"Too many couples in this house." Stacie groaned, "We need to rescue some hot guys." She joked.

Most of those in the room rolled their eyes but Amy agreed before she stood.

"So I came across something when I went for a run earlier today." The blonde announced. Amy would often take off for a couple of hours in animal form to either roam the skies or run around the land.

Pulling an iPod out of her pocket she placed it on the table.

"You found that?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhhhhh mmmmmm… yeah..."

Amy may have gone snooping into someone's home while she went out.  _Their fault for leaving the door open._  The blonde thought to herself.

"Did you  _find_  any headphones?" Stacie asked. She was thrilled that they had some music but how were they to listen to it.

Amy shook her head but Aubrey stood, actually I have something. Aubrey let go of Jesse and quickly went upstairs. Moments later Aubrey suddenly phased down from the ceiling and stood in front of them with a very small iPod doc.

Stacie pouted, "Better then nothing. You just had one of those lying around?"

"This house tends to swallow things and spit them out in random places." Aubrey said as she plugged the iPod into the device, "Thought I had thrown this out but… but I found it in my brothers old room." Aubrey gave a small smile then hit play, leaving it on the table before she sat back down into Jesse's warm embrace. He kissed her cheek for comfort and she turned to place one on his lips in thanks.

They sat back and continued to chat with the soft music playing in the background.

Chloe looked up from resting her head on Beca to look at her, "Hey." She spoke softly.

Beca's eyes had already been watching Chloe and smiled wider when their eyes met.

"Hey."

"Want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

They stood from the couch, hand-in-hand, wishing the others a goodnight if they went to bed.

Chloe led them out onto the front porch area and they sat on the steps. Beca leaned on the railing with an arm over Chloe's shoulder who snuggled in closely. They sat and watched the snow fall down, building further upon the thick layer that had accumulated.

"You're not too cold?" Beca asked. Both of them had jackets on but didn't want Chloe to get sick.

"No… a little but it's nice. I don't want to go back inside yet."

"I've got an idea…" Beca smiled brightly and helped Chloe up to stand, she took them just inside the door to put their snow boots on and gloves before heading back out and down the stairs.

Beca let go of Chloe's hand and gave her a reassuring smile before she raised her hand towards a nearby tree. Parts of the tree and its branches snapped away and were placed into the fire pit in which Beca had moved the snow away. Chloe watched on as Beca concentrated and used two sticks that created a fast friction against another piece of wood.

Beca walked towards the pit and with a couple more attempts of the action a small spark and fire had birthed.

"Quick, do your thing red."

Chloe smiled and raised her hand to manipulate and provoked the small fire into a bigger one. It burned brightly in the pit as it reflected off the white snow along the ground, already crackling in the crisp night air.

"You're so beautiful. All of you." Beca spoke softly, walking towards Chloe and wrapping her arms around her waist, drawing her in against her body.

Chloe couldn't contain her wide smile at the endearing words, her arms wrapped around Beca's neck. They stood that way, staring into each other's eyes. Content within the moment of the warm fire beside them and the comfort of one another.

"You know what I haven't done before?" Chloe whispered.

Beca was intrigued, "What's that?"

"Have a snowball fight."

Beca leaned forward, her lips ghosted over Chloe's but were yet to connect. Holding onto Chloe tightly she threw them back into the thick layer of snow and grabbing a handful she squashed it on Chloe's head.

Chloe's mouth was agape with shock at the coldness but chuckled. Her hand reached out beside her and took a handful of the white powder and tried to hit Beca however the brunette held her hand in place.

Both of them laughed whilst Chloe was trying to escape Beca's grasp. However Beca pushed herself further down on top of Chloe, not giving up her position.

"No fair!" Chloe squealed.

"I'm just trying to make amends to your 'never had a snowball fight dilemma'" Beca replied smugly, still holding Chloe hand that was holding the snow, however it was quickly beginning to melt and drip onto Chloe bellow.

"This is hardly a fair snowball fight!" Chloe had used her other hand in gathering snow but Beca quickly grabbed it and pinned both her hands up beside Chloe's head.

Beca's own head came down close to Chloe's, their lips centimetres away and both were glancing towards them wanting the same thing. Chloe felt the heat rush through her, wanting nothing more than to have Beca right now, she could feel the snow melt through her gloves even further from the heat radiating through her.

Beca smirked and letting go of Chloe's hands and quickly pushed herself up, standing away from Chloe. Chloe pushed herself up, not disconnecting her eyes from Beca's.

"Snowball fight bitches!" Amy had suddenly declared.

Beca hadn't even taken notice of their presence as Stacie, Cynthia and Amy all held a snowball each. All three started throwing them at the pair whilst Beca ducked and Chloe tried to seek cover at a nearby table.

Beca had been successfully dodging each snowball thrown her way, moving around the area whilst the others continued the onslaught of throwing them at each other. Beca saw her chance and quickly crouching down to the snow she grabbed a chunk. A snowball thrown by Stacie took Beca's attention from her initial red haired target and just in time ducked down before throwing the ball towards Amy.

Hitting the blonde square in the chest, Amy feigned being severely hurt, backing up towards the house for support, "I've just been shot! Avenge me!"

Beca laughed, having genuine fun with the women until the smile was wiped off her face by a snowball to the face. The sudden coldness sent her face into shock as she wiped the snow from her eyes. Beca's eyes landed on Chloe who was near on the ground from laughing so much.

The sight warmed Beca's heart than the near fire ever could. Chloe was genuinely having fun just like Beca and it elated the brunette. Beca tried to cover her smile with a scowl and started walking towards Chloe whilst dodging other snowballs thrown by Cynthia and Amy.

Chloe slightly sobered seeing the brunette heading straight towards her.

"Run red! RUUUUUN!" Amy sarcastically yelled to Chloe.

Chloe straightened herself out from her laughing fit and made a run for it. The attempt was useless.

Beca took off after her, hearing the continuous trail of laughter from Chloe in front of her.

"No!" Chloe squealed, already feeling the brunette hot on her tail.

Beca raised her hands and made 5 small snowballs snap out of the ground and flying at Chloe.

Chloe turned around and crouched down low to avoid them, only she was unsuccessful when two of them hit her in the arm and chest. She feigned defeat and fell back onto the ground in dramatic effect. Her eyes were closed until she felt a pair of arms encircle her, drawing her up from the ground and into that persons' embrace. Feeling a gloved hand run across her cheek and moving her hair out of her eyes, Chloe opened them to see Beca's familiar dark blue eyes.

Beca had a small smile at her lips but showed concern in her eyes, worried that she may have gone to far and hurt Chloe.

"Whe-… what happened?" Chloe asked softly, playing along with the moment.

Beca narrowed her eyes slightly but again was worried, "I-.." she didn't get to finish her sentence as two hands containing a handful of snow slapped into her cheeks.

Beca gasped from the freezing cold that once again sparked through her face, and could hear Chloe laughing loudly before she quickly pecked her lips and scurried away from her embrace.

"Sneaky Chlo!" Beca yelled after and wiped her eyes before running after the redhead.

* * *

Jesse and Aubrey had remained inside despite Amy urging them to 'come out and play' is how she phrased it. They took the time for themselves inside near the fire whilst listening to the music and the crackle from the small fireplace.

"What's this song?" Aubrey asked as she lay on the couch.

Jesse had returned from refilling her glass with wine whilst he had a beer. Handing Aubrey her wine and placed his beer on the coffee table. The guitar melody and male voice was calm and soft yet strong.

Jesse checked the iPod, "A Moment's Grace… by Boy & Bear. Strange name for a band, you heard of them before?"

Aubrey shook her head and took a sip of her wine, "No… but I think I like it."

Jesse smiled warmly at her, his gaze not leaving hers.

Aubrey's smile only increased from his gaze full of adoration, "What?"

Jesse pushed through his haze of being lost in Aubrey, and exhaling he held out his hand, "Will you give me the privilege of this dance?"

Aubrey's mouth opened to say something but was surprised into a small laugh, and placing her wine down she took his hand. He helped her up and placed his hands around her waist.

"I-I uhm…" Aubrey wished in this moment she was graceful and knew how to dance, "I don't know how to dance."

Jesse smiled down at her, how cute and flustered she seemed at the admission. Moving his hands from around her waist to her arms he draped and placed them over his shoulder. Aubrey took the hint and let her hands drape there, feeling Jesse's hands return to hugging her waist softly.

"Now we can just… sway to the music." Jesse softly informed and taking the lead they slowly began to sway.

Aubrey sighed contently, her eyes remaining locked onto his, "How do you know how to dance?"

"We had to learn in a class for primary school. No one really wanted to dance with me though so I just watched."

Aubrey's smile faltered, "Their loss, my gain." She said before stepping in closer towards him and laid her head against his chest.

Jesse smiled and placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"What's your favourite colour?"

He could feel her vibrant smile against him.

"Blue." Aubrey softly answered, "and you?"

"Green. Your eyes type of green." He answered.

Aubrey could have melted right through his arms. Funnily enough she actually phased right through him and nearly into the fire. Her eyes snapped open feeling Jesse grab her arm and pull her against his body once more.

Jesse chuckled at her embarrassed expression, "Do not mention that to anyone." she told him.

Using his hand he tipped her face up to meet his gaze and captured her lips. Aubrey's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. Feeling his tongue run across her lip she quickly granted entry. His hands tracing up and around Aubrey's waist and back before dipping under her top. Aubrey gasped into his mouth and could feel him hard against her. Taking his hand they left the room and went upstairs into her room. Along the way he would pull her flush against him and steal a deep and passionate kiss. Aubrey had already unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

His hands grabbed the sides of her top and drew it up and off before it was quickly discarded. Both of them caught their breath before reconnecting their lips whilst their hands explored each other's skin.

Their clothes now lay all over the floor, the two of them now lay on the bed still heavily kissing before Aubrey pulled away, "Wait."

"What?" he breathed in concern.

"I- I got these." Aubrey pulled a condom out of the bedside drawer. They've had sex a couple of times before without it and upon going into town Aubrey had bought them. Her mind was racing in worry when she realized they had sex without protection, but during those moments that thought had eluded her.

"I want you to wear this."

"Sure." Jesse smiled and took the wrapper pecking her lips. His mind now raced with the thought of their previous times of not having used protection. Worried he thought to discuss it with Aubrey tomorrow, but not right now. At the moment Jesse was too far-gone about wanting to stop. His lips trailed up her body whilst he tore the packet of the wrapper.

* * *

Finally after an hour of snowball fighting, they returned inside the house. Shaking the snow off themselves before they did so. They were quick to say their good nights and hurried away to get warm. Beca stopped in the lounge first, seeing if Aubrey and Jesse were still up. However she only found a half a glass of wine and a bottle of unopened beer with the fire still burning away, music still playing.

Chloe now entered the room, "Guess they went to bed." She waved her hand over the fire and it was extinguished.

Beca walked over to the music and turned it off. Turning back to Chloe she took the woman's hand and led them up into her room. Taking off their gloves, jacket and leaving their shirts and underwear on they slipped underneath the covers.

"You got me good tonight red." Beca spoke softly.

Chloe snuggled in close to Beca, wanting her warmth and touch.

"It was a good snowball fight." She agreed.

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe and pulled her in closer, "You have good snowball fighting skills, but I think I was better."

"You technically cheated Beca."

"Naw someone's a sore loser. It's okay babe." Beca frowned slightly feeling Chloe tense but it quickly disappeared.

Chloe hadn't heard Beca call her that term of endearment before, and it took her by surprise.

"You okay?" Beca asked.

Chloe turned up to look at Beca and nodded before sweeping down to kiss her. Their kiss quickly deepened whilst their hands worked on the remaining clothes they had on, which were thrown onto the floor.

"God you're addictive." Chloe breathed against Beca's neck, her tongue running up to and sucking behind her ear.

Beca gasped, her hands tangled in red hair before they began to run down the soft skin of Chloe's back. Chloe groaned and connected their lips once more before they became tangled and lost in each other beneath the sheets.

* * *

Xaphan moved quickly around his lab. Placing the last final touches on another one of his masterpieces, Xaphan was beyond elated with his work. Once again he was proud and wanted nothing more than to test the item that he had been working on for months.

"Bring me a subject." He voiced to one of the guards outside his door.

Everything was falling into place and Xaphan knew he was in his Masters good graces. In fact Donald Xaphan was so happy he turned the radio in his lab on and began moving around to the music. Not in a coordinated fashion, but he bopped and danced around.

"I am the best…" he bragged to himself, clicking his fingers with the beat.

The doors soon opened and Xaphan smiled to see Bumper was the one who had brought him his test subject.

"Bumper! Good to see you. Where have you been hmm?"

Bumper tried to not roll his eyes at the crazy scientist/doctor and strapped the older drowsy man into a chair situated in the middle of the room.

"I've been chasing up leads." He finally answered.

"Ah yes, the Posen woman." Xaphan nodded, "I have something that might be able to help, in fact consider it a little bit of a stress reliever."

Bumper had an eyebrow raised but did not move from his spot, standing next to the subject.

Xaphan was also planted in his spot, still with a smile across his lips.

"Well what is it?" Bumper snapped.

"Oh!" Xaphan chuckled getting lost in his mind. Turning around and walking over to his desk he picked up the large knife and stood in front of Bumper once more.

"A knife?" Bumper asked unimpressed.

Xaphan chuckled, "Oh you 'Elite'- No real thought process. NO! It's not 'just' a knife. I would have to say it's one of the most deadliest of knives ever made."

Bumper examined the knife held by Xaphan, noticing the serrated sides, with what appeared to be some inscription along the clean and shining silver-

"It's not silver, it's Titanium." Xaphan informed proudly, going on to explain the knife seeing as Bumper remained quiet and his eyes examining it, "We had it handmade… by me!"

"What's so special about it?"

"This can kill anyone or anything, that is my hypothesis anyway. With the help of an extraordinary subject we had a few months back, this knife is made and laced with deadly toxins and poisons. It can't compare with any toxins or poisons currently known by mankind; Cyanide, Arsenic, Anthrax – none of that can compare."

Bumper would be lying if he didn't say it was intimidating and took a small step back.

"No need, you can touch Asto without being affected but once it has been stabbed or sliced against a person's skin… well I don't know. That's what we are going to find out."

"Asto?"

"That's what I call it." He replied almost giddily.

 _Crazy son of a bitch._ Bumper thought with a tight smile and nod at Xaphan's reply.

"Here." Xaphan handed it over, "You get first privilege of trying it out."

Bumper carefully took the knife into his grasp, "Don't you want to try it out first?"

"No-no I'm a man that kind of …. likes to sit back and watch his creations, to see what they can do."

Bumper looked down at the knife then the subject whose eyes were wide with fright.

"P-please no." he began to beg.

"Go on." Xaphan encouraged.

Bumper held the hilt tightly and drew it across the mans arm.

"AHHH! HAHAAAAA…" he screamed.

Bumper continued to slice across the mans skin for roughly 10 minutes.

Xaphan noted how the subjects face began to whiten and the cuts were bruising quickly with black like veins showing throughout the areas of where the knife had been.

Bumper had enough of the high-pitched screaming and thrashing about from the man and plunged it into his chest.

They watched the subjects' eyes become black and soon blood poured from them as well as his, ears, nose and mouth before he died. It dripped down the metallic of the chair onto the floor bellow.

The room was eerily quiet once again.

"Fascinating!" Xaphan exclaimed, and turned to the security camera in his room with a smile, knowing that his Master was watching.

And indeed he was.

* * *

Abaddon turned from his computer and his gaze fell upon Stevens who walked into the office having been summoned by his Master.

"The associates that were snooping?" Abaddon asked tersely. He had sent Stevens to 'take care' of them.

Stevens gave a firm nod.

"Good. How's your strength?"

"Still elevated Master. Uvarr is the same."

Abaddon nodded turning back to his computer he was beyond disappointed to still see that he had no messages from his informant.

Slamming his fist down on the table he stood and made his way over to Stevens.

"Walk with me." He ordered.

Stevens obeyed and they made their way down into the sublevels of the building. They continued to walk past the numerous observation rooms, most of them currently filled with subjects. Turning down the hallway they went into an observation deck to see Xaphan who was now working on a large room beneath them. He was directing others that were building the sheet white coloured room with him.

"Sir may I ask you something?" Stevens voiced.

"Go on."

Stevens shifted his body to turn and look at Abaddon "You told me there was a second card in play… I-… Is it still in play?"

Abaddon's eyes remained cast down at the men working bellow on the developing room. He thought about the question for a moment before turning to Stevens.

"You shouldn't worry your thoughts on such things Stevens." Was his blunt reply, "I want you to meet with Uvarr. You and him have some work that needs to be attend to."

Stevens gave a short bow of his head before he left the room to go and meet with Uvarr.


	31. Revelations

Sitting at his workstation Benji had lost track of the hours he had been sifting through the documents on the computer in front of him. No matter how hard he tried with the application of coding and algorithms, he was yet to get anywhere that was useful. It was beyond infuriating, he was tired, but he wasn't about to give up.

Benji sighed and allowed his head to slump into his hands. His eyes needing the break from the computer screen that he had been so focused on. He heard the doors open and looked back up to see Christen make her way back into the room.

"Benji?"

"Yeah." He drawled back.

Christen furrowed her eyebrows in sympathy for her son, clearly everything was taking a toll on him. She made her way over to him and made herself busy with a clipboard as she stood beside him.

"Still nothing?" she asked, her eyes not wavering from the board as she wrote some figures down.

"No." he replied and yawned.

"You need to rest."

"No-no what I need is to get into the mainframe of their servers." He hissed under his breath, frustrated with himself for not being able to do so yet.

Christen placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are no use to anyone if you do not rest your eyes. Please son. Take half an hour at least. I will wake you."

Benji exhaled and pushing himself up from the stool allowed his mother to help him into a back room of the large lab where there was a small bedroom. Helping into the bed she kept her tone soft.

"I'm working on something that I think will help you get into their systems." She informed quietly.

Benji's tired eyes became more focused on his mother from her words.

"How?-"

"Shh." Christen was always afraid of who could be listening, "Don't worry about it. I said I would help you and I meant it. I will let you know how I go." She went to stand from the bed but his hand reached out and stopped her.

"Please-… please be careful." Benji implored. This was his mother, and yes in the past she had done wrong by him, treating him more as an experiment than a son. But she had reached out to him, beseeching a second chance. He only had one parent left now and couldn't help but want to give her that chance, because in the end she was his mother.

Christen had to push the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at his caring plea. Stepping forward she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "My sweet boy. I will make things right. We will make things right."

Christen quickly stood from the bed and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. Going over to the workstation she hoped on the computer her son had been working at and began applying a coding process to a usb drive.

_This will work. It has to._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing the light began to filter through the small crack from the curtains in front. Lying on her stomach she felt the soft and small arm around her back. Carefully Chloe shifted herself around to lie on her back and look at Beca who was still sleeping. It was nearly too much for Chloe. Everything was building up, stacking itself upon her conscious and mind from the months that had past since meeting the brunette. Once more her mind over-analyzed everything she had been taught to believe in, that these feelings for Beca Mitchell were dangerous but to her were so incredibly right.

Chloe exhaled and carefully moved out of the cover of the sheets. Picking up her clothes she changed and disappeared into her own bedroom to get ready for the day. Taking a quick shower the water masked the tears that flowed from her own eyes. Wiping them away she chided herself and turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around her body she went over to the mirror of the bathroom, wiping the fog that had been created from the shower's heat.

Her red and puffy eyes remained glued to the mirror. Staring back herself, as if the answers to all of her worries, problems and concerns would appear. But that would never happen, no, the storm she had allowed herself to get so caught up in had her in its' grasp. No matter how hard she tried to comprehend her feelings to that of her mission the more her mind battled and became stupefied.

_What am I doing._

Changing into some fresh clothes she went over to the small device that was hidden in the bedside drawer. Her thumb hovered over the screen to type a message, like she had done so for the past couple of weeks but was yet to follow through. Once again she failed to follow through and with a huff she threw the device back into its hiding spot. A small knock at the door made her stand from the bed and quickly move to open it.

"Aubrey."

"Hey… can- can I talk to you?"

"Of course. In here?"

"Let's walk?"

"Sure."

Chloe closed the door behind her and they made their way down the hallway. Aubrey was yet to say anything and Chloe decided she would wait to hear what the blonde had to say. Soon enough they found themselves outside, in front of the large home and continued to walk around the large property. The crunch of the snow beneath there snow boots was all that could be heard.

"We haven't been able to talk for a while. These past months have-have been... full on to say the least." Aubrey nervously spoke.

Chloe hadn't seen the woman behave in such a nervous manner. Aubrey's eyes were flittering from their surroundings down to her hands which her fingers were muddled together.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed at this, "Yeah I know. Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She was quick to answer, but then she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-I don't know."

"You can talk to me Bre." Chloe placed a comforting hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I know. It-it's Jesse. I-… god uhm…"

Chloe stopped walking, "Has he done something to you?" he voice was calm but laced with assertiveness.

Aubrey was taken back slightly by this but shook her head, "No-no… it- I'm scared of these feelings I have for him. I love him so much and I just have this feeling in my stomach that something… I don't know what… but something is going to go wrong."

"Bre. I'm sure it's natural to be afraid and worried for the ones we love. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that. None of us do." Aubrey became annoyed, "I have been searching for weeks on information of any others with abilities and it's eerily quiet out there. It's like Prism has become even more secretive or… or they are building towards something bigger. I don't know."

Chloe wasn't sure how to respond. She knew that things had been slow for Aubrey's search for others but she didn't realize it was to such a worrying extent.

"Do you think we should move?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey scoffed, "Where to? There is nowhere else. This is our home, and as far as these past months – near to a year has gone by and they are yet to find us."

The blonde shook her head and continued to walk with Chloe following beside her, "No we stay here."

"Okay we stay. What's the plan?"

"I-I don't know yet…" Aubrey was at a loss as to what they group should do, and maybe it was due to the other huge worry that was plaguing her thoughts.

"There's something else…" Aubrey started and stopped walking, her eyes boring into Chloe's

* * *

Beca awoke and immediately noted the empty bed she lay in.

"Chloe?" her husky voice asked, but received no answer.

_Maybe she's gone to train or something…_

Beca was usually such a light sleeper, it always surprised her how at peace she felt when with the redhead. Chloe was her own personal deep sleep supplement, also granted that they had a long night underneath the sheets.

Beca smiled at the memory and pushed herself out of the bed. Looking over to the bedside table to confirm her favourite polaroid photo was still there, before she disappeared into the shower. Once changing she opened the door and peered down the hallway and checking for movement saw people downstairs in the kitchen and lounge area. Closing the door behind her she walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Suddenly Jesse took her arm and led her out the back of the house.

"Woah, what's going on?" Beca was immediately concerned.

Once outside they went near the frozen lakeside and Jesse let go of her arm.

"Jesse?" she asked again.

Jesse's eyes darted around the calm surroundings, feeling anything but calm.

"I need to talk to you." He started.

"Okay you're starting to freak me out…" Beca remained planted in her spot.

Jesse began to pace in a back and forth line in front of her.

"It's- uhmm… uh I don't… I don't really know how to talk about this."

"Hey." Beca stepped forward, "We've been together through thick and thin right? I've told you time and time again, you're like a brother to me, if you ever need to talk I'm always here."

Jesse felt the slight ease of comfort from her words and exhaled, "It's uh-… It's Aubrey…"

Beca's first thought was that they have had a fight… maybe even broken up.  _But they seemed fine last night…_

"What did she do?" Beca's stature hardened and tried to keep her sister protective like tone to a minimum, but Jesse caught her anger and concern.

He let a small smile show, "Nothing Beca. It's not something she did… more something that I may have done."

Beca let her body relax a little but was still worried, "Okay…?"

"I-…"

"Spit it out Jesse."

"I-.. we had unprotected sex." He ran a hand through his hair and his breath felt shaky after the words left his mouth.

Beca's eyes widened to the preconceived thought as to where this information was heading.

"She's- she's not?... is she?" Beca asked.

"No-no… I-… we don't think so." Jesse informed.

Jesse and Aubrey had spoken about not having used protection, earlier that morning. Both of them were equally concerned that it's more than a possibility that Aubrey could be pregnant.

Beca placed a hand to her forehead before running it through her hair, "Oh my god, Jesse! What were you two thinking?!" she couldn't help but scold.

This could complicated things to a whole new level. How could they bring a child into this world where they are still being hunted. Regardless of this place not being found. There is no way to know when Prism will find them.

"I know!" he spat back, more angry at himself then his sister, "I know Beca! She- she doesn't think she is but- but we don't know. We're using protection now but-but there was a couple time where-… well…" he still found this beyond awkward to discuss with her.

Beca folded her arms and stared out over the solid lake, "Wow…" was all she could muster to say whilst her mind was reeling at all of the possibilities.

Jesse stood beside her but slumped down to sit on the ground, his hands falling into his hands. The snow was incredibly cold but Jesse didn't care. There were more pressing concerns.

"I-I'm not ready to be a father… to bring a child into this world… our world." He whispered.

Beca unfolded her arms and sat down beside him, placing her hand over his in comfort, "I know. I understand that. But if she is?... Have you thought about it?"

"Of course I have! We spoke about it this morning and she began to freak out and made an excuse that she needed to go do something and I haven't spoken to her since. It's all I've been thinking about all morning. I-I love her Beca. We haven't discussed this… but the bond you and I have it's similar in the sense where you and I want to protect and care for one another but-but my feelings for her are- are on that other plane of love… does this make any sense?"

Beca nodded, "Yeah… yeah it's exactly how I feel for Chloe. I love you Jesse – you're my brother from another mother." She bumped shoulders with him to try and make him smile, it worked for a brief moment.

"I love you too Beca. I will do everything in my power to look after you. Look after Aubrey. Look after my family." He ran a hand through his brunette hair, "If she is… I will be there for her no doubt. I-I'm just scared."

Beca squeezed his hand lightly, "I know. But you don't know whether she is or if she isn't. But it's good both of you have talked about it, and you won't be alone. There is a family here that will always be here for you both. I will always be here."

"I know… thanks Becs." He smiled at her and rested his head on her shoulder. Something that Beca was completely objected to at first but in working through the guilt he held for killing, Beca had folded. It was a simple gesture that made of them feel safe and cared for. Beca wouldn't admit it, but she always felt calmer from the action.

She sighed and put an arm around him in comfort.

"I can't promise anything Jesse. But it will be okay. We're all so much stronger together, and if there is another that is to join the party so be it." Beca faintly smiled. She was scared for her brother that this could be strongly possible to being a father but at the same felt something towards the prospect of having a little Jesse and Aubrey running around.

"If it does happen. I hope it takes after you and isn't uptight like Aubrey."

"Beca…" he warned.

"Too soon?" she joked.

"Yes, incredibly so." Jesse lifted his head from her shoulder and gave her a playful smile before it dropped.

Beca stood from her spot, "I'm going to get something to eat. C'mon you hungry?"

"I've already eaten. Thanks." His eyes broke from hers and continued to look out at the beautiful and calm snow covered landscape in front of them.

"Okay but you should get off the snow before you catch hypothermia or something." She smiled and went back inside. However food was the last thing on her mind, instead Beca went in search of Aubrey.

* * *

"Hey Stacie!" Cynthia voiced back over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Stacie mumbled back whilst she was flipping through an old magazine she had found.

"Come and have a look at this." Cynthia's tone was different, and Stacie looked up to find the woman looking out the window.

"Is everything okay?" Stacie asked not having heard the woman sound so… worried? She stood from the couch and made her way over to see what Cynthia was looking at.

Both of them were silent at the sight. Stacie cocked an eyebrow to see Chloe storming past the window, and left in the wake of her footprints the snow began to melt.

"What the-?" Stacie voiced.

"She looks beyond pissed off." Cynthia voiced, "How is she making the ice melt?"

"I think she's more in tune with her fire ability? Maybe she's warm blooded – I don't fucking know but we better keep an eye on where she is heading!" Stacie was kind of hoping the redheads anger fueled path was towards her.

Cynthia and Stacie went window to window, subtly watching the redhead.

* * *

Beca walked all around the large home in search of the blonde but was yet to find her. She had come across Stacie and Cynthia but voiced to her question that they hadn't seen her since early that morning. Beca in her own thoughts didn't think much upon the girls looking out the window and continued on her way outside in front of the home.

A snarl caught Beca's attention and she halted in her footsteps, but did not yet turn around. The snarl was deep and menacing and slowly Beca turned her head then body towards the wolf but was much larger than just a mere wolf. Comparison to a dire would be more fitting in describing the mammal.

"Amy?" she asked hopefully.

The wolf snapped its jaws but did a complete 180 and rolled around on the ground playfully in front of her, asking for a pat.

"Jesus Amy! Don't do that!" Beca scolded to which the wolf whined, still waiting to be pat.

Beca knelt down and patted its thick grey yet light yellow fur.

"Amy I need to know if you have seen Aubrey."

The wolf jumped up and led her to a trail that Beca could tell belonged to a car.

"She's taken the car?" she voiced and the wolf looked to have bowed its head slightly.

_Great… please be okay Aubrey…_

Beca huffed and stared forward as if the car would appear soon, but it did not. Instead her head snapped back to see Amy growl and sniff the ground.

"What is it?"

Amy took off back towards the house and Beca followed. Catching up to the wolf, Beca leaned down to see what Amy was sniffing.

_Footprints but the snow is melted around them… Chloe?_

Beca had felt Chloe's intense warmth the other night during their snowball fight and noted how the snow had begun to melt when she held onto it.

Walking around the house, Amy following Beca's mouth fell agape.

* * *

"How dare you!" Chloe spat and with a flick of her wrist a large burst of wind took Jesse off his feet once more and threw him backwards.

"It's none of your business!"

"Are you kidding me! That's my friend! Are you stupid!?" Chloe was enraged to hear he could be so stupid to have gotten Aubrey pregnant.

They were suddenly face to face and both of them began to punch, block, kick until it was spiraling out of control. The anger between them, more so from Chloe's side was thickly felt.

"What is your problem with me!?" He yelled before pushing her backwards, "Since day one you haven't liked me!"

Chloe caught herself before falling and swept her leg low but missed as he became invisible and disappeared from view.

"You think your actions have no consequences?! You think you can just get away with it?!" She yelled around her, and faintly smiled seeing the imprint of his feet in the snow.

"What are you talking about Chloe? It was a mistake on both sides it wasn't just my fault!"

That seemed to have struck a cord and Chloe's hands swirled in the air before becoming fists and in that action a short powerful burst of wind whipped Jesse backwards and onto the frozen lake, now visible. Chloe followed.

* * *

Stacie and Cynthia ran out of the house and saw Beca and a wolf beside her, assuming that was Amy. Their assumption was confirmed when the wolf took off in a sprint towards the fighting pair. Beca was still in shock at the intense battle between Chloe and Jesse.

"What happened?" Beca asked the girls.

"We have no idea. We had been watching inside that Chloe looked pissed off about something then her and Jesse were arguing-" Cynthia said before Stacie cut off and finished, "Which quickly got way out of hand and they began fighting."

Beca jogged forward seeing the lake's ice begin to crack and melt from what she was presuming was Chloe's heated anger.

Amy tried to stop the pair by snarling at them but her efforts went unnoticed by the pair. She considering biting one but knew she could cause some serious damage. No matter, Beca was now out on the ice.

Beca focused her left hand on Chloe and her right Jesse, holding them in place, frozen, before Jesse was able to connect his punch and before Chloe could connect her kick.

"What the hell is going on?" Beca ordered.

"Let go of me Beca!" Jesse yelled and Chloe also voiced the same thing.

"Not until-" she was cut off feeling the ice began to crack further. Thinking quickly she lifted Chloe and Jesse up off the ice and threw them backwards onto land. Beca however was caught and the ice gave way, falling into the lake her hand caught on to a piece of the ice in front to not be swept under. She immediately gasped from the freezing water.

"Beca!" Chloe and Jesse simultaneously yelled.

Beca looked up to find Amy in dire wolf form take hold of her snow jackets' sleeve and hauled her up to rest on the ice.

"Stacie get blankets a lot of them and set it up in one of the rooms on the fist floor. Now!" Cynthia ordered and Stacie ran back inside to do her task.

Chloe and Jesse both reached the small shivering brunette and both of them took her arm to help her up but stopped to glare at each other.

"Stop!" Cynthia ran out, "Be careful when you pick her up. Her internal organs will be sensitive due to the physical shock. We need to get her inside and get her warm!"

Jesse huffed, "Help me with her." he voiced to Chloe who shot him a look before quickly helping Beca carefully inside the house. Stacie led them into a room and they sat Beca down.

Cynthia leaned down and took off the brunettes' boots and socks handing them to Stacie to go and put out in the sun to dry.

"We need to take her clothes off, gently, and get her under the covers." Cynthia informed.

Beca was still shaking and her face was pale, lips near purple.

Chloe quickly stepped in to help, "Jesse you should go."

"What?" he hissed at her.

"I can take care of Beca-"

"Like hell!"

"G-g-uys-ss" Beca tried to stop them. Luckily Cynthia stepped in.

"Jesse please. Beca will be undressed and Chloe can keep her warm. She needs her warmth."

Jesse's jaw was tight and glared at Chloe who was not looking at him but lifting Beca's jacket and top off.

Jesse huffed in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

Once Beca's clothes were off Cynthia left them to get under the covers, saying she would check back in the next 15 minutes.

Chloe had got rid of her clothes also and slipped in to hold Beca tightly against her. Beca's cold skin was a shock at first but soon enough Chloe's warmth radiated through to Beca. Her shivering body soon calmed and Beca nestled in further closer wanting and needing Chloe's warmth.

"Beca?" Chloe softly spoke, seeing how Beca was.

"Wha-at…" she drew in breath, "Why were you f-fight-ing?"

Chloe sighed and was thankful that Beca had her back to Chloe, curled into her embrace. That she couldn't see her expression.

"We got into an argument."

Beca remained quiet not yet answering. Cynthia returned and checked Beca's temperature and heartbeat, and was content to find that they were returning to normalcy. She again left the room and Beca shifted around to look at Chloe.

Chloe faintly smiled to see the colour had returned to Beca's cheeks, "Are you warm?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks… An argument about what?" Beca had her eyebrows drawn in.

Chloe wasn't sure if Jesse was yet to tell her or not, and didn't want to tell her such news in this way.

"Maybe you should ask him."

"Hey." Beca's hand came up to rest on Chloe's cheek, "What is it between you and him? You've always… I don't know-… just something doesn't sit right between you both."

Beca watched Chloe's face become hardened and her arms disengaged the hold she had on Beca.

"I don't know…" Chloe stated.

"You're lying to me. Why?" Beca watched as Chloe slipped away and out of the bed, changing into her clothes, "Chloe?"

"I don't trust him." She answered slipping her top on.

"Why Chloe? Has he done something?" Beca asked. She didn't believe her brother would do anything to hurt her but was trying to understand her attitude towards him.

Chloe placed her last piece of clothing on and the door suddenly swung open revealing Aubrey and Jesse.

Beca was thankful that she was covered by the blankets.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked baffled to hear what had gone on while she had been gone.

"Aubrey where were you?" Beca asked.

"Becs are you okay?" Jesse asked going over to the bed, she nodded.

"She's fine no thanks to you." Chloe stated.

Jesse turned and walked towards her but an invisible force stopped both of them.

"Enough!" Beca ordered and let them go from her telekinetic hold.

"Beca's right. This needs to stop!" Aubrey declared and remained standing in-between them.

"Geez and I thought she hated me…" Stacie mumbled to Amy, both of them standing in the hallway eavesdropping.

"I didn't do anything, she was the one who came up to me!" Jesse declared.

"Didn't do anything?!" Chloe emphasized each word.

"Chloe stop." Aubrey told her, "I-I'm not."

"You don't know that Bre-"

"I do." She snapped.

That silenced the room. Jesse's eyes snapped into Aubrey's.

"That's where I went. I-I went to go buy a test. I'm not." She gave a faint smile to Jesse who returned it.

Jesse stepped forward towards her and he paused before wrapping her into his embrace. Her arms went around his back and held him close.

"You didn't have to go through that alone. Why didn't you take me with you?" Jesse asked before leaning back to look at her.

Aubrey exhaled, "You shouldn't leave here. It might not be safe… and I know. But it was something I really needed to do. I love you Jesse b-but I'm not ready to bring a child into this world."

He smile and pecked her lips before hugging her closely to him, "I know… I know. I love you too, so much."

Chloe had snuck out of the room during this and Stacie and Amy tried to make themselves scarce. Chloe ignored them and went upstairs into her room.

Beca was still dumbstruck at everything,  _All of this over a pregnancy scare? No-no there is something else she is not telling me._

* * *

Benji awoke to his mother returning into the room.

"How long have I been out?" he groggily asked. It felt a whole lot longer than 30 minutes.

"A couple of hours. You needed it." She informed soothingly. "I-… I did it." She whispered.

He sobered from his sleep, "Did what?"

"The mainframe. You're in… come on get up." She hastily got him up and they went out into the lab.

"Mom…" Benji started.  _How did she do it?_

"Not now. You need to access it and see if the information you seek is on there." Christen glanced around the room to see only a few scientists working.

Benji stood beside her as they both pretended to be busy with something in front of them.

"I can't do it in here." He whispered to his mother.

"I know." She replied back, her eyes looked around the room through her glasses. She straightened her posture and took the clipboard into her hands, walking into the middle of the room.

"New developments have been made on Prisma. Everyone if you please…" she gestured to the door and the few remaining scientists made their way out. Benji saw the look in his mother's eyes telling him to follow and he did. Walking closely beside each other he wanted to ask about 'Prisma' but felt a small item slip into his hands.

Walking into a larger more hospitable like science lab Christen gestured for him to step inside an office, "We will be sending you the results of which are to be recorded and sent to Xaphan."

Benji gave a short nod and went inside the room, closing the door behind him. He checked out the windows to see Prism guards moving about but paid no heed to him in the office to record the samples. Sitting down at the desk he opened his hand to find a USB. Plugging it into the computer it didn't take long for him to able to hack and access the mainframe.

It was more sifting through the various documents. Some were blacked out whilst others remained open. Benji's fingers tapped away at the keyboard and sorted through with numerous clicks of the mouse. Going from one file to the next. Finally he had stumbled upon what he had been looking for.

His fingers came to a halt. His body went rigid and his eyes wide at the file.

"No…" a bear whisper at what was staring him in the face.

Benji was frozen.

"Hey!" the guard opened the door.

Benji was snapped from his shock paralysis and swapped the screen for another, "Y-yes?"

"Have the results come through yet? Master Abaddon is wanting answers." The guard informed.

"They are just running through Prisma now. Won't be long till they are recorded and sent to Xaphan." Benji tried to speak calmly hoping and praying the guard didn't catch on to him.

The guard gave a firm nod and closed the door behind him.

Benji let out a shaky exhale and quickly he brought up another screen. He needed to let them know.

* * *

It was rather late at night back at the home. Everyone had kept to themselves most of the afternoon after the incident between Chloe and Jesse. Beca had remained downstairs whilst Cynthia brought her some coffee to help. Amy had come into to see how Beca was and this gave Beca the chance to thank her. The brunette had refused to Cynthia's request for rest but brought in Stacie whom used her gift to send Beca off into a sleep for a couple of hours.

Aubrey was in the kitchen and fixed a sandwich before heading downstairs into the hidden sanctuary below. Finding Jesse back at Benji's computer.

"Jesse. You need to eat." Aubrey told him, sitting down beside him.

He smiled at her and accepted the plate, placing it down on the table beside him, "I will, soon. Thank you."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

Aubrey was confused, "About what?"

"For possibly getting you pregnant." He chuckled nervously, " and the whole drama that unfolded because of it."

"Hey..." she moved to sit closer beside him, "We were both to blame. We were both stupid to not-…" Aubrey sighed not wanting to have to go over the whole story again, "Point is, there is nothing to be worried about now… apart from the usual." She chuckled and he also smiled at the sound.

"Why does Chloe hate me?" he asked.

Aubrey was at a loss for that answer, "I-I don't know Jesse. I have a feeling Beca will be talking to her later on and maybe we can sort whatever is between you out tomorrow. Just give her some time."

Jesse sighed not wanting to talk about the redhead anymore tonight. He was tired. Today had been a long one and on top of that he was still not able to unlock Benji's computer.

Aubrey leaned forward and kissed him, "Eat your food and if you aren't upstairs in bed with me in an hour tops, I will come back down here and reprimand you!"

He smirked, "Sounds good."

She pecked his lips and stood from the chair, "Trust me it won't be." She playfully pointed a finger at him authoritatively whilst walking up the stairs.

His smile dropped once she left and he turned back to the computer. The screen still taunting him for that damn passcode. Sighing he picked up his sandwich and began eating.

* * *

Beca had awoken from her sleep, anger was her first emotion from being forced into having some sleep when all she wanted to do was talk to Chloe. Changing into some fresh clothes that had been left for her she went upstairs and knocked on Chloe's door. But received no answer.

"I know you are in there Chloe. I want to talk to you." Beca informed calmly.

A few seconds went by before the door opened, revealing Chloe who looked as though she had been crying.

"May I come in?"

Chloe licked her dry lips and weakly nodded, stepping aside to let her in before closing the door.

"Chloe what happened today?" Beca got straight to it.

Chloe had her arms folded, she tried to remain strong, despite it was near impossible around Beca.

"I-… the argument got out of hand-"

"No don't give me that Chloe. Don't tell me you and Jesse fought so heavily over a pregnancy scare. There's more to it than that, right?"

"Yes."

"Talk to me." Beca softly pleaded, stepping closer to Chloe.

Chloe took a step back which made Beca's expression turn to hurt. Chloe could relate. It was really becoming all too much the lying and the deceit. It needed to stop.

"I can't Beca. I'll sort it out okay." Chloe answered, her eyes not locking into Beca's for longer than a couple of seconds.

"You don't have to alone."

"I do and I will." Chloe stated.

Chloe was shutting Beca out again and it was tearing at Beca's heart.

"I thought you trust me."

"I-I do… you- it's complicated."

"You are still conflicted?... even after everything we have been through?" Beca asked sadly.

"N-no… you make me question everything I've been brought up to believe in… I-I just don't know whether that's good o-or bad yet." Chloe felt the tears well up in her eyes, so damaged is her mind that she feels like it's going to explode.

"All I know is that I love you Chloe, and I know you feel the same way. I know it. We are connected you and I… so when you figure it out you let me know!" Beca raised her hand to the door behind her and made it swing open.

"What?" Chloe whispered she went into shock after hearing those words and her feet pulled her forward, catching up to the brunette, "You love me?" she asked as if it were a joke.

Beca stood still at the doorframe and turned, fighting the tears away, "Yes... yes I do."

Chloe let some tears fall down her cheeks, "Y-you shouldn't… I d-don't deserve-"

"Stop it Chloe! Don't tell me what I feel, because I damn well know." Beca sighed, "I thought we were past this."

Chloe was speechless, and they stood there staring at each other. Beca shrugged gesturing for anything but the red head with red puffy eyes was still silent.

Beca gave a defeated nod and made her way down the hall into her own room. Going to the bed she buried her head in the pillows and let the tears flow followed by an annoyed scream.

It was much the same in Chloe's room. She sobbed, as her knees felt weak. She could no longer do this.

Walking over to the nightstand she typed out a message and sent it. A heavy and shaky breath leaving her mouth as she hit send.

She didn't sleep not one little bit. Chloe remained awake for a few hours until she slipped out of the home. The snowfall was heavy tonight and there was no hope in taking on of the quad bikes, instead she set out on foot to the meeting spot.

* * *

Jesse suddenly stirred awake from a sound made from the computer. He must've fallen asleep and he rubbed his eyes to take a closer look at the screen.

However the screen still asked PASSCODE: _

_I could have sworn I heard a noise. Am I going mad from looking at this too much?_

"Goddammit what in the hell is the passcode Benji?!" He yelled at the screen.

He sat there with his head buried in his hands once again. Pushing away from the computer he went upstairs to get a glass of water. His feet carried him around the kitchen area and into the lounge whilst he drank from the glass. Trying to clear his mind Jesse yawned and looked beside him to see the family portrait Benji had taken of them all, the engraved title read; Family Photo 2013.

A smile surfaced but then dropped, it hit him like a freight train. He placed the glass down on a nearby table and basically ran down the stairs. Jumping onto the chair in front of the computer his fingers tapped out the word FAMILY. He had felt like an idiot for not trying the word sooner.

Hitting enter the screen discarded the entry as wrong and once more Jesse was frustrated, slamming his fist down on the table. He had thought for sure he had it.

_Maybe Chloe was right. I'm an idiot…_

Looking back at the screen Jesse was stopped short in his self-loathing seeing a prompt: [CLOSE]

_Close? As in… as in I'm close?!_

He once again typed 'FAMILY' then stopped. Jesse thinking before his fingers added '2013'

Jesse ran a hand through his hair before abruptly hitting enter.

PASSCODE: FAMILY2013_/|GRANTED|/

_YES!_

Jesse's triumphant smile immediately dropped upon seeing the words on screen.

|YOU CAN TRUST ME/&&3.2/HOWEVER THERE IS SOMEONE YOU CANNOT/4_#!/ SEE ATTACHED FILE/|

Jesse double clicked the file and taking a moment for his eyes to scan over it he jumped up from the computer and ran upstairs. He opened the door to the room Beca was resting in earlier but was not there. He double sped up the stairs and down the hall, slamming the door open.

"Beca!?... Beca?" Not seeing her in the bed he knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, but she was not in there either. Walking back into the bedroom he noted out of the corner of his eye that the curtain was moving. Sliding it to the side he found the window was half open.

The time on the bedside digital clock read – 12.52am

* * *

Finally Chloe had reached the meeting spot and walked over to the masked man, "Abaddon?"

Except when he turned around the mask was not silver, but red. And his eyes were a purple and red hue, which glowed.

Chloe stepped back.

"I don't believe it." He hissed in response.

"Where is Abaddon. I asked for him."

"Busy and honestly concerned as to where your loyalty lies-…" his eyes shifted to see the other person who was moving in the shadows but was now showing themselves.

Stevens sinister smile could not be seen due to the mask but turned to Chloe, "Well done."

Chloe turned and her heart felt as though it had stopped, her chest constricted "No." it was a bear whisper.

Beca stood watching the pair her face an unreadable expression, she saw Chloe mouth the word 'No' but everything seemed to just slow right down. Her thoughts and body – numb. Utterly numb.


	32. Captured

Beca had followed the redhead from their home, and here she now stood. Her eyes showing a sight she wished she could just tear them away from. Something she wished she could turn around and walk away from, pretending it wasn't true. Numb. However Beca couldn't do a thing, in fact she felt frozen in place.

The snowfall was unrelenting and she couldn't even feel the cold flakes that touched her face. Numb.

_God no. No-no-no._

It was as if a huge missing puzzle piece of Chloe Beale that was hidden and covered by the dark shadows was revealed and shifted itself into its place and position. But still it was yet to complete the picture.

Numb turned to sad – sad turned to hurt – hurt twisted into anger.

"Aurora! Good to see you again." Stevens greeted stepping forward and towards her.

Chloe remained behind him, frozen to the ground she stood upon.

"I've had an… upgrade I suppose you could say." He held out his arms, "It's me, Stevens."

Beca's jaw became tight her whole body began to shake from the anger of betrayal. Her eyes disconnected from boring into Chloe's to now see the red and purple hue glowing back at her.

_His eyes… what?_

"Aurora… on counts of arson, murder, multiple of attempted murder, and other numerous felony counts you are a wanted woman by the State. But… you are wanted even more so by Prism. Come with me now." He ordered.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat of wanting to scream at the top of her lungs, "Go fuck yourself."

Stevens scoffed and pressed a button on his cell "Have it your way then."

Beca wasn't sure when she had started moving, but now realized her feet had begun to track backwards. Her intention was to run and alert the others, however that plan was altered.

Beca ducked just in time before Uvarr's fist connected with her face. She stepped back and tried to counter his flurry of attacks. Using her ability she sent him flying towards Stevens but the man caught Uvarr. Caught him. Stevens caught Uvarr like he was a football before setting him down. Both of them began running towards her.

Chloe stepped forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, turning around she near snapped the mans hand.

"Miss Beale." The Prism Elite begged for her to let him go.

Chloe's eyes scanned the area and now saw the numerous Prism Elite squads. This made her let go of his hand.

"We have a helicopter to take you back to headquarters." He informed her.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out she instead turned back to the spectacle.

Beca was barely holding her own as she fought both of the super Elites.

Uvarr connected his fist with her face whilst Stevens kicked her legs out from under her. Beca spun around in the air like a ragdoll before hitting the snow below.

She grimaced in pain but focused on Stevens who pulled her up. She broke the hold and locked his arm under her leg, using the position to spin her body around his and send him crashing to the ground. Beca quickly stood and deflected Uvarr's blow before raising him off the ground and right towards a squadron of Elite who went down like bowling pins.

Beca turned and delivered a swift punch across Stevens face, the mask cracking from the pressure. She went to punch him again but he caught her hand. His grasp tightened and she stifled a scream in pain from the strong pressure. She pushed Stevens back with her ability but she only went with him as he continued to hold her fist in his hand.

She now screamed from the pressure and her eyes snapped open right into his.

Before Stevens could comprehend it. His hand released its hold on Beca's. The hand curled into a fist and he punched himself in the face. Lying on the ground from his own strong hit.

Beca stood and turned unaware that Uvarr had advanced on her and punch her square in the stomach. She coiled over from the shot and in turn ducked under another swing that was heading towards her face.

"NOW!" Uvarr yelled and parried around Beca.

Beca looked up to see 5 darts heading towards her, easily she stopped them mid flight and sent them flying back towards the Elite, 5 of them dropping to the ground.

Uvarr and Stevens advanced.

"No!" Chloe yelled.

Uvarr and Stevens both took hold of one of her arms and before she could be rid of them 5 darts went into her torso. Beca was still enraged it was flowing through her veins and she was still able to throw Stevens off her first then Uvarr.

She took control of Uvarr and made him fight against Stevens for a short moment. But in spending her energy and focus on that left her open to more darts. 5 more went into her back.

Beca became slouched over and turned around towards the Elite. With one final try she sent a whole squadron flying into the air.

Stevens stepped forward and injected his syringe into her neck whilst Uvarr did the same into her back.

Beca couldn't fight anymore, the knock out drug was working against her. The strength of her body and ability was depleted, and she felt herself hit the snow littered ground before blacking out.

* * *

"Beca!" Jesse barged into Chloe's room but neither of them was to be found.

Aubrey ran through the walls into the room with worry, "Jesse? What happened?"

"She's gone… they're gone. FUCK!" Jesse yelled.

The action to see what all the noise was about bought the other women into the room.

"What's going on?!" Amy asked.

"Jesus what's with all the screaming?" Stacie asked next.

Jesse was frozen for a moment. "She-she's the one…. Betrayed us."

"Me?" Stacie asked shockingly.

"What?" Cynthia stepped forward.

"No-no…" was all that Jesse was able to reply with to Stacie's question.

Aubrey went up to Jesse who looked to be in a daze, her arms rested on his.

"Jesse you're scaring me." Aubrey looked into his eyes.

"We were fooled. We all were." Jesse spoke again but made no sense.

"Who betrayed us?" Stacie snapped.

"Chloe." He voiced.

Aubrey took a step back trying to let the name seep through her mind in connection to the word, betrayal.

"How do you know this?" The blonde softly asked.

"I was able to unlock Benji's computer." Jesse stormed out of the room the other women following him until they reached the hidden area downstairs. Walking straight over to the computer Jesse tapped enter for the screen to come back to life.

With it, the profile of Prism Elite undercover associate Chloe Beale was shown. A picture, in which Chloe looked younger in, was displayed. The picture of the woman's expression was hardened near to cold. They read over the information in silence.

"Says she was initiated into-… into the care of Abaddon in 2004." Stacie read out.

Aubrey had a hand clapped to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe it. Under her nose the entire time. She trusted her, she considered Chloe her best friend, her family.

"Who sent this to us?" she asked Jesse.

"My guess is Benji… I don't know for sure-but-but I have a feeling that it is him!" Jesse exclaimed, hoping he was right. It sat in his mind that he had long had his suspicions about Chloe. Why couldn't he have figured it out sooner.

_God knows what she has done with Beca. I'll kill her if she has hurt Beca._

"She knew about Abaddon this whole time." Cynthia voiced.

Amy tried to suppress the growl sitting in her throat, and then she had an idea "I can track them! I'm going out there and track them!"

Jesse quickly stood from the computer, and Aubrey turned to Amy.

They all went back upstairs following Amy who was on a mission.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"I need to sniff something of theirs!" she yelled back, charging up the stairs and down the hallway she began to strip. Amy closed the door to Beca's room and changed into wolf form. Going over to the bedside table first she sniffed the polaroid photo, then a shirt in the corner of the room. She went over to the door and scratched it.

Jesse heard the scratch and opened the door, of which, Amy shot out of and bolted down the hall to Chloe's door. Finally catching up to the wolf Aubrey opened the door and Amy began sniffing.

Aubrey turned and saw how angry Jesse was. Walking over to him she took his hand into his for a small squeeze.

"If-if she has done anything to hurt Beca-" he started.

"I know-… I-I can't believe it-"

"Well believe it! She fucking betrayed us! Betrayed Beca!" Jesse snapped and his eyes went to the wolf that began running down the stairs. He didn't wait instead he followed after her.

Aubrey was a little shocked from the outburst from her boyfriend but she understood his anger, "Cynthia get the car!"

Cynthia nodded and ran down the stairs.

The women jumped into the car, hoping Amy would be able to find them but Aubrey knew that if Prism had gotten Beca it was unlikely they would leave any trace.

"I-… why do you think she would have done this?" Stacie voiced inside the silent SUV.

Cynthia was driving with Aubrey in the passenger seat and Stacie in the back. Aubrey had allowed Cynthia to drive not trusting herself right now to take control of the vehicle. Her mind was still reeling.

"I don't know." Aubrey's voice was cold and distant.

"Look I don't love the red head but-but there has to be a reason-… it- I can't fathom that she would do that to Beca." Stacie was trying to make sense of it all.

"Well neither can I. But right now everything is stacked against her. Chloe's guilty and right now it's more than likely Prism has captured Beca." Aubrey shot back.

"We don't know that yet." Cynthia tried to calm down the blonde.

Soon enough the car came up along side Jesse. Stacie opened the side door and let him jump in.

"Where's Amy?" Aubrey asked urgently.

"Keep driving straight ahead." He informed.

They drove for another 10 or so minutes until they spotted the wolf waiting near the woods.

"We're gonna have to go on foot I suppose." Cynthia informed.

"What's the plan here?" Stacie asked.

Jesse opened the door hastily, "Fight, survive and save Beca." He voiced then ran towards the wolf.

The other women soon followed and Aubrey prayed this wasn't a trap for the whole lot of them.

"We need to be careful!" she told them all to which they nodded.

All of them followed the wolf through the thick of the woods until they came into a clearing. The snow was rather deep and was still falling from the night sky but wasn't as strong as earlier. Carefully they made their way forward, except for Jesse who became invisible and ran ahead. Aubrey hissed out his name but got nothing in return. It was difficult for them to see but they kept close, a snapped twig caught there attention and it was Amy who was hiding her naked body behind a tree.

"I've lost the scent…. There's nothing." She grimly told them and changing back into a wolf they came out of hiding/crouching and followed to see an array of footprints around the snow. But this is where Amy had lost the scent.

Jesse stood amongst the footprints and it was clear to see that there were many people here not long ago. The snowfall had covered some of the ground but it was more than apparent Elite had been here. Especially when Jesse looked to Aubrey she could tell he had found something.

"They-they've got her." he stammered, and held 2 small darts he had found amongst the snow.

"Shit." Stacie spoke first.

They all stood there for a few minutes. Amy had returned from trying to catch the scent once more but had failed. The scent was there but then it wasn't.

"What-… what do we do now?" Cynthia muttered.

Eyes glanced around and locked into each other's not knowing where they were to go from here. This was bad. This was a catastrophe.

* * *

"I can't believe it was you." Stevens exclaimed once more through his headset, his hand holding onto the handle above him as the helicopter sent them through the night towards their location.

Chloe was seated beside him and hadn't said a word yet.

"I was wrong about you… your loyalty lies with Prism." He continued.

Her eyes locked into his unnatural glowing ones.

"It was smart placing you in there. Master Abaddon told me of a second card. It angers me that it wasn't my honour to have such a role in his plan. No matter. I get to bring her in."

Chloe was struggling to keep her tears and anger at bay. This wasn't how the night was meant to go. Not at all. She had a plan and that had crumpled and shattered before her seeing Beca had followed. Chloe had scolded herself, she had been so quiet and careful when leaving.

"It will be good to be home once more I'm sure Miss Beale. To be stuck with these rebels for so long must've taken a toll?" Stevens asked.

She simply nodded and looked out the opening of the large helicopter to the other one, which was holding Beca.

"Everything has come along nicely Miss Beale. Abaddon wanted me to assure you that everything is on track. I will not give anything away seeing as he would like to talk to you personally. But… everything is going along accordingly." Stevens smiled underneath his mask.

Chloe didn't answer. She remained silent for the entire trip.

* * *

"Xaphan!" the deep voice bellowed.

Xaphan immediately looked up to the observation room, "Yes master?"

"It's time. Is this room ready?"

"Yes sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Xaphan committedly replied.

"Good. Meet me in your lab in 5 minutes." Abaddon ordered.

Xaphan bowed his head and turned back to the hidden panel in the octagon shaped white room specially design by him and the other Prism scientists. His excitement was at an all time high to put the room to its use and soon rather than later so it seems, he will be.

Finishing it up he left through the secret exit and entrance of the room and made his way to his private lab.

Abaddon was seated in the silver chair, his eyes focused on Asto that he held in his hands.

"An amazing weapon is it not?" Xaphan asked proudly with his achievements.

"Indeed Xaphan. You have done a lot for me. For this vision. You're truly a Prism Elite. I hope you know that." Abaddon praised.

Xaphan was beyond appreciative of his words, "Thank you sir."

"What of Prisma?" Abaddon now asked. Standing from the chair he put the knife on the steel table for now.

"Promising and is coming underway." Xaphan added. That was one project he was yet to deliver on.

Abaddon's stature became hardened, this not what he wanted to hear. If it weren't for the news of Aurora being brought in this would be a whole lot more disappointing. For now it only puts a damper on things but Abaddon waited for more information on Prisma. Taking light steps towards Xaphan he waited.

"It-it's unstable at the moment. But rest assured – it will be ready. Soon." Xaphan informed.

Abaddon raised his hand and placed it on Xaphan's shoulder.

"I sincerely hope that is the case Donald."

"Aurora could be the key to unlocking it. Therefore, Prisma will come to fruition soon. I'm certain." He again reassured his master.

Abaddon gave a slow nod and turned around to sit himself back into the chair.

"Just the usual then for now." He stated.

Xaphan nodded and went of to his secure cabinet, entering the code he pulled out the vial and entered the syringe through the cap. Taking a full syringe he went over to Abaddon.

"Ready Master?"

"Yes." His word sinister and strong, craving his fix for power.

* * *

The helicopter soon landed on the pad out back of the main building. Uvarr had the task of taking Beca in which was no issue. Hauling her sedated body over his shoulder he carried her into a hidden entry of the building. No cameras were in this spot to prevent anyone from seeing the illegal activity that was to pass through here.

Soon enough he entered a room and threw he body down harshly on the floor before closing the door.

Stevens came to check on the brunette who could be seen through the observation glass before making his way to find Abaddon. Chloe accompanied him and remained by his side as they walked the hallways to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and they were ushered by the Elite to the Masters office. Stevens knocked on the door before they were told to enter. Chloe's eyes immediately locked into his and she allowed a small smile to appear.

Abaddon stood and was also smiling behind his mask.

"Leave us." He told Stevens.

Stevens bowed his head and glanced at Chloe judgingly before he waited outside the office doors.

Chloe remained in her spot and stood up straight. Trying to not let her emotions show.

"My Chloe!" He praised, "You've gotten taller since I've seen you." Abaddon shut the drawer to his desk in which he had hidden an item and stood to greet her.

Walking over to Chloe he stopped in front of her to look at her.

"Master." She greeted with a small bow of her head.

"Hey-hey." He placed a finger under her chin making her eyes meet his, "There is no need for that."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you my girl."

"I-I I've missed you too." She hugged him back.

He stood back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She quickly answered, "You're right it-it's just been so long." She forced a smile.

"Well you are home now. Where you belong."

Again she kept her forced smile in place and nodded.

"This place has… changed since I've last been here." Chloe voiced. She had noticed how much larger the building was. That it had been extended and there was something more that just didn't sit right with the design of it. As if there was more she was yet to see.

"It has! New developments and additions to the growing company of Prism!" He exclaimed proudly, he walked over to his large paneling windows that were behind his desk to look at the view, "Everything really is coming together Chloe. The gift I have sought for you, for them all, is nearly coming to fruition." He turned to look at her, "I'm so very proud of you."

Chloe's eyes glanced around the new and improved large office. Numerous items were placed around, such things as couches, other small desks, a pin board that had business documents on it. On his desk was a large computer monitor other various office equipment and a sword?

He noticed her eyeing the weapon, "It's a ninjato. It was a gift from a Japanese client of Prism."

Chloe was silent before she stepped forward, closer to stand in front of his large desk, "Why didn't you meet me out there…. I asked for you. Not your hound dogs."

"I had more pressing matters to attend to Chloe. I apologise. But I'm the CEO of this company, I'm a very busy man. You should know that."

"And what is with Stevens eyes?" Chloe asked.

"It's a new genetic enhancement. Don't worry yourself about that though Chloe. It was a necessary step in the right direction towards our goal."

"But when I was out there… It looked as though they had powers, that you're giving them powers not taking them away."

Abaddon sat at his desk and checked the monitor to see Aurora on screen still passed out.

"A necessary part of the process Chloe." His voice was darker now, annoyed with her questions, "You are still with me. You are still part of Prism yes?" his eyes boring into her own.

Chloe straightened her posture, "Yes, yes of course."

He gave a firm nod and tended to some paper work in front of him, "I will have some work for you to do soon Chloe. Till such time there is a floor here in the building where Prism workers can live. Here." Abaddon slide across her keycard that had a room number printed on it.

Chloe licked her dry lips, "And what of B- Aurora?"

His eyes remained fixed on the documents but turned to her gaze, "She will be looked after Chloe. Don't worry. We'll talk more later okay?"

Chloe forced a nod and reluctantly she left the office, her eyes locked with Stevens who had his arms folded, staring right at her. She gave him a nod in recognition that he returned and she made her way to the elevator.

Stevens watched her go before he entered the Masters' office.

Adaddon kept his eyes on the computer screen, "Keep an eye on her."

"Aurora?"

"Chloe."

"Yes Master…. do you think she would betray us?" He asked confused, thinking she was a strong believer in Prism.

"Just fucking watch her Stevens, and make sure she stays away from the lower levels of production. That is all." He snapped and gestured to get out.

Stevens did and made his way to see Xaphan.


	33. Assessed

Jesse sat at the computer waiting for any further information to come through. He had been since early that morning when they returned back to the house. He continued to read over the information on Chloe Beale. The real Chloe Beale instead of the one they had thought she was. Well except for Jesse. The moment they interacted something was wrong between them. Which came more and more apparent as the months went on.

Chloe would avoid him, and if they did talk it was usually filled with anger towards him.

Still he could not fathom why. But it linked to him. It had to. That was the only connection that seemed to make sense out of this whole mess.

Jesse sighed and glanced over to see Aubrey now place Chloe's face on the Prism hierarchy wall.

Aubrey had hardly spoken since finding out about Chloe. She had shut Jesse out and he was just as guilty of doing the same. His thoughts and worries were for Beca.

_God of all the shit she has gone through. Of nearly dying… the one person she has grown to love has betrayed her… god that's going to kill her._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_No she's strong… she has to be strong. I'm going to find you Beca. We're going to find you._

Amy, Stacie and Cynthia were in the training room going over some sparring matches in preparation. For when the time came all hell was going to break loose. The air has changed, all of them could feel it. Something has significantly changed, the family, felt broken. Prism had the upper hand on nearly all corners of the playing field. They were out numbered and had no clue as to who this Abaddon was, more importantly where Beca had been taken too.

Moreover, where Benji has gone and if it was really him who was helping them from inside Prism – Why Chloe Beale had betrayed them? – and where Lily had gone?

Amy and Cynthia had tried to reach out to her. They would get Stacie to send them off to sleep often to see if they could make contact but Lily was yet to enter their dreams again.

Maybe it was no longer safe. Well, it was never really safe. But again it is to be stated, something has shifted and maybe they weren't the only ones to feel it.

Jesse watched Aubrey wipe a tear from her eye and leave the sanctuary. He was quick to follow and found her outside on the porch looking out over the gloomy weather. It had started raining a few hours ago and it was unrelenting. The mixture of snow and rain was pouring down.

Aubrey knew he was there but moved over to the porch bench to sit down. Jesse sighed and stood near the railing.

"We're going to find them Bre." Jesse started. He was slightly shocked with his own words. Words that he felt less than committed to, it tore them down this whole ordeal. Who could they trust? It had broken the family.

No-no Jesse wasn't going to allow that to happen. For his sister the last thing she would want is for the family to remain broken. Right now Aubrey was the most broken and he was going to be her support.

"You don't know that." Her voice soft from having been crying.

"No I don't. But I know that you and I won't rest until Prism is brought down. This has to end. This cannot go on any longer and despite of having Beca… I'm going to tear that company down. She's not going to give up… she wouldn't want me to give up." Jesse stated strongly.

Aubrey knew he was right. Now more than ever it was paramount that they try and stop Prism. But how? How do you take down Prism, a company that spans all over the U.S and even some places overseas?

"Where do we start Jesse?"

Jesse was frustrated, he had been asking himself that exact same question all morning. He turned around and sat beside Aubrey who quickly moved into his side, needing his comfort to help ease the pain she felt.

"I've failed you all." She mumbled, more tears sliding down her face.

"No… no we were all deceived-"

"It's not just Chloe, Jesse. It's Benji as well. He left us and we don't know if it really is him that is helping us."

"I think it is though Aubrey. He left with reason and purpose…" Jesse was beginning to connect the dots, "I-I think he may have had his doubts about someone in the family… he told me that a family has cracks in it and that sometimes we hurt the ones we love without meaning to…"

"So you think Chloe didn't mean to hurt us?" Aubrey asked disbelievingly.

"No… I don't know what he meant by that part. But he even wrote in his note for us to 'stay vigilant'. I don't know how but maybe he is undercover at Prism."

Aubrey turned in his arms to look at him. This conversation wasn't fair to have without the others knowing and to hear their input. Moreover the words Aubrey wanted to say next she needed the rest of them to hear.

She cupped his face and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Aubrey was grateful she still had Jesse to keep her grounded. Taking his hand she stood up, "We need to discuss this with the others. Come on."

He had a tight-lipped smile and followed her downstairs where she called the others.

They spoke of Benji, that maybe he was helping them. Moreover, of not giving up and that they had to take down Prism of which everyone solidly agreed to.

They were scared no question but if it was up to them, they were going to give it there all to the last breath. They were Beca's last hope and possibly the worlds for those with abilities to not be eradicated.

"I think…" Aubrey started, "I think it's more than apparent now that Beca Mitchell – Aurora – is the one they were after…" she looked to Jesse for a brief moment then back to the others, "We need to leave."

"What?"

"Serious?"

"Huh?"

Was the simultaneous replying answers.

"And where are we going to go?" Stacie gulped.

"… I don't know but it's not safe here. Chloe could give away our position. She could have done so already…" Aubrey stated she was leaning on the table with her arms giving support but at these words she straightened her posture, "Pack your things. We are leaving."

* * *

Thrown on the floor still half drugged, Beca feels the effects finally start to wear off. Slowly she pushes herself off the hard cement ground, her eyes first take in how incredibly bright it was. Bathed and surrounded by white lights from the ceiling, Beca's eyes adjusted to see the room was more so an arena. Shaped like a circle or an octagon the walls appeared to be concrete like the ground, however gazing upward and squinting due to the brightness Beca could see numerous figures standing behind wide panels of glass, which encircled the arena.

_What the fuck is going on…_

Beca couldn't really see their faces, instead she turned to find herself trapped in.

_How did I even get in here?_

Beca still felt groggy but her rage and anger began to build at her last memory.  _I've been captured._

Her mind was reeling and trying to prepare for anything that was to be thrown her way.

Her disheveled brunette hair swung in front of her face and she pulled it back behind her ears. "What do you want from me?!" Beca yelled upwards at the glass, gesturing with her hands out.

Beca could sense a disturbance in the ground and in front of her 4 men rose out of an entrance from the ground.

_They're trying to test me… fuck._

Beca clenched her fists, noting the men held batons, one of which was electrical.

_I must try and suppress using my powers._

They began to walk towards her and had their weapons tightly grasped.

_Maybe I can try and build my strength… try and smash out the concrete below._

Beca eyed the ground, it felt like normal concrete beneath her bare feet and felt it could be her best chance. They had taken her shoes and the jacket she once wore is gone, only left in her long jeans and black top.

Returning her gaze to the men they had stopped walking, they now stood just mere inches in front of her.

"You should just drop your weapons" Beca stated.

They sneered and looked to each other before two ran at her. Beca ducked under the first baton swing and directing her body around the Elite, she spun whilst crouched to dodge the other. Ignoring those two she ran at the other Elite's who was watching, and they tried to ready themselves but Beca was too quick. With ease she dodged their swings, and grabbed one of the batons out of the Elite's hand. In a flurry of swings she connected the baton into both of the Elites. Back and forth she delivered a final swing across both of the already dazed Elite's faces, watching them drop to the ground.

Beca's hurt and anger filled eyes locked onto the original two, and the last two Elites standing. Both of them hesitated slightly from the intense glare but charged forward nonetheless. Beca propped the baton she held over he shoulder, and with great force threw it towards one of the Elite.

The Elite tried to deflect the oncoming baton with his own but had obliterated through it from the sheer force and smacked right into his forehead. Howling in pain he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Elite number 4 didn't deter, and Beca stepped backwards from the swing of his baton towards her head, the electrical whir flying past in a swipe of blue colour. He continued to try and connect the baton into her body, but Beca dodged and parried backwards whenever he got too close. She could see the frustration building within his eyes and internally she smiled hoping she was having the same effect on whoever was watching.

Waiting for the right moment, Beca grabbed the Elites' outstretched arm and spinning her body around to situate herself behind him, placed her hand on top of his, which was grasping the batons hilt. Pulling it backwards and near the mans neck, she glared with anger and fury towards the men up in the observation deck.

"This what you wanted?" she yelled in question.

The Elite tried to escape her grasp but failed to do so, but before he could continue his tries, Beca threw him to the ground. Discarding the electrical baton to somewhere else in the room she delivered a punch to the Elite's head, knocking him out.

_This is fucked up._

Beca stared at the glass of which the bright lights created a glare against, making it harder to identify those watching.

Beca took a few steps back to place herself in the middle of the large room. Collecting her energy and power she jumped upwards, and upon descending landed her fist hard into the cement bellow. She could have sworn she heard a faint crack from the impact however there was no sign of it giving way. Beca tried again but with no avail. She wasn't going to give up though and just as she readied herself to try again a great electrical current burst upward from the cement and through her body.

"Arrgh… ff-u-.." it was incredibly painful and Beca dropped to the ground. Her body shook from the after effects of the shock and wondered just how many volts they had sent coursing through her body.

" _Disappointing Aurora. Instead of wasting that energy on the ground you should apply it to those trying to beat you."_ The voice told her through the sound system in the room.

It came through clearly and Beca recognized the voice belonging to Donald Xaphan.

"I-I've got p-plenty for both." She hissed in anger. Beca flicked her wrist towards a baton and sent the weapon flying towards the glass. Despite the loud sound of it connecting to the glass it bounced off without inflicting so much as a scratch.

" _Whatever helps use your powers Miss Mitchell."_

Beca wore a scowl as she rose back to her feet, only to find that the four men she had defeated were gone and instead 8 now stood before her.

Her eyes scanned the Elite who were ready to fight.

" _You may begin."_

* * *

Xaphan continued to take notes as he watched the brunette move with ease and defend against the Elite. This was Beca Mitchell's first assessment of many to come, and Xaphan was ecstatic to see what Aurora would be able to accomplish.

"Donald."

"Master Abaddon." Xaphan turned to the man entering, and with a slight nod in greeting he turned back to the subject.

"How is everything?"

"Good sir. Assessment of subject Aurora has begun. I thought you weren't coming in till later on in the week?"

"I was more than eager to stop by and see how things were coming along. How many hours are we into now?"

"This is the 7th hour since we have begun."

Both of them watched Beca below who was fighting off the last few Elite left.

"I heard it took 10 sedative darts to take her down. Is this true?" Abaddon asked.

"10 darts and two syringes to the neck apparently." Xaphan smirked to Abaddon.

An array of bodies littered the arena floor, and upon closer inspection Abaddon could see that Aurora was slumping in her demeanor.

"Using her powers?" he asked with his default dark and deep voice.

"Not as much as we would have liked, but really we have only just started sir, it was to be expected."

"Mm.." was his curt reply, "What of the other trials and tests on her?"

"We will begin those soon Master, and of course you will be informed of all proceedings and outcomes." Xaphan placed the clipboard down on the desk and returned to the glass.

"Do you want to see her?" Xaphan asked.

Abaddon's light silver piercing eyes gazed at Xaphan than back at the woman bellow who appeared to be tired.

* * *

Beca tried to get her breathing under control, she didn't want them to see how fatigued she had become. Regardless it itched at the back of her mind that they were highly likely to have noticed. Gazing down at her fists, which were slightly bruised and bloodied, she opened and closed them, hearing them crack in response.

" _That round was rather sloppy Aurora. Are you tired?"_

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her gaze up into the window, now seeing Xaphan clearly.

"How about you come down here and find out?" Beca replied arrogantly.

Xaphan smirked.

"Better yet! Why don't you send down this… Abaddon? Hmm? I promise then you will see my power." Beca stood strong.

Another surge of an electrical current was Beca's response. Coursing through her body for the second time it brought her down to her knees, with Beca hands on the ground to try and steady herself.

Beca could only faintly register the presence of another person entering the room. They stood directly in front of her, and could only see the person's shiny new black dress shoes.

"This position suits you Aurora."

Beca's breathing was labored and tried to calm her shaking body from the after effect. Slowly she looked up to see the menacing silver mask that was staring right back at her.

A few inches away he was just out of Beca's touch.

_Not that it matters…_

Beca pushed with her hands to rest back on her knees, "Abaddon." it was more a statement then question.

"Yes."

"You-… you're in charge here?"

"I am the Founder and CEO of Prism Industries."

"Then it's you who I have been waiting to meet for most of my life to do this!" Beca raised from her feet and with quick speed charged towards him, only her fist connected with something else a mere inch from his face and she was sent hurling backwards across the room and into the cement wall.

Abaddon sneered at the attempt and stepped past the protective field that had prevented her attack. Walking towards Beca, who was coughing and trying to regain herself from the impact, he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up. Beca struggled but Abaddon turned her head towards him and delivered a swift, hard and powerful punch to her face.

She dropped to the ground below unconscious.

Abaddon stared down at her body for a minute before turning to the Elite guards, gesturing that they clean up, and to "Put Aurora back into her room for now."

The Elite obeyed and dragged Beca out.

Abaddon left the arena and continued to walk down the hallway where Xaphan caught up to him, "Sir? May I ask why we are taking her back to the 'room'?"

"Beale is here, and I cannot risk letting her find us out just yet. Take Aurora back to her real cell afterwards."

"But sir… she brought her to you… didn't she?"

Those they walked past down the halls would bow in respect.

"You… could say that. I think she may have lost her way in our… 'cause'. However if we keep up this ploy I will be able to get her under control."

"You believe she has… perhaps developed feelings for them? For Aurora?"

"Beca may have corrupted her mind, yes. She was hesitant when I had Stevens meet her that night. … It was intuition on my part to be prepared if Beca was to show, and wouldn't you know it. I was tired of waiting and of course I took advantage of the situation."

"Yes, very well played sir. However what will we do with Miss Beale? What if she gains knowledge of our real plans?"

"I have looked after that girl most of her life. She trusts me the naïve girl. Regardless I will deal with her when and if the time comes."

Xaphan nodded, "I will see to it that she is watched closely. In reference to 'Extraction' then, perhaps we should do this as… quietly.. as possible?"

Abaddon nodded, "Yes. However enquire first if she is still interested in that progress, and let me know her answer."

They were on the top roof of the large building now, and Xaphan agreed to keep him informed before Abaddon jumped into his helicopter and the pilot flew them away.

* * *

She didn't sleep, she couldn't, and constantly she tossed and turned in her bed. Chloe stared blankly at the numbers on the digital clock beside the bed increase.

_I have to get out of here… I need to get some air._

Pushing herself off the bed she changed into a jacket and long jeans before walking out into the hallway. Rubbing her eyes as she made her way out onto the balcony overlooking the city. Everything gnawed its way within her, the conflict was at an all time high. Confusion, anger and guilt swirled around her stomach, she hadn't eaten or really slept. The fresh air did nothing, still she felt overwhelmed, feeling as though she wanted to throw up.

Her thoughts turned to that night. Seeing Beca's wounded expression, it tore Chloe's heart apart. That she had done that to Beca. It was her own fault. The mission was to report her findings back to Prism, and confirm whether Beca's powers were growing or advancing. She was successful for the first few weeks, but became hopelessly lost. Her own mission tore her apart also, making things even more difficult.

Beca Mitchell made her question everything. Everything that Abaddon had taught her. He had sent her a camera feed of Beca still sleeping in a room much like what she was residing in. Chloe couldn't see her face however, the room was dark and her face was side ways on the pillow. Abaddon spoke to her briefly before cutting the feed and it did nothing to help Chloe.

Out in the field she had heard terrible things as to what Prism had done… she couldn't believe it. She couldn't… she didn't want to. That would mean her father was a monster.

_We were meant to be making a cure – to help those with powers… is Prism still doing that? What has happened while I've been gone? Have I done the right thing?_

The question was constantly running through her mind, in which her heart would pang with hurt. Feeling constricted she buried her head into her hands trying to hold herself together. Walking back inside from the balcony she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to be faced with a red mask which still contained the large crack up the side from Beca's hit.

"Miss Beale."

"What is it?" She asked plainly.

"It's time for your physical check up."

"I don't need-"

"Master Abaddon insists." He urged.

Chloe pursed her lips then nodded. Closing the door behind her she followed him down the hallway towards the elevator.

Stevens couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had last seen her so long ago, only a child then but now she was a woman. A fierce one at that, and she was the one after all this time, who was the second card. He was impressed.

She could feel him staring at her as they stood in the elevator. Chloe tried to not let her face contort into disgust.

_What kind of man are you Stevens._

She knew of him many years ago before going undercover. Being a close friend of her fathers Stevens had trained her for a little while. But now she was seeing him differently. In a new light, one as a more mature woman than a child. Her mind then went to the others she had been told of that work for Prism.

_What kind of men has Abaddon employed to work for him?…_

Chloe wanted answers. She needed them.

They entered a room much like a doctors office in which Xaphan now stood.

Chloe steeled her features to not give away anything.

"Miss Beale. Welcome home."

"Thank you."

"Please take a seat."

She did so and Stevens gave a nod to Donald before he left the room.

"Now Miss Beale. I won't be doing your full check up today. I do have one important question however… the cure."

"What about it?" she hastily asked.

"You still want it correct? We are making headway on the serum."

 _At what cost…_ This was on the tip of Chloe's tongue and it was in that moment she decided to keep it to herself. She needn't raise suspicions towards her for doubting in Prism.

"Yes of course."

Xaphan examined her expression carefully, only finding the truth he nodded, "Good. It will save all the 'specials' out there who are vying to be normal."

Normal was something Chloe had craved since her father viewed her differently. She only wanted to make him proud. She wanted to be rid of this curse… didn't she?

"That's good to hear Xaphan. It's going to save many lives."

Xaphan smirked, "Indeed it will." He wrote something down on his clipboard before leaving the room.

Chloe sat there, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  _Was this over?_

She remained seated there her mind going back to the memory of the night before it all went to shit. She had watched Beca start a small fire, of which she stepped forward and ignited further.

_"You're so beautiful. All of you." Beca spoke softly, walking towards Chloe and wrapping her arms around her waist, drawing her in against her body._

Her chest felt constricted again at the memory. Chloe knew she was unlikely to ever feel Beca's arms around her again. To feel the woman's warmth and… and love.

The door opened and another doctor emerged, "Hello. Miss Beale correct?"

Quickly Chloe wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at the female doctor, "Yes that's correct."

"Hi I'm Doctor Christen Platt."

Chloe's face dropped.


	34. Risks

"I cannot believe it!" Benji hissed quietly to his mother.

"What?- did… you found something?" his mother asked quietly.

They were seated back at the workstation whilst she was going through the recordings and figures for the Prisma project.

"I did."

Benji knew something was off in the family. Upon seeing his mother that day when saving Amy his mother had offered to atone for her mistakes, going so far as to tell him that something dark was in the works within Prism. Rumors in ranks of infiltration on both sides but more importantly of the experimental drugs and devices being created.

He didn't want to believe it. But hearing her words confirmed his suspicion of a possible Prism member in the family. Benji had to find out, moreover to try and stop Prism from creating such dark and twisted devices/experimental drugs.

Seeing Chloe Beales name come up on the screen, as an undercover Prism associate was startling. He asked why but then Benji didn't care, he was angry. He was infuriated.

"It was Chloe… Chloe Beale." He hissed.

His mother didn't know of her but her son had told her of the family back in Oswego.

 _The redhead._ She remembered in association with the name.

"Have you let them know?"

"I sent a file to my computer back home. I hope Jesse or one of the others were able to discover the passcode." Benji sighed.

"I have some more news." She exhaled, it wasn't getting any better. She wished she could instead give him some good news, "They've captured Auro- Beca."

"What?" Benji's eyes were wide and he strained to keep his response low, "When?"

"Early in the morning. Apparently she's already in the facility."

Benji didn't know what to say. He let out a shaky breath and glanced around the room nervously.

"Have they begun any testing on her?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. It's very classified for now. But they will need my help at some point." Christen solemnly replied. She'd hate to think what that girl is going through or what she is yet to go through.

"We need to stop this…" he stated and stared into his mother's eyes with conviction.

She returned it, "We will."

"God but how?" Benji worriedly asked. The odds were stacked against them and then some, even with their plans.

"We stick to the plan. You can send a message to your friends." Christen supplied, she had already been thinking of possible plans, some that were in the works.

"And say what?"

"Tell them to keep moving. Send them towards here."

"What?" he was confused.

"When the times comes Benji we will need their help. They're the only ones on the outside that can help, right?" she asked pointedly.

He slowly nodded, "Yeah…"

"We'll get them in somehow. But-but nothing is going to work unless…"

"What?"

"Do you really think this Chloe… is completely apart of Prism? Didn't you say she cared for Beca?"

"So I thought… I don't know though."

"What if I talk to her?"

Benji's eyes grew wide again, "How?"

"They're asking me to go up top and do her physical. I could slip her something and you could speak to her…" she suggested.

"How could we trust her? That is beyond risky. What if she turns us in?" Benji was against it. Though a part of him wanted nothing more than to confront Chloe.

"If what you have told me about her is true. It seems as though she loved Beca. I think there is more to the story here… and if we can get her on our side…. We could really have a chance at stopping this madness."

Benji could only shake his head, "Mom… it's too risky." He finally added.

Christen pursed her lips, "Very well."

A Prism guard stepped into the room, "Christen you're needed upstairs now." He waited to escort her.

She gave him a nod and slipping a USB port into her white coat pocket she smiled at her son then left.

* * *

_God… help me._

Beca shifted from the hard ground. Her body reacted with pain shooting across different areas of her body.

She coughed to rid the soreness of her throat from not having anything to drink. For who knows how long.

_How long have I been out?_

Beca pulled herself over to the cement wall, leaning her body to sit against it. It was then she took in her surroundings. There was barely any light in the room for her to see much. Licking her dry lips she pushed herself up with help from the wall and stood.

_Fuck._

She had been put through her paces and her body was still heavily damaged. Trudging forward in the small room towards the faint light under the door. But it wasn't really a door. Without warning the lights within her room were on, and extremely bright.

Beca hissed and shielded her eyes to the best of her ability. Stinging from the sudden illumination.

" _You're awake. Good. You will begin with some more trials soon."_ A voice she hadn't heard before informed her over the speaker,  _"Oh and please don't waste your energy on trying to break out of your cell. Your powers have no use here."_

_What?_

Once Beca adjusted her eyes the 'door' was actually a double-sided screen that was now visible for her to see through. A Prism Elite placed some water through a small slot which he pushed through onto her side before walking away.

Ignoring the water and small sandwich, Beca went up to the cell screen. What she saw shook her to the core, and she was near speechless. She placed her bruised hand against the screen.

_My god._

She was not the only one being held down here. This was similar to the holding cells she had seen during the Frost mission. But was on a whole new wicked level. Across from her was a blonde woman who was cradling back and forth in the corner. The one next to her on the right; a boy, maybe 15? Who had his head between his drawn up knees. The one next to her on the left; another woman with short pink hair no older than 30 maybe, pacing back and forth.

Beca couldn't see the other people in the distant cells. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her ability to sense movement… but there was nothing. A loud tap on the cell screen broke her thoughts. Opening her eyes she was met with a guard.

The Prism Elite pressed the intercom button "Whatever it is you are trying to do! It won't work! So stop." He ordered before walking off.

She clenched her fist and hit it against the glass with anger. She felt the sting resonate through her fingers and knuckles but didn't care. Beca punched it again but not so much as a crack from her strength despite her effort. Beca went over to the box in the wall and threw it back out. She wasn't going to accept anything from them, she would rather die.

The short pink haired woman in the left hand side cell across from Beca who had been pacing watched the display. Their eyes now locked.

Beca didn't see any guards and saw her chance to try and talk to the woman.

"How long have you been in here?"

The pink haired woman cocked an eyebrow and gestured to her ear.

"She can't hear me…" Beca mumbled and then gestured the same thing to confirm.

The pink haired woman nodded.

"Damn it." Beca threw her head back slightly in defeat and annoyance. The urge to cry was surfacing but did her best to push it down.

Pink just shrugged and pointed to the box. 'You should (then she gestured to drinking and putting food in her mouth)'

Beca gulped, desperately wanting to quench her dry and sore throat with water. But they could've drugged it for all she knew.

Beca shook her head with a hardened expression.

Pink looked to have sighed, then mouthed a name. Her name.

Beca's face faltered slighty,  _How does she know my name? I've never seen her before._ She gave a short nod to her question.

Pink's face looked to have brightened slightly but then dropped.

'Do I know you?' Beca asked.

The woman shook her head signifying no, 'But I know of you' is what it looked like she said in reply.

'How?'

But the pink haired woman's attention was suddenly taken by whoever was in the cell hat was directly across from her which was to Beca's left. Beca looked to try and see who she was talking to but could see nothing. Instead she could make out that the pink haired woman was saying her name to the other person.

Beca waved to gain her attention back which worked, holding her arms out in asking what she was doing.

'Spreading the word.' Is what the pink haired woman mouthed.

"What?" Beca spoke aloud, "Why?"

The pink haired woman mouthed a full sentence and Beca could only catch on to certain words.

'… we have heard of you…. Beca or Aurora…. Not good… been… long time… … underground… will…. … die here like the others."

Beca shook her head strongly, "No. No we won't!"

Pink only forced a smile, 'How old are you?'

Beca was confused as to why she would want to know but mouthed 'Twenty-two'

The woman's smile faltered but she forced it back, 'So young.' Is what she seemed to have mouthed.

'What is your name?' Beca asked.

'Lauren' is what Beca guessed she had replied with.

Their eyes remained locked for a short while before she began pacing back and forth again.

Beca looked towards the other two who were still not really looking at her, only stealing glances before they would return to themselves. Walking backwards into her cell Beca slumped against the wall, her body sliding down the concrete to sit once more.

_Fuck... fuck! What am I going to do?... what are they going to do to me…_

Beca did the same as the young boy, drawing her knees up towards her chest she rested her head on her knees.

_Chloe… why? … was it all a trick. No-no I can't believe that, it was so real. Can you fake such a connection that neither of us could explain?_

_Still she has betrayed me… this whole time she was apart of Prism. WHY?!_

_I was so blinded!_ Beca scolded herself for not seeing, for not realising. For allowing love to overcome any red flags that presented themselves. It pained her even more to feel that connection still inhering despite this. Beca shook her head from the thought and moved on to another.

 _What if they have captured Jesse and the others?!_ The thought sent panic right through her.

_God I hope they are okay… what must they be thinking right now?!_

Beca let out a shaky exhale. Her thoughts changed to masked man she had faced before blacking out.

_That was Abaddon... he is in charge here?... He needs to be stopped. This whole place does. But now I'm here. Stuck and locked up like an animal._

The small cell had a toilet but no bed. She wondered if anyone had been in here before her. What had happened to them? What will happen to her?

_It was as I always feared… they're probably going to cut me open… see how I tick._

… _. What if this is where they took my mother?_

Beca had a small spark of hope that she might be here alive… but she felt that hope slip. The very unlikeliness of such a case being viable.

Beca tilted her bed to rest against the cement. Her expression one of anger and disgust.

"I will end you, and this organization." She spoke strictly. To whom she didn't know but her words were directed right at this Abaddon.

"Do you hear me!?" Beca yelled.

"If it the last thing I do." She mumbled before resting her head back onto knees.

* * *

Making her way through the hallways and past the Prism workers/Elites and guards, Christen collected the clipboard and was told room 3.

Opening the door to see the redhead who appeared to be crying, Christen tried to keep her resolve and asked for confirmation of the red heads' name.

Chloe wiped at her tear trying to stone her features before Christen and with a smile she said, "Yes that's correct."

Christen wondered if the tears shed were for regret. If they were for Beca. Shaking that thought she replied "Hi I'm Doctor Christen Platt."

Christen watched as Chloe's face dropped but hardened.

_She knows who I am. She must know I am related to Benji._

Christen moved towards her with the chart in hand, pulling up a chair she sat down in front of the redhead.

Chloe was yet to say anything, but wondered if she was correct in thinking this woman in front of her was related to Benji. Both have the same last name and she could see some of Benji in this woman. Their eyes for example and her brunette hair.

"I'll just be running some normal test, just to make sure you are okay." She stated.

"I'm far from okay." Chloe muttered under her breath, then replied with a "Sure."

Christen however had heard the woman's muttered words, and internally she was encouraged to go with her plan.

After conducting some very general and basic tests, Christen filled out and signed the forms.

"Everything looks good Miss Beale." Christen voiced, "I'm going to prescribe some sleeping pills for you, seeing as you informed me of the lack of sleep."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed at this. Not once had she mentioned or hinted at any sleeping problems, though that was true.

Christen turned and placed the pills into a container and handed it to Chloe, though she was yet to remove her hand.

Chloe looked into the woman's eyes questioningly.

Christen kept her voice low, "This place is not what you think. Do not be deceived."

Chloe's expression was hardened but her mouth had opened to ask what she had meant by this. But Christen did give her a chance instead she insisted, "Take the pills."

She then up and left without another word.

Chloe looked to the door and watched her leave in confusion before looking down into her palm, finding the pill bottle and a small usb. Her gaze flew to the door as she placed the usb in her bra.

Chloe then stood from the table and was met with Stevens outside the door.

"Are you obsessed with me or something Stevens?" Chloe drawled.

The man gave a short laugh, "Just making sure everything went okay."

"Sure…" Chloe answered non-committedly as they waited for the elevator. Deliberating on what Christen had informed her, Chloe decided to try and find out herself.

"While it's fun to be staying in my room, when will I be put to work?" Chloe stated.

Stevens smirked at how keen she was to continue on with Prism and it's busy schedule, "Soon I'm sure. Uvarr has been given a task and between you and me," Stevens leaned in closer, "I believe you might just get to accompany him."

Chloe wanted so badly to push the man away but forced a smile towards him, "Good."

The elevator doors opened and Stevens smiled to her before stepping out, "I will keep in touch Chloe. It will be soon that you will be called for. Soon."

Chloe had her forced smile still in place and thankful the elevator door adhered to her wishes and closed. Once in her own room she quickly went over to the computer monitor and plugged in the hard drive. Various documents began to litter the screen, schematics and designs of 'Prisma' and 'Seismic Devices'.

Her heart began to sink further and further.

"What in gods name…" She breathed out shakily in repulsion and shock.

* * *

"You did what?!" Benji hissed to his mother.

Christen had informed him of what she had done upon arriving back into the lab.

"I could feel it Benji. I could see and feel it from her… I'll stretch so far as to say what you felt and saw from me when I offered to sneak you in here. She's unsure of this place, especially feeling guilty for Beca."

"So she should… and that was different, you're my mother. You confirmed my suspicions when you informed me that there were rumors of an undercover Elite, I came here because I needed to find that out. I needed to know the truth, but more importantly of these experimental drugs you spoke of… this whole organization needs to be stopped."

"I know. That's what we are doing Benji." Christen sat beside her son, eyes glancing up through her glasses to see that the guards were still walking around outside of the lab. Shifting in her seat she looked to her son, "You came here to find out information and stop Prism… shouldn't you give Chloe that chance to find out about this place? To really know what it is that is going on here…"

"She could turn you in… or me. Then our plans are ruined." Benji whispered in return, though in the back of his mind he respected her words. Chloe should know what this place is and does to people like them.

"Benji the plans are risky to begin with. You being here… me and what I am doing with the drugs and preventative measures I am installing… risky is an understatement. I decided to take another risk."

Benji sighed.

"Don't write her off Benji. Not yet. Not when she could open her eyes to this place. We could really do with her help. Especially if those devices are to be put in place within the next day or so."

Benji only sighed again and looked to his mother, "Okay… god I hope you are right about her."

"Me too." Christen stood, "I gave her the pills… I hope she takes my advice on those as well."

"You told her what they do?"

"No."

Benji gave a nod, "Then there's a good chance she just might."

"Christen!" a scientist called out.

"Yes Damien?"

"We are to discuss Aurora… and Prisma. It's happening. The pre-trial stage, we need you now." He informed and stepped out of the lab.

Christen turned her worried gaze to her son who returned it.

"Shit." Benji hissed.

"We are running out of time… Abaddon must have pushed up the schedule." She mumbled, "You need to get in contact with your friends. If the trial stages are beginning then those devices will definitely be put in place either tomorrow or the next."

Benji swiveled his chair around to the computer, "I'll try… I've been trying most of the day but am yet to hear anything from them."

"Keep trying… and there's a backdoor entry I installed on that hard drive." Christen stated, then picking up her clipboard and other various documents she turned to leave.

"Please…" Jesse began which made her stop and turn. What was Beca about to be put through? There was nothing his mother could really do anyway, not without immediately being locked up or killed.

"I know." Christen voiced, seeing it in her sons eyes, "She's strong… she'll pull through. We have to keep that hope." Christen then left the lab.

Benji ran his hand over his face as he exhaled trying to get his thoughts together. Rolling the chair over to the computer Benji started typing in some coded processes to try and delve more into Chloe Beale.

Their plan is really being set in motion now, everything from here on depends on the family outside and… and maybe even Chloe as well. Prism will either meet its demise, or prevail in its tyranny. The time is 9.58pm and the countdown for the unknown outcome of their lives and other specials begins now.


	35. Extrication

Christen watched as a drugged and barely conscious Beca was dragged into the large science room of Xaphans'. Bumper placed her body onto the metallic slab, her arms and legs strapped in securely.

Beca's head rolled around on the table. The figures surrounding her were blurry her eyes foggy from the overdose of sedatives pumped into her body.

Bumper watched her carefully, "Will we need to keep her sedated?"

Xaphan stepped forward, "We'll take care of that." He gestured for the other scientists/doctors to step forward and begin injecting the woman's body with IV wires.

The guilt was already coursing through Christen, watching Beca try and pull away, her attempts were hopeless.

"St-stop…" Beca breathed, feeling weak as the words slipped through her teeth. She of course wasn't in her right mind, the drugs clouding everything.

The scientists stepped away and turned to their own areas writing down and collaborating the systems for testing.

Christen took the small chance and leaned down near her ear, not sure if Beca could even hear her, "Don't lose hope Beca. You're not alone."

Christen pulled back and attached the last wire into Beca's neck, she watched the grey and blue eyes widen a little from her words but were still cloudy from the drugs. Christen only hoped Beca understood her words.

"Everyone if you are ready? We will begin." Xaphan stated.

Everyone gave a nod in acknowledgement, including Christen and watched as Xaphan stepped forwards towards Beca.

Beca could feel something coursing through her vains, making her feel weaker then what she already was and could barely see Xaphan's smiling face as he stood of her.

"You're the key to the future Aurora… let's begin."

* * *

"Are we sure this place is secure?"

"Nope. It'll be okay for now…" Amy shot back in reply to Stacie's question.

They had been driving for hours, upon hours. Currently in the state of Ohio they agreed to stop and had let Amy out to scour the small country area for somewhere to stay. Finding an old abandoned farmhouse Amy sniffed around in wolf form to find that there was no trace of human sent only some animals. Confirming that this place would be okay for now.

They had set up in the small home and were sitting around eating at an old table, making seats out of empty paint buckets found and old crates.

All except for Jesse who was making sure that everything with Benji's computer was fine. He had backed up the computer and transferred everything to a laptop Aubrey had. However with no electricity Jesse was careful to not check the computer to often, the battery life was already low.

Jesse was contemplating on whether to check the laptop or not when Aubrey sat down beside him. Looking over to her with a faint smile, of which she returned, Aubrey held out a tin of spaghetti.

"Eat." She told him.

Jesse nodded and took the open tin with a spoon already inside from her hands and had a mouthful of the spaghetti. Aubrey remained silent, her hand resting on his knee whilst he ate from the tin. Aubrey had already taken half of the tin and left the rest for Jesse.

The car ride had been long, silent and full of tension. All of them thinking towards the future and what lay ahead, for what was going to happen. Jesse was the most tense, wanting Beca to be safe, for them all to be safe and for Prism to meet its demise.

Aubrey ran her hand through Jesse's hair, seeing that exact same tense expression. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thankful for her actions. Turning his head he rested against her forehead both of them taking the moment to try and ease their racing thoughts. Jesse placed the tin on the ground and pecked Aubrey's lips before breaking away from the hold to pick up the laptop.

"I really hope it is Benji…" Aubrey mumbled. Her thoughts going through all of their options and they were slim to none. If Benji was in fact able to go undercover at Prism, that opens all of the options dramatically.

"Me too…" Jesse replied and opened the laptop.

Meanwhile in the other room Stacie was eating from her tin of food, grimacing as she did so whilst Amy spoke of food that she could have gotten for them. They had taken what food they had left from the house and were surviving on that for now.

"Seriously!" Stacie snapped, "We are not eating raw fish!"

Amy scoffed, "Well I would give it to you to cook first…duh. But as I was saying if we were able to get some lemon and pepper make a fire pit out back to cook them on it would be waaaay better then this…" Amy inspected her tin, "Tuna chunks…"

Cynthia nodded and forcibly swallowed another mouthful of her own tins contents, "Not to mention we barely had any desserts and what we did have is already gone." She shot Amy a gaze.

"Woah!...I'm feeling slightly attacked right now" Amy stated with hands in mock surrender, "Besides would you rather my stomach growls or a menacing towering bear?"

Cynthia just shook her head with an unimpressed expression, returning her gaze to her tin.

"Wha!" Amy suddenly eyed the lid of which Stacie was trying to hide.

Stacie's eyes shot up to meet Amy's who was standing from her chair, "Is that… is that a snack pack?…" Amy asked carefully.

Stacie tried to remain neutral in her expression, "No." she quietly returned.

"Either my eyes are lying or you are Diamonds!" Amy pointed a finger towards her, making up the nickname then and there, "And my eyes rarely lie, and my nose never lies. You peel back that lid and I will know, so confess!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"They usually come in pairs… I only saw one." Amy noted aloud.

Stacie's eyes quickly gazed to Cynthia before going back to Amy.

"NO!" Amy stated and turned towards Cynthia.

Cynthia sat forward on her crate, "You ate all of them! We had to sneak some tactics in to save ourselves one."

"Yeahh but… it's a snack pack." Amy turned back to Stacie, "I'll trade."

Stacie scoffed, "With what? Raw fish?"

Amy scowled, "I won't turn into a bear and destroy you."

Stacie stood from the paint bucket, "For a fucking snack pack?!"

"One does not take a snack pack lightly, it's something that comments well after a meal is had… what are you willing to do to keep it? Amy asked, adding "And don't think of doing your jedi mind trick, that won't work on me."

Stacie stepped back and quickly peeled the lid off bringing the container to her lips. Amy was quick in her steps, so quick Stacie's eyes had widened in surprise, a quick swipe through the air and the snack pack had disappeared from her hands.

Amy turned around ready to claim the snack pack but Stacie placed a hand on her shoulder, her tone dropped, " **Amy… you're really not hungry for a snack pack… you were just thinking of giving it to me."**

Cynthia smirked and watched, eager to see if Amy would fall for the commands.

Amy turned and with dopey eyes she nodded holding out the dessert to Stacie, "I'm not really hungry…would you like my dessert Stacie?"

"Why yes I would Amy! Thank you." Stacie beamed and took the container.

Amy fell from the spell to watch Stacie already eating the dessert, "Noooooo!" she whined in defeat.

Stacie smiled whilst Cynthia chuckled.

All of their attention went to Aubrey and Jesse who ran into the room.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"We need to leave. Now." Jesse replied.

Aubrey stepped forward, "It is Benji…" she breathed, "and we are going to the main building of operations."

"Is that where they are holding Beca?" Stacie questioned.

Jesse nodded, but then took a step into the room, "Listen… there is a plan in the works here which we will discuss along the way… but if any of you don't want to join… now is the time to back out. I won't blame you. I know this is scary but-but this is our chance. Prism has something much larger in the works than any of us had thought. It's not just people like us that are in danger… it's everyone."

"I'm with you." Aubrey quickly stood forward.

The other girls looked to each other with reassuring nods and stood.

"I'm ready to serve some payback." Amy voiced.

"I'm with you." Cynthia added.

"Oh you know I'm in." Stacie stated with a smirk.

Jesse smiled at them all, "Let's get packed up and get to the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Actually…" Aubrey suddenly interjected, "I might just have a connection that can get us there. We've already been on the road for hours, everyone take an hour to rest and give me that time to sort this out." She reached into her back pocket for her phone, having half of the battery power left she walked into a different room to make a call.

* * *

Bumper stood idle watching the experiments continue on Aurora who would often scream in pain from the shocks passing through her body. They had also extracted blood from the subject of which he watched the woman scientist whose name was Christen take the sample over to a science set up of some kind to test the blood.

They had finished with Aurora after a few hours, and Xaphan decided to call it for the day. He would not press his luck on this subject, in no way would he want to jeopardize this for his master. Best that he give Aurora some time to recuperate and begin with more experiments late tomorrow.

Bumper's walked aimlessly around the room and kept an eye on everything, specifically Aurora. His eyes however soon picked up on a small test vial, which was a dark purple colour and labeled 'Extrication-A29'. Bumper had been informed of this experiment but was astounded to see that it may have been created.

Bumper returned his attention to Xaphan who gestured he come over to him. He did and they stood beside Aurora who was still barely conscious, her face pale and lips a bluely purple. Even her eye colour appeared to be slightly more grey than blue.

"You can return Aurora to her cell." Xaphan told him.

"I will but first…" Bumper started, and directed their eye line to the vial on Xaphan's desk.

"What about it?" Xaphan asked.

"I want to be the one." Bumper simply stated. His memory of who had thrown him against a tree whilst trying to exact his revenge on Aubrey left him wanting payback, moreover he didn't trust the redhead.

"I'm sorry Allen but it's not yet ready. Not yet perfected-"

"Xaphan if you have a moment these numbers aren't aligning to the original results." A male scientist interrupted.

Xaphan turned and nodded at the scientist, "Very well I'm coming." he began walking but stopped and turned to Bumper, "Take her back to her cell. The drugs will hold until you throw her back in."

Bumper nodded and turned to some of the scientists, "Unstrap Aurora from this table now." He ordered.

A couple of them stepped forward and tended to the task, meanwhile Bumper took the chance to sneakily move back to Xaphan's desk. Many vials lined the desk but he was only focused on Extrication. There were a few vials containing the label and Bumper slipped one into his back pocket before one of the scientists looked to him.

"What?" Bumper challenged.

The scientist was taken back by his tone and gestured to Aurora having completed the task, "Y-you can take her away now."

"About time." Bumper huffed and taking Aurora he placed her into a wheelchair, locking her arms into the restraints before wheeling her out.

Christen watched Beca be taken from the room and the deep string of pain and guilt only surged further throughout. She was disgusted with what she has been apart of. Since Christopher and herself were hired to work for Prism they had thought the offer a great chance in reaching out to their son, to help those struggling with abilities to be free of them. Christen would be lying if in the beginning she was also intrigued to run tests on those with abilities, but had quickly changed her mind. Everything they were to do to these special people made her sick. Her husband Christopher had tried to expose the company.

* * *

X

"Christopher we are going to be caught." Christen tried to reason with him.

"I can't keep doing this Chrissy… what we are doing to these people it's-it's wrong. So completely wrong."

"I-I know b-but…"

He placed his hands on her forearms to calm her shaking, "What would Benji think of us?"

Christen chocked back a sob at the mention of their son, "I-I'm just so scared Chris…"

"I am too… but I've already placed the backup plan in certain areas of the building."

She stepped closer to hug him, she strained to keep her voice low, "You did what?!"

"It's what needs to happen Christen." He placed a kiss on her head.

"When?" she asked.

"Soon."

They had continued on for a few days, with Christopher collecting more and more information to expose Prism of its heinous crimes. However Christopher was never able to see through their plan. Taking full responsibility when he had been caught. The order was sent down from Abaddon to dispose of the scientist.

Christen watched as her husband was dragged away. Christopher had given her the subtlest of looks telling her many things; to be strong, to not give up –for their son, and that he loved her.

They found no ties to Christen and she had denied all involvement. This too was part of the plan if one of them were to be caught. It had to be this way, to carry on the hope for taking down this organization. Christen was emotionally drained from having placed her façade on. Not once did she shed a tear or break character when she spoke negatively of her husband when questioned. She scared herself with how well she had portrayed her character, of what she turned into. Driving the nail further home that this company must pay.

However Christen found herself frozen with fear every time an opportunity presented itself. Subtly she continued to tamper with results and the serums gathered from experiments. But it wasn't until she was blessed with reconnecting with her son that had brought some strength back into her spine. To do more and devise a plan with her son.

X

* * *

Barely conscious, Beca's tired eyes drifted open to see the many random faces of those in cells pass her by as she was taken back to her own cell. The moving motion was stopped as Bumper spoke through his earpiece for the guards to open up Aurora's cell.

In this time Beca's eyes widened in recognition of who the woman was that was staring at her from one of the cells.

_I've seen her in my dreams…_

"Lily?…" Beca quietly mouthed, still feeling the drain of what her body had just been put through.

The woman's expression was grim and only gave a weak nod.

Beca tried to stay focused on the woman but her head lulled back, and once again she was moving. Bumper threw her into the cell and the door automatically shut as he stepped out. Beca attempted to move but her body did not comply, instead she groaned from the intense ache her body would reply with her useless efforts.

Beca hadn't noticed till now of something gripping her wrist. Gulping her saliva in hopes of it helping her dry mouth and sore throat, she shifted her head to the side and lifted her arm to see an ID wristband. Similar to a hospital wristband. She squinted to try and read it but couldn't muster the energy. She was drained as her head lulled back against the cement once more.

* * *

Sitting at the computer still trying to register everything that her eyes had seen and read from the files that had been given to her, Chloe felt her entire stomach clench. She felt violently ill. Chloe chocked back a sob as her thoughts spanned from her past, her mission, the family of specials, her father, and Beca.

Chloe's eyes snapped back up to the computer screen as a private codded message came through.

||You and I need to talk||/98||Along with this information,&%87 I know of your vendetta.921||\\\We are running out of time][||and there is something much larger in the works – which you have now seen.||\\\&

Chloe cupped a hand to her mouth, again processing the message. Placing her fingers to the keyboard to try and reply she stopped seeing another message.

/||Open your door||\\\

Chloe's eyes went to the door and she pushed the chair back from standing so quickly. Carefully she went over to her door and peered out the small hole only to see the opposite door across the hallway.

Inhaling to calm her nerves, readying herself to perhaps see Doctor Platt, she opened the door. Chloe was shocked by the small figure that moved right past her into the room and shut the door behind them. Chloe felt her power surging through her to stop this intruder, but faltered in seeing who it was.

"Benji?" She whispered in shock.

Benji's expression was hardened, something she had never seen before from the usual bright smiling boy. Another shot of guilt rushed through her.

"I have…" he began, "So many questions… Why? Of course being the main one. But we just don't have that time."

"How did you-?" Chloe asked, her eyes glancing back to the door, worried that they would be caught.

"I'm good at sneaking around… albeit not like you I suppose." Benji stated coldly.

Chloe opened her mouth but it immediately shut having nothing to retort to that. He was right.

Benji noted her sympathetic and ashamed expression from his words. His jaw hardened scolding himself, for his purpose here was to see if Chloe was with them. But he couldn't help it. He trusted her, they all did.

"Benji…" Chloe shook her head not sure where to start, "What is Prism doing?"

He was a little surprised by this question, a question that was laced with disgust. He had expected her to ramble on but I suppose she had taken his words of 'that they were running out of time' into account.

"What aren't they doing?" Benji spat as he looked around at their surroundings. Just being in this building made him fill with revulsion, "You saw the devices?"

Chloe nodded, "What is it?" she had noted its design and clearly from the name she had gathered its primary use but wanted to hear what Benji knew.

"It's his new beginning." Benji stated, in reference to Abaddon, "He will use it to essentially start over. To begin a new era… one that he will be some kind of tyrant ruler of."

Chloe breaths were quick and short listening to Benji, her heartbeat racing.

Benji took a step forward, "They are trying to create a cure Chloe," her eyes locked into his, "But that is a very miniscule project in comparison to the others. The cure isn't even stable as of yet. This company is corrupt and evil, rounding those with abilities up like cattle and testing and experimenting on us."

"I swear I didn't-.." Chloe shook her head once more, "I didn't know." Her voice weak.

"You were with us. You were with us out there when we spoke of the horrible things that this company has done to us or those we knew… to those we love." Benji took another step forward, "But you let your own vendetta against Jesse cloud all of that."

Chloe let out a shaky breath and tried to steady herself against the desk she was leaning against. The lights in the room began to flicker on and off.

"Stop." Benji voiced calmly, "I was able to hack into the camera feeds to get up here and you could ruin everything if you don't calm down."

Chloe closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to calm her power, "I-.. this is why I wanted so badly to believe in the cure…"

"In my opinion the cure is a myth. You were brought up to see us – to see specials differently in a more negative light that was born out of lies Chloe."

Chloe opened her eyes and wanted to fight against his words, "No-no my-my father he-he…"

"He wasn't who you thought he was Chloe."

"You don't know him!" Chloe yelled. It was all she could do, the last scrap of her father of that she had been taught to believe in was being challenged.

"I do though Chloe. I know who he was and his role in this company. He was the co-founder of Prism Chloe-"

"Get out!" Chloe yelled, "Please leave!"

Benji stepped forward only for a random sweep of wind to pick him up and land him against the door. This tactic wasn't working he needed more hard proof evidence to show Chloe.

"Chloe the last of those devices are going to be put in position, soon. I meant what I said, we are all running out of time… Beca is running out of time." He turned and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Chloe wiped her eyes of the tears that had begun to spill at hearing Beca's name.

"I hope for her sake, other specials and people in general… you come to your senses quick smart… I'll be in touch. Take your pills." And with that Benji left.

Chloe dropped to the ground, her knees weak, her heart heavy and her mind feeling as though it was going to explode.

* * *

Benji luckily made it back into the lab without much difficulty to find his mother crouched over at their workbench.

"You went and saw her didn't you?" Christen asked as her son sat down beside her.

"Yeah." He breathed out.

From his tone she already knew it must not have gone well, despite that she asked, "Did she listen?"

"At first… but bringing up her father, it went down hill from there. She can't fathom the thought of him having lied to her. I need more solid proof." Benji huffed.

Christen rubbed her temples from her already pounding headache, this just makes their task that much harder.

"How was Beca?" Benji quietly asked.

"Holding on… I think. I hope." Christen replied, she was still thinking of how they could convince Chloe, "What if Beca could somehow talk to Chloe?"

Benji scoffed, "I'm good at hacking into their feeds for myself to get up to her room. But Beca? Their most prized possession… I'm not that good. We'd be caught instantly."

"Christen!" a scientist entered, "More testing on Aurora, now."

"It's only been a couple of hours…" Christen replied, standing from her chair.

"Yeah well tell that to Master Abaddon. He wants another lot done now." He shrugged uncaringly and left.

Benji looked to his mother with shock, "They'll kill her at this rate."

Christen cupped a hand to her mouth before pushing her glasses back up from slipping down the ridge of her nose, "I have to go… I'll try and pass a message on or something to Beca."

Benji shook his head, but knew it could be their only slight hope, "Be careful."

* * *

Aurora was once again strapped into the device. Scientists and doctors walked around the room going over to their own sections to record certain aspects seen and observed from the subject.

Beca's tired eyes were glazed over until she saw the familiar woman who had whispered of hope to her, standing beside her once again.

"Ch-chlo?" was all that Beca managed to whisper, wondering if the woman may know about her.

Christen pretended to be writing on her clipboard as she inspected Beca's head that was connected to a neuroimaging device that had many wires connected to her.

Christen leaned down, "She's still conflicted."

Beca licked her very dry lips and fought through the haze to recall her thoughts when thrown back into her cell after seeing Lily. It was the only idea she could think of… it was all she had left.

"Li-…ly." She breathed before the haze of drugs claimed her once more.

Christen went back over to her workstation trying to decipher what she had said.  _Sounded like a name Lily?... that sounds familiar._

Excusing herself to go to the bathroom Christen slipped into her lab where she found Benji sitting at the computer. Seeing his mother walking towards him with an unreadable expression he sat up.

"Lily." She stated.

Benji was confused "Lil-?…" he began to ask but his brain was going over where he had heard that name before.

"Beca had said her name… do you know her. I recall having worked on her before…" Christen explained.

Benji's eyes widened, "She is here?"

Christen nodded.

Benji was still a little confused as to how Lily can help. His thoughts ran through what the woman was able to do and that he had heard of her being able to dream walk.

"She's a dream walker." His mother remembered and stated aloud.

"I know." He nodded and stood, hazarding a guess as to Beca's idea, "We need to get her out of her cell."

Christen thought of some ideas, "I could say I need to experiment on her further?"

"Will that work? I need to be there."

"We can try…" Christen had already disappeared for long enough and went back into the lab which contained Aurora.

An hour or so later Beca was taken back into her cell. Beca crawled her way over to the far corner, which exerted the last of her energy before passing out.

* * *

Benji wasn't sure how his mother was able to attain permission but Lily was now secured into a lab. Christen was rather put off by the silent nature of the woman who still did not utter a word nor put up a fight. Perhaps Lily knew she would be unable to break out by herself, the attempt would be stupid.

Christen stepped away from Lily and opened the door for her son. They nodded to each other and Christen slipped out of the room to talk to the guards. Benji waited until his mother succeeded in drawing the guard out for a smoker's break, before he turned his attention to Lily.

The woman was staring right back at him. Her wide eyes left him a little stunned and unsure of where to begin.

"I've seen you before." She whispered.

Benji strained to hear her words and walked towards her, "Where?"

"Dreams… Cynthia's… Amy's… Beca's." she replied.

Benji nodded, "Then you know I am like you. I did not betray you or the others… I'm here undercover to try and stop them." He spoke in hush whisper, "I need your help… Beca needs your help."

Lily knew that he was asking for her to use her gift. To reach out to Beca Mitchell.

"I'm weak."

"Can you try?" Benji sighed, "I know I'm asking for a lot… I know they've done some terrible things to you but right now we really need to connect to Beca."

Benji gave her a brief overview of the devices about to be used and of Chloe. Moreover what specific memory they needed from Beca.

Lily inhaled and exhaled deeply after hearing all of this and leaning her head back she quickly tended to her important task.


	36. Truths

"Beca… hey…"

A soft hand ran through her hair, Beca's eyes were closed but from the soft and inviting sensation opened her eyes to see red hair, that bright smile and vivid blue eyes staring adoringly at her.

"Chloe?"

"Hey." Chloe smiled, her expression turned solemn "I've missed you…"

Beca sat up from the cell floor, Chloe was knelt down in front of her, "I-I've missed you too… W-why Chloe?"

Chloe continued to lightly run her hand through her hair before cupping her chin, Beca didn't have the strength nor will power to swat her hand away. She had missed her touch.

"I'm sorry Beca."

Beca shook her head, that wasn't acceptable, "Chloe this place is evil… you can't believe in their practice you can't! Please I… I love you."

Chloe leaned in closer, "I know… and I feel the same for you."

Their lips were about to connect until the cell door began to open. Chloe turned and stood, Beca watching as her stance turned defensive. Beca's used the wall behind her to push herself up as she looked to the cell door to instead see not a guard but-

"Lily?" Beca asked stepping forward.

"Beca, we don't have much time."

"How'd you get out? W-was… did Chloe?" Beca thinking the redhead busted her out too turned around to ask, but was only met with the cells walls.

Beca's heart plummeted, "I'm dreaming…"

"Yes. Benji sent me." Lily could see the woman's expression fall, "I need for you to let me in Beca. For me to access your memories."

Beca turned back to Lily "Wha-.. why?"

"Chloe… she is still brainwashed by this place. By her vendetta. I need for you to let me in and see what happened all those years ago…" Lily stepped closer.

"Chloe…" Beca breathed out, "Are you able to connect us both through dreaming?"

"I cannot… I've never tried." Lily answered and seeing Beca about to ask her to try she spoke, "Please Beca, I'm barely able to dream walk as it is."

Beca just gave a nod, "Take what you need Lily… and are you able to maybe convey a message?"

Lily nodded and stepped forward, placing her hand on Beca's forehead she reached in for the memory Benji had asked for.

"Oh my god." Beca breathed, going back and having the memory recalled she now connected the last piece of the puzzle that is Chloe Beale.

* * *

"Yes…. Yes I-…I understand sir but-… yes Stevens." Bumper hung up from the phone call and slammed his fist into the table in front of him.

He had just been informed that he is to remain in the building and that Uvarr would be leading a team for implanting the last device. Bumper had been stuck babysitting inside headquarters for weeks now and was sick of it. Wanting to be out in the field but had realized Abaddon was keeping most of them in headquarters now.

"The plan must be taking place soon…" Bumper mumbled to himself as he went down the hallway, and into the elevator. Reaching the underground level Bumper stepped out and made his way over to the small garage in which they kept the transport trucks for the coming and going of specials amongst other things, such as the seismic device of which they were currently loading into the large truck.

Bumper saw that Uvarr was overviewing everything and making sure the device was loaded properly. Uvarr turned and sneered to see Bumper, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Bumper huffed but reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a syringe that he had used to place the Extrication-A29 in.

Uvarr eyed the purple liquid in the syringe, "What is that?"

"I've been asked to pass this onto you. Orders from Xaphan and Master Abaddon. If Miss Beale is to show or exert any… issues. Use this on her."

Uvarr gave a short nod and took the syringe, placing it up his sleeve and into a small holder.

"Don't fail Prism Uvarr." Bumper stated.

"I've done better then you so far jackass." Uvarr smirked and returned to his team of 6 other men.

Bumper gritted his teeth and turned on his heels, leaving the area.

Meanwhile Uvarr checked the equipment one more time as he went over the plan in his mind. His task is to plant this device with the help of Chloe Beale, of whom they will pin this horrible tragedy upon. If the plan diverts, Uvarr has a back up plan now.

* * *

The bonfire was crackling in front of her, the feeling of caring arms wrapped around her waist drawing her in closer to Beca's body, "You're so beautiful Chloe. All of you."

Tears ran down Chloe's cheeks, only to feel herself being turned in Beca's arms and her hands wiping the tears away, "I'm so sorry Beca… please-please I-…"

Beca didn't answer she only held her tighter.

"I'm so fucked up… was it all a lie? Everything I've been taught Beca?" She turned in Beca's arms, "I thought I was doing the right thing… I-… do you understand why I've been so confused? Please say you understand." She continued to sob until she felt Beca's arms disappear from around her body.

"Beca?"

Chloe opened her eyes only to find that Beca was gone and instead a small woman with long jet-black hair was sitting on the other side of the bonfire.

"Interesting." Lily noted from the similarity in dreams she had just walked into.

"Who are-…" Chloe began to ask but something told her that this was the woman Beca had spoken of, along with the other women, "Are you the dream walker?"

"I am. I'm here on behalf of Beca."

Chloe stood from the fire, her heart leapt into her throat, "You- you've spoken to Beca?"

"I have, and I have a memory that she wants me to give to you." Lily stated and stood from her seat.

Chloe gulped, "Wha- what is it?"

"I know you believe it was him who killed your father…" Lily stared and watched as Chloe's expression hardened, "It is a memory that speaks and shows the truth. A truth you must either choose to accept and change, to do something about what is happening. Or to follow in his footsteps." Lily stated and had her palms out in front of her as she walked towards Chloe.

Once Lily was standing right in front of her she waited for Chloe to place her hands into her own.

Chloe was hesitant.

"I'm running out of time…" Lily stated.

Chloe let out a shaky breath and raising her hands in level with Lily's, she then placed them into Lily's palms.

Chloe watched as the scene of the bonfire and the woods changed into a large supermarket. Lily was nowhere to be found and Chloe looked around to see a slightly younger Beca near a fruit cart.

"Beca?" Chloe asked but Beca did not look at her. The brunette's gaze was locked onto something else as she continued to slowly walk around the numerous fruit carts.

Chloe walked along beside Beca and followed her gaze to see that it wasn't something, but someone that she was looking at.

A younger brunette haired boy that appeared to be sloppily attempting to steal some food.

_Jesse…_

Chloe thought to herself, as she looked around to see that his actions have started to gain the attention of the shop managers.

Suddenly the Beca had swiftly moved towards him and Chloe followed, standing beside them as Beca spoke.

_"There you are Jesse! I've been looking for you everywhere, did you get the frui- … hey! We've discussed this, we put them in a basket not your bag, silly. Here."_

"How-…"  _she just guessed his name? Another gift maybe?_ Chloe thought but the memory quickly changed to Beca sitting at a bench.

Looking to her side Chloe saw that Jesse was standing in front of Beca. They spoke of what had happened in the store and surprising Chloe, she watched as Beca handed some of her groceries over to Jesse after an exchanging of words.

He walked away from the brunette and Chloe turned to look at Beca. She noted the tired and heavy expression Beca wore as she continued to stay seated on the bench.

Chloe gasped when Beca's eyes looked to have connected right into her own.

"Beca?" she asked.

However the brunette's eyes went about looking around the area before she stood from the bench.

The scene changed. She was now in a small petrol supermarket. Chloe stood at the front of the store and watched as Jesse pocketed some snacks into his jean pockets. Hearing the door buzzer for someone coming through she saw Beca come in and walk down the back towards the drinks.

_"Hey! I can see what you are doing on the monitor! You better be paying for those!"_

Chloe turned in surprise from the man's yell from behind the counter. She saw him staring towards Jesse.

_Idiot. Think he would've learned the first time. Or at least tried to have been more subtle._

Chloe turned back to see Beca had the same type of expression and noticed that it was Jesse. However her eyes widened hearing the door buzzer go again. Chloe looked back to see two police officers now enter. The rest seemed to go by in a blur – from one of the police officers nodding to someone – that someone standing right beside Jesse with a black hoodie on and was about to place a syringe in his neck.

Chloe saw Beca suddenly move and out of natural instinct, Chloe backed away allowing the brunette to run around and push the black hoodied man aside.

 _"Run!"_ Beca yelled to Jesse.

Chloe watched as Jesse did just that but had used his powers, becoming invisible and eliciting shock from the others in store.

_"Don't you fucking move."_

The voice was so familiar, yet it was colder and more hardened. Chloe felt a sharp chill rush down the back of her spine and turned around to see that a gun was pressed to the back of Beca's head.

Her mouth went dry and again her heart leapt into her throat, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Dad?"

_"Stevens! Use the syringe. Everybody please stay calm, this is a matter for the police, so if you could all please, move out towards the exit. My associates here will take your names and accounts of the situation."_

Chloe's eyes were locked on her father, barely registering that the other people in the store were leaving. Instead it registered that this is where it happened.

"Oh my god." Chloe breathed, moving closer towards the man as if he might change into someone else. Scarily enough, the man in front of her was as if he was someone else.

_"I- uh... Master Cerberus, the needle must've been knocked from my hand when she pushed me."_

Her father ordered Stevens about finding the syringe and an eye out for Jesse but Chloe only focused on her father, and how his eyes bore in Beca.

 _"It couldn't be…"_  he spoke. He began to move towards her, slowing as he now stopped in front of her.

His face broke out into a devilish smile,  _"You are good. Last I heard of your whereabouts was over in Missouri."_  he began to laugh loudly, a mocking and evil one.

Chloe felt the tears begin to surface, her chest tighten with the horrible realization of who her father really was, and she couldn't help but voice, "Dad?" once more in hopes that it might stop this harsh truth.

 _"Now it really can begin. I'll enjoy watching you suffer!"_  he spat.

Tears flowed from Chloe's eyes, her knees felt weak but somehow she remained standing. Further words spoken by him or Stevens were muffled to her ears. Her father's horrid laugh pierced through however and it made her sick to her stomach. Beca's face was hardened but she could see her fear.

Chloe gasped with a hand reaching out towards him in seeing her father suddenly pushed, his footing lost on a nearby mat his head collided harshly with the counter. Blood began to pour from his large wound and his eyes remained half open.

Walking over to her father, her knees gave out and she slumped to the ground beside him, "You lied to me!" she yelled through her tears, "You lied!".

_"Jesse?"_

Beca's voice made Chloe turn her hazy tear filled gaze to see Jesse's shocked and frozen face staring down at her-well-her father.

 _"Jesse!... Look we need to move!"_  Beca spoke with urgency now.

Chloe wiped her eyes and saw Jesse's distant glassy eyes turn to Beca's.

_"You listen to me. This was not your fault and I will help you through this, but right now we need to get the fuck out of here!"_

He was still shaking but nodded at her words,  _"Wha- What's your name?"_

Beca grabbed his hand, _"It's Beca"._

Chloe remained in her position as she watched the pair run out the back of the store and down an alleyway. Once the door shut behind them she went to look back at her father but his body was gone. She was no longer in a convenience store, instead she was in a cell. Chloe stood and looked around the small room, seeing a figure walking towards her she stopped and looked.

"There is one final message." Lily stated as she stood in front of Chloe once more. Lily stepped away and went over to a far corner.

"Now you know. Now you know the truth Chloe." Beca voiced from her seated position against the cement wall of the cell. The red head quickly turned back to see the small brunette.

"Beca…" Chloe's voice cracked at seeing the other woman so frail, bruised and battered.

"Please Chloe. Jesse did kill your father but please see that it was an accident. He was just trying to protect me. I cannot vouch for your mother, I don't know what happened to her. But you must- you must have seen the look on Jesse's face. Seen it in his eyes that he had never killed before."

"Beca I-"

"She's can't hear you. It doesn't work like that. I'm just relaying the message." Lily voiced.

"Chloe…" Beca's voiced was weak, trying not to cry and Chloe cupped a hand to her mouth at the sight, "I still believe in you… I never stopped. I love you…and I know you love me too."

The scene changed to them at the bonfire once more, of how Chloe was snuggled up into Beca's embrace by the fire.

_"Chlo? You okay?"_   
_"Mmpf...uh… ..I-" Beca smiled widely at the incoherent words._   
_"I-ugh uh-luffve.. yo-mm." Chloe mumbled in her sleeping state._

Chloe stood back in the cell, her breathing was short, her chest tight from the shown memory.

"I never said anything because… I wanted to be the first one to say I love you." Beca voiced, "and I still do Chlo."

Chloe's legs gave out again and she knelt in front of Beca, "What have they done to you?... wh-what have I done to you?"

"You were lied to Chloe by those you honestly thought you could have trusted. But you know the truth now. You know what this place has done to people like us… to our friends. You have the chance to make amends Chloe… you're a good person! Have hope, have strength-" Beca lulled her head back against the cement wall her eyes wide until her body disappeared.

"Beca!" Chloe stepped up and forward to where Beca once was, "What happened?" she turned and asked Lily.

"She was woken up." Lily answered.

Randomly a light tapping from what sounded like a door was made apparent through the room.

"It seems like you're about to be awoken as well. Good luck Chloe Beale." Lily voiced.

* * *

"Miss Beale!"

Chloe gasped and sat up from the bed which she had passed out in. She recalled everything from the dream. Quickly she leapt up from the bed and went over to the door. Before opening it she ran to the bathroom, "Just a minute!" and rid her face of all evidence of crying. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe and taking off her jeans she went to the door.

"Yes?" she asked through the small crack that she had opened.

It was Stevens, "Oh I do apologize for interrupting. There is need of your assistance in a mission. Get changed and I will escort you."

Chloe nodded and closed the door. Making her way back to change, the computer situated on her desk lit up and dinged showing a new message.

/|23|The devices need to be destroyed Chloe|\021|.|They plan on pining this on you|\|Good luck.||\ B.P|\

It was from Benji and as quick as the message appeared it disappeared.

 _Wait, how?!... "_ How do I destroy them?" she quietly mumbled aloud.

"Miss Beale?" Stevens urged.

Quickly she changed and was out the door, following Stevens as they went down to the lower levels where they entered into the large garage.

Uvarr forced a small smile, "Chloe Beale. Nice to have you joining us."

Chloe forced her own smile, "Glad to finally be out of my room and doing something."

Stevens clapped his hands together, "Well I will be leaving you to it. See you all when you return." He stated, giving a knowing glance to Uvarr and made his way back to the elevator.

"You ready?" Uvarr asked.

Chloe had many questions to ask but thought it would show some initiative and not raise any suspicion in raising questions. The important questions Chloe already knew. Along with what she had to do. Of what she must try and do.

"Yeah let's do this already." Chloe stated plainly and jumped into the back of the truck with the rest of the team.

Uvarr smirked and radioed in that they were now leaving before he jumped into the drivers seat and they pulled out of the large underground garage.

* * *

Woken half way through her message for Chloe, Beca's tired eyes opened to feel a fist connect with her stomach.

"I said wake up!" the man roared.

Beca coughed blood from the powerful blow, possible that some ribs had been broken. Her body that was once leaning against the cement slid to the side, her head slumping to the ground. Quickly two hands took hold of her waist and pulled her up to stand.

Beca tried to remain on her feet and looked up to see the menacing red cracked mask with those glowing eyes.

"No one told you, you could sleep Aurora." Stevens sneered, he took a step back to observe her, "I have to ask, how did it feel being betrayed by her? Were you close?"

He watched as Aurora's head lulled back against the cement, barely able to stay conscious or stand.

Stevens scoffed, "Look at you…" he shook his head, "You thought you were so great didn't you? Being able to escape me like you did… of how you set that trap all those months ago in that mall… Now I'm the one with the power. You can barely stand." He laughed.

Beca turned her head and smirked.

This made Stevens own smirk falter, "Why are you smiling?"

Beca didn't say anything but kept her forced smirk in place. Waiting.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" Stevens yelled.

Beca chuckled at that. Whereas Stevens was furious, launching a fist right at her face. Beca had waited for him to snap and move out of the way. His fist connected with a loud smash against the concrete, but with his new strength Stevens felt only a slight sting to his knuckles. Despite still feeling the groggy effects of the drugs and pain, Beca took the chance and ran towards the cells exit.

Stevens turned and followed, grabbing her by the arm. Beca reflexively turned and swung her fist into his face but let out a scream of agony. Stevens smirked widely at this. Being in the cell Beca thought that this would reduce or stop his power just like it did to hers. However this wasn't the case, and perhaps it was only those born with powers that these designed cells worked on. Stevens was only augmented with power.

Beca wasn't sure if it was a select few or her whole hand, but something was definitely broken from her thrown punch. Before she could fight it, Stevens injected a syringe into her neck and emptied the contents. The dosage was a whole lot stronger for her and already Beca's demeanor became weaker.

Stevens scooped her up and placed her in a chair. Beca blacked out.

But not for long. Opening her eyes and adjusting them to the harsh bright white lights that surrounded her, she immediately knew she was back in the arena. Trying to lift her arms and shield her eyes, Beca found that her arms were restricted. A small attempt with moving her legs found that they were also restricted.

Her head slumped down against her chest and before she could register that someone was in front of her, they took hold of her right hand which was already considerably bruised and pressed hard against them.

"AHH!..." Beca screamed in pain as the man was cracking her fingers, feeling them being moved "FUCK!"

"Tsk, tsk… such horrible language." He voiced.

Beca's eyes widened in hearing the deep voice and looked up to see it was indeed Abaddon. He took in her expression and continued on to explain what he had just done.

"I was resetting the bones so as you may use them again."

Beca was still trying to get her breathing under control from the pain and shot him a hateful glare.

"You're welcome." He stated and pulling up a chair he sat down across from her, "I thought it was time that you and I talked."

"I've got nothing to say to you." She spat.

"Then you can listen." He ordered. He settled himself back into the chair and calmed himself, taking a moment to look over her, "God it has been too long."

Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly at hearing this but said nothing. She didn't want to speak to this tyrant she would rather use actions. Slowly she could feel the drugs effects starting to ware, hoping that they would continue to do so. For now she would remain quiet.

"Olivia Mitchell." Abaddon simply spoke.

Beca felt her heartbeat began to race at hearing her mother's name spill from his poisonous lips. Her heated gaze met his indifferent light piercing silvers. Her original plan to keep quiet was thrown to the wind.

"Don't you dare speak about her!"

"Or what? You will continue your death glare?" He asked amused with a small smirk.

Beca didn't want to give in but she had to know. She had to know what he knew.

"What do you know about her?"

"Everything." He stated basically.

"Is-… is she?-" Beca began to ask.

"You know…" He interjected and began to rifle through his inside jacket pocket, "There wasn't much left when I had finally found you and your mother… Smart that she minimized how much you would take with you when moving around."

Beca kept her eyes locked with his.

"I'm sorry that you had to move around so much… not a life I would have chosen for you."

"Shut up." Beca spat, her heart in her throat as he continued to talk so casually, as if he knew her.

"I'm assuming she used her gift and sent you away… she was always so selfish." He shook his head, "I could've looked after you." Abaddon stood from the chair and taking the small photo out of his pocket, he placed it on her lap, "This is the only photo left of us…"

Beca's lip involuntarily began to tremble, a cold an electric shiver ran through her entire body.  _Us?_

She didn't want to. God she didn't want to. Beca kept her eyes locked on his trying to refrain from looking down.

Abaddon remained seated. Patient.

Slowly her intense curiosity was overwhelming and her eyes began to slowly drop.

The photo was obviously old from its worn and tattered edges. It was an old image of her child self in the middle with both her mother on the left and her father on the right.

Beca could only shake her head at the notion of what this monster and tyrant was insinuating, "No." she sickenly mumbled, "My father died in a car accident."

He was disgusted by this, "Is that what she told you?" he shook his head being offended and hurt before he sighed and continued to talk.

"Your mother… meant the world to me… but she became selfish of the gifts both her and you possessed. Not wanting to share it. For us to really be a family."

"You're lying!"

"I'm a liar, yes. But I'm not lying about this." He stepped forward and traced along her right hand near the wrist where the scar still remained, she of course tensed but could do nothing to be rid of his touch. "You wouldn't remember this… but I had attempted to make us a family… to gain what you and your mother were privileged to already have. I took a sample, though it wasn't enough." He admitted.

Abaddon began to unclasp the straps at the back of his head that was holding his mask in place, "I want to be honest with you. I want us to be honest with each other. I did fail to a point in being a husband… I was upset with your mother when she began to shield you away from me."

"No." Beca was repulsed, wanting to shut out his voice.

"But I was a good father to you! And I would've continued to have been if it weren't for her."

Beca continued to shake her head as her eyes bore into the photo. Their smiling faces seemed to have been from a different lifetime. It was. It was a memory that she could not even recall. She felt like throwing up, but there was nothing in her stomach to do so.

Abaddon stood and placed his mask down on the chair behind him as he leant down in front of her "Beca?"

He had said her name and Beca felt an all new rage of hate and vengeance course through her entire body, and without warning she had snapped the restraints holding her into the chair, "NO!" she screamed. The photo fell to floor.

Abaddon took a step back but Beca had already grabbed him by the collar and swung her left fist into his face. Then letting go of his collar by throwing him backwards she used her power to raise him from the ground and up into the ceiling. She continued this action four times until she felt the drain seep in from the drugs still in her system.

Pulling him towards her she delivered a punch before sending him flying across the room into the cement wall.

Beca's knees gave out at this and she fell to the floor, her left hand out to keep her up, whilst she clutched her right to her chest. Gathering her breathing and ignoring the tears that began to splash onto the ground below, she looked up towards Abaddon. She took the moment to really take in his features, noticing the obvious of how much older he looks now. Beca didn't want to accept that her mind was connecting her memory of her father, along with the photo to his current face and finding a match, despite his eyes being considerably more silver then they ever were.

Abaddon's smile was apparent now without the mask and wiped the blood from his nose away as he stood, "Impressive." He mumbled. "Stay with me with me here. Where you belong. I'm your family."

Beca placed her hands to her throbbing head, her power rushing through her veins and didn't notice as the chairs in the room now scrunched and compressed into scrap balls. Beca looked back at her father "I already have a family!" and sent them flying towards him.

Quickly Abaddon sidestepped one as it slammed into the wall behind him and caught the other with his hands, effectively stopping it with his strength.

Beca wasn't sure what was happening but her body stood at its own accord and despite the pain in her right hand she clenched her hands into fists. Stepping forward she saw that the metal scrap had been thrown towards her. Releasing her hands the metal scrap ball exploded. Parts of the scrap flew all over the arena. Her senses were wildfire and could see those standing up in the observation deck.

Releasing her hands again the glass dividing her from the observation deck exploded and shattered.

"NOW!" Abaddon yelled as he pulled himself into a small secure and hidden chamber.

Xaphan who had been watching and waiting flicked the switch and the electrical currents at full capacity. Beca's body convulsed from the enormous electric current sent through her body. Not able to stand she fell back onto the ground and continued to shake violently as foam began to rise from her mouth.

"Did you get it Xaphan?" Abaddon asked.

"Yes Master. We are able to pinpoint the exact location in which had ignited those advancements in gifts." Xaphan replied excitedly.

The chamber opened and Abaddon walked over to his daughter, picking up his mask that lay beside her.

Beca's eyes burned into his as he bent down beside her to retrieve his mask before they rolled back into her eye sockets. Abaddon smirked and secured his mask once more.

Two Prism Elite entered the room and carefully approached the trembling Aurora, and shot her with tranquil darts to be safe.

"Xaphan? Are we ready to continue this upstairs now?" Abaddon asked.

"Yes Master."

"Perfect." Abaddon sneered and gestured to the Elite to pick her up and follow him.

 


	37. Resolve

Quickly she made her way around the building. Subtly checking each area in which Christopher had placed C4 explosives. Carefully he had placed them to bring chaos to the building but to not inflict too much damage that the building would fall or crush those being held below.

Christen had passed on hope to Lily for her to try and pass it on to those in the cells. Christen had barely slept at all these past couple of days. The stress of it all was terrifying. But she was more than ready for all of this to be stopped. For it to end.

Rounding the corner Christen checked the last device being in the mid part of the very tall building. As the elevator doors opened Christen froze, her heart leapt up into her throat. She had never seen the man until now and tried to steady her shaking hands.

"Doctor Platt…" Xaphan smiled, "Please." He gestured that she continue to step into the elevator.

Christen forced a small smile and nodded, her feet carrying her forward.

"I trust you haven't forgotten your manners…" Xaphan stated.

"No of course not…" Christen turned around to greet him as her eyes glanced past Aurora who was being held by 2 Prism Elite, "It's an honour Master Abaddon."

Abaddon gave a short nod in recognition as the elevator continued its trip upward.

"Doctor Platt is one of our leads working on Prisma, Extrication and many other projects." Xaphan informed.

"You are doing great work Doctor Platt." Abaddon simply stated.

"Thank you." Christen kept her head low, "Where are you taking Aurora? More testing?" she casually inquired.

"Last of the testing I think. The vi-" Xaphan stopped talking when Abaddon's piercing and warning eyes met his. Xaphan cleared his throat, chastising himself for speaking too much and remained silent.

Christen too remained quiet.

Abaddon's eyes looked over her ridged and tense form. His mind investigating everything about her and more specifically what she was doing on these upper levels.

Once the elevator arrived at the top floor they all stepped out, Christen moving to the far side to allow them the room. Her eyes looked over Beca's heavily bruised form, still drugged to be unconscious. Her heart poured out to the girl.

"Doctor Platt." Abaddon's towering voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked to his intimidating eyes, "You will join us won't you?"

Christen again felt her heart rate spike but calmed herself, "You require my assistance?"

Abaddon smirked under his mask and simply gave a nod.

Christen pushed her glasses up from the ridge of her nose where they began to fall, "Certainly." She replied. This wasn't good and Christen couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger, more than usual. Christen was meant to see Benji and tell him that everything had been checked and cleared but for now she had to follow Abaddon as they went into his large office.

Christen held back the gasp that surfaced in shock as she looked to the small device that had been set up in his office, of which they began to strap Beca into.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Stacie hissed into the intercom.

They watched as many employees, scientists and guards made their way in and out of the large building. It towered over the whole area and made them all gulp at the sheer size.

"This is the longitude and latitude coordinates Benji had sent us." Jesse replied.

They had positioned themselves around the building in hopes of trying to find a way inside. Those hopes were slim to none without being caught, even with their gifts.

Aubrey surveyed all around the building with Jesse and had to talk him out of storming the building then and there. They needed a plan.

"Jesus this place is… huge." Cynthia stated with lack of a better word. The early morning sun was blocked out by building and casted a dark shadow to the area below.

"Not going to lie… pretty intimidating." Stacie muttered, "Keen to kick some ass though. Have we heard anything more from Benji?"

"Not yet. Maybe we should set ourselves up somewhere close by?" Jesse asked.

Everyone agreed and they pulled back from the building for now. They were forced to ditch the black SUV when Aubrey was able to hook up with an old connection of her brothers. They were able to take equipment and some other illegal content being weapons, vests, the laptop , EMP that Jesse and Benji had built etc. Sneaking them onto a late flight on a private plane they arrived at the building a whole lot sooner then it would have taken via car.

In attaining a car Aubrey wasn't for the idea but Stacie pushed past her and… persuaded the man to hand over his keys to borrow the car. Stacie insisted it was fine and that she would return it. Aubrey rolled her eyes and found that highly unlikely seeing as they didn't even know the stranger, but they digressed.

They all fit into the van and drove for a while before they parked the car under a freeway bridge, not far from the building which was still in sight. Stepping out of the van they were silent. All trying to think of a plan to get into the building.

"First of all we need to speak to Benji… blueprints, secret passages… I mean we need something." Cynthia spoke aloud.

Jesse remained in the van with the door open as he sat with the laptop, "I know. I'm waiting for him to send some more information. He had told us to wait. I'm sure he has a plan."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't think of someway to get into the building…" Stacie agreed with Cynthia.

"Do you think Chloe listened to him?" Amy wondered.

Everyone's eyes went to her at hearing this. Benji had shared the information of Chloe and that it was likely she was falsely led, informed and overall brainwashed about Prism. Moreover that she had doubts about the company and Benji believed he might be able to reach out to her. Benji left out Jesse's involvement which is her vendetta. Due to Benji needing to know more first before he tried to explain that whole situation.

Jesse wasn't as optimistic in hopes of making Chloe open her eyes. He had a feeling only Beca would be able to do that. In being able to get through to the red head. Unlikely that they would allow those two to be together after so long undercover though. Jesse couldn't shake the feeling that he was more than likely going to be faced with Chloe when they would attack Prism, and he was torn as to what his actions might be.

Knowing Beca, she wouldn't want him to hurt her, even after all of this. But on the other hand Jesse was still angry that she had deceived them all. That Beca had been captured because of her and god knows what Prism has done to her since.

Aubrey saw that Jesse was lost in his own thoughts from that question so she stepped in, "I hope so…" was her simple reply. She too wasn't sure what to think about Chloe. Aubrey had trusted Chloe, she had considered the woman her best friend. If given the chance she would want to ask Chloe why? To hear her side of things. However if the redhead's alliance was embedded with Prism, well Aubrey will do what she needs to do in the end to make sure that building falls. Along with the tyrant and those that have experimented on their kind.

Cynthia had been walking around and made her way out from under the bridge to look up. She had heard a noise over the cars, trucks and other vehicles above and wondered what it was.

Arms folded she peered up, the day sunny with clear skies, to see a helicopter making its way off the top of the Prism building. An idea ran through her mind and instantly she turned but was surprised to see Amy was right behind her.

"Hey!" Amy held up her hands in mock defence from Cynthia's posed fists, "Just me C.R! Untwist those knickers of yours." she mused.

Cynthia scoffed.

"What were you looking at?" Amy now asked.

Cynthia whipped her head around to still see the helicopter in view, "That! We could use that." She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Huh? The helicopter?" Amy wondered as she too stepped around to stand beside the woman and look up towards the building in the distance.

Aubrey now joined them, wondering what it was that had everyone's attention. She was about to ask what was going on but Cynthia spoke.

"We could use that helicopter. To get into the building. The very top of it and unlikely they wouldn't second-guess the company helicopter."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the helicopter that would soon be out of their vision.

"Amy."

The blonde quickly turned to Aubrey.

"Can you follow that helicopter and report back as to where it lands?" Aubrey asked.

"What if it goes across state?" Amy inquired.

Cynthia shrugged, "Could be refuelling. The airport isn't even that far from here."

Amy also shrugged, "If it goes across state I will stop and return. Hopefully it remains in the area." She began to shed her clothes, "I can fly but not for too long."

Cynthia and Aubrey agreed before they turned around to give her some privacy and hearing a quick 'See ya!' they turned to see an eagle fly after the helicopter.

Stacie only caught half of what was going on when she walked over, "What's going on?"

Aubrey relayed where and what Amy was doing and Stacie agreed that it could be a good idea. Stacie interjected her own idea stating that she could easily persuade the pilot to take them in.

Aubrey agreed but with some altercations. Going back towards the van to include Jesse in on the rough idea, Jesse's eyes went wide.

"What?!" He couldn't help but already feel concern for his girlfriends' idea, "You want to go in solo up the top of the building?" he repeated.

Aubrey nodded, "Again it's a rough idea and we need to hear back from Benji. But he could need your help-"

"Look you are not going in alone. I'll go in with you from up top, and if Benji has a way the other girls can go in through the bottom. Stacie can easily ask for the doors to open. Persuade the guard patrolling?" Jesse stated firmly.

"One guard against many will look suspicious-…" Stacie began to say but an idea struck her and she smiled at the memory, "I'll pull a Beca."

"Huh?" Cynthia voiced.

"I'll manipulate the guard to 'take me in' and once I'm inside I'll knock him out and go help with Benji." Stacie elaborated, "Cynthia can join so as I can get her inside. Amy can just… become a fly or something and get in."

Jesse was a little baffled at the open brainstorming from Stacie, as was Aubrey if her expression said so. Aubrey smiled proudly and held up her palm. Stacie scoffed but slapped her palm with Aubrey's for a high-five.

"That is not a bad idea at all…" Aubrey agreed, she was proud that she had spoken up and she didn't want to dampen the great idea but there was a flaw. It had been done before.

"But?…" Stacie drawled, knowing that Aubrey was about to say the word.

"But," Aubrey gave a nod, "Because Beca has done that in the past… they might have a system in place or just be more than overly cautious now. This is the main building of Prism they won't ask questions. They will probably fire at both you and Cynthia then take you in."

Stacie pursed her lips, that being a very likely outcome, "Damn…"

"Points for trying." Jesse stated, "We have this EMP let's not forget."

Stacie just shot him a smirk for his smart-ass comment, but nodded at the reminder of the device and continued to try and think of something else.

"Well let's keep going over some things until we hear from Benji." Aubrey spoke and looked to Jesse.

"I'm sitting on 25% battery power. I'll check every now and then to make it last." He voiced.

The blonde nodded and turned back to converse about infiltrating the building.

* * *

"Come on Mom where are you?" Benji hissed quietly as he scanned through the hacked security cameras in the building. There were hundreds but he was still yet to find her or even hear from her.

Benji sighed, trying to keep his worrying at bay and remain calm. Again he said a small prayer in his mind for his mothers' safety and for Chloe to be out there doing the right thing. His hand went to the secret compartment his mother had placed inside the workbench drawer beside him of where he sat. There were only two other scientists in the room who were focused on whatever it is they were doing, regardless Benji stealthily pulled the small remote out.

He stared at it for a long moment before exhaling. How much time did he have? He couldn't ask his friends to move until he heard from his mother.

Placing the remote into his pocket, Benji put his gaze back onto the computer and began typing a message to Jesse.

||\I HAVE HACKED THE SECURITY CAMERAS|b89\\\ELITE ARE EVERYWHERE|/] TIMING HAS TO BE RIGHT|\:| I CAN OPEN THE BACK LOT GARAGE LATER THIS AFTERNOON|2c\\\| TRY TO STEAL ONE OF THEIR TRUCKS TO ENTER:\\[P] IF NOT I WILL TRY AND CHANGE THE GUARDS AROUND FOR YOU TO SLIP IN:\\]

He clicked send and now that he knew everything began typing another message to Jesse explaining all about Chloe. Half way through typing Benji huffed and stopped. How could he send a message like this? He needed to talk to Jesse.

It was risky but Benji had an idea and stood from his workstation. Switching the computer on sleep he walked past one of the other workstations looking for something particular. One of the other scientists let out a long exhale and Benji turned to see him slip off his lab coat and disappear into the bathroom. Benji took the chance to check his jacket pockets. Nothing. They weren't allowed in here but Benji smiled widely when he opened and searched one of the mans drawers finding a phone.

Quickly he went into the small bedroom and dialled Jesse's number. Benji gave himself a mental pat on the back for memorizing their numbers. His smile faded when the phone went straight to message.  _Damn!_

Praying that the next phone wasn't yet dead he clicked to connect the number. His heart was racing.

_Thank god it's ringing!_

Her voice came over the phone and Benji let out a sigh of relief.

"…. Yeah, it-… Yeah I know Aubrey-… I'm fine. Yes… yes-look Aubrey. Aubrey!... I need to talk to Jesse. It's about Chloe." Benji spoke. After a few seconds Jesse was on the phone.

* * *

They sneered and shared secret glances and muttered words amongst them. Their distaste for the special sitting across from them clearly apparent.

Chloe didn't care, but was becoming irritated with the long trip. Her mind racing still with all of the information she had been told. The truth hit hard and her mistakes even harder. Her mind revolved around Beca, wanting to be back at Prism to see her.

"Hey!" one of the Prism Elites snapped at her, "Get your head in the mission."

Chloe's dark eyes met his and he felt unsettled but remained stoic.

"How much longer until we are there?" Chloe asked. She had noted from the watch showing on his wrist that it was now past midday.

He shrugged.

Chloe tried to keep her anger at bay, her hands wringing together to keep them occupied and not strangle these Elites. Her thoughts now went to this mission, going over plans and ideas she was still unsure of what to do.

Chloe turned in her seat and peered out the small slat in which she could see they appeared to be on an isolated road. A powerful idea ran through her mind and she decided this was it. She had enough and her want to be back at Prism to save Beca was overwhelming.

Chloe went back to looking at the large device before she glanced around at the Elite. Leaning her head back against the truck she closed her eyes, her hands clenched shut. Concentrating on the feeling of the road beneath them, the air surrounding them, her eyes snapped open.

Uvarr slammed the breaks and swerved around the sudden intrusion of the road being raised in front of him. The car spun and during this Chloe held on to her seat but raised a hand to the back of the truck. An almighty wind ripped the back doors open and like a vacuum sucked out the occupants, Chloe barely hanging on.

Finally the truck came to a halt hitting the ditch just off the side of the road. Uvarr unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his heated gaze to the back, opening the divider the redhead and all of the Elite were gone.

Cautiously Uvarr opened his door and stepped out of the truck, taking his rifle with him. His eyes scanned the area to see Elite scattered all over the road. Some were groaning and trying to move. That didn't matter because right now his eyes were looking for the perpetrator.

"Wow Chloe!" He sneered and raised his assault rifle, prepped and ready, "And here I thought we were friends?!"

No reply.

Uvarr's mind went over why this happened now. The plan was for her to take the blame…

"Now did someone slip the surprise and tell you the mission details? Hmm?" Uvarr moved around the area and had already checked the back of the truck, which was clear except for the device which still looked to be in unharmed condition.

"Or maybe it was that brunette bitch?..." Uvarr mocked, "She must've been really hurt when you dug that knife into her back." He poised his gun back at the truck hearing a noise, "Oh that's right I was there! And what a priceless image that was!"

Uvarr squinted his eyes and turned his head, trying to pick up on the large noise taking place in front of the truck. He didn't have time to react when a large piece of the road was hurled towards him.

Chloe who had been hiding on top of the truck was now standing and watched as the road smashed into Uvarr and sent him a few feet down the road. Chloe's attention now went to the Elite soldier who had regained his footing and weapon pointing it right at her. Quickly she flipped back and off of the truck, positioning herself behind it for cover.

"Wh- where is she?" one of the other Elites asked as he saw a fellow solider pointing at the truck, "She's gone behind the truck!"

"Don't shoot! The device is in there!"

Chloe moved around towards the front of the truck and waving her hands in front of her, using the element she stepped out from the side.

Their shocked gazes went towards her and scrambled to aim their guns but it was too late. A powerful gust of wind shot towards them and swept upwards. The 4 Elite went high up into the air from the gust and as it disappeared, leaving them to the known fate of gravity they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Chloe didn't want to kill them but it was kill or be killed. The one person she did intend to kill was Uvarr. A monster who had to be stopped. Chloe walked out further towards the Elite and to inspect the device. However hearing a grunt she turned in time to see the piece of road she had thrown at Uvarr being thrown right back at her. Chloe ducked and rolled out of the way just before it hit her, as it clipped the side of the truck.

Uvarr stormed towards her, "That all you got?"

Chloe returned to her feet and stood strong, gritting her teeth.

"Traitor." He laughed, "To both sides so it appears. You belong nowhere except 6 feet down!" he began to run towards her.

Chloe ran also and once close enough she raised the ground for him to trip. Uvarr jumped right over it though only for him to be swept away by a gale wind right into a tree. Chloe watched as the trees bark shattered from Uvarr's body and took down the large tree.

Chloe searched the area trying to think of how she was going to defeat this monster.

Hearing a small blip of some kind she turned to the source and found that the device's screen showed a countdown of 3 minutes.

_Fuck!_

She turned to his laughing as Uvarr reappeared, "I was never good at following orders. I think this spot will be a great place for a crater to exist." He placed the remote back into his pocket.

"Now… where were we?" He turned ripping a tree out of the ground and ran towards Chloe, swiping the tree with great strength towards the redhead.

 


	38. Consequences

Christen stood next to Beca as Xaphan strapped her into the experimental device. One that had claimed so many lives in the past. Abaddon was in his last step for his claim to endless power.

Abaddon had left the room and soon returned. Christen noted that he was no longer just wearing his expensive suit, but also some kind of body armour. His eyes met hers and quickly she diverted them back into checking the system for Beca's device.

Bumper had also joined the room and his eyes stayed on Christen as he stood in the corner of the room.

"Aurora is secure Master." Xaphan stated and placed the current version of Prism on his desk, they were about to add to it.

"Good." He turned to Christen, "Would you hook the current Prisma into the device." He ordered.

Christen gave a short nod and went over to connect the vial.

In the meantime Abaddon walked over to Xaphan, "I need a dosage."

Xaphan looked to his Master, "A-are you sure? We are about to-"

"Do not question me Xaphan! Just bloody do it!" Abaddon's commanding voice took the once quite room by total surprise. Abaddon hadn't had his fix for power in near 12 hours. Like an addict he needed and wanted it now, feeling that his high may be decreasing. Despite the infusion of Prisma about to happen for his daughters' powers he wanted to keep feeling strong.

Xaphan quickly nodded and reached into his pack of syringes and vials that he had brought up with him. Withdrawing the contents of one vial into a syringe he went over to Abaddon who had raised the sleeve of his suit and injected it into her forearm.

Abaddon let out a large exhale and smiled from under his mask, that all powerful feeling returning and coursing through his veins.

Beca had been weakly watching and was disgusted by the sight, "Why?" she whispered tiredly.

All of them turned to look at Beca.

"Why?" Abaddon asked as he rolled his sleeve back, and walked towards her. He pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Why me?... Just because I'm your daughter?" She wondered.

Christen's eyes became saucers at hearing that, and they flittered between looking at Beca and Abaddon. She thought herself crazy at first for what she had just heard but looking to Bumper he was also taken by surprise.

Abaddon scoffed, "No… You are very special Beca. Very. From the tests I have had conducted on you and the small attainment of blood I had taken from you many years ago," he looked to her wrist where the scar still remained, before back into her eyes, "Including the recent tests to confirm our original hypothesis. You are the key in which will connect and join flawlessly with the others gifts that have been gathered. I will take what you have… so that I may attain omnipotence."

Beca's eyes although tired shot him a hateful glare, if this is what was to happen she still hadn't been provided an answer she had wanted to know for years "Mom?" she asked.

Abaddon sat back into his chair and thought for a moment on whether to indulge her question this time.

Christen had stepped back from the device and could only stand idle at this wicked sight and conversation. In fact all of those in the room remained quiet and listened.

"Dead." He finally stated.

Beca gulped although her mouth dry and her head hung low. Trying hard not to cry she pushed through to ask more, "You?"

Abaddon crossed his arms and exhaled through his nose, "Yes. With the device you are sitting in actually."

"Fuck you." Beca feebly spat. Wanting to rip away at this device and destroy this whole room and everyone in it. Except for Christen who she knew was on their side. Lily had confirmed this during her dream walk.

"Disappointing that your mother didn't make it through the process like so many others. But you," he stated proudly, "You are more powerful Beca. Even though you still haven't made all of the advanced levels of your gift… they are inside you. We saw that yesterday… when I made you angry. You used compression via your telekinetic power to crush those chairs and then followed that up with destruction, making them explode! Truly it was amazing. You did the same to the glass. That glass was meant to be impenetrable." He reminded her and listed off excitedly.

"Let me out of this device and I'll do the same to you." She snapped, wishing that she had the strength to do so, but was still being drugged.

He scoffed, "Your snark. You remind me so much of me you know?"

"I'm nothing like you. You're a sick, selfish and twisted man who would do anything for power."

He nodded in agreement, "That does sound like the title of my biography. Though as your father Beca… I do want to offer you a position here with me," Beca looked at him, the notion completely insane, "That if you make it through this process… we can take the next step of evolution together. We will rule  **all,** together."

Beca let out a raspy laugh due to not having had anything to drink in days, "You are fucking insane if you think I would join you… I would rather die!"

"Oh well how convenient because that was the other option." He replied before standing from the chair, his tone more serious, "That is a shame to hear though Beca… I'm sure we could have done great things together."

Beca didn't reply, her eyes glazing over as another hit of drugs was pumped into her system, keeping her sedated.

Abaddon turned to Christen, "Doctor Platt."

Broken from her stun at what she had just learned her eyes went to Abaddon.

"You are no longer needed…" He stated darkly, "Bumper will escort you out."

Christen gave a short nod, wishing she could do something for Beca but there was literally nothing more she could do here. She hadn't even known about this certain device.

"Of course Master." She gave a short nod and made her way out of the office with Bumper following.

Xaphan was going over the device but stood next to his Master once she left, "Should have had her killed along with her husband." He stated.

Abaddon exhaled, "I agree… but we needed her expertise on the experiments and devices." He had recently learned of Christen forging his signature in allowing a subject to be taken from her cell and experimented on, moreover of her snooping activities around the building. He had wanted her within his sight, inviting her to join and set up Beca in the device until Bumper could come and deal with her. Just as he had done so with her husband.

"Well she will be taken care of now. Nothing more to worry about." Xaphan smiled.

"Yes." Abaddon smirked and sat down in his chair, "How long until we can begin?"

"I will run some minor tests but we will begin shortly Master." Xaphan informed.

* * *

Amy had followed the helicopter and internally cheered at seeing it land at the nearby airport. Quickly she turned and headed back to the van. It didn't take her long and she swooped down to see that he pile of clothes had been left for her. Quickly she changed and went around to see everyone dressed in kevlar and prepped.

Amy instantly noted how different and more unsettled Jesse seemed to be. Aubrey was close to him and was softly talking to him.

"Oi!" she yelled to grab everyone's attention, which worked as they all turned to her, "The helicopter is close by. Wouldn't you believe it it's at the airport!" she smiled. Even at seeing the sight she was thankful for something turning in their favour for once.

Aubrey smiled and the others all nodded, "Okay then-"

"Are we still going to wait for Benji to give us the signal?" Stacie interjected.

Amy shook her head and didn't allow Aubrey to speak, "We should get that helicopter now. We don't know how long it could be there for and if we sit around and wait we could lose our chance."

"She's right." Jesse agreed, "We need to get the helicopter now."

"Well what are we going to do with it once we have it?" Cynthia spoke up, "We can't fly to the building yet and we can't sit their on the tarmac whilst we wait…"

Aubrey thought it over and spoke her mind, "Amy, maybe you can find us somewhere to fly and land it for now? Like a field somewhere?"

"I'll have a look see." Amy agreed, "Someone want to fill me in on the plan though?"

Cynthia stepped forward and began to inform Amy, moreover of the personal vendetta Chloe has and why towards Jesse. Amy was surprised to hear that piece of information.

Jesse had decided to share the information that Benji had given him. Although she may have been able to go through Beca's memory recollection of the incident he still wanted to speak with Chloe given the chance, more now than ever. Jesse had stated how guilty he felt to all of them but if he had known… well he wasn't quite sure but he would've tried to explain it better.

When Jesse was told it had clicked. Somehow it just instantly made sense for her deep hate towards him, for all of the bickering, arguments and fights that had taken place. Moreover her eyes. So blue just like her fathers. Jesse had done well in trying to push the memory away and had not connected that significant piece until he was told of how similar their eyes were.

He just hoped that Chloe would hear him out and that the illusion Prism had casted over her eyes was broken.

Once all had been spoken about Amy stated she would fly once more and lead them to a back area where Aubrey would easily be able to sneak through, including Stacie.

In agreement the others jumped in the van, and followed the eagle.

* * *

The fight had been gruelling but Chloe was already advancing on Uvarr who was beaten and bloody but kept pushing through.

"I will kill you!" Uvarr screamed in frustration from being once more thrown through the wooded area in which the fighting had now spilled into.

"You will try, but have proven to fail at that." Chloe shot back and jumping over his body as he tried to tackle her, she swung a leg around his neck and hooked through to her other leg, pulling tightly across his neck in a lock.

Uvarr gasped and clawed at her jean covered leg as he fell to his knees.

Chloe pulled even harder whilst her arm pulled his up, rendering it useless.

Uvarr still had his other hand however and gradually made his way into his back pocket, but his eyes began to droop shut.

Chloe felt his once tense body, slump to the ground and lay down. Unwrapping herself from his body she thought to smash in his head to make sure he was dead but in seeing the remote much to her shock had a screen of some sort on the back, her attention went to the device.

Quickly Chloe made her way out of the wooded area, steadying herself on some of the trees as she passed from the minor pain received during the fight. Once back onto the road, the Elite still down and out she went to the back of the truck.

1 minute and 30 was remaining.  _Fuck, fuck what do I do?_

Hearing a phone begin to ring from a nearby Elite, Chloe thought to answer to buy some more time in case more Elites would advance on the area if not hearing back from the Elite.

"Yes?" she answered as if annoyed from the interruption.

"Mission still a go?" the boy asked.

Chloe's eyes widened noticing the voice immediately, "Benji?"

Benji had been able to hack through the phone he stole and locate an Elite that was currently on mission with Chloe. His thought was to call and check in on the mission. To see if Chloe had failed or succeed. Her answering the mans phone seemed to be an answer in itself.

"Chloe…" he couldn't help but sound relieved.

"Benji I-I don't know what to do t-the device it has less than a minute until detonation?"

"What?! It has been activated?"

"Yes… shit!" Chloe saw that the contents of whatever made the seismic device work began to fuse together, "I've got the remote but it's like some weird GPS… it's locked."

"Give me the serial number now!"

Chloe searched the device and narrowed her eyes at the small numbers, reading them out.

Benji quickly typed it in and began to try and hack the device.

Chloe shook her head, 30 seconds, "We are running out of time!"

"I'm trying!" he shot back the phone on speaker in the now empty room as his fingers were quickly tapping along the keyboard.

Chloe continued to shake her head, "I need to do something…" she mumbled, pulling the phone away from her ear, and let it slip through her loose grasp to the ground.

25 seconds.

Chloe had an idea and it was too late to think or try anything else. Using the air suction like before the device was ripped away from being held down and pulled out of the back of the van. Chloe sidestepped just in time before it flew right into her. Out in the middle of the road it now sat, and Chloe crouched down. Placing her hands out flat upon the cement road she gritted her teeth and another large fragment of the earth, just in front of the device began to rip away.

20 seconds.

It was much larger than the one she had thrown at Uvarr and pulling it up from the ground it hovered just over the device.

" _I-I think… I think I've nearly got it… …. Chloe you there? Chloe?"_  She couldn't hear his voice coming from the phone on the ground behind her where she had dropped it.

15 seconds.

Stumbling out of the woods Uvarr wiped the blood from his mouth. His body was failing him and swore to kill Xaphan for his body not being stronger like it should be. Holding the syringe of Extrication A-29 in his hand he began to trudge forward towards the redhead.

10 seconds.

" _Chloe?! Are you there?!"_

Chloe's focus was on the rock and device. The use of her powers was draining her but she held on, her backup and safety plan was about to be put in effect also. Standing from the ground now she sent the large rock flying up into the air, but not too far, just for some time to create protection.

5 seconds.

Chloe's palms were outstretched and summoned what looked to be a large tornado and the creation of it, initially was. But in focusing her power on the large tornado, honed in on it to become situated around the device, and the air was now what would be described as a wall. A wind wall. The walls in which are highly pressurized and airtight surrounding the entire device.

The rock had already began its decent and although Chloe could barely see it through the wind wall it crashed into the device. A bright light illuminated the entire length of the wall.

Small trickles of blood began to show from Chloe's nose as she continued to hold the wall in place. Soon the bright light began to dim and Chloe allowed the wall to subside. She had done it, and a small smile played at her lips until she felt something small prick into her neck. Whatever was injected into her body made her feel like she was on fire, it coursed throughout body so quickly it was excruciating.

Uvarr smirked at hearing her scream in pain, and having completed his task he fell to the ground trying to recollect his strength.

Meanwhile Chloe's knees gave out and she began to try and crawl away from Uvarr, to keep moving and stay alive. Because her body felt like it could explode at any second.

Uvarr laughed and tried to stand once more, "How are you feeling?" he began to walk towards her.

Chloe continued to groan in pain but hearing the footsteps behind her she tried to crawl faster.

Uvarr smirked, "Where are you going? No I don't want you to die yet!" he reached her and nudged his foot into her back, being already weak her body folded and she coiled over.

Standing above her he leaned down, "Not until I drag you back to Prism and make you watch as I kill your pathetic little girlfriend."

Chloe felt an all new anger rush through her and though she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it, due to the unknown drug in her body, regardless Chloe sat up.

Gathering the electrical current from the nearby light posts she focused the currents to be sent right into Uvarr. The electrical whir, sparks and brightness shot right into the Elite and he stumbled back whilst screamed in agony. The smell was disgusting but Chloe kept her focus.

Uvarr felt his flesh boil and burn, his body dropping to the ground and finally succumbing to death as the smoke rose off him.

Chloe slumped back onto the ground and clutched her hands together, praying that the pain would go away, she screamed again.

" _CHLOE!"_  Benji screamed through the phone having heard screams from both a male and female.

Chloe's body began to shake and convulse, her hand shot out to hit the cement. Appearing to be having a seizure.

" _Chloe?! Chloe if you can hear me…"_  Benji didn't know what to say, he hoped she would be okay, and it was likely she would be if she had taken those pills his mother had given her. Christens small remedy to combat Extrication she had prepared if ever they were to use it. However like the use of Extrication, her remedy hadn't been tested, only having to go off faith in her product.

Chloe's body soon began to cease its erratic movements. The air returning to her lungs and being able to control her body movements again, Chloe rolled to lie face down against the warm cement. Taking a moment to collect herself, her eyes were still shut but partially opened hearing Benji's voice somewhere. Lifting her head up and craning it back past the burnt corpse she saw the phone, "Benji…" she whispered.

Pushing herself off the ground, which she groaned from the pain still lingering, she put a hand up to her nose trying to block the awful stench of Uvarr's body. Walking past him she stopped, "That was for Beca and all the other innocent people you have killed!" she spat before continuing on to pick up the phone.

"Benji?" she voiced weakly, walking over to the back of the van she sat down on the back ledge.

" _Chloe…"_  he sighed in relief again and chuckled,  _"You did it…"_

"Huh?" Chloe was still a little out of it.

" _I was able to hack the other devices… they're disconnected from the Prism system. They're useless…"_  Benji informed her with a smile.

A faint one played at her own lips, she turned to assess the wreck of the device behind her, "You did it Benji…"  _Not me…_

" _Nah with both did Chloe. You stopped that device all by yourself out there… I wasn't quick enough and if you hadn't have done it… well I would hate to think of what could've happened."_

Chloe only exhaled, she still wasn't proud of herself. Would she ever be?

" _Chloe listen to me! You have saved a lot of innocent people-"_

"That doesn't make up for those that have already been hurt because of me." She interjected.

" _Not but it is one hell of a start Chloe. Those devices were positioned all over the country, I'm talking about the millions you have just saved from devastation. You have to give yourself some credit. You were wrong Chloe, yes… but you have seen and opened your eyes. You can still help people."_

"After everything I have done…" Chloe wiped a tear from his words, "You would still place hope in me?"

"…  _Of course I do. You're a good person Chloe… besides, we're family."_

Chloe laughed a little, good heartedly in shock of his forgiveness. She only hoped the others would be able to accept her apology.

"Thank you Benji… really."

" _I'm going to tell the others of what you have done Chloe… but bon't thank me yet Chloe. There is still work that needs to be done-"_

"I know. I'm coming back. I'm getting you and Beca out of there!" Chloe stood from the truck, her legs a little wobbly she went around the side of the truck.

" _Chloe there are many-… oh my god… "_  Benji's voice became quiet and withdrawn.

Chloe sat in the drivers seat, "What?"

" _Beca- Beca's on the top floor."_

 _Abaddon… he has her._ Chloe knew though she wasn't sure why, Abaddon has taken Beca to his office.

" _No… no…"_ Benji shook his head from the computer screen,  _"It's time Chloe… uh-uh listen-listen to me okay. The others are breaking into Prism-"_

"What? When?"

" _Soon… now. Do what you can to come back Chloe but be weary… Prism is rigged with explosives and I will be detonating-… …. NO! Ah fuck…"_  his voice was weak,  _"I have to go!"_ he hung up.

"Benji? Benji?!" she pulled the phone away to see it was disconnected.

Turning the ignition Chloe felt different… usually she would feel the connection of the electricity. But there was nothing.

"Oh no-…" her mind raced in thinking back to what Uvarr had injected her with. Stepping out of the truck she raised her hand to the ground. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

Her hand to the electrical pole. Nothing.

Chloe began to shake in worry, and she tried to summon the wind.

Nothing.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Chloe walked around aimlessly trying to wrap her mind around that it was highly likely she had just been injected with some sort of cure.

"No-no it's not a cure!" She yelled aloud to herself for being so stupid in ever wanting this, "There was nothing wrong with me…"

Chloe was yet to try the other elements but there was no time, running her hands through her dishevelled hair she jumped back into the truck.

_I have to get back to Prism. Now. I'm coming Beca… please hold on._

* * *

Benji sat staring at the screen.

Whilst he had been on the phone to Chloe, he had finally found his mother who was being escorted into an elevator from the top floor. He gulped at seeing Bumper was with her. Everything had been going fine until he saw Bumpers hand move to his firearm.

Benji's heart near stopped but watched as his mother looked to the camera with a subtle shake of her head, hoping her son would stay where he was and mouthed 'Abaddon has Beca' she looked away then back at the camera 'Do it.' Letting him know that the charges were still in place and ready for him to detonate.

"Beca- Beca's on the top floor." He quickly told Chloe.

Benji knew what was coming but he didn't want to believe it, "No… no…" Benji shook his head from the computer screen, "It's time Chloe… uh-uh listen-listen to me okay. The others are breaking into Prism-"

They stepped out of the elevator and he switched to different cameras as he followed them, Christen mouthing 'I love you.' to a camera as she passed. Benji stood from the chair wanting to go after her but it was all too late. Bumper had thrown her into some random room, of which had no camera except for one just outside.

Pulling the camera feed up onto the screen all whilst still trying to talk to Chloe he tried to get a clear image and see inside the room. The windows were glass but was not clear, which is the way they had been designed, instead he could only see a silhouette of bodies moving around. Remembering it was a conference room he checked to see if there was another computer inside, there was.

Hacking in Benji's eyes bulged at seeing Bumper throw his mother into a wall, "NO!" he yelled aloud and then without any hesitation Bumper aimed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger, "Ah fuck!" his voice was weak, he remembered he was still on the phone "I have to go!" he hung up.

The hot tears poured from his eyes as he watched his mothers' body fall against the wall and slide down.

"NO! NO!" Benji yelled again and slammed his fist into the desk, his hands shot up to hold his hair, refraining from truly screaming. He couldn't believe it. He sobbed as a hand went to his mouth. He had to stop. Now wasn't the time to mourn. Benji wiped his tears away and called Aubrey.

He could hear the whirl of a helicopter somewhere in the background, he took a deep breath as she said her name and again he pulled his focus, "Chloe has stopped the devices Aubrey. She did it. She's on her way back to Prism to help. It's time. Now."

Aubrey could hear it in his voice that something wasn't right,  _"Benji?"_

"I'm okay Aubrey but we need to move now!"

" _We're on our way Benji, and Chloe?... are you sure?"_

"Yes." Was his simple reply, "Get here now." Then he hung up.

His eyes glanced back at the screen to see Bumper leave the room and his mother's body not directly visible anymore due to the table in front. The blood still dripped from the wall and quickly he switched to a different camera.

* * *

" **Hey I need for you to take my friends here up to the top of the Prism building. You do whatever it is they tell you to do, got it?"** Stacie stated with a sweet smile and her arm lingering along the forearm of the pilot.

He was in such a trance he didn't even notice that the other Elite guards had all been taken out. Amy and Cynthia carrying their bodies into a small office to hide them for now.

"Okay." The pilot nodded dumbly.

Aubrey and Jesse walked over, as did the others.

"Everyone ready for this?" Aubrey asked, she wore her green mask. Jesse was also wearing his mask.

They all gave a round of nods and some forced smiles. They were nervous no doubt, and scared but more than determined.

"We'll see each other again…" Stacie stated, "We will."

Again they nodded.

"Good luck!" Cynthia voiced to the pair.

"Right back at you." Jesse spoke.

Everyone remained still for a moment. This was really it. Into the depths of Prism they were about to go, a place that had been hunting them whilst they ran or hid. But now they would fight. Into the depths of Prism they go with strength and bravery despite the odds being stacked against them. Because no longer could they run from such a place, to leave those behind that were still being held in there.

Into Prism they go, with the just intent of brining Prism down.

"Let's do this then! Your ride is ready!" Stacie broke the silence, trying keep everyone strong-minded.

"Don't forget your training… do what you need to, to save others and survive." Aubrey declared.

They would be fools to not use deadly force when it would be thrown at them at every turn. They did not want to kill and would try not to, but again, if necessary the choice would be theirs.

Jesse held out his hand and pulled Aubrey up into the helicopter.

"Go!" he told the pilot who nodded and began their ascent.

Those on the ground waved at them before they turned and went back to the van.

Aubrey hugged herself in close to Jesse, his arms holding her tightly. Leaning up she unclasped his mask and he took it from her hands to hold onto for now. Both of them staring into each others eyes they need not speak, not mention they wouldn't be able to hear over the rotor blades. Instead they stared contently at one another, their hands entwining, they didn't have to speak of how much they cared for each other.

Untwining their hands she placed them on his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss of which he returned.

Aubrey felt the tears well behind her eyes but pushed them back. She had to be strong and not let the 'what could happens' cloud her mind. She was afraid but with Jesse joining her she was less so. Jesse was feeling the exact same way, he sighed as they pulled away from their kiss.

'Don't you leave me okay?' He mouthed.

Aubrey smiled and nodded, 'And don't you leave me.' She returned.

He too nodded and gave a short smile before kissing her again.

They were close to the building now and Aubrey helped him place the mask back on. It was late afternoon now, the sun beginning its descent signifying the end of another day. It was far from the end of another day.

* * *

Benji stormed into his room and taking his suit from out of under the bed he changed into it.

He sat on the edge of the bed saying a silent prayer for his families' safety.

"I'm sorry I couldn't-…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry Mom." He weakly mumbled before steeling himself, "They will pay Mom. What you and Dad started I'm going to finish. My family and I… and if we burn, well at least we will burn together."

Standing from the bed he picked up the remote and counted down from a minute. Walking back out to the computer he watched the camera downstairs waiting to see when Amy, Stacie and Cynthia would arrive.

"Come on girls… where are you?!"

* * *

Pulling up the truck just outside of Prism, Chloe took a minute to prepare herself. Inhaling and exhaling she steadied her hands on the steering wheel. Hearing movement from outside the truck she turned and readied her fist but was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Well I be damned." The voice whispered.


	39. Mission Prism: Part 1

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Aubrey slipped her own green mask on, securing it tightly before she gazed out to see the landing pad close to them.

Jesse held her hand tightly, right up until her felt the helicopter descend onto the helipad. Using his gift Jesse became invisible and hopped off immediately when the helicopter skids touched down.

Aubrey looked to the pilot, tempted into telling him to fly to the Antarctic.

"Stay here." Aubrey decided. They might be able to use the helicopter later.

He nodded, "Yes mam."

Aubrey jumped out and was met with two knocked out Elite that were guarding the helipad. Jesse was visible and gave a nod to the door.

She smiled and went over, peering her head through the door there was no one else on the other side. Only a stairwell.

"Clear." She stated.

Jesse and Aubrey made their way inside.

* * *

Chloe held up her hands in surrender only to look past the gun to see the persons head come into view, "Stacie?"

"Get out." She ordered.

Chloe nodded and stepped out of the truck, now seeing that Amy and Cynthia were with her.

"Cynthia…" Stacie voiced and turned around holding the gun out to her, asking for her to take it. Cynthia did and kept it at her side.

Stacie turned and delivered a swift slap to Chloe's cheek.

Chloe put a hand to her stinging cheek but lowered it, accepting that she deserved that, though she still believed that she deserved more than just that.

"You deserved that." Stacie stated to which Chloe nodded, "I know."

Stacie exhaled, "Benji told us you were heading back here… and of what you did." She gave a small reassuring smile, "You did the right thing Chloe."

"Just happy you came to ya senses red." Amy agreed and stood next to Stacie, "Now I don't have to claw your face off."

Chloe faintly smiled, "I know… I fucked up. I was fucked up, I was  _so_  wrong. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Cynthia interjected, "We are running out of time though and need to load the truck!"

The others nodded and began to head back to the van hidden out of sight. Chloe followed them, "What's the plan?"

"We're loading the truck with the EMP and you're going to drive us into Prism." Stacie answered.

"Where's Aubrey?" Chloe asked.

"Aubrey and Jesse have taken a helicopter up to the roof." Stacie informed.

Cynthia and Amy gritted their teeth as they lifted the heavy device and walked it back over to the truck. Quickly Chloe opened the back doors and helped them pull it in.

"Okay, but-…" Chloe jumped down from the back of the truck to look at the other women.

"But what?" Cynthia asked.

"I-… I uhm. I don't think I have my powers anymore." Chloe confessed.

All of them were stunned, "What?" Cynthia gasped.

"How?" Stacie voiced.

"I was injected with something… I can't control the elements like I used to, not the wind, not earth, not electricity." Chloe listed off.

"Have you tried fire?" Amy asked.

"Or water?" Stacie added.

Chloe shook her head, "Not yet. I was in too much of a rush to get back here."

"Well not all hope is lost then. But we really need to get moving here." Cynthia prodded.

They all agreed and whilst Amy and Cynthia remained in the back. Stacie and Chloe took the front.

"I'll do the talking." Chloe stated.

"Do what you need to… so will I." Stacie replied.

Chloe shot her annoyed look to see that Stacie was smirking.

"You like to annoy me don't you?" Chloe stated more than asked.

The woman shrugged "It's entertaining." Stacie replied, turning to Chloe.

Both shared a small brief laugh before sobering in seeing the large Prism gate to the underground parking.

* * *

Benji was just about to hit the detonator but stopped in seeing an Elite truck.  _Is it them?!_

Using the zooming in function on the camera he saw the red hair and immediately smiled. Punching in the codes the gate opened.

"Hey what are you doing?" a scientist asked looking at Benji's strange appearance in a winged suit, "Guards!"

Benji clicked the computer off for the last time and walked towards the scientist who was stumbling backwards. Opening his mouth Benji let out a powerful  **'KA!'** and the scientist went flying into the wall.

The guards who entered the room were also thrown back by another yell. Benji slipped past them and continued to yell, those around him dropping to the floor with their hands covering their ears until he got into the elevator. This was it, he knew it was time to detonate now before his family may get to close to the devices placed around the building. Pulling out the detonator he readied his finger above the switch.

* * *

"Way to go Benji." Stacie mumbled proudly as Chloe smiled and gave a nod to the Elite who let them through.

The gate allowed them access and Chloe pulled up the car in the underground parking area. Just as Chloe put the car in park small, loud and consistent ' _boom_ ' sounds ensued around the building. They could feel the reverberations from the ones that had gone off nearby.

"Holy shit he really did rig the building." Chloe mumbled.

The Elite outside were sent into chaos and began to rush around.

"Yeah but not enough to make the building fall. Not yet anyway." Stacie stated and looked to Chloe.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked seeing in the woman's eyes they had a plan.

"Fight the Elite, and we're going to go help those being held underground. We'll set off the EMP soon. Do you know where Beca is?" Stacie asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Then go help her. We've got this." Stacie then jumped out of the truck.

Chloe jumped out too and went to the back of the van, watching as Stacie opened the doors and began talking to Amy and Cynthia.

"Seriously red, go and help Beca. She needs you." Amy encouraged seeing that the woman was torn with providing help to them.

Chloe knew she had to go and help Beca though, "Okay… and thank you." She told them.

They gave small smiles.

"Just don't go and die on us Chloe. I want to annoy you further and, we still want to yell at you and then kick your ass some more." Stacie joked and then went back to discussing how the EMP will work and the plan from then on.

Chloe took off towards the elevator.

* * *

Slowly, Xaphan began the procedure on Beca's power.

"I will not mix hers into Prisma just yet Master. But will give her power to you first." He explained.

Abaddon just nodded having felt the bombs go off in his building, "Just hurry the fuck up!"

Abaddon called for Stevens and he was on his way, in the meantime he went through the security cameras on his computer and saw a green masked blonde taking out some of his Elite men while not to far away an invisible force was doing the same.

Abaddon smiled widely at this, "Well now it really is a party."

Stevens came through the door, "Master. You called for me."

"Yes hold on…" Abaddon stated and checked through his computer system which was his own private connection to the seismic devices. However upon opening the program there was nothing appearing. His smirk disappeared at finding no pinpointed map for each of the devices that had been set up instead they were all gone.

"FUCKING BITCH!" Abaddon yelled and slammed his fist into his desk which went right through the wood.

Stevens straightened at the sight and wasn't feeling confident is sharing his piece of information.

"Any news from Uvarr?!" Abaddon now asked.

"Ah-n…"

"WHAT?!"

"No Master. No communication with the team however we picked up on a police frequency called in to an area where our soldiers have been found… along with the area being torn up like a tornado had ripped its way through." Stevens informed.

Xaphan looked to his Master and knew he was livid, "Master we can still do this. You can still be powerful and take over. I've taken what I can from Aurora."

Abaddon nodded and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. All wasn't lost to his cause just yet.

Picking up his cell phone he rung Bumper, "Aubrey Posen is here. On the top level right near my office. Kill her and bring me the boy, alive." he stated before hanging up.

"Stevens watch the monitor and act if you need to, to keep this room secure." Abaddon ordered.

Placing his phone on the desk he walked over to sit in front of Xaphan, "Do it."

Xaphan nodded, "It will fuse with her powers sir but it may take time. See it's like a recipe-"

"DO IT!" Abaddon ordered with furry.

Xaphan nodded and began. Once he was done, leaving the syringe with Abaddon, he knew he must make his way downstairs to ensure those subjects being held were still locked up securely. He hoped that his more sustainable and back up generator would be in effect.

Beca's eyes were barely open, her head still hung low, fighting to keep consciousness at hearing Aubrey's name.

_Are they here? Is Jesse?_

* * *

"Cynthia where are you going?" Stacie asked as she saw her moving from the van and place an Elite guards outfit on that she just knocked out.

"There are workers upstairs. Innocent workers that probably have no idea about the horrific things that happen below. Regardless I'm getting them out of here."

Stacie scoffed, "You would rather help them, then your own kind that are being held below?"

"Now how are we any better if we take a view like that? You and Amy handle things down here. I can help those up top and be closer to Jesse and Aubrey if they need a hand." Cynthia placed the gun in the holster, "I got this."

Stacie saw her point and nodded, "Be safe. And keep up communication!" she tapped the earpiece of which all of them (bar Chloe, Benji and Beca) were wearing.

"You too, and I will." Cynthia smiled and took off for the elevator.

* * *

"Jesse…" Aubrey called out and he appeared.

"Yeah?"

"We need to look for the main office area. His office must be somewhere around here." Aubrey stated, nervous but ready to face this Master Abaddon.

Jesse nodded, "I'll- look out!"

Aubrey turned and saw the Elite holding their weapons up, quickly she ran through a wall and into the safety of another room whilst Jesse turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Little was he aware that an Elite had seen him turn and quickly grabbed at the air and was lucky to come into contact with the man. The Elite reached back for his gun but Jesse grabbed the mans neck and swung their bodies around. The Elites smashed into the wall and knocked him out.

Meanwhile Aubrey waited for an Elite to walk by who was checking the hallway, and reached out to grab his arm. Pulling on it she sent him crashing into the wall and he slumped to the ground.

"There!" The Elite turned and began firing at the wall.

Aubrey ran and went into the next room, her eyes becoming wide as she ran straight into Bumper. His baton came across hard and she was unprepared as it hit her across the face, falling to the ground hard.

"Now where were we before we got interrupted last time… right about here I think yeah?" Bumper then kicked her hard in the ribs. Aubrey rolled and coughed.

Bumper followed her, "Get up!"

Aubrey swung her legs around and caught his, bringing him down beside her.

"No how about you come down here!" She sneered and threw a punch right across his face.

Meanwhile Jesse was in search for the blonde who had disappeared, taking out Elite along the way.

"Wha-?" The Elite's own gun was snatched from his hands and he was hit directly across the face and he slumped to the ground.

Elite men littered the hallway and more kept coming. Jesse turned to see blonde hair flash past an office. Jesse sought to go after her but haltered seeing a squadron of Elite heading into the same office. Jesse looked around a spotting a fire extinguisher he went over and picked it up, throwing it towards them, it scattered along the ground.

Scooping down to pick up an Elites dropped handgun he aimed at the fire extinguisher. Three shots, of which missed entirely and landed into the legs of different Elites, but finally on the fourth shot Jesse's bullet hit the mark. The extinguisher exploded and sent the Elite flying back and in disarray. Jesse ran forward and in a swift combination took down the remaining men.

Aubrey had pushed Bumper back and sent him to the ground with a spinning kick. Bumper however had reached for his baton during the fall and swung it right across her kneecap.

Aubrey yelled in pain and fell from the throbbing knee. There was a resounding crack when it had connected but did not feel broken. She wouldn't know until she tried to walk. Bumper jumped up and reached for his gun, "Enough I'm so tired of this! I have dreamt of this moment. This moment!  **Mine**! In which I exact revenge for my brother!"

Aubrey looked up only to be met with a right hook which sent her back to the ground.

"Yeah I killed him," Aubrey spat the blood from her mouth before looking up at Bumper, "and I would do it again! He killed my friends, both of you did!"

"Now I'll kill you!" He raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

Aubrey phased herself down just in time, but not before her eyes caught the sound of Jesse and another gun shot. Landing on the floor below Aubrey hissed in pain when her leg hit the ground.

"Ahh! God!" Aubrey held her knee, feeling through her jeans that it was already heavily bruised. She looked up and wished she had x-ray vision.

_I need to get back up there!_

"She's down here I think!" an Elite yelled out in the near distance.

"Shit." Aubrey hissed and carefully tried to raise herself from the ground with the help of a nearby desk. Luckily her leg wasn't broken, though it was incredibly painful to walk on.

Without warning the lights within the building all shut down. Only some faint emergency lights were shining, and it being late afternoon it wasn't much help.

"I hope you are doing okay down there girls." Aubrey mumbled.

* * *

Jesse made his way down the hallway and raised his gun on instinct when he saw Aubrey on the ground with Bumper holding his own gun at her.

"NO!" Jesse yelled and prayed his aim was on mark and quickly pulled the trigger.

Jesse could see that Aubrey had phased through the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief but watched as his bullet hit Bumper in the neck.

Bumper dropped his weapon and clutched his neck.

* * *

A flash of red hair left the elevator two levels below the top floor, due to the EMP, she charged up the stairwell. Making her way through the top level door she peered around to see that the Elite were occupied with something further down the hallway. Sneaking around through the offices Chloe made her way towards Abaddons' office.

* * *

Jesse watched as Bumper's life left his body. The man's eyes glazed over and his hand dropped from once holding his neck.

Jesse felt frozen again. He had taken a life, but for the same reason as the last. He was saving someone he cared about. Jesse accepted that this however was different in that he had chosen to kill Bumper. To save the person he loved from a man who would never have stopped hunting her, he ended that. Jesse accepted that, accepted that it was the right decision.

Lowering the gun Jesse turned only to be met with a red mask, and an almighty punch that connected right across his face. Jesse's mask broke away from the sheer impact of power and only half of it remained as he fell to the floor.

Stevens had been watching and decided it had been time to step in, "You're coming with me."

* * *

Chloe peered out to see Prism guards manning the office doors. Chloe wasn't sure if her powers were completely gone or not to use against them. Trying to think of how to be rid of them to get inside she was surprised to see Xaphan exit the room. Chloe couldn't catch what he was saying but could tell by his expression he was in a rush, constantly glancing around and back to the closed office doors. He appeared to be concerned, worried and perhaps even terrified. After a minute of exchanging words with the Elite, all of them walked away from the doors.

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she watched them all quickly make their way down the hall and away from the office. There was no time to worry about that right now however, and making her way over to the doors she took a deep breath, collecting herself and stepped through the doors of the large familiar office. Immediately she had to compose her features. Her eyes were met with a heart racing and clenching sight of Beca seated in the metal device, her head hung low and cords running from all over her body to the base of the device. One cord could be seen to be connected into her forearm, which was either taking her blood or administering it. Stevens stood close by in the back of the room to the chair whilst Abaddon stood over Beca his eyes burning into her own.

"Chloe how nice of you to join us." Abaddon spoke. He tried to hide the strain in his voice from the power that was trying to alter his body permanently. His process was not yet complete however and to wait for Beca's power to take hold. Prisma was close by though, of which Xaphan had given to him. He would himself administer it when the time was right.

Chloe walked further into the office, "Abaddon," she greeted him, "What's going on?" trying to convey confusion to the whole situation, but really she wanted to rip the room apart to save Beca.

He stood close to Beca near his large desk, "Oh you know, just talking about the plan you had about breaking Beca out of this facility and how your other friends would help." his words were dark and menacing, "You destroyed my devices as well didn't you?" he stated more than asked.

Chloe stood her ground. What could she say? "Abaddo-"

"NO!" He yelled, "I have trained you all your life for this and you allow this girl to trick you?! She is a liar! and is dangerous to humanity! This was your mission Chloe, for your parents! You would be a traitor to Prism?!"

"She is not dangerous Abaddon. Unlike you she wants to help others with abilities!"

"You disappoint me Chloe." Abaddon walked towards his desk and pressed a button upon which the door to his large office swung open with Stevens hauling a bloodied Jesse in.

Chloe's eyes went wide.

Brought over past Chloe and towards the desk Stevens threw Jesse to the ground on his knees.

"I bring you a gift Chloe. One you have wanted this whole time, in fact, your whole life! Prove to me... prove to your father and mother of the love and loyalty you have for them." Abaddon held out a large knife carved with inscription. It was Asto.

Chloe's feet brought her towards them.

With difficulty due to her weakness, Beca lifted her head up to the display.

"No!" she rasped which everyone's eyes in the room were now on her.

"He is the liar Chloe. H-he does not want to help our kind, he wants to become the leader of us... of all kinds and by stealing their powers he-"

"Enough!" Stevens yelled and made his way over.

"Look at the bigger picture Chloe, please! Do not allow him to blind you from the truth, you know Jesse-"

Stevens slapped her across the face, to which her head hung slow from the impact.

Abaddon sneered as Chloe took the knife and stood beside Jesse.

He said nothing with his head hung low. Praying that Beca's words would open her eyes.

"Do it." Abaddon ordered.

Chloe slowly raised Asto her eyes bore into the back of Jesse's head.

Beca screamed internally, her eyes reaching out to Chloe's hoping that they would lock. They did, and Chloe's eyes conveyed something different, no longer was it revenge but perhaps... hope but anger as well.

Chloe abruptly took a step back and swung the knife with all her might to her right towards Abaddon.

Grabbing her arm harshly he threw the knife back onto his desk and swiftly punched her in the stomach and head. Throwing her against the desk, she received another punch to the head and finally threw her back to the ground.

"Traitor!" he hissed. "You allowed my daughter to turn you against us!"

"Daughter?" Chloe whispered through the pain in shock, her eyes now searched for the truth in Beca's but the woman's head hung low in disgrace. Disgrace that she had anything to do with this monstrous man.

"You said we were going to find a cure! To help people with their abilities. You have instead been trying to steal and harbor people's powers for your own. To place these devices around and start war!... I- I don't want to be anything apart of that!"

Abaddon scoffed, "Naive." his attention now turned to Jesse and Beca, but spoke back to Chloe.

"Your father was like a brother to me Chloe. We both had such visions for this organization. Both of us having the same problems with our wives, that they were selfish!" Abaddon pushed Jesse down to make sure he didn't move.

"Beca's mother took her away from me before I could begin the experiments... no matter. Her mother was the first to be subject to the experimental device... which failed. And when your father came to me, telling me of how you and your mother possessed gifts... he immediately brought her to me." his eyes were sinister, glaring at Chloe and taking in her sad and shocked combination of expression, her own father and this man she considered lie an uncle had killed her mother.

"Another failure! And then there was you! He pressed and debated that you would be a great asset to the organization. When he was murdered, I thought about the rare opportunity and gambled... I can't say it was a complete loss, after all you did bring me my daughter... and son." Abaddon sneered.

Jesse peered his head up, hoping that the mans eyes would not be cast down at him... but they were.

"No." Jesse hissed in disgust.

Beca's eyes were wide as were Chloe's.

He turned his attention back to a dreary Beca, "Your mother was so difficult Beca. She could not see how we could have shared such abilities. To literally be the strongest family known. I had found another woman with gifts when I was with your mother… she had a son, my son. Disappointing though, I thought it would be different, but it was all the same. Selfish bitch who ran away, and it would appear she gave him away to another family…"

"My mother?-" Jesse asked, his breathing was heavy.

"Dead! Another failure." He spoke disappointedly.

"You're a monster." Beca spoke in disgust.

"Fuck you!" Jesse hissed in addition.

"Oh and here I thought we could be one happy family!" Abaddon joked.

Jesse abruptly stood and turned pushing Abaddon with all of his strength, toppling backwards over his desk. He turned to Beca and Stevens, becoming invisible.

Chloe lifted her body off the ground in an attempt to stop Abaddon who quickly kicked and punched her which landed her on the ground. His new strength and power that was slowly working through him damaged Chloe immensely.

Abaddon went to do more damage but had now been hit in the face, stomach and legs in a flurry of punches. Falling back behind his desk once more.

"Sir?" Stevens called out, holding his gun steady.

"Stay with her!" he yelled back, scrambling back to his feet.

Beca concentrated as hard as she could, the vibrations in the room becoming slightly clearer, Jesse was right beside her. She kept her head hung low so as to not give away his position, but out of the corner of her eye could see that he had disconnected a cord to the machine that had been keeping her drugged.

Jesse returned his attention back to Abaddon, who now stood at the front of his desk unsheathing a ninjato sword that once lay on his desk in display. Abaddon was fuming, he had tried to summon the sword into his hand, testing to see if Beca's ability was working. It was not, but he could still feel the surge of unrelenting strength course through him.

"Only the most skilled could wield these. Extremely sharp too.." Abaddon informed, with an idea he moved behind his desk, pressing the hilt of the sword into a fire alarm the room burst into chaos with water spurting out of the ceiling.

Moving forward around his desk he watched his surroundings carefully, and spotted a silhouette of Jesse's body drawing closer and was right near him.

In this time Aubrey had pushed her limits and ran through every wall to get to the main office, now phasing through. Her eyes surveying the scene of Beca in the metal device, Stevens beside her, Chloe laid against a wall in pain half unconscious and she saw the masked man holding a sword.

_Abaddon._

Quickly she took hold of Stevens from behind and disarmed him of the gun, but received a swift punch to the face. Pulling herself back she swept her leg at his but missed. Ducking down and away from his punch she delivered a kick to his mid section.

In the short break, whilst he coiled from the blow, her eyes watched Abaddon edge his sword.

"NO!" Beca's scream raw.

Abaddon gripped his sword tightly and before Jesse could comprehend that the rain was being used against him, Abaddon stepped out quickly and grabbed Jesse around the neck. Pulling his right arm back, which contained the sword, with great strength he brought the sword forward, piercing the weapon straight through Jesse's chest. Jesse's eyes were wide as they bore into his father's, as he now became visible once more.

Aubrey could feel her body racking with unshed tears, her heart breaking from the horrific sight, but Stevens who reached for his gun took her attention. Stepping forward she grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall with all of her weight. He was alive but unconscious, dropping to the floor.

Jesse was visible, staring down at the sword in his body. Placing his hand on his son's chest he pushed him off the sword, watching as he fell to the ground below him.

Chloe was in and out of consciousness but from Beca's scream her eyes tried to focus on the blurry people above her.

Aubrey ran over and slumped to her boyfriend's body, carefully lifting his head onto her lap for comfort, but he let out muffled pains in the process. Aubrey lifted the rest of the mask from his face and threw it to the floor beside them.

"Keep your eyes open Jesse! Don't you close them! Stay with me!" she urged, tears falling from her eyes.

His breathing was choked but kept his eyes on hers. Jesse's eyes bore up into hers and were immersed in her caring and loving gaze.

Bringing his hand up to her face. She clasped his hand there and held it close.

"Pathetic." Abaddon hissed at the sight beneath him, walking back around to his desk, he grabbed something in a drawer.

"Love… y-you." Jesse breathed.

Before Aubrey could respond his eyes flickered until finally closing. She felt the life disappear from his body.

"No-no-no-no! NO!" Aubrey shook his head, "Please don't you leave me!.. Open your eyes dammit! Please Jesse, please!" she sobbed. Aubrey cried, her tears flowing and falling onto Jesse's lifeless body along with the water continuing it's down pour from the ceiling, she could feel his life leave.

Beca watched the scene and felt the adrenaline surging, furry and rage building, her power returning. Beca could see her brothers' heartbeat come to an end. Pushing herself off the chair a new and mighty rush flowed through her. From thought her hand and leg restraints snapped apart, the metal contorting and bent.

Her eyes fell upon Jesse, kneeling down beside them she placed a hand on his arm, feeling the cold already seeping in, a stray tear falling from her eye from the sight of her lifeless brother.

_There is still hope._

"Get him to Cynthia now." Beca stated strongly and moved past them.

Aubrey watched Beca step around them towards her father, her eyes then looked upon Chloe before landing back on her father.

"Now Aubrey!" she compelled.

Aubrey shook out of her daze and held Jesse closely, Beca's words now registering with her. Aubrey wasn't sure she could stand, her idea was risky and would take a lot of stamina but she was more than willing to try. However before she phased them down Aubrey gazed over to Chloe who was staring back, an apologetic and sad expression worn by the red head.

'I'm so sorry.' Chloe mouthed.

Aubrey wasn't sure what had exactly happened in here or what had happened to Beca and Chloe in the past days that they had been here, but from the vulnerable expression on Chloe's face Aubrey could see the see the sincerity, sadness and moreover the truth behind her eyes.

_Whatever had happened has made Chloe realize the horrible intentions of this company and in coincide with her own misguided vendetta against Jesse._

Aubrey forced a faint nod and holding onto Jesse tightly, taking a moment to collect herself, she phased them both through the ground, calling in for Cynthia's position and the situation.

* * *

Luckily the office room below them was clear, Aubrey still holding Jesse called in for Cynthia's position.

"C-Cynthia? It-it's Jesse… I need your help. Where are you?" Aubrey tried to calm her shaky voice, as she called it in through her headset.

Loud noises of gunshots and more explosions could be heard throughout the building like echoes. All was in chaos within the Prism headquarters building and Aubrey only prayed that they made it out of this alive. Moreover that Cynthia would be able to bring Jesse back.

"Aubrey… its Cynthia- I-… I'm on the 45th floor." Cynthia replied, the communication device connection was uneven from the EMP.

"I am coming to you now!" Aubrey voiced.

Holding Jesse close once more, a group of Elite had spotted them and began to approach but Aubrey didn't give them the chance, disappearing through the floor once more.

* * *

Beca stumbled over to her father who had placed the bloodstained sword back onto the table. She could still feel the fatigue, not having her full strength yet but was powered towards her father nonetheless who was smirking.

Beca threw a punch, but her energy was still not all there and with his augmented ability he easily deflected the blows and brought Beca's head down onto his desk, her body slumping to the ground. She hissed from the pain but was able to fight through the haze and stay conscious.

"Don't you touch her!" Chloe ran forward and kicked Abaddon square in the chest, but appeared to do nothing. Chloe was able to land a punch and tried for another kick, however he caught her leg and threw her body into the wall behind his desk, smashing into a cabinet.

In this time Beca pulled herself up and connected a combination of punches to her father's head and body, rounding a kick across his face. Ignoring the spiking pain screaming from all over her body as she did so.

Abaddon was stronger now, and with all of his might he picked up his daughter over his head and threw her to the ground. More punches swiftly followed to her stomach and face, repeatedly with an onslaught. Beca would deflect some and try to throw her own, but it was of no use. One final punch landed her on the ground again. On her hands and knees she spat the blood that had gathered in her mouth to the floor.

Her eyes looked up to bore into his. The cracked and damaged mask he once wore he threw to the ground. Beca was mentally and physically exhausted. She willed her body to get up but it was barely responding. Her ability was of no use due to the immense fatigue.

"That was your own son!" she hissed, holding her midsection from the pain.

"Yes, and you are my daughter. Join me! Join me and we will be the leaders of a new world Beca!" he held out his hand in offer, his last offer.

Her breathing was labored, her eyes glaring into his hand, before back into his evil eyes, "No" she finally whispered. With the last bit of energy she could muster Beca reached for his arm, using it to help pull herself up and propel a fist into his face.

He took the blow but shook it off easily staring at her with an evil smirk, "Disappointing." He sneered at the weak blow. Relentless he picked her up once more and turned around towards the window, gathering his strength "Say hello to your mother and brother for me." And threw her body, the glass instantly shattering from the pressure as her body landed harshly against it and gave way.

"NO!" Chloe pushed through the cabinet remains and ran at the sight of Beca disappearing out the window.

However, Abaddon turned grabbing her in his clutches and once again threw her to the ground harshly.

"Beca huh? My little girl has you wrapped around her finger... for one girl you would throw away your heritage! Your father fought for you to live and here you are destroying that!" Abaddon kicked her in the ribs once more.

Coughing from the blow she responded, "She has opened my eyes to you, this place, everything. I have more respect for her than I ever had for you. Both you and my father lied to me! He wasn't murdered, he was as much of a monster as you Warren!" she spat.

Abaddon smirked walking around her like a predator, "Haven't heard you call me that since you were a little girl... you were like a daughter to me Chloe."

"Which clearly doesn't mean shit to you!" she again spat.

Stevens had since gained consciousness to which Abaddon told him to go downstairs and regain order. He hadn't once seen Chloe use her powers and had a good feeling she was without them, that she had been injected with Extrication.

Chloe tried to stand and he allowed it, subtly picking up a shard of wood, hidden by her side she finally stood on her feet albeit a little unsteadily.

"Look at you... could've been so much more."

"Thanks to your daughter… and son, I am." she conveyed.

Chloe didn't know if she had any powers left but she had to try. Flinging the sharp wood down at Abaddon's leg that was not covered by the armor he wore around his body it connected. Abaddon gritted his teeth at the pain and meanwhile Chloe took this time to try and connect to any of the elements in the room. Electricity still wasn't connecting like it used to, nor was the air or ground. She became irritated and angry, her whole body becoming overheated.

_Please, please don't let my power be gone!... Beca- is gone. This vicious man needs to die!_

But she didn't get the chance she was too weak, he stepped forward and upon grabbing her he was surprised to feel his hand be burned but fought the pain. Punching her in the stomach and rounding a kick into her side, Chloe again fell.

_Wha-what just happened?... He's too strong..._

"I am disgusted that I ever had anything to do with this place, but you, you need to pay for what you have done!" she spat.

Chloe was battered and weak but pushed that to the furthest part of her mind. Gathering herself she painstakingly stood, Chloe struggled to get to her feet and used the wall for assistance.

Abaddon sneered at the sight of Chloe, he had already defeated her before this was about to begin. He reached down and pulled the wood from his knee and threw it to the ground, blood poured from the wound but he showed no signs of it affecting him.

_I need to fight, with every last bit of me I have left! For all those that have been affected by this place, by this monster, from my own misguided actions… for Beca, and for the others._

She steeled her expression from the pain shooting throughout her body and readied herself.

Warren's stance was powerful and both of them shared a heated glare, "Are you ready to die Chloe?" he sneered.

_Beca, forgive me._


	40. Mission Prism: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and I thank you all for taking interest!

" _Say hello to your mother and brother for me."_ His words hissed with darkness and sneer.

Beca felt her father pick her up with ease and with great strength threw her against the window. The harsh sting of glass showering her, feeling the razor sharp edges catch and cut through her flesh as she passed through, followed by the sensation of quickly falling to her death. Everything had slowed right down though, from the intense and heavy emotions felt in the room she was moments ago in, to now seeing the late afternoon sky above… it was almost calming. Relief, sadness, pain, and everything in between those emotions could be near faded in Beca's mind.

Instead she felt her eyes grow heavy, and like so many times before she escaped into her mind. Her mind trying to provide ease, showing her the past of happier times; When she first met her step-brother; so nervous and scared to be caught stealing, but that she had come along just in time with the strong urge of helping the boy. The boy who grew into a man despite having to live in fear of Prism, she was so proud of him… her step-brother and only prayed that Cynthia had brought that man back.

Her mother's smile was the next image to show, again Beca sat at the table in front of her birthday cake. Her mother close to her side to help blow out the candles if needed, brightly smiling at her daughter and the accomplishment of being able to blow them out by herself. This changed to the image of her training. Her mother praising her for being a strong woman after teaching her defence tactics, and when she would hold her by the shoulders, her eyes boring into Beca's to speak words of encouragement and wisdom. Her words softly spoken through her mind,

" _Be hopeful Beca. Hope is empowering more than you realize if you want it to be. It can shine a light in the darkest of times, when those around you have slipped, be the one who pulls them back and provides that lost hope."_

" _You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do."_ _ **(**_ _ **1)**_

Her mother's face now faded away and was face-to-face with the group and family she had grown to love. Aubrey, Benji, Jesse, Stacie, Amy, Cynthia, Lily and Chloe. Chloe whose smile shined the brightest, and set her alight with a new found hope. The memory of them swimming in the lake together; when the suns light bounced off the calm water and danced across her delicate yet strong features. How she made Beca feel when they would simply touch, that strong electrical current that would rush through her. Her eyes which forever made Beca feel as though she was drowning in blue. Grateful that Chloe had seen past the blindfold Abaddon had casted over Prism's true intent, moreover past her blind rage against Jesse. Beca only wished that her and Chloe had more time together, to experience their strong connection of love.

An additional thought and desire was that her father, Warren, be brought to justice. To answer for his horrible crimes of kidnapping, torture and murder.

Her mind scanned back to her last images of Warren throwing her out of the window, wearing his smug smirk but past that was Chloe in the background. She scrambled to help, her arm outstretched towards Beca and screaming out her name.

_She would be left to face him now… I cannot leave her to face him… she will die._

_I can't leave them... not yet. My father must pay for his crimes! If anyone is to end Warren, it should be me. This organization needs to end. I've not given my all... not yet._

Beca felt enraged, empowered by her thoughts and notion. Her body had turned during the free-fall to be now facing the ground. Her arms reflexively came up towards her face to shield her from the grounds impact, eyes closed Beca focused on her thoughts. Focusing her thoughts and hopes that something would save her, would stop her from the fall, and all too quickly her body came to a jolt stop. Something surged through her entire spine and shot out through her body.

_Am I dead?... ... it doesn't feel as though I've hit the ground... it would hurt, wouldn't it? Maybe my death happened too quickly to feel..._

Beca's brain registered the feel of the soft cool wind against her skin, the flex of her fingers and pain from injuries. The wind washed over Beca's skin and she had now inhaled along with it. Slowly she opened her eyes and just below her was the concrete, but she was yet to touch it. Taking her hand from its shield position she reached forward, the tips of her fingers grazing the ground, she exhaled. Her eyes now scanned the area and tilted her head to now look down her body, which was hovering above the ground.

_I'm alive?_

Her eyes went wide with the realization, her thoughts of possibly flying now stood her body upright, still hovering.

_I-...I'm flying?_

Beca's thoughts swiftly changed to her senses and memory flooding back in. The vibration sense of those trapped underground sent her body whirling through the building, her hand outstretched to blast the concrete and anything else in the way. Reaching a particular part of the ground below her, she pulled her body up, gathered her strength and adrenaline, pouring those into her fists, Beca send her body slamming into the ground. Beca burst through the obstructions and landed herself where she wanted to be, the vibrations now in clear view of those being held in cells.

Some close to where Beca had created a whole in the roof saw this and cheered, "It's her! It's Beca! She's come back."

It was unlikely the others heard the person call out but most definitely saw Beca fly through the walkway between the cells and made quick work of the Elite guarding them. Flying down she picked an Elite up and like a bowling ball threw him at a group making their way towards her. Hovering just above another squadron with guns aimed at her in the corridor Beca raised them all off the ground with her ability and threw them together, their heads colliding they slumped to the ground unconscious.

"I'm getting you all out of here." she declared strongly, propelling her body towards the tinted glass in front of her that was the security hub for the cells. She held her hand forward and the glass shattered allowing her to pass through it and without hesitation she pinned the Elite guard to the wall knocking him out instantly. Turning around she found the release device and pressed it.

Beca hovered through and back into the hall, the others began to step out of their cells. More Elite were on their way to try and stop them from breaking out, but the others already began to put up a fight. Using their abilities they helped each other in defending against the Elites.

"You are nearly there! Protect each other! and get the younger and injured up to higher ground. Fight for your freedom, and do not be scared anymore! Have hope in yourself and those around you!" Beca's words rung out down the hall, those with abilities stood in awe of the brunette.

Those remaining Elites tried to stop them from leaving which didn't pan out well, fights erupted and others helped the younger ones to higher ground.

Beca flew past and knocked some of the Elites out for those in trouble and before she could head back up to take care of her father, a situation caught her eye of an Elite in a cell holding a struggling young child who was crying. He appeared to have a gun at the ready.

Her body flew at lightening speed through the wall. The Elite's gun was pressed to the little girls head that was crying. He didn't have any time to react as Beca broke the glass and holding her left hand up had pushed the man backward with force against the wall. Meanwhile her right arm had brought the young one out of harms way to now cradle in her arms. She couldn't have been any older than 7 or 8. The young girl clutched on to her.

"Hey it's okay now. I'm here to get you all out of this place." Beca hushed the girls crying.

"You- you are the one they talk about? Have you seen my mumma?" the little girl asked through her sobs.

"N-no I haven't... What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Ellie." She told through a sniffle.

"That's a very pretty name. My name is Beca, I'm here to take you, your mother and all the others away from this place. Do you know where they took her?" Beca's feet now touched the ground and walked to where Ellie looked and now pointed.

"They took her down that way… days ago" Ellie pointed to a pair of electrical doors down the other end.

"Look out!" Ellie's went wide-eyed and screamed as an Elite guard aimed their gun at them.

Beca instinctively turned her body to get Ellie out of harms way, the bullet piercing her in the shoulder. No more shots had been fired however, and upon turning around she saw that Stacie in her diamond form standing over his body. The pink haired woman, Lauren, was also close by and had helped take out another Elite who had aimed for Beca.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked, her water filled soft eyes looking into Beca's.

"Yeah of course, are you?" However the pain from the gunshot was bad and was only getting worse holding Ellie. Beca's eyes told Stacie to help and she did.

The young girl nodded.

"I want you to go with this pretty lady. She's going to take care of you okay, she's going to make sure you get to somewhere safe." Beca informed handing Ellie over to Stacie.

"W-Will you come back?" Ellie suddenly burst out and innocently asked.

Beca's eyes never left Ellie's, she was hesitant but delivered her words strongly, "I promise." she smiled weakly to the girl, her eyes now shifting into Stacie's and even in diamond form Beca could tell she was worried. Beca then looked to Lauren and noted just behind her of Lily's weak form. Beca gave Lily a nod, the gesture telling her of the gratitude and thanks for all that she had done, Lily gave a faint smile in return.

"Lauren, please go help Lily out of here." Beca gestured to the other woman and Lauren gave a smile and nod, "Thank you Beca." She said before she went over to help Lily.

Beca then looked back to Stacie, "Go. Get her to safety and help the others." Beca quickly told her and before Stacie could ask any more questions she took off down into the direction Ellie had pointed.

She held her hands out and contorted the electrical doors as she ran, they bent and blasted open, allowing Beca to continue running through. The area was larger than the holding cells. Taking a connecting bridge to the other side of the large holding cell/science lab/hospital area. The blood from Beca's gunshot began to drip down her left arm but she ignored the pain, pushing through, coming to a halt Beca spotted a blonde haired woman near passed out on a metal table in an experiment lab.

Blasting the door open Beca ran to her side to help. Her eyes lay upon the deathly frail and skinny woman. Cords were hooked up into her body and Beca made to remove them but felt the woman's cold hand stop her.

"My daughter?..." she rasped, appearing that she was in pain just from trying to speak.

Although the woman's features had changed due to what Prism had done to her, Beca could instantly recognize of whom she spoke of.

"Ellie?" Beca asked, to which the woman gave a slow nod, "I have her, she is safe. I'm going to get you out of here okay? You're going to see her-"

"I-it's too late for that. P-please, please promise... promise me you will look after her... she is all I have. Please, I only want for her to live." she begged.

Beca could feel and hear the woman's heart slow to a dangerous rate and from the state of her being, Beca knew she spoke the truth. The damage was too far done.

Tears rimmed Beca's eyes but pushed them back, wanting to be strong for this woman who had clearly been through hell. Her anger rose at the horrible sight and thought.

_That poor girl won't have a mother and probably doesn't have a father. To grow up alone just like I did, caused by the same tyrant man. No! I will not allow that to happen, I will not allow her to go through life as I did, scared and in fear of being alone._

Beca took the woman's hand lightly into a hold for comfort.

"I will. I promise! My family and I will protect and watch over her. You have my word." Beca delivered her words powerfully and could see the relief flood the woman's eyes.

A light smile formed on her face, "T-thank you" with her concerns now at ease her eyes glazed over to the ceiling and with short huffs of breath they began to even out until her eyelids came to a close, her heartbeat to its final beat.

Beca could feel the woman's life leave her body, and allowed some tears to escape.

But there was no time for that. Beca decided to leave the body and return later on.

_I will come back for you, to see that you have a proper burial._

To take the body up to the surface now would serve no purpose, especially with a strong possibility of the young one seeing her dead mother. Beca would have none of that. And upon stepping out back into the hallway she saw many others who were strapped up to tables. Disturbingly, no other heartbeats could be sensed to Beca.

The sight made Beca sick to her stomach and couldn't believe the mass murder that had been committed.

_Multiple murders. Multiple families torn and ripped apart by this company, by my father._

Beca's blood ran hot, and she closed her eyes. With great strength her legs lifted off the ground, snapping her eyes open her body flew with great speed back towards the exit. Her body twirled around and shot straight up the building, with swift hurry to the top floor.

* * *

"I am more powerful than any of you!" Warren yelled. He pushed himself back up from the floor he had been thrown onto from a strong blow.

Chloe winced from the pain radiating from all over her body, which had been thrown through a glass table, and she too tried to stand up. She wasn't sure how long they had been fighting, but she knew she didn't have much fight left in her. Blood was running down from her forehead from a gash she had received. Wiping it away out of her eyes she looked over to Warren.

He took demanding steps towards her but Chloe had an idea, one last desperate attempt. Holding out her hand she willed and controlled for a collection of the water excess from the fire alarm, creating a large ball of water, encasing Warren's head with it.

_Oh my-…thank god._

Chloe let out a shaky breath that she still had power left in her.

He staggered and clawed for breath, drowning within the ball of water created and held in place by Chloe. Warren fought hard and his silver eyes snapped back into Chloe's upon which her eyes widened. He pushed forward with great strength, hauled himself over to where she lay. She couldn't believe it, Warren moved forward as if untroubled by the water, and delivered a powerful kick to Chloe's head.

The ball of water burst and now fell to the floor. Warren gasped for air and regained breath.

"I would say that you nearly had me there Chloe, but I am invincible!" he sneered, feeling more and more powerful despite not being able to lift items just yet. This still angered him but kept pushing through that he would soon attain the power.

Still lying on the floor, Chloe's energy was completely depleted. She was spent. Blood still trickled from her forehead, again wiping it away from her eyes.

She coughed up blood and Warren dragged her by the hair towards his desk. She grunted from the pain and tried to pry his hands away but it was of no use. He dropped her head with force to lie back on the ground.

"Love…" Warren spat, shaking his head in disgust, "Power trumps over love!"

"You are a sad and twisted man Warren, you're the one who is pathetic!"

Warren just laughed at the statement, "Says you on the ground laying in defeat!... love makes you weak! Power, power is all you ever need!"

"Love has saved me from staying blind and potentially becoming a monster like you!" Chloe spat.  _Yes, yes I love Beca. I love her whole-heartedly._

Warren had heard enough and taking Asto off his desk from earlier went back towards a battered Chloe. Taking her hair he pulled her up harshly making her sit up and tilted her head back to expose her neck. He held the knife near her throat. Her hands swung back into his arms to push him away but it was of no use.

Chloe closed her eyes and could only faintly smile at the prospect of seeing Beca again. That there was another plane in which people go to when they die so as she can see and hold the woman she loved unequivocally once more.

* * *

Beca ascended the building in quick speed and saw through the office that Warren had taken a knife from the desk and walked over to Chloe where he now held the knife against her already bloodied neck.

"LET GO OF HER!" Beca ordered her body through the air and the broken window at lightening speed towards her father.

Chloe's eyes snapped open from the strong familiar voice, her gaze turning to the right and landing on Beca, in awe of the vision before her.

Warren to was stunned at the magnificent sight of his daughter flying but only smirked at the motion. Pushing Chloe out of the way Warren hastily reached into his back pocket, holding the item he turned and readied himself for Beca's attack.

At accelerated speed Beca's body hurled its way towards him, her hand reached out and used her power to take the knife he once held into her own. Beca reached out and took hold of his body armor suit right against the glass window of the room, which cracked harshly from the pressure.

He gasped in pain and so did Beca.

During her flight she had controlled the knife he once wielded into her own hand, which was now dug deep past the broken armor and into his stomach.

Although in immense agony himself Warren smirked at the sight of Beca who appeared to be in a mixture of pain and shock. Her eyes now glanced down to see that a syringe had been emptied into her side abdomen.

Beca's body felt like it was on fire and yet like she was in a blizzard. The sensation was overwhelming, her hands shaking, her breathing and heartbeat increasing.

"What have you… d-done to me?" Beca shakily asked.

"It was for me," she sneered, pushing the taste of his own blood to the back of his throat "Of all the powers I have extracted, my last gift, my last curse to you Beca. Because if I must die, than so should you!" he hissed and with the last bit of strength he elbowed the glass behind them.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed and pulled herself up, running as fast as she could towards her to stop Beca from falling. Beca's cloudy eyes turned and locked with Chloe's. She was too late with her fingertips brushing against Beca's before disappearing. Warren pulled Beca to the side with him they fell out of the window.

"NO!" Chloe screamed. She was still severely weak and fell to the ground at the edge of the window watching the pair fall. Tears fell from her eyes but pushed away from the edge, to think she had lost the brunette after only just getting her back tore Chloe up inside.

_Maybe Cynthia can save her! Oh god please, please don't take her away from me!_

Chloe picked herself up with great difficulty and made her way to the stairs, she had to get to Beca. The adrenaline coursed through her, her thoughts of Beca urging past the pain and down the many flights of stairs.

_Even if she's injured, Cynthia could still save her. She can fly! Maybe she will be okay..._

_Please, please don't take her away from me! Please be okay!_

Her mind was racing. Again she wiped the blood from her eyes and ripped some of her shirt lining to create a bandage around her head which she knotted at the back. In immense pain shooting through her body, it was dulled by the adrenaline of wanting to get to Beca.

* * *

Reverberations of more explosions, yelling and all out chaos could be heard throughout. Small emergency lights filtered through the building and outside. Finding a small office on the ground floor, Aubrey had found Cynthia. Hauling Jesse onto a desk, Cynthia readied her hands, her head tilted back to collect her thoughts and ability. With hand stretched out over his body, she brought them down onto the wound.

Aubrey's crying had ceased for now, knowing that she had to be strong. Be strong, to hope and pray that Cynthia would be able to save the man she loved. She had to gain a moment for herself having used her ability to the brink of exhaustion took its toll. Aubrey slumped against a desk but remained standing.

"He's bled out… alot." Cynthia voiced, her eyes snapping shut tightly her face contorting in pain as she used her ability to try and bring Jesse back.

Aubrey cupped a hand to her mouth to hold back a further sob.

_Please… please!_

Her mind screamed the words. Aubrey quickly ran forward and helped Cynthia who stumbled back after performing the task.

"I'll be fine.." she told the blonde, "We need to get out of here."

"We should wait until he awakens and you regain strength." Aubrey countered.

Dust rose from the ground from another unknown rumble throughout the building.

 _What the hell is going on out there?_ Aubrey thought to herself.

"We need to get away from this building." Cynthia spoke, pushing herself upward to stand again, "Fighting has erupted outside also by the sounds of it. What about the helicopter?"

Just then Stacie's crackled voice came over the earpiece,  _"Aubrey? If you can hear me we could use your help outside…Be-..Beca was able to help get-… shhwepshh.. It was incredible…."_

The static was making it difficult to hear what was being said by Stacie. Aubrey replied that she was on her way but heard nothing in response, hopefully the woman had heard her. Aubrey turned back to Cynthia.

"It's too dangerous to go back up there for the helicopter right now. They need our help on the ground also." Aubrey replied, "You're right though we need to get out of here… help me with him." Aubrey agreed, not wanting to be anywhere near this building anymore. They turned and help drag Jesse out of the room and down the corridors until reaching the outside square.

Aubrey's eyes were wide from the sight.

It was an all out battleground. Those with abilities fought on against the Elite. Like a warzone the ground was torn up and the building has retained significant damage to the outside and inside.

She couldn't believe her eyes, most of them were young but fought hard.

_My god._

_These must be those that were held by Prism… Stacie and Beca must've gotten them out. Beca? How?... doesn't matter right now._

Changing her direction of thought was the more upsetting view of the numerous bodies that lay amongst the waste, both young and old.

_Are they dead? Are they unconscious?_

All Aubrey knew was that she had to get out there and help.

She turned back to Jesse and lay him down out of harms way just inside the building.

Her eyes turned to look at Jesse who was still lifeless, and then to Cynthia who was also taking in the chaotic scene, but then turned to Aubrey. Knowing well what the blonde needed to go do.

"Cynthia stay here with him, please. I need to help those out there." Aubrey asked.

Cynthia strongly nodded, "I will look out for him. Go."

Aubrey didn't want to leave him, every fiber of her body wanted to stay with him but she had to help those who were fighting back. With one last look and a kiss to her man's cold forehead she ran out into the mass of people. Spotting some young teens trying to help another who appeared to be bleeding from the leg, she went over to help, and along the way took out three men with ease.

It was carnage.

Amy's towering bear form soon arrived and pushed through a group of Elite tearing them apart, continuing on her rampage through the Elite. People were being flung through the air and tossed around. Bodies colliding with one another in flurry of fist fighting. Different sets of abilities used all over the place. Gunshots could be heard also and Aubrey was the first to attack them and stop the guns from being used any further.

With suit on, he picked up a gun and fired at the window in front of him. High up on the 30th floor of the building he stepped up to the edge and peered out down below. Inhaling and exhaling, readying his lungs, Benji stepped off and screamed at a steady high pitch, flying down to help. Swooping down he directed a deafening scream to those below, some dropping their guns in response, allowing those to advance upon the Elites, which in turn saved a group of people from nearly being shot. His feet touched the ground and punched an Elite in the face who fell to the ground. The pain shot back into his hand also from the shot.

"Ow!" he flicked his hand out to be rid of the pain.  _God does it always hurt like that to punch people?_

Benji went to fly once more but one Elite was able to retain his automatic rifle and shot at his wings tearing them apart. There was nowhere for him to take cover and could only brace himself for the impact of a bullet to pierce the rest of his body. But Stacie had stepped out in front of him, her diamond form preventing the bullets to hit him and instead bounced off her hardened form, unfortunately this began to deflect bullets into others.

Aubrey saw they needed help and raced over to the man holding the gun, swinging the item around his neck and choked him out with his own gun, slumping to the floor.

They all briefly smiled to each other in thanks.

"Good to see you Benji." Aubrey quickly stated.

He smiled with a small nod in recognition and they all took off, back into the fight.

The battle continued on. Bodies, some dead, some unconscious lay scattered on the ground around them. Bodies flew left right and center, some with ice abilities freezing over some Elites. Some who could also fly attempting to follow in Benji's footsteps of helping those young and injured to safer grounds, but were having a hard time in doing so.

With a loud smash of glass shattering from above, most of whom were on the ground looked up to the commotion.

"Look out!" A girl screamed as she pointed at the two falling and the shards of glass with them. Hardly anyone had heard the girl over all the mayhem.

Those able to fly attempted to help but with Elites still firing at them and also having their hands full of younger specials, they were too late.

It all happened too quickly as the falling pair hit the ground harshly with Beca on the bottom.

Aubrey's eyes widened at the recognition of who it was.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Aubrey ran over to the girl.

In complete astonishment those around slowed in their fighting. Realization hitting the Elite that their Master now lay dead on the ground, and those gifted that the renowned woman who set them free and fought for them may now be dead. It was an eerie silence that took hold over the battleground.

Aubrey rolled the man off her and saw a bloodied, bruised and lifeless Beca. Aubrey felt new tears spring to her eyes at the horrific sight.

Aubrey cupped a hand to her mouth in shock, but tried to compose herself to try and wake the brunette, to feel for a pulse.

"Beca?... Can you hear me?... Come on! You are stronger than this!"

No movement. Nothing.

Aubrey turned to those around her, seeking for help but her eyes stopped on the sight of Chloe stumbling out of the building.

* * *

Chloe pushed forward through the buildings ground floor and out into the courtyard. Chloe ran as fast as her damaged body could, ignoring the strong pain shooting throughout her body. She felt her world near stop as a large amount of people now stood watching something in the middle of the mass. Their eyes fixated on the blonde who was leaning over someone.

_Beca._

Chloe continued on. Aubrey stepped back and walked towards the red head for comfort but she would have none of it, briskly shrugging her off.

"No!" a hissed whisper left Chloe's mouth at the broken bloodied sight of Beca. Her knees gave out from the sight and kneeled beside the brunette. Sobs began to rack her entire body.

"You… you're going to be okay…" Chloe spoke, her head hung low, her hand touching Beca's cold face. Her hands tried to clean Beca's face of blood.

Neither reply nor movement came from the broken pale brunette.

"Don't you leave me!" she yelled at her face, "SOMEONE HELP HER!" her voice strained when she yelled to those around.

Stacie's heart broke for the woman, feeling her own heartbreak for Beca. Benji was standing close to Stacie and bringing his hand close to Stacie's who was now in human form entwined their fingers trying to provide some comfort.

"Beca! Please, please don't you do this to me! Come back! Come back to me." Chloe begged, her voice desperate, "WAKE UP!"

Amy had also stopped but phased into her large wolf form and remained frozen to the spot she was at, feeling the sharp pang of deep sadness hit her. Blinking as tears rolled down her fur.

"No…" a whisper from Chloe, still crying over Beca's body, "NO! You listen to me Beca! We need you.. I-I need you!... SO WAKE UP! WAK-" Chloe was cut off.

Beca's eyes now snapped open, however the normal dark blues had disappeared the dark black pupil blew out and covered her eye before they began to recede but glow of a golden hue.

"Beca?" Chloe hesitantly asked, elated that Beca was awake but on held breath at the sight of her eyes.

Beca stared blankly at the sky until her eyes snapped into Chloe's.

Something was not right, and that shot right through to Chloe's core upon those eyes locking into her own.

With an invisible blast force field, Chloe and Aubrey were sent flying backwards.

Watching on as Beca now raised off the ground and levitated in mid air, with her arms stretched outwards. Her head was hung low, peering up from her the hood of her eyebrows to the many now watching her. The sky began to turn, swiftly becoming an intense storm that raged above.

"Every-Everyone get out of here now!" Aubrey got on her feet and ordered those to run.

Most were still stuck in their place, but soon moved once Beca let out a howling penetrating scream and the ground violently shook with tremors. The walls of the surrounding building could be seen to tremble. The remaining glass blasting into pieces.

"She's going to tear down this whole damn place…" Aubrey voiced to herself.

Aubrey turned her attention to Benji, Amy and Stacie, "We need to get everyone out of here and to safety!"

"Everyone get out of here now!" Aubrey yelled again to those still standing and watching awe.

They were in shock, and it was Amy who first took off to help.

"No, Beca." left Stacie's mouth at the sight of Beca. Benji had to pull her away and bring her attention to helping those who were injured out of the vicinity.

Aubrey turned to still find Chloe kneeling, her eyes glued on Beca. She raced over and knelt down beside the red head.

"Chloe? Chloe!" Aubrey tried to shake her shoulders to snap her out of it, "Look at me!" Aubrey waited for Chloe to respond, but she didn't move, her eyes only glanced into her own. Aubrey could see they were already red from crying, clouded with grief.

"You are the only one that might be able to get through to her. To stop this. Because that isn't Beca right now! You hear me?! You need to be strong Chloe for yourself and her, do you understand?!" Aubrey screamed over the loud crushing and rumbling of the ground and building.

Chloe was silent, returning her eyes to the sight over Aubrey's shoulder to Beca.

Aubrey could do nothing now. Chloe would not leave, and she only hoped that Chloe had the strength in her to stop Beca, by any means. Running back over to Cynthia and a still unconscious Jesse she helped carry him out, taking one last glance to see Chloe slowly rising off her knees.

_Be strong Chloe, for the sake of keeping everyone safe... do what needs to be done._

* * *

Chloe dragged herself up to stand and made her way wearily towards Beca, still hovering in the sky. Her chest heaving with heavy breathing and tears.

"Beca.." her voice was raspy.

Beca did not flinch, still in mid air. Pieces of the ground were lifting away and began to smash into people and the building.

"Beca!" finding her voice she yelled, "P-please, you need to stop this!"

The brunette's feet now touched the ground and in sighting fleeing Elite soldiers she held out a fist towards them, upon opening it the Elite blew up whose bodies were swept up by the lightening and the storm, disintegrating them. Another lot of Elite she gathered the large shards of glass and sent it hurling towards them. Their bodies littered with glass protruding every which way out of their bodies.

Another lot who held their guns towards her she turned them against each other, shots ringing out as they shot each other in the head.

Chloe watched in horror but continued her slow struggle to Beca.

Spotting her fathers body, Beca brought him forward. No movement came out of him, he was dead and Beca's glowing eyes were focused upon him. With a deafening and pained scream from the woman, his body glowed a dark red and soon turned to ash. The knife that was once in him clattering against the ground.

Chloe's eyes were wide from the sight, yet her feet still carried her forward.

 _She hasn't done anything to hurt me yet… that has to mean something!_ Chloe only prayed that this was the case that her Beca was still in there.

"BECA... STOP!"

Beca once again howled and screamed in a mix of anger and pain. Her hands rose to hold her head as if in immense pain. She was.

Beca looked up to the sky and raised her hands, controlling all rubble and glass around her to now levitate in the air, fires spontaneously starting amongst the ruin.

"Please!" Chloe begged, her arms shielding herself from the sudden fires that encircled around them. To her surprise the fire appeared to lessen from her movement.

Picking up the knife Asto off the ground and into her own shaking hand, Chloe pressed forward. Her heart breaking even further from the notion. She was close now and stood directly in front of her.

Beca still hadn't done anything to her. Trudging the last bit of distance between them she now stood in front of Beca. Whose menacing eyes now stared directly into Chloe's. It was unnerving to say the least but she tried to keep her composure. Chloe's lip was trembling, holding the brunette's gaze.

"Beca." A tear filled, quivering whisper out of Chloe's mouth.

Beca raised her fist, but Chloe raised her hand and placed it softly upon Beca's still cold face.

"Beca" she whispered once more, her voice shaky from overwhelming sadness, "You are strong Beca! Please fight! Fight this! You need to stop... Come back to me." tears now flowed freely down her face it mixing with her own blood as it fell onto her tattered clothes and the battle torn ground.

Beca's angered expression seemed to dim, as did the glow in her eyes.

Chloe's wasn't sure how long they had been standing there, but soon enough Beca's hand dropped harmlessly to her side.

"Sa-... S-Save me!" Beca's voice strained like trying to break through a barrier.

Chloe's emotions and mind was in overload, a new crashing wave of emotions devastatingly crashing over her. More tears streaming down her face.

"I want to help you." she sobbed.

Beca didn't drop her eyes to see the knife held in Chloe's other hand, she knew she had been holding it, she knew of her intent.

In a moment of short clarity Beca's voice returned, "Do it." she whispered.

Chloe shook her head in reply "Noo... I can't." she cried.

"Chl-" Beca attempted to respond but her senses caught the squadron of Elite behind her. Their guns fixated upon Beca. Immediately Beca's eyes glowed brightly once more.

"NO!" Chloe called out, both as a warning to the Elite and in loss of Beca.

They open fired. Beca did not even turn around, the bullets stopping collectively before they even reached her. All of them disintegrated like dust against the frenzied wind.

Again her fists raised and she screamed towards the skies, a huge lightening bolt shot down from above, exploding into the group of Elite killing them instantly.

Beca's eyes now glowed brightly once more, her rage returning and screamed towards the heavens, her hands becoming alight with fire. The building began to crumble, more of the windows above them smashing out, but did not hit them. Instead they fell to the ground all around them. Multiple wind spirals began to form in the sky, tornados threatening to begin.

Beca now looked back into Chloe's eyes.

In that moment, she knew what had to be done. Chloe remained close and returned her hand on Beca's face locking eyes.

A whisper from Chloe "I love you..." and she dug the knife into Beca's stomach.

Beca gasped, and from the disconnection the storm began to settle, tremors from the building and ground began to calm, and as Beca slumped to the ground the rubble that was once hovering dropped to the floor also. Chloe followed Beca to the ground and pulled her into an embrace.

Chloe looked down to Beca whom she now held close and cradled in her arms, the tears from her eyes dropping down onto the pale girls skin.

The glow in Beca's eyes dimming once more. The brunette's normal eye colour returning as she gazed up into Chloe's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Chloe wept.

Beca's breathing was heavily labored, her hand now reached up to touch Chloe's temple.

Everything went blank, and Chloe felt herself drawn in to some kind of void within her own mind.

* * *

Opening her eyes she was met with darkness surrounding Beca who stood directly in front of her. She had no bruising, scratches or blood of any kind covering her; she looked her normal and healthy self. Chloe was the same, she felt none of her injuries.

Instinctively Chloe reached out to touch her, but her hand simply swiped through as if Beca was just a hologram. Beca watched this and her own sadness was etched on her face from the failed motion.

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me." Chloe begged.

Beca's expression was sympathetic towards her, "There is nothing I can do Chloe…"

Chloe shook her head in desperate disagreement "I can save you- Cynthia can-"

"It's too late for that. You already have saved me. You have saved many lives." Beca interjected, stepping forward towards her she ghosted her hand over Chloe's cheek, "I love you, beyond words Chloe Beale and nothing will ever change that… Be strong Chloe, you have to be strong."

Chloe's thoughts were working against her, wishing that she could go or even ask Beca to take her with her. But she knew better, she knew Beca would never agree to something like that… but how was she expected to go on without the woman she loved, the woman who saved her.

Little did she know, but being in Chloe's head Beca could hear her thoughts, and wished for the same. However she wanted Chloe to live, to be happy, strong and help others. Beca was so gratified that she had helped Chloe, that she had been in her life, and not developed but amplified what a great and caring person Chloe is.

"Don't lose yourself to this." Beca gazed into her eyes intently, "I am so proud of you." She told her in near whisper.

Chloe was shaking and felt so cold, so utterly devastated. From the large amount of tears pooling beneath her eyes, Chloe closed them.

* * *

She wanted to kiss Beca one last time to feel her lips on her own, for the familiar electrical current to race through her. However, when her eyes had opened, the scene of the courtyard and its destruction had returned, and Beca was no longer in her arms. In her side view was Beca standing where she had fallen, distance had been put between them.

Realizing she was laying against the ground, Chloe brought one hand to her head as the other pushed herself up, leaning on her left arm. Not having the energy to stand or even kneel.

Chloe could only watch on in horror, as Beca's body looked to produce cracks like lava. Red and burning her body began to break away. She didn't stand for long, her legs giving out she was brought to kneel. Beca had been staring up into the sky but her eyes dropped and locked into Chloe's, for the last time. Beca gave a weak smile, her soft words entering Chloe's mind.

" _Thank you."_

With that, Beca's body dissipated like ash washed away by the last remnants of the storm.

Chloe collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably she buried her head down into her bloodied and bruised hands. She was distraught, beyond recognition. Feeling numb yet in excruciating pain from heartbreak. Her hands now fell to her sides, glancing back to where the brunette once was.

"BECAAAAAA!" her scream was raw with agony for her shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:  
> \- Beca could fly. Let me clarify this was, if you will, her unlocking another advanced telekinetic power being; telekinetic flight.  
> \- Beca's thoughts whilst falling: A person so exhausted and falling is unlikely to think of such detailed imagery, however Beca has gifts hence is special furthermore – it's a fictional story haha.
> 
> References:  
> 1\. Roosevelt, E. (1960). You Learn by Living. pg. 29-30


	41. Epilogue: Hope

"Chloe?" Aubrey tapped lightly on the door to the room.

With no answer she swung the door to find a blank expressionless Chloe seated on the edge of the bed. She was dressed but did not move. Her hands held the polaroid photo that she had been staring at for hours. Aubrey had handed the photo to her upon their return to the home.

Back at Prism, Aubrey had watched along with the others of the storm beginning to die down. The area was eerily quiet but Aubrey headed back only to find a beyond distraught Chloe sobbing on the ground. Aubrey helped her up hearing her mumble that 'she's gone' and needed extra help from Amy when the red head passed out.

"Hey…" Aubrey came in close and knelt in front of her, "It's about to start Chlo..."

No answer, her eyes remained fixed onto the photo. She could still faintly smell the familiar scent of the woman from the room once belonging to the brunette. Chloe had to be careful that no tears would fall onto the image and destroy it.

Aubrey sighed and carefully she placed her hands on the photo. Only then did Chloe's eyes snap up to meet hers.

"Chloe, it's time." She stated firmly.

Chloe's eyes did a lap around the room, inhaling once more to try and calm her nerves, before she slowly placed the photo beside her on the bed. Not wanting to put it in her pocket in case it is crumpled.

Aubrey helped Chloe up and they made their way downstairs and outside. They walked further on through the property towards the left side.

A hundred or so now stood in watch of the pair making their way over to meet them in the small cemetery of which Benji, Lily, Cynthia, Stacie, Amy and Aubrey helped in making for those they had lost just days ago.

Over a hundred they had buried the past few days and now there was one more.

Some were seated, others stood. Aubrey and Chloe were now at the front of the mass of people gathered and stared down at the memorial pillar.

Leaving Chloe for a moment Aubrey went over to Jesse, taking his hand. He did not move however from his gaze bore upon his sisters grave.

When he came to, he did not believe what they had told him. Not until he saw Chloe's face did he see the truth.

* * *

_x_

They remained crowded around the room, all in silence, waiting.

"He's waking up." Cynthia suddenly voiced.

Aubrey who had been sitting on a chair in the far corner, her eyes drifting shut from utter exhaustion quickly rose to her feet, rushing towards the bed with new tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you." Aubrey voiced with all of sincerity towards Cynthia, before racing over to Jesse who began to stir awake.

She sat on the edge of the bed and helped him sit up a little against the pillows.

"Hey." he slowly voiced which was hoarse, a smile playing along his features of seeing the blonde. His smile faltered at seeing the numerous bruises upon Aubrey's face.

"Hey" she choked a laugh and smiled back, trying to not sob.

His memory now flooding in of what had happened.

"I-I was dead?" Jesse spoke.

Her smile dimmed and she nodded to his question.

"Only for a little while." Cynthia informed.

His eyes lay on Cynthia, "Thank you." he genuinely told her.

She gave a brief smile and stood away from the pair.

Gazing back into Aubrey's misty green eyes, "I missed you, regardless of how long I was gone, I missed you every second."

"I missed you too." She whimpered, "I love you so much." She responded.

Aubrey came in close, and Jesse responded also. Their kiss was tender and full of love towards each other, embracing shortly afterwards. He lightly wiped the tears from her cheeks and pecked her lips.

It was then that over Aubrey's shoulder he saw that only Benji, Amy, Cynthia and Stacie stood in the room.

"Benji." He smiled brightly at seeing his friend. Benji stepped forward with his own small smile, "Hey Jesse. Good to have you back."

"No good to have you back!" he exclaimed proudly of what his friend had done and been through for them, "You're incredibly brave Benji. Thank you."

Benji gave a small nod. Aubrey had told him of Bumper when Benji had told them of his mother. Aubrey had gone back to the office before heading towards Abaddon's and saw Bumper lying dead. They were both relieved to have the menace gone but it still did nothing much to soothe their pain.

"W-where is Beca?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey sat back from him now and he immediately noticed the once cheerful faces were now replaced before him, full of sympathy, all looking to each other in knowledge of something he was not.

His heartbeat began to quicken, "Where is Beca?" his question more desperate this time.

The atmosphere in the room had shifted and Jesse didn't like it. It was somber and sad, his face searched for an answer from Aubrey now.

Aubrey had sympathy drawn all over her, the vibe in the room was unshakable and he felt like he was going to hit something. Especially because this situation and feeling seemed all too familiar.

He began to sit up from the bed he was laid in and sat on the edge, still gaining his strength.

"Jesse you need to res-" Aubrey started but was cut off.

"WHERE IS BECA?!" he demanded now.

"Jesse, I-… Beca.. she-" Aubrey wanted to be strong more than anything for Jesse, but was already faltering.

"No-not… she-she can't…." Jesse felt his world being ripped out from underneath him at the prospect.

"Jesse-" her words were soft as she tried to reach out to him but he pulled away, quickly he shot out of the bed and hurriedly walked past the others and out of the room.

_I need to find Beca._

His vision felt blurry, from just being brought back from the dead or because of the possible news of his sister he wasn't sure. He didn't care. He needed to search the house for Beca. He was surprised to see many other people around the house who watched him but he didn't care to ask right now. Jesse went down the hallway into Beca's room, swinging the door open with more force then necessary.

"Beca?" His voice near echoed through the quiet room. Beca's faint smell could hardly be inhaled in the room, its atmosphere near suffocating he left and pushed past the others to go downstairs.

"Beca?!... Beca where are you? Beca?... ... Beca! Answer me dammit! Where are y-" he was cut off by the sight of Chloe now walking towards him but stopped in her tracks, as did he.

He noted the bruises over her arms, neck and face, of the stitches just above her left eyebrow. That faded away in comparison to the woman's expression.

That look. Everything about her was like being hit with a freight train. Her eyes were extremely red obviously from crying, and her whole demeanor… everything about how pale she looked, as if looking at a ghost, she was... she was broken.

He began to shake his head, hot tears springing to his eyes at the severe realization.

"She's gone." Chloe's raspy whisper told him, her own voice breaking at saying the words.

He was frozen to the floor unable to move, and still he shook his head in disbelief, fighting the tears that began to surface, "N-no..no.."

"She's gone Jesse" Chloe's voice near a whisper, still hurting beyond recognition to speak of Beca out loud. Regardless she walked towards him.

"N-No!.. f-fuck... fuck." Jesse's tears flowed, and he felt weak.

Chloe walked over and before he could collapse, she shocked herself and those around them by bringing him into an embrace. Jesse only fought against her embrace for a moment before he gave up, slumping against her.

More tears forming in her eyes for the man. Because in that moment, regardless of Chloe's vendetta towards killing Jesse and being brainwashed by her father, Abaddon and Prism, she was the only one that understood how he felt. The only one that loved Beca just as much as he did. No, right now all of that was in the past, because the both of them were on the same level of distraught and grief for the person they loved, the person they have now lost; Beca Mitchell.

The others had filed in from upstairs and watched the pair, all of them shedding more tears. Others that had been saved did the same for not only Beca, but again for those loved they had lost as well.

_x_

* * *

Aubrey took her place in front of the mass to begin. She glanced around for a moment, taking in the saddened faces. The atmosphere was thick with sadness, grief and heartache and had been for the week or so since having returned to the Oswego home. Inhaling and exhaling deeply Aubrey began.

"I see a lot of faces here today, some I recognize, others I do not yet know, regardless we are all here for the woman we have come to pay our respects to Beca Mitchell. She was one of the most stubborn yet bravest people I had the privilege of knowing. Truly a great person who had great optimism towards our kinds' future. A future that shouldn't be lived in fear, that we hide in the shadows, or be cast out by those we thought loved us. Beca had a vision, a dream and I stand here today to deliver on that. For all of you who now stand here and those we are yet to meet, let this be a home to you. May you look around you here today and see that this, this is your family. You are not alone. There will always be a roof, food and a bed here for you. Ears that will listen and arms that will reach out to you in your time of need."

Aubrey took that moment to see those gain a glimmer of hope from her words. It was something Aubrey had not felt before, it was beautifully inspiring. She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek and continued.

"I see it now… the hope Beca had always carried with her regardless of how dark the world had gotten around her… I see that now instilled within us all here today from her dream becoming a reality. This woman fought for all of us here today, as many of the people here have in this cemetery. We will never forget her sacrifice, we will never forget any of them, we will keep their fire burning, here," Aubrey gestured to her surroundings of the new home to all, "and in here." pointing lastly to her heart.

"There is much we are yet to overcome and face with our kind now being seen and recognised. But we will face it together." Aubrey finished.

Jesse and Chloe stepped forward both of their hands holding onto the torch passed to them by Aubrey.

Dipping the item down they lit the bowl at Rebeca Mitchell's grave pillar. With no body to bury, no ashes that remained, a pillar had been built in remembrance of her.

Other graves had in built in the same manner. Those that could be retrieved from Prism were few. Most had been disposed of after Prism was done with them.

"I now ask that you all come up and place your flowers." Aubrey finished.

Those from the crowd now stepped forward with roses, some white, some red, others with nature abilities forming their own beautiful flowers in respects.

Jesse's pensive expression was glued to the pillar as he watched those place flowers. Aubrey stood close by and her hand lightly skimmed his before entwining their hands. Aubrey could see that a light once seen in his eyes was gone.

Jesse had barely spoken since being told of what had happened. Chloe had shown the event to Lily who could reach into her mind and see that it was the truth. Lily had then relayed the information to the others of how Beca died. Jesse had muttered the comment under his breath but Chloe had heard him  _"Should have been her"._ Chloe knew whom he meant by the statement and found herself internally agreeing.

Chloe's eyes were glazed over from having cried so much, she wasn't sure she had any more tears to shed. Instead her eyes were fixated on the grave pillar.

Rebeca Mitchell  
1991 – 2013  
A compassionate soul who cared for others.  
A hero, to always be remembered.  
May you now be at peace.

"Chloe? Are you coming inside?" Aubrey softly asked. The blonde looked to see that Jesse had briskly turned from his spot at looking at the grave in much the same way as Chloe was, and he disappeared inside.

Aubrey looked back to Chloe, she ran her hand up and down the length of Chloe's for some comfort. Still no answer came and Aubrey understood that she would probably like to be left alone right now.

"I'll be inside if you need anything." With the last of her soft words, Aubrey headed inside.

Chloe remained by the pillar. Staring down at the words engraved into the marble, she read them over and over.

_You made me open my eyes. To not just the lies that were fed to me… but of how to love. … god help me… how can I go on without you. How can I when you were the only light that shined through my dark world._

The small fire that had been lit flickered, and Chloe bended the fire with Beca's face being shown through the flames. Chloe had retained her power of fire, and the use of water. She was still learning what she was able to do, her power still weak, possibly permanent. Beca's face soon faded in the flames with a stray tear spilling over and rolling down Chloe's cheek. Quickly she wiped the tear and folded her arms across her chest. She felt cold, naturally she would feel warm, but instead she felt ice cold. Her chest would often switch between feeling constricted and hollow.

_It should have been me._

Hours passed, the afternoon sun beginning its decent in the sky it's light barely present through the trees. The wind brisk as it whipped through the leaves of the trees and uplifting those around on the ground. The air began to drop and with it a cold nip making itself present. Small laps could be faintly heard from the nearby lake as it licked against the shore. Motions, changes and time moving around her, but Chloe still not yet moved from her spot.

"She said she would come back..." the little girl's voice whimpered. "She promised..." a little girl beside Chloe spoke.

Chloe was brought out of her daze by the voice, not having heard the person approach she looked down to her right, finding a young girl with short blonde hair with trembling lip looking at the grave also.

"Hey, I'm Chloe. You know-" another sharp pain shot through her at registering the tense used, still not used to it all, "I mean-.. you knew her?" Chloe hadn't really spoken in the week that had passed but was compelled to hear the girl's story. However it still hurt for Beca's name to pass her lips.

The girl simply nodded, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"What's your name?" Chloe softly asked.

"Ellie... … she saved me." she cried and tried to wipe more of her tears away. Having already cried for her mother and father as well, her eyes stung.

Chloe's hand reached down to take Ellie's hand for comfort, the smaller girl held on tightly "She saved me too." She whispered to Ellie.

It was in that moment Chloe began to embrace Beca's wish. It was going to be more than hard, but to make it up to everyone, she would place and offer her life to those here at their new home. She owed that to Beca, to Jesse and again to everyone that had been affected.

* * *

"Wha-what do we do now?"

Rubbing his dirtied glasses against his large coat, he quickly placed them back onto his face before turning to the Elite.

"We rebuild. We wait and we rebuild." Xaphan replied.

"Rebuild?" Stevens scoffed as he walked forward from the shadow of night in the old and abandoned property that they had been hiding in since slipping out of Prism when the favour tipped towards that are special.

The few Elite remaining grimaced at the sight of the man whose face could now be seen without his mask. His veins were dark, black almost, as they could be visibly seen all over. Stevens eyes remained with a light glow, staring around at those with anger, making the Elite deter their gazes.

"God Stevens… remind me to make you a new mask." Xaphan stated before further explaining, "We still have connections, in high places might I add… Prism may be down but we are not out… no-no there is still more we can do. They won't get away with this."

"What of Master Abaddon? Our Master is gone." Stevens huffed.

"True our Master is gone. But Prism is survived through us. We are not alone in our fight against those who are special."

An Elite that had been subtly patrolling outside hastily made his way inside "Evac is here."

The others began moving and collecting their items.

Stevens followed Xaphan over to the zipped up body bag.

"I don't see why you bothered to collect his body." Stevens noted.

"Given such strength and through such eyes, you do not see very clearly Stevens." Xaphan pushed the syringe into the limp and hard arm, pressing another lot of contents through his veins.

"What you think you can save him?"

"Yes." Was the curt reply.

They moved the body into the car and made their way to the private airstrip. Once the plane was loaded they quickly ascended over and away from the US.

Xaphan was in deep thought as he wrote down some things into his journal.

Stevens stood and sat beside him trying to the notations, his eyes slightly widened.

Xaphan peered up and over the rims of his glasses towards Stevens.

"That's impossible." Stevens scoffed, not considering for one second the ridiculous notion of his written words.

A small smirk appeared at the side of Xaphan's lips, his head shook with amusement, "Is there nothing you have learnt?"

 _No she's dead._ Stevens thought and did not answer.

Standing up to return to his own seat Stevens heard the mad scientist/doctor's muttered words, "Nothing is impossible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. You are all awesome and I'm more than happy that you have enjoyed the journey of this story. It's been a learning process in of itself for me not having written a story before. This plot has been stuck in my mind for a long time and when I came across Beca and Chloe (pretty much this whole awesome fandom) it clicked perfectly.
> 
> In short - A sequel? Yes. We embark from this story, having been left on sad terms, to delve into something more :) I hope you will continue to follow me on this.
> 
> Keep following if you would like, I will upload a chapter notice of the sequel here when it has been posted.
> 
> Many thanks again! x


End file.
